The Ice Ninja: Yuki Takashi
by Steve Masters
Summary: Yuki Takashi is a missingnin from the Land of Rain with a head plate scratched through like the Akatsuki members but is known as a freelancer all around the small villages. He was a carefree guy until he had a run in with three stalking Genin.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ice Ninja: Yuki Takashi**

Yuki Takashi, he is a tall slender man standing roughly six foot two inches with fair skin. He has long ice white hair down to his back and ice blue eyes with a line connecting to his pupil and forming a circle around it with some branches off… which appears to be part of his Kekkei Genkai. Yuki also tends to wear a long white cloak coving up a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. He hails from the Amegakure, or the Village Hidden in the Rain, but is considered a missing-nin since the Civil War started in the country. His headband from the country has a cut through the center of it, similar to the way Akatsuki has their plates, and he has been wondering around from country to country doing random work for whoever asks that don't conflict with his own ideals. In his travels, though this next trip will be a much more different trip than previous ones as it leads him through the Land of Fire near the Leaf Village.

The area was completely covered by a deep forest as Yuki continued to walk. Yuki suddenly stops in his tracks sensing someone was near.

"Didn't I already tell you all clearly that I have no interest in joining? I don't get involved in anyone's matters anymore." Yuki says with annoyance in his voice.

"Who says I was here to ask you to join us?" Tobi said in a serious tone stepping out from behind a tree in an astral projection form with the Sharingan glowing from his right eye.

"And that only leaves you spying on me as the second choice. I have no business in what you people are up to but I've heard you've lost quite a few members to that boy that holds the nine-tailed fox inside of him." Yuki said chuckling lightly.

"That is none of your concern." Tobi said before vanishing.

"What an annoying bunch." Yuki said annoyed as he continued walking until he reached a clearing.

There was a large slightly pale red wall; Yuki followed it around to a clearing where there were two large gates and a dirt road.

"So, this must be the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Looks quite peaceful place, I will have to stop here for a few days." Yuki thought to himself while taking off his headband and putting it away in his right pocket. He then proceeded to walk over to the entrance guards, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. "Hello, is this the Leaf Village?"

"Yes. What is your business here?" Izumo asked a bit suspicious of Yuki.

"I'm just passing through. I'm kind of a traveling freelancer and do whatever jobs I can get." Yuki said putting on an act handing Kotetsu his documents, which were actually real for once but didn't state which country he hailed from.

"Izumo, his documents seem to check out." Kotetsu said after looking over the documents closely before handing them back to Yuki.

"Fine but I'll be keeping an eye on you." Izumo said stamping a piece of paper and handing it over to Yuki.

"I don't plan on doing anything, don't worry about it. You can even have the famous Leaf ANBU keep an eye on me if you wish." Yuki said walking away into the city.

"I get a weird vibe from that guy." Izumo whispered over to Kotetsu.

"We'll just do as he says then; have ANBU keep an eye on him. Besides, what was his name again?" Kotetsu asked watching Yuki.

"Yuki Takashi, though his documents don't say which land he is from." Izumo said signaling an ANBU member near by to keep an eye on Yuki.

Yuki continued walking knowing fully well that he had ANBU on his trail but he didn't do anything to gain any suspicion. He smelled himself and made a decision.

"Man, I need a bath… to the hot springs." Yuki thought to himself looking around and noticed the red building a little ways away that had hot spring written on it.

"So this is the guy that we're supposed to keep an eye on?" ANBU 1 asked watching Yuki from a roof.

"Yes. Reports speak of a man with his characteristics being a missing-nin from the Land of Rain." ANBU 2 responded appearing next to the first ANBU Ops. member.

"Oh? So, is he dangerous?" ANBU 1 asked not familiar with the reports.

"No. From what they said was that he was as he says: a freelancer." ANBU 2 responded as Yuki went into the hot springs.

After paying and changing out of his clothes, he walked into the bath area to see a man with white hair and wearing red clothes trying to peep on the woman's side through the fencing.

"Oh! I love my job, such great research subjects everywhere! More, I need more. Yes, that's it!" The man shouted to himself happily trying to keep quiet.

"Hmm, he must be Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin." Yuki thought to himself slipping into the hot spring when Jiraiya hears something behind him and quickly turns around to spot Yuki.

"Hmm, white hair, white eyes… I know I've heard about someone like this before but where was it?" Jiraiya thought looking at Yuki from afar.

"Yes?" Yuki asked trying not to be suspicious.

"Nothing really but have we met before? You seem familiar." Jiraiya said walking closer while squinting his eyes to get a closer look at him.

"I doubt it. From what I hear, the Sannin usually do dangerous work and if I were to be anywhere they were, I would be in danger myself. Right?" Yuki asked playing it cool while trying to cover up his unique eye pattern.

"Oh so you noticed, huh?" Jiraiya asked boasting until he noticed Yuki's eyes. "So, you're that ex-Akatsuki member from the Rain Village? I heard a rumor you were traveling this direction but I didn't expect you to come through the Leaf." He said in a serious tone.

"So, my secret's out, huh? What do you plan on doing?" Yuki asked with a relaxed smirk.

"Nothing, the word is that you've been going around helping around villages. But I can't say for sure what Tsunade will do when the ANBU tells her we've got an ex-Akatsuki member in the village." Jiraiya said pointing to an ANBU operative leaving the area.

"Looks like it's time to move on then but I'll give you some information. You've been looking for the Akatsuki's leader, right?" Yuki asked looking over at Jiraiya.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya asked interested in what he had to say.

"I would be looking at the Rain Village. A man named Pein, he was the leader of the resistance against the original Rain Village, but by now, they're all dead." Yuki said and suddenly vanished from the water.

"Akatsuki's leader is in the Rain Village, huh? What a place to be, it's the perfect place to hide." Jiraiya thought while watching Yuki run off before anyone tried to capture him.

Yuki grabbed a hold of his clothes and quickly put them on and sped out of the hot springs running past everyone until he was near the main gate.

"Excuse me, sir! You seem to have dropped this." Someone said to him while he stood near the entrance.

"What?" Yuki asked turning around to see Rock Lee holding Yuki's headband but the plate was still covered by the cloth. "Oh, thank you. I would've been in deep trouble if I had forgotten my headband." He said with a fake laugh.

"Not a problem, sir! Now to finish my 500 laps around the village!" Lee shouted as he ran off.

"How did I drop my headband? I'm getting too careless and at a time like this." Yuki thought when suddenly the large doors at the entrance slammed shut. "Crap."

Suddenly, as if it was planned way beforehand, ten ANBU operatives surrounded Yuki with more on their way and a few Jonin that included Might Guy, Anko Mitarashi, Genma Shiranui, and various other highly tenanted Jonin that remained from Naruto's group that went searching for Sasuke.

"Hold it right there!" Tsunade shouted walking from behind the group surrounding him.

"To meet two Sannin in the same day – must be a bad sign." Yuki said turning to Tsunade.

"What is an ex-Akatsuki member doing in the Leaf?" Tsunade asked glaring Yuki down.

"You've got it all wrong. I'm merely here for small jobs, I'm no longer concerned with what's going on in the world, nor does any of it matter to me anymore." Yuki responded annoyed.

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Tsunade asked not believing a word.

"Jiraiya can tell you if I'm lying or not but he's not here is he? However, I'm sure he has some interesting news." Yuki said and then started to smirk. "I'll be seeing you all another time. It was fun to see how good the Leaf Shinobi are and how quick."

"Grab him and make sure he doesn't get away!" Tsunade shouted pointing at Yuki when he suddenly shattered into ice. "An Ice Clone?"

Yuki had already left the village after he got out of the hot springs and was on the other side of the wall about to start walking away when he felt something on his shoulder. Jiraiya was standing behind him.

"If the information you gave me turns out to be incorrect, I'll hunt you down. Got it?" Jiraiya asked with dark aura surrounding him.

"Got it, none of it was false." Yuki said taken back a bit by the killing intent he had felt from Jiraiya.

"Good, hopefully I won't see you later then." Jiraiya said sending Yuki off.

"Right, I know that information is correct but once you confirm it – talk to Tsunade for me, I'm sure I can help out around the village." Yuki said walking off.

"That guy… how did he even end up an Akatsuki member. He doesn't even have the character for it." Jiraiya said shaking his head when Tsunade suddenly appeared next to him.

"So, you let him go?" Tsunade asked looking the direction Yuki was walking while he vanished with a gust of wind followed by some snow.

"Yeah, he seems to be genuine about helping people. What do you say about his request?" Jiraiya asked turning Tsunade.

"First I want to know if that information was correct." Tsunade responded and the two of them returned to the village.

Yuki continued heading northwest unaware of which direction he was heading after trying to get out of the Leaf village without any casualties with his headband back on his head. When he was suddenly surrounded by six ninja with four bars on their headbands and a slash across it showing they were from the Land of Rain.

"What brings ninja from the Land of Rain here?" Yuki asked unsure of what they were after.

"Pein-sama has requested your presence. We are here to make sure you arrive one way or another." One of the ninjas responded in a cocky tone.

"Do you really think I would let you six take me in so easily? Pein should know I no longer care what happens and don't intend to interfere – if he doesn't, tell him that is my message." Yuki said starting to take a step forward when suddenly the six ninjas took the form of: Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, Pein, Tobi, and Zetsu.

"Where do you think you're going, Yuki?" Tobi asked in a serious tone.

"I see, the clones again." Yuki thought figuring out what was going on since he knew they wouldn't come in person. "What am I doing? The real question is what are you all doing?"

"No matter what you do, you will never be able to cut your ties with us." Pein said standing with his arms crossed.

"You never know until you try or are you all here to interfere with my peace?" Yuki asked turning to look at Pein and Tobi.

"That depends on your answer." Tobi responded in a maniacal way. "Will you rejoin us after finding one of the previous member's rings or do you dare to make enemies of the Akatsuki?"

"Obviously I don't plan on making any enemies… however; I also don't intend to do anything on the scale of changing the world. It doesn't matter what happens in the world to me anymore, remember?" Yuki asks looking at Tobi.

"I see. Then it cannot be avoided." Tobi said turning around and putting his hand up with one finger raised.

"Heh, this should be fun." Kisame said raising his sword to his shoulder.

"No, we're going Kisame. Leader has already given us the orders to be carried out… besides, we seem to have visitors near by." Itachi said just before the clone turned back into a normal Rain Village ninja.

"Pfft, what a waste and I wanted to see how strong Yuki actually was." Kisame said displeased as his clone turned to a normal ninja.

"Another time – Yuki – we'll have to settle this matter in person at that time." Tobi said as his clone turned back into a normal ninja.

"So, leaving the weak guys to fight me? They're not even a challenge; I wasn't admitted into Akatsuki for nothing." Yuki said annoyed as Zetsu's clone turned back into one of the ninjas.

"Come on, Pein." Konan said as her clone turned back into a regular ninja while Pein just glared at Yuki with his arms crossed.

"Traitors from my faction in the Rain Village will all meet their deaths sooner or later. If he doesn't finish you off – I will." Pein said as his clone turned back to normal.

"Ice style – Ice Shard Forest." Yuki said in his head after making a few hand signs: Snake and Bird with hands separated.

The ground suddenly started shaking under the seven of them for a few seconds before ice shards exploded out of the ground piercing through the six Rain Village ninjas as if they were pin cushions. Yuki was the only one unharmed in all the chaos of the spikes – the six ninjas were pierced by too many shards to even be able to utter a single sound or died before that point. The area was covered in ice shards and blood where the six bodies were but as soon as Yuki started to walk away, the shards receded into the ground only leaving the mangled bodies in their stead.

"Those ninja must've been fodder to them if they planned to abandon them against me and now it looks like I will have to face the Akatsuki at one point or another." Yuki said sighing while turning around and continued walking the direction he was before.

"Wow! He's even stronger than we thought!" A kid's voice could be heard quietly from behind a tree.

"Yeah! He took out those ninja like they were nothing!" Another kid agreed next to the other.

"What are you two doing!? I go to get a drink and the next thing I know I see some of the most hyped competitors running off – what is the deal with that?" Another kid asked annoyed standing behind the other two.

"Takeo Furukawa from the Village Hidden in the Clouds?" One of the other kids asked looking back behind them revealing a kid around the age of thirteen wearing a tan sleeveless vest, where he kept all his ninja tools, with a light blue shirt underneath and the usual Shinobi sweat pants but dull black with his headband worn just above his left knee. His hair, which was cut fairly short, is a very bright brown nearly to the point of it being blond and his eyes were an ocean blue with specks of yellow.

"Good to see you know me, Kazuki Sakai of the Village Hidden in the Snow and Ayaka Inoue of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Takeo said with a smirk looking at the two Genin hiding behind a tree looking back at him.

To his right was Ayaka, she had a black leather vest with a red Leaf swirl on the back and a small white skirt and black shorts underneath – she also had her headband on her right arm in the middle of her elbow and shoulder. In addition, she also had a small carrying case connected to a belt she had around her waist holding her ninja tools. Her hair, which was long but tied back with a forest green ribbon, was pink with a little more of a red tint and yellow-green eyes. Beside her was Kazuki, he had on what looked like a thin navy blue sweat shirt along with matching Shinobi sweat pants and thin rimmed glasses with his headband on his forehead. His hair was medium-short but also a bit puffy, the color was black with a navy blue tint – however, none of this was too odd about him because that would be his eyes. They were a deep violet color with a few dots of white hardly visible. On his back he had an item concealed but not visible along with a small bag around his waist centered also on his back.

"Shh, he'll hear us!" Kazuki stated as quiet as he could.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Takeo asked in a cocky tone until Ayaka quickly pulled him over to them and pointed at Yuki walking away from the six dead Rain Village ninjas.

"That man just took out six Rain Village Jonin without even taking a scratch and I heard the Jiraiya talking to him in the baths earlier – he basically said he was an ex-S-ranked criminal." Ayaka explained to Takeo trying to be as quiet as she could.

"Then what the hell are we doing here!? We should be getting ready for the Chunin Exams; I mean we're not even from the same village!" Takeo stated a bit uneasy in this situation.

"Be quiet or-!" Kazuki started to say when something stabbed into the tree in front of him – there was a huge icicle stabbed through the tree nearly a foot in front of him covered in blood.

"Pfft, damn deer. I thought someone was there too." Yuki said annoyed looking at the deer pinned to the tree and he turned away heading the way he originally was heading again.

"That-was-too-close!" Ayaka stated breathing hard along with the other two – their hearts all nearly stopped when the icicle stabbed through the tree. "Poor deer though..." She said feeling bad for the deer.

"Poor deer? Screw the deer! I'm getting out of here!" Takeo stated turning around and bumping into something and falling down.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" A man shouted angered by Takeo running into him.

"Kid!? I'm not just some kid; I'm a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds!" Takeo shouted angrily standing up to stare the guy down eye to eye since he was roughly around five foot ten inches but when he looked up he noticed the guy was way bigger than him in both height and width. "H-he's huge...!"

"Bawhahah, is that all you have to say, kid?" The big guy asked laughing hysterically while reaching behind his back for something. "A ninja, huh? Three of them too, I bet I can make a lot of money if I were to sell you all off for labor."

"Sell us off...!" Ayaka stated surprised by what she had heard.

"...for labor...?" Kazuki continued in shock as well.

"Now, come with me!" The large biker looking man shouted pulling a large sword from behind him.

"Really, this is becoming annoying. I have to fight off one annoyance after another... Do you people just select a day to come out?" A voice asked behind the large man.

"Who the he-!" The biker looking man started to shout when a large icicle pierced through his chest making him drop to his knees instantly followed by a lifeless drop to the ground while standing behind him – Yuki stood there looking at the three Genin.

"We've been caught!" Kazuki thought to himself in shock.

"Now, you three – are you more annoyances or... wait, none of you are even wearing any Chunin or Jonin clothing. I take it you three are Genin?" Yuki asked surprised but still on guard.

"Please teach me!" Kazuki shouted diving in front of Yuki on his knees bowing.

"Huh?" Yuki asked dumbfounded.

"Me too, I wish to learn from a great master like you!" Ayaka shouted bowing next to Kazuki.

"No." Yuki said coldly walking away while Takeo just watched the event unveil before him shaking his head.

"Was this their plan to survive or were they serious?" Takeo thought trying to figure out which were true.

"What annoying kids." Yuki thought speeding up as he continued walking away.

"That was a good idea, Kazuki. It didn't even cross my mind to do that." Ayaka said praising Kazuki.

"What plan?" Kazuki asked not sure what she was talking about since he was actually serious about being trained by Yuki. "I was completely serious, his ice techniques are way more advanced than any of mine... though if I remember correctly, his headband was of the Rain Village but it had a scratch in the middle of it."

"Really? He's from the Rain Village? I wonder what that scratch means." Ayaka said curious about Yuki.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. I'm heading back to the Leaf Village so I can participate in the Chunin Exams and become a Chunin unlike you two, who will stay Genin forever." Takeo said walking away from Kazuki and Ayaka.

"You know, we've been following that guy for a while now... do you even remember which way was the Leaf Village?" Kazuki asked looking over at Ayaka.

"Of course I do, it's... I have no idea, sorry." Ayaka admitted embarrassed since she was a Leaf ninja.

"So we have no choice, huh?" Kazuki asked sounding as if he had something planned out.

"No choice in what?" Takeo asked standing in front of them.

"Takeo? I thought you were heading back to the Leaf Village." Ayaka said surprised to see Takeo again.

"About that... hell, I don't know where your stupid village is! I was just trying to hurry to catch up to you two thinking that at least if I was able to catch up I could use the Leaf ninja to guide us back. I'm never going out of my way for another village's ninja again!" Takeo shouted annoyed that he was now lost with the two of them.

"It's all settled then, we have no choice but to follow that guy until he trains us or gives us directions to the Leaf Village!" Kazuki stated pointing the direction Yuki was headed.

"As much as I don't like this idea – it's the only way at the moment to make it back but we're definitely not going to make it back on time for the Chunin Exams..." Takeo said disappointed but hiding it.

"Count me in." Ayaka said figuring it was the only way as well.

Yuki continued walking after leaving the three Genin behind but suddenly stopped in his tracks. Had he heard something or sensed that the Genin following him – no, his stomach was just growling since he hadn't been able to eat anything at the Leaf Village since he had to leave before even finishing his bath.

"Looks like I need to find a village soon." Yuki thought to himself looking around the area until he spotted a small hill. "It's a bit small... but I might be able to find something if I were to climb it." He continued and walked over to the top of it to see it was actually a large drop into a valley with a small village at the bottom of the hill. "Now this is troublesome but it looks like it can't be helped." He said sighing while starting to walk down the hill trying to keep his footing.

"Where did he go?" Kazuki asked peeking out from some bushes near the top of the hill.

"Idiot, he just started walking down the hill." Takeo responded in a condescending tone.

"Idiot!? Why you...!" Kazuki shouted back annoyed.

"Would you two stop fighting? We have to catch up to him!" Ayaka stated walking over to the other side of the hill and suddenly stopped noticing the drop as well as Yuki near the middle. "Whoa!"

"Fine." Takeo said walking up behind Ayaka and stopped right on the edge. "That was a close one... that is one long slide dow-."

"What are you two doing standing around for – we have to find him don't we?" Kazuki asked giving Takeo a friendly hit in the back when he suddenly started to fall.

"What are you doing!?" Takeo shouted reaching back to grab onto something and accidentally tripping Ayaka in the process.

"Takeo, you idiot!" Ayaka shouted bumping into Takeo sending him down the hill and grabbing Kazuki but he was off-balance to start with and fell back down the hill along with Ayaka and Takeo.

"What is with this noise?" Yuki asked turning around to see the three Genin rolling down the hill directly at him. "...don't tell me they're following me still..." He thought moving to the side and letting them roll down past him.

Once Yuki reached the bottom of the hill he noticed the three Genin piled on top of one another near a wall of a house in a complete daze. He walked over to them and looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you three by any chance following me?" Yuki asked in a direct way.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kazuki asked in a daze with his eyes spinning.

"What to do, what to do. Well, I can't just go leaving some injured kids lying here in a daze – so I have no choice." Yuki thought turning the corner.

Yuki had found an Inn in the village and rented a room – he also brought the three up to the room and laid them down on the beds so they would be able to rest while sitting in a chair reading some book that read: Make-out Tactics. It was green and had a faceless man posing on the front of it.

"Uh, my head hurts." Ayaka said holding her head as she started to wake up.

"Hm?" Yuki asks slightly glancing up from the book to see Ayaka had started to wake up. "Oh, so one of the three annoying Genin has finally decided to wake up?"

"What? What happened?" Ayaka asked not really knowing where she was.

"From what I saw – the three of you fell down that large hill and hit the wall of a house so I rented out a room to allow you three to rest for the time being." Yuki responded starting to read his book once again.

"Wait, we were supposed to follow that ninja!" Ayaka stated remembering that Yuki was decided to be the only way to get back to the village and not even thinking about asking any of the villagers.

"Oh? You were supposed to follow a ninja? Why is that?" Yuki asked slightly glancing over at Ayaka while she was still lying on the bed.

"Truth is, we followed him to see what the fuss was about but we ended up getting lost and couldn't find our way back to the Leaf Village." Ayaka reluctantly admitted.

"So, you three were following that ninja to get directions?" Yuki asked still reading his book while glancing up from time to time.

"Sort of... my friend, Kazuki, wanted to ask him to train him since he is a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Snow." Ayaka said rubbing her eyes.

"An ice elemental user? Interesting, what does this ninja you are looking for look like?" Yuki asked still playing dumb.

"He has a kind of all white look but it's not a usual white but more of a snow color. He goes by the name Yuki and he's..." Ayaka said sitting up and noticing Yuki sitting near the door reading his book.

"He looks exactly like me, right? Yeah, I figured." Yuki said in an uninterested tone.

"Wait, he actually helped us?" Ayaka thought surprised noticing they were at some Inn and Kazuki as well as Takeo were on the beds next to her. "So, you actually helped us out?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It is against my policy to not help those in need." Yuki replied in the same tone as before.

"I thought I heard you were a former member of that organization – Akatsuki. I would've thought you would've been more..." Ayaka started to say.

"Cold, heartless, evil? One of those words I presume but I have severed my ties with them but I would suspect it's not safe to be around me so you three should leave as soon as the other two wake up. You never know when Akatsuki will attempt to get their revenge on me getting you three in the middle of it and from what I saw from the three of you with that primate earlier... I would have to say none of you are even close to being a match for any member." Yuki said trying to play it cool.

"Hey, I was just caught off-guard by that guy. If he didn't surprise me, I would've been ready to fight him off." Takeo said drowsily after hearing most of the conversation.

"Pfft. That is what being a ninja is all about – always being ready for anything. Once your last buddy wakes up, the three of you should return to the Leaf Village. I will give you the directions you desire." Yuki said while Takeo was rubbing his eyes and waking up.

"Hold on. I still want you to train me!" Kazuki shouted sitting up in a complete daze. "I'm not going anywhere until you agree to it."

"Such an annoying bunch, why in the world did these ones have to be my stalkers?" Yuki thought to himself not making a single expression. "Training? You want me to train you?" He asked glancing up towards Kazuki from his book.

"Yes! Those battles you were in showed me you are a superior ice elemental user and I wish to learn from you!" Kazuki shouted pointing at Yuki while Ayaka and Takeo just looked at him.

"Really now – you considered those battles? Don't even joke with me, they were merely slaughters. Besides, I take no apprentices and especially not any weak Genin." Yuki said with no emotion while reading his book.

"Weak!? I'll show you how weak I am!" Kazuki shouted getting up from his bed and suddenly fell to his knees.

"Yes, I can see how weak you are." Yuki replied to his outburst.

"Idiot, you got up too fast after we were all knocked unconscious from that tumble." Ayaka said shaking her head at Kazuki's actions.

"Even though you three are from different villages you travel together – why?" Yuki asked puzzled.

"Travel together? Don't get me wrong, I am with them now but that was only to bring them back to the Chunin Exams – nothing more than that." Takeo said defensively.

"Oh, right. The Chunin Exams were to start soon, weren't they? Now I understand why there were three Genin from three different villages stalking me. Now then, will the two of you drag this one bag to the Leaf Village once I give you directions? I don't plan on training anyone nor do I want to or need to travel with anyone else… besides, wouldn't you all become missing-nin like myself?" Yuki asked reading his book with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Man, this guy is hard to read. He hasn't even made an expression since we've seen him." Ayaka thought and looked over to Kazuki. "Come on, Kazuki. He has a point, if we end up leaving the villages we would be considered missing-nin and have some hunter ninjas after us. Do you really want that?" She asked looking at him.

"No… but…" Kazuki started to say getting up on his feet.

"Kazuki, let's just get out of here. There is no way I'm going to become a missing-nin with hunter ninjas after me." Takeo said completely sure of his decision.

"…fine, we'll head back to the Leaf Village." Kazuki said disappointed.

"Good, the Leaf Village is that way less than a day's hike. You should make it in a few hours if you're a good ninja." Yuki said pointing southeast.

"Thank you, we'll be leaving now." Ayaka said bowing while dragging Kazuki out of the room behind her.

"This guy… just what is he up to? He's terrifyingly strong yet he just sits there like nothing is going on around him, I mean he just had three ninjas from three different villages in his room and he didn't even look at all on guard." Takeo thought looking at Yuki while walking towards the door.

"I'm not planning anything nor do I care about world matters." Yuki said reading his book just as Takeo was about to step out the door.

"What?" Takeo asked confused.

"That is what you were thinking, right? 'This guy is powerful – is he planning to do something with that power?' Something like that I presume but I've given up doing anything on the world scale since leaving Akatsuki. I am no longer a threat to anyone that doesn't attack me." Yuki responded to Takeo's thoughts as if he had read them.

"What an interesting character." Takeo thought walking out the door.

"What an annoying bunch. I would go crazy if I had to train them all in a team… how can those Jonin take all that from those Genin? I would've either went on a killing rampage or just killed off my students if they were anything like them." Yuki thought reading his book and not paying attention to anything around him when suddenly the door opened. "I thought I told you kids I won't train you."

"Training? I'm not here for training; you are the one that killed my brother!" A man's voice shouted near the door.

"Hm?" Yuki asked turning away from his book to see a slightly smaller man that looked nearly exactly like the biker styled guy before in the woods. "Oh, that brute that was picking on defenseless Genin? He was pitiful and died a glorious death, you should be proud." He said reading his book again.

"Proud!? You're going to die because of those words!!" The Biker-looking-man shouted charging at Yuki from the door smashing him and the seat with a large sword. "Look who's laughing now." He said arrogantly with a large smile on his face.

"I see. Ha-ha-ha-ha." Yuki said in a mocking tone standing next to the door reading his book still. "It appears you missed." He said with no emotion at all.

"How did you...!" The Biker-looking-man shouted noticing he had crushed an ice clone but his sword wasn't moving.

"It's useless; the ice won't let your sword go. You are finished." Yuki said making the sign for Ox blowing up the clone instantly killing the guy instantly. "That was truly annoying." He said closing the door and walking over to another seat and started reading his book once again.

Over the next few days Yuki stayed in the village doing a few jobs here and there ranging from taking out some thugs to assisting on the farms until the fourth day, which was the day he had decided to leave the village. He checked out of his room and headed down the stairs and out the front door. He proceeded to walk towards the northwest and out of the village wearing his white cloak.

"What a peaceful place. Fire Country is usually a nice place to travel around..." Yuki said taking in a deep breath.

"Hey! Mister!" A voice shouted coming closer to Yuki.

"That couldn't possible have anything to do with me." Yuki said shrugging it off while he continued to walk away.

"Looks like I caught you just in time." Kazuki said nearly out of breath standing next to Yuki.

"Caught me just in time? Wait, you're one of those kids from a few days ago... the one that wanted me to train you." Yuki said realizing he had been met with an annoyance after being pester free the past few days.

"So you remember!" Kazuki shouted happily.

"How can I forget... you and your..." Yuki started to say.

"Great! You found him!" Ayaka shouted rushing over to the two of them.

"Great, another one of them... this just ruined my day. Could it get any...?" Yuki said starting to get annoyed.

"You're a hard guy to find, you know!" Takeo said stepping out from behind a tree.

"...worse and it just did." Yuki thought as it did get worse. "What are you three doing? I thought we agreed you would return to the Leaf Village and leave me alone."

"But we did return to the Leaf Village but now we're back." Ayaka said walking on Yuki's right side.

"What do you mean by 'you're back'?" Yuki asked thinking he wasn't going to like the answer.

"We were given specific instructions to keep an eye on your actions until further notice." Kazuki said with a smug expression on his face.

"All three of you? If I'm not mistaken, you three are all from three different villages, right?" Yuki asked still walking to lose them.

"That is correct – however, in order to strengthen our allegiance with the Leaf I was ordered to assist them with this mission. Otherwise, I wouldn't even be here right now." Takeo replied to Yuki's question.

"Same goes with me as well. Though, my village is on very good terms after some of the Leaf's ninjas helped my village a while back." Kazuki said still following Yuki on his right side with Takeo following from behind.

"Don't tell me you three are planning to tail me from this point on." Yuki said stopping to glance at the three of them.

"Yep! You're stuck with us boss!" Kazuki stated cheerfully. "You're going to train me, right?"

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Yuki said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Come on, don't be like that! We'll have a lot of fun! You'll be like our Jonin sensei!" Ayaka shouted happily.

"Hey, don't even joke about anything like that!" Yuki shouted acting out of the ordinary.

"Kazuki, we made him have an expression for once!" Ayaka shouted cheerfully.

"What a loud bunch we have here. Either way, I'm interested to see this guy's jutsu if he is as strong as they say he is, so I'll just have to put up with it for now." Takeo thought watching Kazuki and Ayaka joke around about Yuki.

"Hell, this is what Hell must be like. No, this just another trial to redeem myself. I have to put up with them and restrain myself from killing even one... but it's so tempting." Yuki thought completely annoyed by his new 'companions'.

"So where are we headed next?" Kazuki asked looking at Yuki.

"I don't know until we get there but more importantly... aren't you supposed to be following me in the shadows and not next to me?" Yuki asked confused to their tactics believing them to be complete idiots.

"We already know you so it's better this way." Ayaka explained.

"How much longer am I going to have to deal with them!?" Yuki thought unsure of how he would be able to deal with the three Genin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Train or Not To Train?**

Yuki woke up in a bed at an Inn in a village a little further north than the one he was in before. His hair was a mass from sleeping, he looked half asleep still, and he was only wearing some gray shorts. Yuki pushed his covers off and got up scratching his head and yawning while he was headed to the bathroom.

"That was a strange dream last night... no that was a nightmare." Yuki said arriving at the bathroom door.

Yuki turned the door knob and opened the door. He walked in closing the door behind him when there was suddenly a girl's scream. Yuki quickly looked towards where the scream came from and saw Ayaka behind the shower curtains.

"Get out of here!!" Ayaka shouted hiding behind the curtains motioning for Yuki to get out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Yuki shouted quickly getting out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. "You have got to be kidding me, that wasn't a nightmare – it was real?"

"What was real?" Kazuki asked scratching his head walking up to Yuki wearing some blue shorts.

"Nothing, just this hell you Genin have put me in." Yuki said starting to walk away when an idea crossed his mind. "Oh, the bathroom is free now." He said walking away with a grin.

"Okay." Kazuki said heading over to the door. "Did he say something about hell?" He thought before opening the door.

"Kazuki, you idiot!! Get out of here!!" Ayaka shouted angrily having a clothed shadow clone kick him out of the bathroom forcefully and locking the door before it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yuki sensei, I thought you said it was open." Kazuki said looking over at Yuki while on the ground.

"I guess she beat you to it. That girl is a fast one." Yuki said lying back down in his bed. "Don't wake me up until you three are leaving and don't make any noise." He said covering up and closing his eyes.

"Huh? Didn't you just wake up, Yuki sensei?" Kazuki asked confused.

"No and stop calling me sensei, I'm not training you!" Yuki stated while still lying down with his eyes closed.

"Come on! What else are we going to do if we're supposed to follow you around?" Kazuki asked pouting.

"Kazuki, keep it down! Some of us are still trying to sleep!" Takeo shouted half asleep in his bed.

"Still trying to sleep? You're a ninja, aren't you?" Kazuki asked looking over at Takeo.

"Yeah but I'm not sure about you..." Takeo said getting quiet towards the end.

"What was that last part?" Kazuki asked not hearing the last part of what Takeo said. "Anyway, you should be fully rested with this amount of rest! Now get your lazy butt up!"

"Why can't they just keep quiet?" Yuki thought trying to sleep some more.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Takeo shouted as Kazuki started pulling him off his bed.

"Get up you lazy bum, we have training to do!" Kazuki stated pulling Takeo to the ground. "Oops, you were supposed to stand up with you got off the bed..."

"How was I supposed to get up when you had me by my legs!? You idiot!" Kazuki shouted standing up and tackling Takeo right on top of Yuki.

Kazuki and Takeo rolled around wrestling on top of Yuki for a few seconds before Yuki put his hands together and did some hand seals: Horse, Boar, and Rat. Nearly instantaneously, Kazuki and Takeo were being lifted off one another by what looked like a tornado. It pulled them apart to opposite sides of the bed while Yuki sat up.

"Okay, if you two are going to fight – take it outside! I want to get my sleep as long as Ayaka is in that bathroom. It was a tiring day yesterday." Yuki said annoyed by their fighting.

"What jutsu is this!?" Kazuki asked surprised.

"Idiot, can't you tell it's just Genjutsu?" Takeo asked disappointed and shaking his head.

"Hmm, interesting you can tell... thought it was a weaker version." Yuki said releasing them from his Genjutsu.

"So he is skilled with Genjutsu as well?" Ayaka asked standing in the door of the bathroom completely clothed but with wet hair.

"Good, she's out. I'll leave you to deal with their fighting." Yuki said vanishing in a puff of smoke and appearing inside the bathroom. "Have fun." He said closing the door and locking it.

"Huh?" Ayaka asked confused turning towards the door as it closed. "What's this about fighting?" She asked looking towards Kazuki and Takeo.

"Nothing." Kazuki and Takeo said simultaneously with their arms crossed while facing away from one another.

"Wow, the air has really gotten stiff in here." Ayaka said looking at the two of them. "Okay, so what did he say about the training?" She asked changing subjects.

"That would be a no!" Yuki shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Okay... never mind that." Ayaka said making her way over to her bed and to her backpack.

"I'm going to get a little air." Takeo said getting his clothes on.

"Okay but make sure not to go too far, we don't know when Yuki will be on the move." Ayaka said while Takeo waved walking out the door.

"So Yuki doesn't only know Ninjutsu but also Genjutsu and he's fairly good at it... I was barely able to even see through that one. It felt so much like a Ninjutsu and he even said it was one of his weaker ones... he was most likely just bluffing though." Takeo thought walking out of the Inn.

After everyone finished their morning routines, Yuki left the Inn with the three Genin following him in the shadows. Yuki stopped to talk with a villager for a few minutes before moving on again.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Kazuki asked quietly.

"Probably just looking for a job right now." Ayaka replied following along side Takeo and Kazuki.

"From what I read from that man's lips were something about going to a pub." Takeo added leaving the three of them confused.

"So, he's just going to go to a pub and drink?" Ayaka asked shaking her head in disappointment.

"Maybe he just needed a drink; I mean we all did just wake up after all." Kazuki said standing up for Yuki.

"Now, there's supposed to be some kind of gang at the local pub and they're making the villagers pay protection fees? Looks like I'll be having a little fun on this job." Yuki thought walking over to the pub with the three Genin in pursuit.

Yuki walked into the partially lit pub and looked around to see the place was completely filled with ninja but they were not of the Leaf Village nor did they have any headband plates in view. They all were wearing pale peach full body suits similar to that of some bandits – well all but one. Towards the middle of the ground was a tall man standing a few feet taller than Yuki. He has a crew cut with blond hair and light brown eyes. He wore a gray sleeveless shirt with some gray ninja sweat pants all nearly fully covered by a black trench coat like coat and a black ninja headband over his head covering his hair but with the plate ripped off.

"Looks like this place was even more infested than what that guy said." Yuki thought looking over the place again and noticing the door had been closed behind him and two rogue ninjas were standing there blocking his exit.

"Yuki Takashi, the S-Ranked criminal going for one billion Ryo. What a lucky day it is." The Leader of the group said standing up from his seat.

"You know, the bounty has been dropped since I left the Akatsuki, right? Hajime Hashimoto or should I say the Demon of the Sound Village?" Yuki asked while trying to asses his situation.

"So, you remember me – Yuki." Hajime said with a smirk. "You left the Akatsuki just as Lord Orochimaru did? Seems those rumors were true then. No matter – you will be dead shortly. I know why you are here and we don't plan on leaving this gold mine of a city." He said slowly making his way over to Yuki.

"Who would forget an annoying underling of Orochimaru? But as I remember it you were never able to defeat me." Yuki said finishing his assessment of his current situation.

"Ha! That was before Lord Orochimaru presented me with a... gift. The Cursed Seal of Earth." Hajime said with an evil grin.

"I heard reports on Orochimaru's Cursed Seals but I never got to see one in action myself." Yuki thought to himself surprised.

Outside the pub, the three Genin stand at the door trying to listen in but unable to hear anything coming through. They moved back a little to start discussing how they were going to get in there without being seen when suddenly Yuki flew out through a window.

"Ha-ha! Is that the best you've got now, Yuki Takashi?" Hajime asked chuckling while standing inside at the window.

"Sensei!" Kazuki shouted rushing over to Yuki as he started getting up.

"Get back, Genin. This is beyond anything you can handle." Yuki said pushing Kazuki back when Hajime clapped his hands together sending a wave of sound at Yuki.

"Damn, the kid is too close still. Ice style – Ice Wall." Yuk thought quickly making some hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, and Horse.

A large wall of ice slammed down in front of the two of them taking the hit of the sound wave reducing it to chunks of ice. Yuki looked over to the three Genin and back at Hajime as he was coming through the window and noticed some of his ninja were coming out of the front door of the pub looking at the three Genin.

"Looks like we'll be fighting here, if you three Genin want to prove yourselves worthy of my training then you better be able to least against these guys while I take care of their boss." Yuki said thinking he wouldn't have to hold up his end of the deal since the ninja they were to fight were at least Chunin level.

"You got it sensei! We won't lose!" Kazuki shouted reaching behind his back and pulling out what appeared to be a Ninjaken with an ice looking blade.

"I suppose I could use a little training myself." Ayaka said pulling out two Kunai from the bag she had around her waist.

"If I were to be trained by this guy I might be able to learn some powerful jutsu's." Takeo thought and smirked. "Fine but if we take these guys out you better live up to your word!" Takeo shouted putting his hands together. "Thunder Style – Electric Eel Jutsu." He thought making the hand seals: Dragon, Ram, and Rat.

"What were those hand seals for?" One of the rogue ninjas asked walking up to Takeo.

"If you really want to know – I'll show you!" Takeo shouted punching the rogue ninja in the gut sending a large charge into him knocking him out with one hit. "You see, my Electric Eel Jutsu turns my Taijutsu attacks into thunder strikes that could turn an egg to a crisp. Anyone else want to try me?"

"Heh, that kid is a little too cocky for his own good." Hajime said with a slight chuckle while turning his attention back to Yuki.

"You know, you really shouldn't have let me outside." Yuki said putting his hands together.

"Oh? You think any of your jutsu's will be able to defeat me?" Hajime asked when something started glowing on his back.

"Ice style – Ice Shard Forest!" Yuki thought making the hand seals: Snake and Bird with his hands separated.

The area around Hajime suddenly became cold and suddenly ice spikes sprung out of the ground all directed at Hajime. There was suddenly a sound of ice crashing into something solid.

"I thought you said my jutsu's wouldn't be able to defeat you... looks like that was all wrong." Yuki said looking over at the Genin battling with the other rogue ninjas.

"Hahahaha! That pathetic – overused jutsu will not be enough to kill me!" Hajime shouted in a deeper tone than before.

The ice covering Hajime suddenly exploded sending shattered ice all around the area revealing Hajime's new appearance. He his entire body had taken the form of a humanoid Rhinoceros, his skin was gray with a slight horn above his nose and his body was more bulky than before the transformation. His skin was obviously a lot stronger than before since the ice had not been able to pierce through it and his hair was white ate medium length. His eyes were only a black slit surrounded by yellow – similar to cat's eyes.

"So this is the power of the Curse Seals?" Yuki asked surprised by this transformation.

"It is only a small look at it. This is level two of the Cursed Seal; I never got to test it out until now." Hajime said punching the ground sending a shockwave directly towards Yuki.

"I don't have enough time to dodge!" Yuki thought trying to jump to the side but was hit with some of it sending him into a wall near by. "Keh, this might be a little more difficult than expected." He said spitting out a little bit of blood.

"Hahaha! What's wrong, Yuki? Feeling the pressure of my new power?" Hajime asked laughing and suddenly appeared in front of Yuki punching a hole through his stomach. "How does that feel?"

"Feels pretty good actually." Yuki said standing behind Hajime when he made the hand seal for Ox to blow up the ice clone. "Die." He said walking away as it exploded.

"I knew you could do it sensei!" Kazuki shouted with Ayaka and Takeo standing next to him watching Yuki's fight since they had already taken care of the other ninjas already.

"What? You all are finished already!?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Of course, they weren't even that much of a challenge." Takeo said crossing his arms looking bored.

"Don't play me off like I'm some sort of weakling!!" Hajime shouted angrily flying out of the smoke charging full speed at Yuki.

"Too slow!" Yuki shouted appearing behind him and elbowed him but it had no effect.

"Oh? Did you just hit me? I was sure some fly landed on me!" Hajime shouted laughing while grabbing Yuki by the head and throwing him into the air. "Time to finish this! Secret Technique – Sound Explosion!" He shouted making the hand seals: Boar, Rabbit, Tiger, and Ox, followed by clapping his hands together to finish it off.

A large sound wave shot out from Hajime's hands and headed straight for Yuki but spread out at the last second and surrounded him. Just as it was looking like the sound wave was going away it turned around and quickly shot at Yuki creating a large explosion where he had been in the air.

"Sensei!" Kazuki shouted watching the explosion.

"Sensei? Yuki was your teacher?" Hajime asked turning towards the three Genin as the smoke was clearing.

"Not exactly... but we were going to be!" Kazuki shouted holding onto his Ninjaken about to charge when Yuki appeared between them and Hajime but his clothes were torn, his cloak had been shredded, and he had cuts from the explosion.

"Now how did we survive that?" Hajime asked looking at the tattered Yuki.

"I guess it just wasn't my time but you on the other hand – you're passed due. Forbidden Jutsu – Ice En...!" Yuki shouted getting ready for the hand seals when Hajime rammed Yuki stabbing him in the chest with the horn and sending him back into the three Genin.

"He was about to perform a forbidden jutsu?" Takeo thought surprised and unsure of which one Yuki was about to do.

"I got him!" Kazuki shouted catching Yuki. "Sensei, you perform the jutsu and we'll give you the time."

"You three are no match for him. Genin won't last against an S-ranked criminal." Yuki said spitting out some more blood slowly standing up.

"Then you should hurry with the jutsu." Takeo said running at Hajime with the tip of his hand crackling with electricity.

"That's nearly like... Kakashi sensei's Lightning Blade." Ayaka thought and shook her head realizing she had to help as well. "Secret Jutsu – Fire Dragon!" She thought doing the hand seals: Snake, Tiger, Rat, and Ox.

"My turn, I can do this!" Kazuki thought putting his hands together focusing his chakra. "Secret Jutsu – Hail Storm!" He thought running forward making the hand seals: Tiger, Monkey, Snake, Boar.

"Damn those kids, making me have to hurry my jutsu. No matter, Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave!" Yuki thought starting the hand seals: Ram, Bird, and Horse...

Takeo hit Hajime head on with his electric fist but it bounced off having no effect other than nearly breaking his fist so he moved out of the way for Ayaka's attack. Ayaka formed a dragon out of fire with her jutsu and it charged directly at Hajime but he clapped his hands together making the sound wave cut the dragon in half and continued charging forward, Ayaka moved out of the way for Kazuki's jutsu. Kazuki stood there for a moment being the last one between Hajime and Yuki when suddenly the equivalent of a bucket of water splashed Hajime in the face.

"What!? That wasn't what I used!" Kazuki shouted confused. "Wait, it was Dog not Boar! Boar turns it into the Wet Face Jutsu!" He shouted remembering what he had done wrong.

"What was that?" Hajime asked confused stopping in his tracks not sure what to make of the weak jutsu.

"That last second was your last!" Yuki shouted finishing his hand seals with: Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Boar, Tiger, and Monkey with his hands clapping together to end the seals.

"What!?" Hajime shouted in shock when ice quickly formed around him freezing his limbs to the point he couldn't move.

The ice continued to cover him in powder form until he was a ball, basically a large snowball. That is when Yuki put made the hand seal for Tiger and four diamond sharp ice shards pierced through the middle of the snowball on each opposing end covered with some blood – Hajime's blood. After a few seconds the snowball melts away leaving Hajime falling to his feet with the Cursed Seal's powers fading away showing he was dying.

"To be defeated... by Yuki Takashi... again. Man, this sucks." Hajime said lightly laughing as he had blood running from his mouth. "Good fight... Yuki Takashi." He said fading away.

"You know, you really suck at remembering hand seals correctly." Yuki said looking at Kazuki as he fell forward out of energy.

"Sensei!" Kazuki shouted turning around and catching Yuki and put him on his back.

"What a jutsu... sending extremely sharp ice shards from inside a ball of snow like that. This guy really is the real thing – an S-ranked ninja." Takeo thought running over to Yuki along side Ayaka.

"He's still alive but he's passed out from exhaustion... and possibly from all these cuts." Ayaka said after checking to see if he was still alive.

"So that fellow actually took care of Hajime and his goons? I'll drop by the Inn you guys are staying at with the reward a little later. You kids just make sure he gets a lot of rest, he looks pretty beat up." The Villager from before said to the three Genin.

"Are you sure...?" Takeo started to ask.

"He's right, let's get Yuki back to the Inn." Ayaka insisted thinking about Yuki's state after that fight.

"I agree, let's get going." Kazuki said looking over at Takeo.

"Fine." Takeo agreed reluctantly walking with the other two back towards the Inn.

"That guy was really strong; my Fire Dragon was just easily cut in half." Ayaka thought walking ahead of Kazuki and Takeo.

Ayaka, Kazuki, and Takeo took Yuki back to the Inn and set him down on his bed when he suddenly opened his eyes. Yuki quickly grabbed Kazuki's arm thinking he was an enemy and about to finish him off when he noticed they were back at the Inn so he let Kazuki go.

"What happened with Hajime's body?" Yuki asked sitting up while wincing in pain.

"You should be lying down." Ayaka insisted trying to force him back down.

"No, I can sit up. Now, what happened to the body?" Yuki asked determined to get an answer.

"The villager you were talking with came over to us and said he would take care of it. So we left here to let you rest." Takeo enlightened Yuki of the situation.

"You just casually accepted the offer!? You idiot! You mustn't always trust someone like that; he could've been working with Hajime!" Yuki shouted getting up from his bed slightly in pain after every step but hiding it.

"Sensei, you should rest more!" Kazuki shouted chasing after Yuki.

"No time to rest, I have to make sure the body is still there!" Yuki shouted limping past the innkeeper.

"Sir, excuse me, sir!" The Innkeeper shouted to Yuki but he kept going. "Oh, sir!" He shouted trying to get Kazuki's attention to no avail.

"What is it, sir?" Ayaka asked stopping in front of the Innkeeper, who looked to be in his fifties at least and wore what appeared to be some farmer's attire.

"Oh, I was given an envelope to pass on to you folks. It was given to me by some man wearing a sedge hat but I wasn't able to make out his face." The Innkeeper said handing Ayaka the envelope.

"Okay, thanks, sir!" Ayaka shouted putting the envelope in her pocket and running off after Kazuki and Yuki.

"A man wearing a sedge hat?" Takeo thought to himself walking over to the Innkeeper. "By any chance, was this man wearing anything that stood out – other than the hat of course." He asked trying to figure out some clues.

"Actually, he was wearing a black cloak with some strange red clouds on it." The Innkeeper responded after thinking for a few seconds.

"Black cloak with red clouds? Okay, that should help some." Takeo thought as he left after the others. "I know I've heard of that cloak somewhere before... but where?"

When Takeo finally arrived to the pub the others were looking around because none of the bodies were left in the area. Even Hajime's body was no where to be found – the only evidence that there was even a battle was Hajime's blood and the broken window on the pub.

"It was just as I suspected... that villager you Genin saw was an impostor." Yuki said shaking his head standing on the area where Hajime fell.

"Impostor? There was an envelope left for you at the front desk of the Inn." Ayaka said pulling out the envelope the Innkeeper hand given her and she handed it over to Yuki.

"This was left behind?" Yuki asked confused opening the envelope to expose the bounty for Hajime – two million Ryo along with a note: 'Don't think we've forgotten about you just yet.'

"'We'?" Ayaka asked confused looking at Yuki.

"Sensei?" Kazuki asked turning towards Yuki as well but instead of saying anything he started walking towards the Inn motioning them to follow.

"Could they be planning something?" Yuki thought walking back towards the Inn. "If so – what?"

"This has to have some kind of connection with that man that gave the Innkeeper the envelope?" Takeo thought glancing at Yuki while he followed.

"Did the Innkeeper say who dropped the envelope off or if the guy had anything that stood out?" Yuki asked with the Inn coming into sight.

"I just heard he was wearing a sedge hat..." Ayaka responded thinking she should have asked more about the man.

"I was right behind you the whole time, sensei." Kazuki replied shrugging.

"Actually he said something about the man that dropped it off had a strange black cloak with some sort of clouds." Takeo said remembering what the Innkeeper told him.

"Looks like I have something to confirm with that Innkeeper then." Yuki said walking into the Inn and standing in front of the Innkeeper. "I have a question to ask about this man that stopped by before with the envelope but first I must go retrieve something. The three of you wait here as well." He said heading to their room.

"What could he be getting and who wears a black coat with red clouds?" Kazuki asked unaware of the Akatsuki since they mainly had nothing to do with the Land of Snow.

"If I remember correctly, there was some organization or something that had those cloaks... Uh! What was their name!" Ayaka shouted annoyed she couldn't remember too much about the organization.

"Now that you mention it, I know I heard of that organization as well... but what was their name!?" Takeo shouted just as annoyed as Ayaka.

"The Akatsuki is their name." Yuki said walking into the room wearing his Akatsuki cloak over his other clothes. "Is this the cloak you saw that man wearing?" He asked walking into view of the Innkeeper.

"Yes, that's the one! I would never mistake the red clouds!" The Innkeeper stated sure of himself.

"So that Akatsuki was behind this...?" Ayaka asked a bit bewildered.

"Yuki has an Akatsuki cloak!? Does that mean he was a member or that he killed a member!?" Takeo thought shocked. "No – if it were that he killed a member for the cloak he wouldn't be wearing it unless he was severely mentally disturbed... the only other explanation is that Yuki is or was a member of the Akatsuki!" He continued thinking putting the pieces together.

"Wait; if you have that cloak... doesn't that make you a member of the Akatsuki?" Kazuki asked looking at Yuki.

"Yes. I was a member of the organization... that is all in the past though. I have severed my ties with the Akatsuki but this was a threat. Innkeeper, did the man that left this seem to have some kind of orange mask on?" Yuki asked looked over at the Innkeeper.

"Actually – now that you mention it – he did have a kind of swirling orange mask on." The Innkeeper responded as it was coming back to him.

"Wait, you said you weren't able to see his face to me!" Takeo shouted angered about not getting the full disclosure of the man.

"Sorry, I was a bit hazy about it until now. That mask was the reason why I thought I couldn't see his face." The Innkeeper said with a slight laugh.

"I thought so; Tobi came himself... which means he is in the Fire Country at this moment. What in the world could he be planning on doing?" Yuki thought out loud.

"Tobi? Do you think it's a member of that Akatsuki?" Kazuki whispered over to Ayaka.

"No doubt if Yuki is talking about this guy like this." Ayaka whispered back while Takeo moved in closer.

"I wouldn't doubt if this guy turned out to be the leader the way Yuki was saying it." Takeo added conversation while whispering.

"I agree with Takeo. That Tobi guy Yuki was talking about does sound to be the leader; why else would he say something like: 'what in the world could he be planning on doing?' That was exactly right on the money." Yuki whispered standing next to the three Genin.

"Yuki?" The three Genin asked surprised jumping back a bit.

"Anyway, we'll need to rest up for tomorrow." Yuki said turning towards their room about to start walking.

"Tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow?" Ayaka asked confused.

"The training you three barely earned. I'm still not happy with you three losing Hajime's body but you all were able to handle those ninjas and even slow Hajime down... even though it was only for a second or two." Yuki said and started walking looking at his sleeve. "I never thought I would wear these again, I need to find myself a new cloak." He thought waling into the room.

"Yes! He's actually going to train us!" Kazuki shouted happily.

"What a great mission we were sent on. We don't have to sneak around and we get trained by the one we're supposed to be tailing." Ayaka said happy about the situation they were in.

"I don't think that is the real reason he will be training us." Takeo said looking towards Yuki.

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuki asked not sure what he was getting at.

"Oh, I think I get it." Ayaka said thinking she figured it out.

"By all means then." Takeo said allowing Ayaka explain it.

"Basically, Yuki will train us only because we'll be a target for the Akatsuki if we continue to travel with him and he doesn't want to have to protect us all on his own and I'm sure he doesn't want us dead." Ayaka explained putting together what she had come up with.

"Exactly, that would be the only reason why he would train Genin after saying he would never train any Genin, especially us." Takeo looking towards the room.

"At least we know what kind of person he is." Kazuki said looking towards the room as well.

"Those Genin don't know what they've got themselves into but I'll be damned if I end up being the cause of their death. These will be the only exception to my not training Genin rule." Yuki thought taking off his Akatsuki cloak and getting ready for some rest after his battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Training Begins!**

After continuing further away from the previous village, Yuki stops in the middle of a forest. He was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak with the three Genin not too far behind him confused by his sudden stop. The area was a small clearing roughly the size of a house with a dense forest surrounding them.

"This cloak is really annoying and makes me stand out too much... why did my white one have to be shredded, damn it. I really need to get a new one in the next village before someone mistakes me for a current member of the Akatsuki." Yuki thought annoyed.

"What's the deal, I mean why are we stopping here?" Kazuki asked puzzled.

"You're training will begin here. From observation of your abilities in that other battle, I take it you are at least two years in as Genin. Mainly because you all know Ninjutsu... or at least two of you do, the other I am not so sure." Yuki said glancing over at Kazuki.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Kazuki shouted angry about the accusation.

"Wasn't it obvious? You didn't exactly perform your Ninjutsu correctly. You even admittedly got a hand seal mixed up." Yuki explained while starting to notice something moving in.

"That was a simple accident, it won't happen again!" Kazuki stated pointing at Yuki.

"Something is coming close... no, there are more than one and at least two of them are of the S-class or at least close to it." Takeo thought shifting his eyes looking around at the trees.

"Quiet, Kazuki. We have company." Ayaka whispered to Kazuki pulling out a kunai.

"So, they caught on as well, hm? I never got my answer but I can already tell they are more advanced than normal Genin but that other guy... he seems hopeless." Yuki thought watching the trees while making it appear as if he was looking at the three Genin.

Four figures hid in the tree near by peering down at the four of them. They watched from the darkness deciding whether to make a move or not.

"He's not with them." One of the figures said sounding disappointed.

"He may not be but there is an Akatsuki member and I wonder what those Genin are up to. Why don't you send in one of your Shadow Clones while we continue and if anything seems strange, we will come back. I'll even send one in as well." Another figure said making some hand seals: Ram, Snake, and Tiger. A Shadow Clone of the figure appeared and moved off along with the first figure's Shadow Clone.

"Right." The first figure said moving away with the original group.

"Seems the main group is moving away but they left Shadow Clones in their wake." Yuki thought looking towards the direction of the Shadow Clones.

"What have we here?" A voice asked walking out from the dense forest and into view.

"What a turn of events. I didn't expect to run into you – Kakashi Hatake or should I say, the Copy Ninja." Yuki said looking towards Kakashi's Shadow Clone followed by another.

"Kakashi sensei, do you know this guy?" The second Shadow Clone asked coming into view.

"No. I haven't met this guy before." Kakashi responded watching Yuki closely.

"This must be the Nine-tailed kid – Naruto Uzumaki." Yuki said looking at Naruto's Shadow Clone walking out behind Kakashi's.

"Nine-tailed kid?" Ayaka asked puzzled by Yuki's words.

"Never mind that. What brings you two here?" Yuki asked forgetting he still had his old Akatsuki cloak on.

"If I remember correctly, these guys were sent out after the Akatsuki or was this the group after that missing-nin? ...no matter, with Yuki wearing that cloak they must think he is an Akatsuki member." Takeo thought assessing the situation.

"What business? I should be asking you that since you're the Akatsuki member." Kakashi said standing a few feet away from the group with Naruto at his side.

"Akatsuki member...? Oh, right. I forgot I still had that stupid cloak on. I'm no longer a member of the Akatsuki." Yuki said realizing he had forgotten he still had his cloak on.

"No longer a member? How can you say that when you have the cloak on right there!" Naruto shouted pointing at Yuki.

"Ayaka?" Kakashi asked noticing her out of the group.

"Uh... ha-ha, hello sensei." Ayaka responded hesitantly with a fake smile while sweating a bit.

"What are you doing with... Kazuki too? And... who exactly are you; I don't think I've ever met you." Kakashi said scratching his head pointing at Takeo.

"Takeo Furukawa of the Village Hidden in the Clouds." Takeo said introducing himself to Kakashi.

"Of course I'm here! This guy said he would train us!" Kazuki shouted happily.

"You know, I only put this on because my other cloak was torn in a battle..." Yuki said but everyone else ignored the response – well, all but one person.

"Really? Prove it!" Naruto shouted pointing at Yuki.

"Really now...?" Kakashi asked skeptical of what Kazuki had said. "What exactly are you three doing with this guy? Aren't you supposed to be entering the Chunin Exams?" He asked confused.

"See?" Yuki asked pulling out his white cloak that had been torn up during the battle with Hajime.

"Wow, that thing is really torn up... looks like you'll have to get a new one too." Naruto said surprised by how badly it was torn.

"We were given orders by the Hokage and these two got permission from their villages to pursue this man but there was a little altercation and we kind of made a deal with him so he could train us. That and he really isn't a member of the Akatsuki anymore." Ayaka said explaining the situation to Kakashi while pulling out the scroll with the orders and showed it to him.

"That is why I put this one on but as you can see I'm being confused as an Akatsuki member. Do you know of any good tailors around here to get it fixed or get a new one?" Yuki asked looking at Naruto.

"Hmm. You three seem to be failing at trailing him since he can see you and all..." Kakashi said after reading the orders. "Yuki Takash, so that is this guy's name." He thought glancing up at Yuki.

"Hmm, there's a village about thirty minutes in that direction that has a tailor but I don't know how good they are." Naruto responded pointing north after hearing Yuki was not a member of Akatsuki anymore while starting to get anxious.

"Well, uh... we're getting better information on him this way." Ayaka said making an excuse for them not following Yuki from the shadows.

"Sensei, let's get going, Sasuke won't be around forever!" Naruto shouted ignoring Yuki and turning to Kakashi.

"Fine. We better end this jutsu then." Kakashi said vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"Right." Naruto said also vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"This cloak just keeps getting me into more trouble – maybe I should just throw it away or burn it." Yuki thought looking down at his cloak. "At least I know there's a tailor in the next village."

"That was interesting..." Ayaka said still surprised to have had ran into them.

"Why does he even bother wearing that cloak, it'll just keep getting us into trouble... but what was that about before, when he called that Naruto guy 'that Nine-tailed kid'. What did he mean by that?" Takeo thought feeling he has only got questions since traveling with Yuki and has yet to get any answers yet. "You know, sensei, what did you mean before when you called that Naruto guy 'that Nine-tailed kid'?" He asked seeing if he could get an answer from him.

"Nothing, don't concern yourself with it. We have some training to do." Yuki said changing the subject.

"So that was that Naruto boy the village has been talking about... I never really seen or met him before. It's kind of odd seeing how I know his sensei..." Ayaka thought looking towards the area where Kakashi and Naruto vanished.

"So what will this training consist of!?" Kazuki shouted all fired up.

"Let's see... how exactly should I train them? I've never really trained anyone before..." Yuki thought until an idea suddenly hit him. "I got it, you three are to fight me one on three."

"Huh!?" The Genin shouted from shock.

"Don't worry, I won't use any killing blows and I'll even go easy. If any of you is even able to land a single blow on me, we'll move on to the next stage." Yuki said throwing off his cloak to reveal his black clothes.

"Leave this to me!" Kazuki stated confidently and took a step forward to charge at Yuki.

"Hold it right there idiot." Ayaka said grabbing Kazuki after his second step and nearly losing his glasses.

"What was that for!?" Kazuki shouted pushing his glasses back to their original position.

"You really are an idiot. Yuki would've taken you out in a second if you charged straight at him like that." Takeo said in a condescending way while slightly shaking his head. "Besides, if we're going to be a team during this 'training' we should be working together and not attack head on." He said glancing over at Yuki.

"Then it looks like we'll be on the same page for once." Ayaka said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine. You two win." Kazuki said reluctantly putting his hands together.

"Oh no, he's going for a hand seal!" Ayaka thought stepping back from Kazuki.

"Why is she stepping back?" Takeo thought glancing over at Ayaka.

"Take all the time you need since you three will be making the first move." Yuki said standing confidently in front of the three Genin.

"Ice Style – Ice Projectile!" Kazuki thought making the hand seals: Snake, Horse, and Tiger but what he did not realize is that he had left out Bird making it another jutsu.

"He tried to do Ice Projectile again... and missed the Bird seal – idiot!" Ayaka thought turning towards a tree and used her chakra to run up it to a branch.

"What is she doing now? We're supposed to be fighting Yuki!" Takeo thought glancing over at Ayaka standing on a branch at least ten feet off the ground.

"Did I miss a hand seal again?" Kazuki thought and turned to where Ayaka was previously standing. "Did I miss a hand seal this... oh, you're not here." He said noticing she had left.

"What are those idiots doing?" Yuki thought watching them.

"Missed a hand seal?" Takeo asked feeling something cold on his feet.

"You two going to just stand there and wait for his jutsu?" Ayaka asked from the tree looking down at Takeo and Kazuki.

"Huh? What do you mean by...?" Takeo started to ask when his leg started to sink into the muddy ground. "Whoa! Just what did you do!?" He shouted moving towards the nearest tree while trying to keep his balance from falling a foot into the ground after each step.

"Sorry! I slipped on my seal!" Kazuki shouted heading to his closest tree falling face first into the mud. "This is just great... my glasses are all dirty now too." He uttered with his face in the mud.

"These Genin... are serious about training...?" Yuki asked standing in a tree near by with his clone still standing in place below.

"Kazuki, are you okay?!" Ayaka shouted jumping from one tree to another to get to the tree closest to Kazuki.

"Now my feet and sandals are all covered in mud. How did that idiot even make it out of his village's academy if he can't even perform the right jutsu's or hand seals!?" Takeo thought standing in the tree closest to him whipping off his feet on the branches.

"Hey, don't let your guard down now." Yuki said standing behind Takeo as he stood there with his eyes wide open from shock.

"This guy...! He's too fast!" Takeo thought trying to turn around but before he did, he was sent down towards the ground.

The ground in the area of the forest they were in was now completely saturated. The solid ground was now more like a swamp and the mud was more like murky water and Takeo was the second one to end up in it – Kazuki was the first after he had fallen face first back when it was mud.

"One down – no, two down, and one more to go." Yuki said looking towards Ayaka as she was heading down the tree nearest to Kazuki.

"The mud turned to water! I knew it; he did the Flood Jutsu instead." Ayaka said getting to the bottom of the tree when it started to topple because of the flooded ground.

"You know, this tree is going to fall over, right?" Yuki asked standing behind Ayaka with his hands in his pockets.

"He's so fast!" Ayaka thought in shock but shook it off and turned around kicking Yuki in the head. "I got him!" She continued to think when Yuki shattered to little fragments of ice and fell on top of her sending her into the murky water below.

"Do you three give up now?" Yuki asked standing on a branch above the three bodies in the murky water.

"Who would give up against such an easy opponent?!" Kazuki shouted diving at Yuki from behind while his body in the murky water dissolved as if it were ice. "My glasses took longer to clean than I expected." He thought pushing his glasses back with his left hand.

"An Ice Clone!?" Yuki thought shocked while quickly turning around and jumping to the side on the same branch.

"You let your guard down, Sensei!" Takeo shouted coming down fist first on the branch Yuki was standing on. "Thunder Style – Electric Eel Jutsu!" He thought making the hand seals: Dragon, Ram, and Rat as quick as possible.

Takeo's hand was pulsating with electricity as it hit the branch and cut through it. Yuki was left at the other end with no trees around to jump to and started falling to the ground when he used some hand seals: Tiger, Boar, Ox, and Snake – those seals happened to be for the Substitution Jutsu. Yuki's body quickly turned into a log and he appeared on a tree a little further back from the original area.

"They're better than I thought. I even had to use the Substitution Jutsu defensively instead of offensively. I might have to stop holding back soon." Yuki thought surprised by their level of skill.

"How was that, Sensei?" Ayaka asked stepping behind Yuki with a kunai to his neck.

"Very impressive but are you sure I'm the real Yuki?" Yuki asked standing there when another Yuki stood behind with an ice spike to her throat.

"Which is the Ice Clone?" Ayaka thought unsure looking back and forth between the two Yuki's.

"Why don't you lower your weapon?" Kazuki asked with his ice blade at the other Yuki's throat.

"This really is an interesting bunch here." The second Yuki said with a smirk on his face.

"But are you sure that is the real one as well?" A third Yuki asked stepping behind Kazuki with an ice spike a meter away from his throat.

"You know what; this is really getting repetitive and annoying!" Kazuki shouted frustrated.

"Don't worry; I've got it covered – as always." Takeo said standing back to back with the third Yuki but his left hand was holding a kunai to Yuki's neck. "Now, you're finished and if any more clones or the real one shows up I'll be ready for them." He said confidently when clapping was heard around the forest echoing throughout the trees.

"That was an impressive show. You three really are quite good but there is still much more to learn." Yuki's voice said echoing throughout the forest.

"What? The real him isn't even here?" Ayaka asked surprised looking around.

"That is correct. You have only been fighting my clones since I told you I would go easy on you three. But if you wish me to spar with you three at an equal level, I will show myself but be warned – these clones are nothing compared to the real thing." Yuki's voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Empty threats from clones won't make me change my mind so easily." Takeo said stabbing the Yuki behind him in the throat turning it to a pile of snow. "What? He wasn't a clone – then surely Kazuki's is...!" He thought when Kazuki stabbed the Yuki in front of him in the leg but it also turned to a pile of snow.

"Wha-!?" Kazuki shouted shocked.

"Another clone?" Takeo thought glancing back to see the second Yuki turn to snow.

"So the one I have is the real one? What's with the snow though? Aren't they supposed to be Ice Clones?" Ayaka thought stabbing the Yuki in front of her in the arm but it turned to snow like the others did.

"They were all clones?!" Takeo shouted quickly turned around.

"The snow! Everyone off the branch now!!" Kazuki shouted surprising Takeo and Ayaka while the three of them jumped off the branch and landed on a dry surface.

The snow piles quickly smashed together just missing the three Genin. Yuki had planned some kind of ice jutsu but Kazuki had somehow seen through it just in time to save the three of them from it.

"He was going to use his Ice Enclave on us." Kazuki said looking around the area with a more confident tone of voice.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that before. I knew that snow looked odd." Ayaka thought when Kazuki suddenly pushed her out of the way when an Ice Shard came flying directly at Kazuki, who was now standing in her place.

Kazuki sliced the ice shard in half with his ninjaken and put it back in its sheath on his back. He then put his hands together quickly getting ready for some kind of Ninjutsu.

"This idiot is planning to use another jutsu? He's going to screw us up again!" Takeo thought annoyed glancing at Kazuki while still on the look out for Yuki.

"Kazuki is acting different..." Ayaka thought looking at Kazuki as he was about to begin.

"Yuki, if you do not come out I will be forced to use that forbidden jutsu." Kazuki said with his hands locked in the Snake hand seal.

"A little Genin like you wouldn't know any threatening forbidden jutsu's. I won't fall for your idle threats. Besides, I haven't seen you perform your hand seals correctly." Yuki's voice echoed around the area. "He seems to be focusing a dangerous amount of chakra – possibly even more than his body can handle. This could become dangerous if I let him pull off whatever jutsu it is, even if it's a failure – no, even more so if it's a failure." He thought watching the three Genin from the shadows.

"Fine, whatever happens to this forest – it is on your head." Kazuki said with a grin on his face with his eyes semi-glowing a pale turquoise.

"Is this still Kazuki...?" Ayaka asked shocked by the way, he was speaking.

"What is this idiot talking about? He won't be able to bluff his way out with his inability to do the correct hand seals." Takeo thought watching Kazuki.

"His eyes, they're glowing...!" Yuki thought in confusion watching Kazuki.

"Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Wasteland!" Kazuki shouted shifting from Snake to continue the hand seals: Rabbit, Dog, Bird, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Ram, Rat, Boar, Snake, Bird, Monkey, Dragon...

"No way! The Ice Wasteland was supposed to have been a forgotten technique only known to my ancestors!" Yuki watched on shocked as Kazuki continued: Tiger, Dragon, Horse... "I have to stop this before this whole forest is destroyed!" He thought rushing out from his hidden spot.

"Yuki's on the move but this guy is acting odd. I have no choice." Takeo thought turning towards Kazuki as he made the sign for Bird and was about to hit him in the gut but he vanished in an instant.

The next thing Takeo realized was that Kazuki was behind him and kicked him towards a tree in a split second. Takeo recovered just in time and landed with his feet on the tree.

"Kazuki, what are you doing!?" Ayaka shouted putting her hand on his shoulder and turning around.

Kazuki was about to hit her when Yuki arrived and slapped his hand away just before the palm thrust had gotten within a meter of her.

"How did you learn that jutsu? It was a jutsu only known to my ancestors but it has been lost for a long time now." Yuki said standing between Kazuki and Ayaka wearing his Akatsuki cloak.

Kazuki just smirked and put his hands together to finish the hand seals but he only got in Ox before Yuki chopped him in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious.

"That was close; if he had finished it... this place would've been destroyed. What was that kid thinking?" Yuki said looking down at Kazuki.

"Sensei, is he going to be okay?" Ayaka asked slowly walking over to Yuki and Kazuki.

"Yes, I only knocked him out. Do you know where he learned those hand seals?" Yuki asked turning to Ayaka.

"He let his guard down!" Takeo thought coming from the bushes behind Yuki but before he got within five feet, an Ice Clone sideswiped him with a roundhouse kick.

"You should never let your guard down and this training session is over." Yuki said glancing back at Takeo, who was lying on the ground from that last attack. "Now, about those hand seals." He said turning his attention over to Ayaka.

"Next time, we'll see who wins." Takeo said spitting out some blood and getting up while dusting himself off.

"I don't know where he learned them; he didn't even seem like himself those last few minutes... and those eyes..." Ayaka said thinking back to the strange pigment of Kazuki's eyes.

"What a psychotic group of Genin I've gotten myself stuck with." Yuki thought before noticing Kazuki's ninjaken.

The grip of the ninjaken was electric blue but that was not the only thing odd about the ninjaken, it had a pommel below the grip it was pure silver with a large powder blue gemstone in the center of the pommel. What Yuki could not see was that inside the gemstone was a symbol that matched the symbol in Yuki's eyes.

"That ninjaken, I could have sworn I've seen it somewhere before... It's odd to see a pommel on a ninjaken and with some gemstone none the less." Yuki thought looking at the ninjaken.

"Sensei?" Ayaka asked looking at Yuki.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Let's get this guy out of here, that Naruto kid told me there was one to the north." Yuki said picking Kazuki up and putting him on his back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Takeo asked looking at Yuki.

"Yeah, if he wakes up and is still in that state – I'll just have to knock him out again, won't I? Let's get moving." Yuki said jumping over on the fallen trees to get over the flooded area.

"Right." Ayaka and Takeo said following behind.

"When the kid wakes up I have to find out how he learned that jutsu and I have to find out about those eyes." Yuki thought glancing back at Kazuki while jumping from tree to tree.

"Kazuki, what happened to you...?" Ayaka asked looking at Kazuki.

"This so called team we have here seems to be getting even more interesting." Takeo thought while following Yuki and Ayaka.

After roughly a half hour, they had come upon a small village with farms on the outskirts. The three conscious members made their way into the town passing the farms down a little dirt road with some carriages passing by them while Kazuki was still unconscious and on Yuki's back. Some of the people passing by were giving them odd looks as they passed but for the most part, they were not looking at Takeo or Ayaka but mainly Yuki.

"What's with the stares?" Takeo whispered to Yuki and Ayaka.

"Doesn't that man have on a cloak with the design we were warned to keep an eye out for?" A female farmer asked looking at Yuki but keeping her voice down.

"You know, I think you're right. We should send word to the hidden village." A male farmer responded starting to slip away.

"I bet it has something to do with Yuki forgetting about his Akatsuki cloak again..." Ayaka responded pointing at Yuki.

"Looks like I really need to find a new cloak. Hopefully there'll be a tailor in town like that kid said." Yuki thought not hearing what Ayaka said.

"Sensei, are you listening to me?" Ayaka asked poking Yuki in the back.

"Huh?" Yuki asked turning his head to Ayaka. "What is it?"

"You do know the farmers are all looking at us because of your cloak, right?" Ayaka asked with her eyes partially open glaring at Yuki with a straight face.

"Right... I keep forgetting I have this thing on. I got used to wearing it during my days in the Akatsuki. Once we get to the Inn I'll take it off." Yuki said lying as they reached the buildings since he was thinking of getting a new cloak only a second ago.

"There's the Inn." Takeo said pointing at a building with the words 'Full Moon Inn'.

"Good, I'll be able to leave the three of you here and go find a tailor for my new cloak." Yuki said opening the door and walking in.

"Don't think I'll be sitting around waiting for that idiot to wake up. I have to restock my supplies at the general store." Takeo said stepping into the Inn behind Yuki.

"I guess I'll stay behind then." Ayaka said shrugging walking in.

While Yuki and his group of Genin were checking into the Full Moon Inn, three shadows were jumping through the forest. It was three ninjas; they all stopped when they came to a clearing with trees toppled over and a pool of murky water remaining.

"Man, what a pain. Those Genin are really a troublesome bunch." A male voice said from one of the figures while standing on a tree limb near by with two others standing next to him.

"Wow, looks like something big happened here." A female voice said standing to the right of the other two.

"Some kind of battle?" A male voice said standing to the left of the other two.

"No, this was more of a sparing match. There would be more damage if it were a battle." The first figure said still standing in the shadows with the other two. "Let's spread out and find which way they went and who is with them."

"'Who is with them'?" The second figure asked confused.

"Yes, look at the ground below us. There's three muddy tracks and a fourth one." The first figure explained.

"Right." The two other figures said dispersing.

Back at the Full Moon Inn, Ayaka was sitting on a chair by Kazuki's bed while he laid in it with all his equipment sitting on a corner table next to the bed. Suddenly Kazuki's eyes started to open.

"Kazuki?" Ayaka asked noticing his eyes opening.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kazuki asked in a groggy tone confused.

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" Ayaka asked trying to get an answer out of him of what happened earlier.

"The training?" Kazuki asked rubbing his eyes as if he had just gotten up from a long sleep.

"Yes." Ayaka responded.

"The last thing I remember is stabbing Yuki sensei's Ice Clone and after that everything is blank. Did I get knocked out or something?" Kazuki asked sitting up in the bed.

"No, you told us to move out of the way and saved us from Yuki sensei's Ice Enclave jutsu. That's not all; you suddenly pushed me out of the way of an ice shard and cut it in half with your ninjaken." Ayaka explained to him while he looked at her in disbelief.

"Wait, you're telling me I did all that while I blacked out?" Kazuki asked slightly glancing over at his ninjaken. "The omamori with the seal on it has nearly been worn away!" He thought in shock now facing the ninjaken and looking at a small card like paper woven beneath the grip of it.

"What is it?" Ayaka asked unsure about the reason he had turned.

"No, it's nothing. Was there anything strange about my eyes?" Kazuki asked now focusing back on Ayaka.

"Actually, they started to glow a light blue color." Ayaka responded starting to look at him suspiciously.

"So, that's what it was." Kazuki said quietly to himself reaching for his bag.

"If you know what it was – what was it?" Ayaka asked glaring at him as he pulled out a new omamori with mamori (守り written on it.

"My ninjaken is called the Koori no Tsurugi (Sword of Ice) and it is ruled by a demon called Yuki-onna." Kazuki explained reluctantly.

"What?" Ayaka asked confused.

"In order to keep this demon in check, I must keep an omamori on it at all times when I use it otherwise I could be possessed by the demon inside. My other omamori's text was worn away from all the uses so I must replace it." Kazuki said unraveling the grip a little and pulled out the previous omamori.

"Why do you even have something like that if it could take over your body so easily?" Ayaka asked raising an eyebrow.

"This ninjaken used to belong to a powerful clan that resided in the Village Hidden in the Snow long before our problems with the royal family. However, they have since left the village leaving some of their secret artifacts behind and I just happened to stumble upon one remaining member of that clan. The old man gave me the ninjaken and even instructed me on how to control it." Kazuki explained putting the new omamori under the grip and wrapped it back up.

"So that is why the blade looks like ice." Ayaka said looking at the unsheathed ninjaken.

"No, it is not just like ice – it is ice but it never melts or even chips." Kazuki said correcting her when the door opened.

"The tailor said it would take them three days to craft the new cloak so I'll be staying here until it's done and doing jobs here and there." Yuki said closing the door behind him while Kazuki put the ninjaken back into its sheath. "Oh, I see our little surprise is a wake finally." He said looking over at Kazuki.

"Are you going to tell Sensei about the ninjaken?" Ayaka whispered to Kazuki and he shook his head.

"What happened during the training, Sensei? Ayaka told me a little bit." Kazuki said acting ignorant to what he knew about the demon.

"Then it is as I feared – you don't remember what had happened, huh?" Yuki asked walking over to his Akatsuki cloak on his bed.

"No, the last thing I remember was being on the branch and stabbing your clone and just as it turned to snow I blacked out." Kazuki explained with a confused expression on his face.

"Hmm, looks like I won't find out how you knew that jutsu then." Yuki said starting to fold the Akatsuki cloak.

"Jutsu? Ayaka never told me I performed any jutsu's." Kazuki said genuinely confused.

"You didn't complete it but from what I heard you only required one more hand seal before I stopped you. It is called the Ice Wasteland jutsu and it's a forbidden jutsu at that. It is considered to be forbidden mainly because it destroys or turns everything into ice ranging from one yard to a couple miles. I can't say for sure that that's how it is but that is what I have read about it." Yuki said putting the Akatsuki cloak in his bag.

"I was sure Yuki sensei said something about it being an old jutsu his ancestors knew but it had been lost." Ayaka thought looking at Yuki.

Elsewhere, two shadows stand in a tree on the outskirts of the town overlooking the village as if they were looking for something. It was nothing like the three figures before but they were ninjas as well. It was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Itachi, they say our traitor is in this village. Should we go say hello?" Kisame said standing beside Itachi.

"Kisame, let's go." Itachi said jumping down from the tree.

"Aw, we're not going to say hello?" Kisame asked sounding disappointed.

"We were instructed to kill him if he is found. We cannot miss this chance." Itachi said walking towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Clash! A Battle Under the Moon Light!**

As soon as the three Genin had passed out, Yuki got up from his bed and quietly left with his Akatsuki cloak on. He quietly closed the door behind him and just as the door closed, Takeo's eyes opened. He got up and listened to Yuki's footsteps as they disappeared down the hall before opening the door starting to follow him.

Yuki stepped outside the Full Moon Inn and headed down the road to the east for a few minutes before a man stepped out of the shadows. He had short hair but it was ruffled, he stood a little shorter than Yuki, and was roughly twice the size as well with an oval belly. He was wearing some kind of apron suggesting he was some kind of tailor or butcher. His face was nearly cleanly shaven with a small mustache.

"Oh, that is a nice cloak. I didn't expect it to be woven together so fine." The large man said surprised while looking closely at the Akatsuki cloak.

"What did you expect from an Akatsuki cloak? Anyway, this is the cloak you wanted to see, correct?" Yuki asked looking at the man.

"Yeah. You should have let me see it sooner though! Anyway, the villagers reported there being two others with a similar cloak as yours. Any ideas, Yuki?" The large man asked sounding very familiar with Yuki.

"Kei, the village might get a little loud soon if there are other Akatsuki members here." Yuki said starting to look around.

"Yuki, what do you mean by that? What happen this time?" Kei asked giving Yuki a suspicious look.

"Well, you see... the Akatsuki was trying to force me to join them and I told them I didn't care about their plans or anyone else's for the world but then they kind of took it the wrong way and stated they would kill me on sight if any of them would spot me." Yuki responded looking around still when he spotted something in the shadows behind him.

"Couldn't you have been more subtle? Now I have to do some work as an officer of the peace as well as tailor your new cloak; what happened to the last one anyway? That thing was one of my best works." Kei said sounding annoyed by the entire situation.

"There was a little problem and it got torn up. I still have it back at the Inn if you want it back." Yuki said making small talk while motioning with his eyes that someone was behind him.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'd like to have my material back if you plan on just having a torn up cloak with you taking up valuable space... not that the material is not valuable..." Kei said noticing what Yuki was motioning to and started to walk back inside his shop.

"I'll be back in ten minutes then." Yuki said walking away before he suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Takeo asked confused while looking around.

"It was only you? Not even worth my time, I thought you might have been an Akatsuki member trying to get my attention." Yuki said standing behind Takeo with a sigh.

"Hey! I'm not some weakl...!" Takeo started to shout annoyed before Yuki covered his mouth.

"Keep it down. There's still the possibility that there are two Akatsuki members roaming the city looking for me and if they were to find us here, you would be in a lot of trouble." Yuki said slowly lowering his hand from Takeo's mouth.

"Two Akatsuki members? Then that discussion you had with them before near the Leaf Village was them declaring war on you?" Takeo asked looking at Yuki.

"War? No, just that they would kill me on sight. Nothing as big as a war but still not a good situation and if I'm stuck with you having to back me up... well let's just say there would be nearly zero percent chance of winning." Yuki said stepping out of the alley Takeo was in. "Though that other guy, Kazuki, it would be below zero..." Yuki continued while Takeo was gritting his teeth.

"Tch, this guy really is underestimating me." Takeo thought angry about what Yuki had said. "Anyway, who was that guy you were talking to before?" He asked following behind Yuki towards the tailor's shop.

"Kei Sakai, tailor and officer of the peace for Mangetsu Village – this village. His clan is well known for being officers of the peace around this area." Yuki said walking over to the door and knocking on it lightly.

"Before it seemed like he didn't know this place, why does he suddenly know all about the area?" Takeo thought glancing at Yuki when the door opened.

"Finally took care of that little problem?" Kei asked and then noticed Takeo. "Who's this?" He asked looking at Takeo a bit puzzled.

"He's... part of a group of annoying Genin that have been following me around. He's also the one that was in the shadows." Yuki responded slightly looking back after sensing something. "Looks like the guests have finally arrived this time. I will try to lead them away from the village so it doesn't take any damage."

"Heh, always trying to be a savior. Oh well, I rather not have to have the deaths of the villagers on my watch so get them far away before you begin." Kei said closing the door.

"Takeo, head back to the Inn. It's too dangerous from this point on." Yuki said turning and starting to walk away.

"Tch, fine." Takeo said reluctantly flicking his tongue in anger starting to walk the other way. "But I won't go all the way back, I'll just follow you." He thought with a smirk waiting for Yuki to get a little further before he started following him.

Once Yuki was a good distance away, Takeo started following Yuki as he headed out of the village. Yuki ended up stopping a little ways into the forest near the outskirt farms and just stood there as if he was waiting for something. The full moon lit the area Yuki was standing in but the surrounding area was pitch black with the trees blocking out the light. Figuring Takeo had been noticed, he walked over to Yuki.

"I thought I told you to head back to the Inn. You don't know what you've just done by coming here." Yuki said with a bit of an angry tone.

"Pfft, you underestimate me too much, Yuki." Takeo said walking up to Yuki's side with his hands in his pockets.

"Idiot, I was trying to save your life but it's already too late." Yuki said shaking his head as two shadows started walking out of some bushes near by.

"Yuki Takashi. Long time no see." Itachi said coming into the moon light revealing he already had his Sharingan activated.

"Hehe. Good, there are two. Here I thought it was only going to be you that gets all the fun, Itachi." Kisame said with a grin standing beside Itachi with his sword, Samehada, in hand.

"Two Akatsuki members!?" Takeo thought in shock looking at Itachi and Kisame.

"So, it was Itachi and Kisame that were the ones here. I should have known since that Naruto kid was around looking for his friend Sasuke around here. I take it you two are here to finish me off?" Yuki asked making sure not to make any eye contact with Itachi.

"Yes. The Akatsuki do not take kindly to betrayal and the Leader has given the order to kill you if we happen to come upon you." Itachi said looking Yuki directly in the eyes.

"Itachi, I'll finish this quickly." Kisame said stepping forward.

"No." Itachi said and Kisame stopped and looked at him confused. "I'll handle Yuki, you deal with that Genin. It shouldn't be too hard."

"What. Did. He. Say...?" Takeo said getting angry. "Do not underestimate me or you'll be sorry!!" He shouted angrily charging forward at Kisame.

"Heh, this kid has spunk. I guess I'll play with him for a little while until you finish off Yuki." Kisame said moving Samehada to his side from his right shoulder.

"Thunder Style – Electric Eel Just!" Takeo thought making the seals: Dragon, Ram, and Rat while charging at Kisame.

"What is this?" Kisame asked watching as Takeo's hands became electrified.

"Don't ever underestimate me!" Takeo shouted swinging his right fist at Kisame but he blocked it with Samehada but not only that, the electric chakra surrounding his fist suddenly went away. "What's this...!?" He thought in shock.

"I thought you said not to underestimate you. You should have done some research on your enemies." Kisame said turning and kicking Takeo sending him back to the ground near Yuki.

"Damn it, I told you they're too much for you. Kisame's sword absorbs chakra so that jutsu won't work against him." Yuki said looking forward to find Itachi was no longer next to Kisame.

"I'm fine." Takeo said spitting out some blood and standing up. "Now that I know about that sword, I have this match in the bag." He said confidently looking at Kisame motioning for him to come at him.

"You let your guard down too much, Yuki." Itachi said standing behind Yuki with a kunai moving towards his back.

"Heh, this kid just doesn't know when to stop." Kisame said laughing lightly and charged at Takeo as he requested.

"Do you really think so?" Yuki asked blocking the kunai with an icicle with his right hand behind his back.

"Still too slow." Itachi said and Yuki's eyes opened wide figuring what it meant.

"You're kidding me...!" Yuki shouted when Itachi blew up sending Yuki into a tree near by.

"Thunder Style – Lightning Rod Jutsu!" Takeo thought making the seals: Ram, Bird, Boar, Rat, and Horse while charging at Kisame and hold the Horse seal with Kisame in sight between his two hands as if aiming at him.

"Another jutsu for my Samehada to eat up? You shouldn't have." Kisame said when a bolt of lightning stuck down in front of him. "What? This kid is of the Village Hidden in the Clouds?" He thought dodging more lighting bolts.

"Damn, I was too careless." Yuki said getting up and looking around.

"This battle is over." Itachi said appearing in front of Yuki and kneeing him in the gut bending him forward and coming down with his kunai in his right hand in the back of his head. "Now die." He said stabbing the kunai in the back of Yuki's head but it turned into a pile of snow.

"You got the wrong one there." Yuki said standing behind Itachi.

"An Ice Clone? You won't get away this time. Fire Style – Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu." Itachi said nearly instantly doing the hand seals: Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger.

Itachi fired four fireballs directly at Yuki all hitting him before he was able to move out of the way. The only problem was that too ended up being a clone that turned to snow.

"You're not going to get me with that Ice Enclave jutsu." Itachi said hitting the two piles of snow with fireballs melting them and started looking around for Yuki.

"Annoying little brat!" Kisame shouted rushing at Takeo in a zigzag pattern to avoid the thunderbolts. "I can't use my water jutsu around this kid or I'll end up getting fried." He thought getting within range of Takeo and hit him with the Samehada but it ended up being a log. "A substitution jutsu? I thought he was supposed to be a Genin." He thought confused when Takeo appeared behind him with a right hand coming at Kisame's back electrified.

"Take this!" Takeo shouted connecting with Kisame's back but he exploded into a mist.

"Hahah, do you really think I would fall for that easily?" Kisame asked hiding in the mist he had created. "Got you!" He shouted coming down from the sky on top of Takeo.

"He's above!?" Takeo thought looking up in shock.

"Move it!" Yuki shouted pushing Takeo out of the way. "Wind Style – Gust Jutsu!" He thought making the hand seals: Bird, Rabbit, Monkey, Horse, and Bird while taking in a deep breath and exhaling launching a large gust of wind out of his mouth knocking Kisame back a bit and blowing away the mist.

"You shouldn't be butting into someone else's battle." Kisame said landing on his feet.

"I will end this now. There is no way you'll be able to get away from my Tsukiyomi." Itachi said appearing in front of Yuki looking him eye to eye.

Just before he used the Tsukiyomi there was some rustling in the bushes in the forest near by that forced Itachi to jump back away from Yuki. Just as he got out of the way, a strange furry beast jumped out of the bushes where Itachi was. It was snarling and looking around after landing on the ground until it noticed Yuki and started snarling some more getting ready to attack.

"Kisame, we're leaving." Itachi said standing on a tree branch above the area.

"I was just about to take this kids head off though." Kisame said looking back at Itachi when two more wolf-like creatures jumped out of the bushes at him. "What are these things?" Kisame asked knocking them away with his sword and jumping back into the tree next to Itachi.

"Don't think this is over yet, Yuki. We'll be back once these annoying creatures are out of the way." Itachi said vanishing with Kisame.

"Damn!" Yuki stated looking at Itachi as he vanished and back on the creature before him as it charged at him but he stepped to the side and kicked it into a tree and it fell to the ground. "A summoning jutsu?" He thought as it started to disappear as a summoned creature would, in a puff of smoke.

"Yuki, what are these?" Takeo asked backing up to Yuki's side with the two of them now surrounded.

"How am I supposed to know... but Kei did say something about some strange creatures appearing on nights with a full moon." Yuki said now recalling what Kei was telling him when he first visited him at the tailor shop when they arrived.

"You could've said something earlier; it's a full moon right now!" Takeo shouted when all the beasts lunged at them stopping in midair.

"What a drag. I came here after hearing some commotion and find an Akatsuki member as well as one of the Genin I've been looking for." A figure said standing in a branch above holding the Rat hand seal. "Now get moving! There's more on the way."

"That should do." Yuki said putting his hands together while more beasts started to move in. "Ice Style – Ice Shard Forest!" He shouted doing the hand seals: Snake and Bird with his hands separated.

The air around the area started getting cold followed by ice shards stabbing out of the ground all around them punching through all the beasts in the surrounding area.

"He's an Ice elemental user?" The figure asked a bit confused when he noticed the temperature. "I see. He uses the air from the upper atmosphere to cool down the moisture in the ground turning it into ice and from there into his jutsu." He said jumping down from the tree across from Yuki and Takeo revealing he was Shikamaru Nara.

"That is correct. Quite the eye you have there." Yuki said looking at Shikamaru noticing his head plate on his left arm.

"It was more of the cold air then my eyes that spotted it." Shikamaru responded looking at Yuki and Takeo. "So, what is a Cloud ninja doing with an Akatsuki member and where are the others?" He asked now with a serious look on his face.

"That's former Akatsuki member." Yuki said throwing off his cloak to his left.

"Like I would believe you so easily." Shikamaru responded pulling out a kunai. "They should be just about in position if this goes south." He thought glancing around the area.

"Shikamaru Nara, one of the brightest Chunin in the Leaf Village. I take it you didn't get news about our new orders?" Takeo asked pulling out a scroll from his pocket.

"Orders?" Shikamaru asked puzzled. "What could he possibly mean by orders?" He thought hesitant to walk over and grab the scroll after seeing what the Akatsuki were capable of doing. "What about the other two Genin?"

"They're back at the Full Moon Inn. Here's the scroll." Takeo said tossing a small scroll over to Shikamaru and he unrolled it cautiously.

"This is a real scroll after all." Shikamaru thought continuing to read the scroll. "It holds the Raikage's seal but why would Genin be trusted to follow this guy and why aren't they following him?" He thought glancing up at Takeo. "You do know this states you're supposed to follow him... don't you?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"That idiot Kazuki wanted to be trained by him so we've been doing our duties using this method." Takeo responded still annoyed at Kazuki.

"So, these Genin are planning on learning from an Akatsuki member? That's ridiculous." Shikamaru thought looking over at Yuki. "I don't particularly like this situation but I have no choice since the Raikage's seal is on here but to allow you to continue your mission but the other two have to show me their orders as well if I am to return to the village." He said throwing the scroll back to Takeo.

"Fine, let's get back to the Inn since our enemies ran off." Takeo said catching the scroll and putting it in his pocket before walking ahead of the two of them towards the village.

"Our enemies? They didn't even know who he was and nearly killed him." Yuki thought watching Takeo walk away while getting his cloak.

"If you're not still a member of the Akatsuki, why do you even have their cloak?" Shikamaru asked standing beside Yuki.

"It serves as a reminder of my goal... and my other cloak was torn to pieces in another battle." Yuki said throwing the cloak over his right shoulder heading towards the village.

"A reminder...? Just who is this guy?" Shikamaru thought glancing over at Yuki. "How long has it been since you were with them?"

"Years, I joined around the time the organization was started and that's all the information you'll get out of me. I already told Jiraiya what I know about the Akatsuki that would help." Yuki said continuing ahead.

"Jiraiya? Wait, this is the guy that was at the Leaf Village." Shikamaru realized after hearing about Jiraiya talking with him.

Elsewhere, Itachi and Kisame were on the northern part of the village a little ways into the forest so that the villagers would not see them.

"Itachi, why'd we leave? We could've finished them off so easily back there." Kisame asked as they stood on a tree branch overlooking the entire village. "Was it because of those 'things'?"

"No. There were ninjas from the Leaf near by. We must wait for the right moment to take Yuki Takashi out with the least amount of attention as possible. Let's go Kisame." Itachi said turning and jumping down to the ground heading towards a cave near by.

Once inside the cave four other figures appeared in a silhouette form before them, it was the remaining Akatsuki members.

"Itachi, you two did not take care of him?" Pein asked looking over at Itachi.

"No. It wasn't the right time." Itachi responded with no emotion.

"The ninja from your old village keep getting in our way. Stick to your main objective and deal with Yuki Takashi only if you have time to spare." Pein said glancing over at Tobi.

"What of 'them'?" Tobi asked looking over at Pein.

"You should know more than anyone else what the plan is. We'll keep it the way it has always been." Pein said vanishing along with the other silhouettes of the Akatsuki members.

"I didn't think 'they' would be brought up so early. I wouldn't mind running into one though." Kisame said with a light chuckle.

"We cannot waste anymore time on this nonsense. Leader has told us our orders, we must continue our objective." Itachi said turning towards the exit of the cave.

"Right, the objective." Kisame said getting focused once again.

Yuki, Takeo, and Shikamaru all arrived back at the Full Moon Inn with two shadows following them closely. The three of them walked inside and headed directly for their room and just when they walked in Kazuki and Ayaka were already awake about to head to the baths.

"Shikamaru...?" Ayaka asked surprised.

"I see. They actually were here." Shikamaru thought surprised to see them there. "You two have your scrolls with the orders to follow Yuki, right?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Kazuki asked confused pulling out his scroll from his bag near his bed and handing it to Shikamaru.

"Wait, mine is right here." Ayaka said quickly rushing back from her bed with her scroll and handed it to Shikamaru.

"I don't even want to bother reading them all; it's too much of a pain." Shikamaru thought scrolling down to the seals to confirm. "Okay, the Queen's seal as well as the Hokage's seal are both on here. That is all I needed. My mission is complete. Let's get going." He said signaling all clear and suddenly Ino Yamanaka as well as Choji Akimichi walks in the front door.

"That was quick Shikamaru." Ino said looking towards the odd group. "And I thought team seven was an odd pairing." She thought looking at the other four ninja.

"Let's get going, we have to get back to the village now that we know where the Genin are and what they're doing." Shikamaru said starting to walk out.

"Hold it right there!" Ino shouted pointing at Shikamaru and he stopped suddenly. "The sun will be coming up soon and we've been searching for them for I don't know how many days straight! Besides, my hair is a mess and I need my beauty sleep!"

"What a drag, I figured we would reach the village just in time for the next round of the Chunin Exams but it doesn't look like it now." Shikamaru thought scratching his head before turning around. "Are you sure? I mean, we would be missing the Chunin Exams."

"I have to agree with Ino on this one. We haven't been able to eat any decent food since we started this mission." Choji said agreeing with Ino.

"All right! That's two on one!" Ino shouted celebrating.

"Fine but we're not staying that long. We're leaving tomorrow night as the sun goes down." Shikamaru said reluctantly giving in.

"Yeah! We did it!" Ino shouted cheerfully. "Now to get ourselves into a nice into a nice Inn with a hot spring bath." She said starting to walk out ahead of Shikamaru to pick out the Inn.

"Shikamaru, should we really let Ino go like that?" Choji asked walking up next to Shikamaru.

"No, we shouldn't. We'll probably not have enough to cover it." Shikamaru said rushing after her with Choji. "Hey, Ino! Hold it, we've got to limit the amount we spend, or we won't have enough to take any rests on the way back." He said leaving the room to the four other ninjas.

"What a lively bunch... I hope these guys don't start getting loud like that." Yuki thought glancing over at the three Genin.

"So where did you two go?" Kazuki asked looking at Yuki and Takeo.

"And why does Takeo look all beat up?" Ayaka asked with a blank look.

"It was nothing, just a little training, that's all!" Takeo shouted angry about the way Ayaka put it.

"What!? You went out training with Takeo, alone!?" Kazuki shouted in a rage.

"Calm down. He was following me and got caught up in a small little battle." Yuki said trying to calm Kazuki down.

"Keh, taking away the fun? Anyway, who were those two?" Takeo asked dusting himself off finally.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Yuki responded feeling he did not really have to go further into whom they were.

"Itachi Uchiha from my village?" Ayaka asked remembering the stories she had heard about him.

"Yeah that's him." Yuki responded.

"So that's why that guy was so tough. He was one of the Seven Swordsmen." Takeo thought realizing how tough a battle he was actually in; "But if that were true, why didn't he kill me?" He asked lost in thought thinking aloud now.

"That's because he was playing with you. He did not see you even as a threat or you would have been dead long before the fight even started. You got lucky today – you should never do that again. I doubt you could win against an S-ranked criminal alone." Yuki said throwing his Akatsuki cloak on his bed and started heading towards the door.

"So that is what happened while we were sleeping..." Ayaka thought surprised by what she and Kazuki had missed.

"Where are you going now?" Kazuki asked looking at Yuki.

"To find out about a little request I was given from an old friend." Yuki said walking out the door leaving Kazuki with a puzzled look.

"Old friend?" Kazuki asked confused looking at Ayaka and then at Takeo. "What friend?"

"Seems he somehow knows the tailor in town. The tailor also doubles as a police officer for the village but there's something else that is bugging me about this village." Takeo said sitting down at the edge of his bed.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ayaka asked intrigued by Takeo's look of intense concentration.

"During the battle, there were these strange beasts... no, they were more like werewolves." Takeo said still trying to figure out what happened.

"W...w...w...werewolves!?" Kazuki asked with a shaky voice, scared by what Takeo had said and took a big gulp after taking a step back.

"What are you all scared about? There's obviously no such thing as werewo...wo...wolves...!" Ayaka said starting to get quiet with a look of terror on her face looking towards Kazuki pointing behind him.

"W...what is it...?" Kazuki asked shaking slowly turning around and turning white suddenly.

"What are you two so... oh, that's what it is." Takeo said noticing the window Kazuki was now looking out of and saw a werewolf-like creature outside of it.

Before the three Genin were able even make a move, the creature was pierced through the chest with an ice shard and vanished in a puff of smoke. Kazuki shook off the fright and looked outside to see Yuki walking away.

"Yuki just killed that thing." Kazuki said still in a state of shock from what he had seen.

"How is that even possible, werewolves aren't real." Ayaka said in a state of shock in her own right.

"If I remember, Yuki said something about a Summoning Jutsu." Takeo said remembering when he had first seen them.

"Summoning Jutsu? How would anyone be able to summon werewolves?" Ayaka asked surprised by what Takeo had said.

"Yes! This is it!" Kazuki shouted rushing over to his bag and putting it on quickly.

"What's up with him?" Takeo asked with a straight face glancing over at Ayaka.

"No clue." Ayaka responded watching Kazuki as if he were crazy.

"Let's go! We have to get to the bottom of this with Yuki to prove we're not just useless Genin!" Kazuki shouted pointing forward towards the door.

"I already proved I'm not as useless as you the first day." Takeo said disagreeing feeling superior after his battle with Kisame.

"If you think he respects you then why didn't he let us in on his new mission and why did he say that you got involved instead of brining you along with him. It's plain and simple that he underestimates us so much that he doesn't trust us to be his back up." Kazuki declared getting Takeo and Ayaka's attention.

"Tch, as much as I don't want to admit it – he's right. Yuki kept telling me to leave before the battle started even though I was able to hold my own." Takeo said annoyed with the way Yuki was underestimating him.

"He never told us if we passed his test either." Ayaka added crossing her arms.

"Ayaka, do you mean...?" Kazuki asked looking at Ayaka.

"Yeah, I'm in as well. Let's prove we're not just some weak Genin." Ayaka said as the three of them left the room.

Elsewhere, Yuki had just arrived back at Kei's place and knocked on the door. By this time the sun was starting to come up when a man wearing a black cloak walked by Yuki. He had his hood on so most of his face was not visible; his cloak had some kind of strange sun on it colored with shades of blue.

"I hate the dawn, it might be peaceful to some, but I prefer the dusk. Don't you agree, Yuki?" The man asked walking by but just as Yuki turned to see, he had vanished into the darkness just before the sunrays touched the area.

"That voice... I know it from somewhere." Yuki thought as the door opened behind him.

"Yuki? Something wrong?" Kei asked unaware of why Yuki had been looking the opposite direction when he opened the door.

"No, it's nothing. Just thought I heard a ghost. Let's get down to business on these odd creatures." Yuki said now facing Kei.

"Right. Come in, I might have some leads for you." Kei said inviting Yuki in and stepping aside.

"Good, how is the cloak coming along?" Yuki asked stepping inside with Kei closing the door behind him.

"It's nearly done but the design and head plate you requested is taking most of the time." Kei said as the figure from before stood outside the door looking at the place.

"Yuki Takashi, how interesting to run into you here. I'm sure he'll be pleased." The man said walking away with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What? ...Tasogare?**

"Um... who are you?" Kazuki asked standing behind the man in the dark cloak.

"What?! They followed Yuki after all?" The man thought turning around. "There is only one thing you three need to do and that is tell Yuki, Tasogare. He'll know what that is." He said vanishing with a smoke bomb.

"He's gone...!" Ayaka said looking around unable to see him nearby.

"Tasogare...? What's that...?" Kazuki asked looking at Takeo and Ayaka confused.

"How are we supposed to know!?" Ayaka and Takeo shouted at Kazuki at the same time.

"Sorry..." Kazuki said tilting his head a bit when the door suddenly started to open.

"I was sure I heard three familiar annoying voices just a second ago..." Yuki said looking around outside the door to see no one there.

"Must've been your imagination. I don't see anyone out there." Kei said while Yuki looked around a bit more and closed the door.

"That was close...!" Kazuki sighed standing on the side of a building next door alongside Ayaka and Takeo.

"Idiot, you were too loud!" Takeo stated glaring at Kazuki.

"Yeah, you nearly got us caught!" Ayaka shouted agreeing with Takeo.

"Me? You two were the ones that were shouting!" Kazuki shouted looking at Takeo and Ayaka as they looked away from him.

"Anyway, let's find out what they are talking about." Takeo said coughing before changing the subject.

"Right. Let's see where the best point to listen in is." Ayaka said following Takeo out of the small alley and towards the Tailor's place.

Back at the Tailor's place, Yuki was sitting in a chair reading Make-out Tactics while Kei was sewing some fabrics together at a workbench.

"The Akatsuki, huh?" Kei asked putting the design in Yuki's eye on some blue fabric.

"Yeah but they weren't the real problem. Those summoned creatures you spoke about before, how is that even possible to summon so many or even werewolves?" He asked glancing towards Kei.

"I'm not sure myself but they say it all started when some strange ninja moved into town. He wears an odd headband of what looks like a Sun setting." Kei responded remembering the reports not long after that man entered the town. "By the way, I noticed you're still reading those books..."

"How long ago was this?" Yuki asked looking up from his book turning the page. "It's not the same book; this is new one that just came out."

"Whatever, the man moved here just last week and we've been having problems since. He moved into a place to the east of the village a little ways in the forest, if you stay on the path you shouldn't be able to miss it." Kei explained while Yuki closed his book and got up ready to leave.

"Then I'll be off to check this guy out. It seems odd that he would have a place in the village if he had just arrived here." Yuki said walking over to the door putting his book back in his pocket.

"What are you going to do about that kid?" Kei asked remembering he had seen Takeo.

"Right, those three Genin. I was thinking of having them do this but after what happened with Kisame earlier I rather not get them caught up in my work anymore. It's too dangerous for Genin of their level." Yuki said stopping at the front door.

"Wait, three Genin? You really have changed since the day we first met. Then, your eyes were only filled with hatred and revenge." Kei said with a sight chuckle.

"Hm? No matter, I have things to take care of. Once the job is done, I leave the Genin in your care. They are not ready to follow down my path just yet – I mean they're good but not at a level to compete with any Akatsuki or Tasogare members." Yuki said starting to open the door.

"Tasogare? Last I heard it only had two members, Kurayami Seiwa and T..." Kei started to say when Yuki turned his head quickly glaring at him.

"Don't you ever say his name! I never want to hear it as long as I live!" Yuki stated angrily intensely glaring at Kei.

"O...okay. Sorry, I didn't know you were still that mad at him." Kei said quickly apologizing while sweating. "Wow, he still has that terrifying look when you try to mention his name." He thought to himself looking at Yuki.

"Mad? No, those words are far too soft for him – the man I will kill!" Yuki stated closing the door behind him and walking away with his firsts clinched tight.

"I guess he really hasn't changed after all." Kei said shrugging while getting back to work.

"What is this Tasogare business everyone keeps talking about and who is this 'T' guy that Yuki wants dead?" Takeo thought to himself after hearing the conversation from the top floor of the shop, just above the room Yuki and Kei were talking in.

"This is our chance to prove that we're fully capable of assisting him, let's get to that house before Yuki does and finish the job before he can." Kazuki said walking over to the window they had opened to get inside.

"I'm with you 100. Let's get going now but I also wonder about this Tasogare." Ayaka said realizing it was the word the man before told them about and something Yuki had said.

"We'll have to find out later, we have to get going now or Yuki will beat us there." Takeo said jumping out the window.

"Right." Ayaka and Kazuki said following him.

On a road on the outskirts of the town a little to the north stood the man that the three Genin had run into before in front of the Tailors place. He was walking away from the town with a large smirk on his face with his hood still covering his face when two figures stepped out of the forest nearby and he came to a complete stop.

"Well what do we have here?" A voiced asked with a slight chuckle.

"Hmm?" The hooded man muttered turning to see Kisame standing next to Itachi. "The Akatsuki, huh?"

"Raito Hōjō of the Tasogare. What business do you people have here?" Itachi asked looking at Raito.

"That would be none of your business but I know what you're here for. It's Yuki Takashi isn't it?" Raito asked with a smirk on his face when a sliver head plate shined from under his hood revealing the symbol for the Village Hidden Among the Rocks with a scratch across it.

"If you know that much, we can't just let you leave so easily." Kisame said readying his sword.

"Kisame, wait. We'll only draw attention to us if we fight here. We'll let him go this time but next time you won't be so lucky, Raito." Itachi said looking over at Raito.

"Ha! I knew the Akatsuki were terrified of us. Oh well, I'm in a good mood so I'll let you two off." Raito said putting his hands behind his head as he walked away in a cheerful mood.

"Just give me a few seconds and I'll tear him to shreds." Kisame said angry by what Raito had said to them.

"The Akatsuki will deal with them soon enough and the Tasogare will be no more." Itachi said watching Raito walk off down the dirt road.

"Then I have dibs on that guy. I'll let my Samehada eat all his chakra and slowly tear him apart." Kisame said with a grin.

Raito continued walking down the road running at the fastest speed as possible, which was pretty fast considering he specializes in Taijutsu, and arrived in a seemingly fast time but before he entered he was met by another cloaked figure sitting on the ground against what looked like a Claymore sword stuck into the ground. Raito quickly stopped in his tracks after seeing this figure and walked over to it and knelt down before it.

"Lord Kurayami Seiwa, I found him but where he is will be a problem for us." Raito said looking down reporting to this figure as if it were his superior.

"Oh? I'm sure Toyotomi would be pleased with this development but what do you speak of when you say it will be a problem for us?" Kurayami asked glancing up and looking at Raito.

"He's in Mangetsu and according to past reports, he's doing jobs for villages and he'll most likely end up stumbling upon Mikimoto." Raito reported seeming troubled by this turn of events.

"Oh? Sounds like a good test for Mikimoto. We'll see if his research is good enough for Tasogare or not with this." Kurayami responded calmly unaffected by this information. "Looks like I better go inform the great leader of our findings. I'm sure he'll be happy we finally found Yuki." He said getting up and pulling his sword out of the ground.

"What are my orders, Lord Seiwa?" Raito asked still kneeling down.

"Keep an eye on Yuki until Toyotomi arrives but do not involve yourself in a needless battle with him unless you have to." Kurayami said putting his sword on his back and started walking towards the town further to the north.

"Very well, my Lord." Raito said getting up and started heading back towards Mangetsu Village. "Oh, one more thing, Lord Seiwa." He said remembering about the Akatsuki members he had ran into.

"What is it?" Kurayami asked stopping in his tracks.

"Seems the Akatsuki are making their move against him. I ran into Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki on the outskirts of the village, what should I do about them?" Raito asked standing waiting for orders.

"If they get in your way, deal with them anyway you see fit but you better not let them kill Yuki. He is first priority." Kurayami said looking back revealing his slashed head plate from the Village Hidden in the Smoke.

"As you wish, my Lord." Raito said continuing walking towards Mangetsu Village.

"So, Akatsuki wants Yuki dead finally? He must've said something to really make them angry. No matter, this just means I'll have to hurry to let Toyotomi about Yuki's location." Kurayami thought walking into the nearest village.

Outskirts of Mangetsu Village: Ayaka, Kazuki, and Takeo stand outside a large building nearly the size of a mansion just a little off the path heading east of the village. After shaking off their shock of seeing how big the place was, the three of them started walking towards the building suddenly a trap door opened below them. The three of them quickly jumped to the three sides, Takeo to the right, Ayaka to the left, and Kazuki straight ahead.

"That was a close one." Kazuki said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Kazuki, be careful of where you step. There might be more traps on the lawn." Takeo said looking over at Kazuki.

"Huh? Why are you only telling me that!?" Kazuki shouted turning around.

"Because you're the only one stupid enough to fall for the traps." Takeo said looking at Kazuki's foot to see what looked like a button under his left foot. "Don't move your...!"

"Where's your reasoning in that!? I'm not so stupid that I would...!" Kazuki started to shout lifting his left foot up activating more doors to open around them knocking Takeo and him into separate holes.

"Idiot!" Takeo shouted falling into one of the holes.

"This is just great!" Ayaka shouted just keeping her balance on the short slip of land surrounding the holes. "Looks like I'll have to find a way down there to help them." She said balancing across the small pieces of land remaining and arriving at the door. "This is too easy..." She thought when she quickly dropped to the ground and three large shuriken flew over her. "I thought so; this place is full of surprises. I better watch my step or I'm going to end up dead."

Below the trap door lawn, Takeo and Kazuki fall into prison cell-like rooms next to one another. However, the doors to the cells were wide open with the surroundings looking like a prison.

"A prison?" Kazuki asked looking around confused.

"No, they wouldn't leave the doors open if it were that simple." Takeo said quickly noticing the doors were open.

"Takeo? Where's Ayaka?" Kazuki asked looking around only seeing the two of them were there.

"She was most likely kept her balance up above. We were the only ones that fell down here." Takeo said walking over to the door and stepped over to the cell door.

"We've got no choice but to get out then." Kazuki said walking over to his door and stepping out at the same time as Takeo.

"We've got to find that guy and get out of here but be careful with the traps." Takeo said stepping on something and looking down noticing he had carelessly stepped on a button for a trap.

"Did I just hear something?" Kazuki asked slowly turning around to see Takeo with a slight smile on his face and sweating. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. Let's get going." Takeo said not wanting to admit he had stepped on a trap and released his foot as soon as Kazuki took a step forward. "Idiot, you stepped on a trap!" He shouted hearing something from behind them start moving.

"What? How did I activate anything!? I was watching my steps and nothing moved down like a button!" Kazuki shouted turning around to see a wall start moving towards them at a high speed.

"I don't know how you did it but you did! Anyway, what are you looking at?" Takeo asked turning around to see the wall. "Run!!" He shouted and the two of them started running the opposite direction as fast as they could.

"There's no way that one was from me! It had to be from you or it was activated on its own!" Kazuki shouted running down a long cement hallway when he suddenly hit a button that made kunai shoot across a section of the hallway. "Kunai trap!" He shouted dodging the kunai firing across.

"It wasn't me!" Takeo responded when he noticed another trap activated. "Damn it, you hit another one, idiot!" He shouted dodging the kunai.

"A door!" Kazuki shouted running towards a door down the hall off to the right.

"Make sure not to hit anymore traps on the way!" Takeo shouted stepping on a button.

"I didn't hit any since that last kunai one." Kazuki said getting to the door and opened it and just then the slope of the hall dropped from 180 degrees to fifty degrees.

"Whoa!" Takeo shouted starting to slide down towards the darkness below when Kazuki caught him by the hand just as he went by the door and pulled him inside.

"That was a close one. Could it have been opening the door that activated that one?" Kazuki asked examining the door for any switches.

"Of course it was. Let's... hey, this place is a dead end." Takeo said looking around to see a room that looked like the bottom of a dried up well with brick walls and lights every few feet for at least one story.

"Genius, we can use our chakra to scale the walls. There's a door right there at the top." Kazuki said pointing at a door towards the top.

"I guess you're right for once but this seems a little too easy." Takeo said walking towards the walls when suddenly water started spraying out of the center of the room. "I knew it was too easy!" He shouted as the door they came in through slammed shut and locked tight.

"Let's see who can get to the top first!" Kazuki shouted pointing at the door at the top.

"You're on!" Takeo shouted accepting his challenge and the two of them took off running up the wall at the same time.

As Kazuki scaled the wall he hit a button triggering the water to rise quicker. Takeo looked back to laugh but he suddenly hit a switch making spikes start to scale the wall below them in rows at a fast pace.

"You better hurry slow guy! We've got a problem below us!" Takeo shouted nearly at the door.

"I already know about the water rising quicker!" Kazuki shouted looking up at Takeo.

"Not the water, look for yourself!" Takeo shouted pointing behind Kazuki.

"What else could there...? Whoa! Spikes!!" Kazuki shouted running quicker and arriving at the small platform with the door about the same time as Takeo.

"He's fast when he's motivated." Takeo thought surprised while he reached over and turned the handle of the door but it didn't open – the door was locked.

"What are you waiting for? Open the door, the water's almost here!" Kazuki stated looking down the see the water not too far below them.

"I'm trying but the door is locked!" Takeo shouted twisting the handle more.

"Move out of the way, I'll open it!" Kazuki shouted and Takeo moved out of the way just as he went by in a flash.

"So this is where you two went?" Ayaka asked opening the door to see Kazuki charging at her full speed. "I don't think so!" She stated moving aside letting him slam into the wall behind her.

"My... face... is in... a lot... of pain...!" Kazuki said falling backwards with his glasses shattered.

"Nice job." Takeo said closing the door behind him quickly and locking it. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, he always brings spares with him everywhere he goes." Ayaka responded as Kazuki reached into his tool bag and pulled out another pair of glasses.

"That'll be the third pair since coming out here..." Kazuki said sighing while throwing his old pair aside.

"So how did you manage to get here?" Takeo asked looking at Ayaka.

"Traveled through hell and when I left it, I was right in front of this door hearing you two yelling about some spikes and water so I waited a little while before opening the door." Ayaka responded.

"Ah, so you ran into the traps as well? Wait, you waited to open the door!?" Kazuki shouted a little mad about the fact she didn't open it sooner when she could have.

"I take it that you were the one that locked it as well?" Takeo asked holding back the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yeah, that was me as well." Ayaka said when Takeo and Kazuki's eyes quickly turned to raging fires filled with anger. "Just kidding, it was already locked when I got here. You two really need to learn how to take a joke."

"A joke, eh?" Kazuki asked holding back the anger in his voice.

"Not a very funny one." Takeo said with his arms shaking with anger when suddenly there was a sound of a latch unlocking.

"Impressive. You three have made it to the central area of my home. Down the hall you'll find a door leading to the central room of the house, where I'll be. Come if you dare." A voice said echoing out of the intercom system.

"He must be that guy they were talking about, the one in charge of those werewolves." Takeo thought looking down the hall to see a door opening.

"Everyone ready for this guy?" Ayaka asked standing ready.

"I'm more than ready!" Kazuki stated hyped up.

"You're not going to go all crazy on us again, are you?" Takeo asked glancing over at Kazuki.

"It's not a problem. That was... just a little problem that shouldn't happen again." Kazuki said turning towards the door.

"Fine, let's get going then." Ayaka said walking forward towards the door with Takeo and Kazuki following close behind.

Back outside the mansion a familiar face stood near on the eastern path looking towards the house while noticing the lawn had large holes all over the place and the door had been left open.

"What happened here? The guy seems to be missing his lawn and the door is wide open... am I too late?" Yuki asked scratching his head looking on when suddenly he turned towards the woods. "Whoever is there, come out now." He said and a dark figure wearing black robes with a dark blue sun design on his cloak.

"Yuki Takashi, we have been looking everywhere for you. How nice to finally find you after all this time." Raito said with a smirk on his face.

"I take it you're one of the Tasogare members, I could've sworn there were only two members last I heard." Yuki said looking at Raito calmly watching his every move.

"That was long ago, about the time you joined the Akatsuki but he has brought our numbers up so much that we can even now pose a threat to the Akatsuki." Raito said lowering his hood the reveal his face – he had medium-short copper hair with bronze eyes, which his hair came down to in a nearly messy fashion.

"Is that so?" A voice asked coming out of the woods to the left of Yuki and Raito.

"Do not underestimate the Akatsuki." Itachi said standing next to Kisame near the woods.

"I should have known the Akatsuki wouldn't give up so easily on Yuki. Looks like I have no choice but to follow my prime objective: to keep Yuki alive. I'm sure Lord Shimousa will be pleased to see you." Raito said turning to Yuki just to see a fist connecting with his face.

"Don't ever mention his name! I don't care if it is his first name or his surname, I will not tolerate his name around me!" Yuki stated in an angry rage.

"Ha! Now that's the Ice Demon that we all know. I was starting to think you've become soft." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"Very well. I won't say the leader's name. I am not your enemy and it seems it'll be two on one if I don't step in and our leader doesn't want you harmed." Raito said spitting out some blood.

"I don't need your help and I don't care about your so-called leader because I'm going to kill him once I get the chance!" Yuki stated turning to Itachi and Kisame.

"Oh-ho, this is getting interesting. Itachi, which one do you want?" Kisame asked reaching back for his sword.

"I'll take Yuki since I'm more suited to battle him. Your water would be inefficient against someone that uses ice jutsu besides, that man is a Taijutsu specialist. You'll have no problem with him." Itachi said focusing his attention on Yuki.

"That's fine with me. Looks like I finally get to get you back for what you said back there." Kisame said pointing his sword at Raito.

"That's right; you're one of those Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Shame Lord Seiwa wasn't here, he would have loved to battle with you – no matter, just do not underestimate me or you will be sorry." Raito said pulling some gloves out from below his cloak and putting them on his firsts – the gloves had metal plates on the opposite side of the palm, similar to the ANBU operatives' gloves.

"Tch, looks like I have no choice in the matter then." Yuki said annoyed that he had to work with Raito.

"Good to see you've finally come to your senses. I'll take shark boy on as he said if you think you can take out Mr. Pink Eye over there." Raito said cracking his knuckles.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Kisame shouted charging at Raito with full force swinging his sword down on him but he put up the back of his hand and blocked it. "Nice block but was that really a good idea? My Samehada doesn't..."

"'Cut, it shreds.' That about right?" Raito asked with a smirk on his face looking at Kisame.

"Why you're smiling I don't know but will you be able to smile when I rip that hand off?" Kisame asked pulling his sword back towards him ripping through the bandages trying to cut through Raito's hand but it only scratched his metal. "What's this...?"

"Don't think I wouldn't get information on my enemies before I faced them. I know all about your Samehada." Raito said hitting the sword away with his other hand while swinging his right leg up towards Kisame's head.

"Really? There's a difference between hearing of it and knowing it." Kisame said with a smirk blocking Raito's kick with the sword getting pushed back a few inches. "You're quite fast with that thing but your chakra is being eaten up!" He stated as the chakra Raito added to his food had been getting eaten by the sword.

"Tch, what an annoying feature in that sword of yours." Raito said twisting the opposite direction getting a little distance from Kisame and landing near the trap doors on the lawn.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kisame asked throwing his sword in the air. "Water Style – Water Shark Projectile Jutsu!" He shouted putting his hands together and making the hand seals: Tiger, Dog, Bird, and Rat, followed by his middle-index fingers crossing, and finally ending it with Tiger.

"A water jutsu with no water nearby? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Raito stated running towards Kisame.

"Are you sure there isn't water nearby?" Kisame asked when out of the hole behind Raito a large body of water in the form of a shark went flying straight at him.

"No way! He lured me towards the hole know there was water down there!?" Raito though in shock getting hit with the water and sent into a tree nearby.

"Pfft, I should have expected this. Now it looks like I have to deal with you both myself." Yuki said jumping back from Itachi after ending at a stalemate in a kunai fight with one another.

"I'm not finished yet!" Raito shouted getting up from the tree completely soaked. "Nice, now my clothes are all soaked. I guess I should stop playing around, right?"

"He-hehe, you call that playing around? I thought you were just trying to tickle me." Kisame said chuckling.

"Kisame, stop playing around. We have a job to do and I would rather have this done as soon as possible since we still have our first objective to complete." Itachi said glancing over at Kisame.

"Look who's talking, you're the one going easy on him." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Fine, no more playing around." Itachi said activating his Sharingan.

"How fitting, Kekkei Genkai versus Kekkei Genkai." Yuki said putting his hands together. "Ice Clone Jutsu!" He thought making the hand seals: Bird, Snake, and Ox making four clones of him.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your Kekkei Genkai cannot rival that of the Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan." Itachi said appearing behind Yuki in an instant and stabbed him in the back with a kunai.

"Wrong one." Yuki's Ice Clone said blowing up in Itachi's face.

"I see, he used the smoke to switch with the other clones and dispersed his chakra evenly." Itachi said standing back where he was before untouched from the explosion of the clone.

"Not bad but try this! Ice Style – Ice Projectile Jutsu!" Yuki shouted from above Itachi making the hand seals: Snake, Bird, Horse, and Tiger launching ice shards directly at Itachi.

"Fire Style – Grand Fireball Jutsu." Itachi said doing the hand seals: Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger faster than the eye could see.

It only appeared as though Itachi brought his hands up to his lips locked in the Tiger seal before he launched a large fireball upwards towards the ice shards and Yuki. In an instant the shards were melted and Yuki turned to water – it had been another one of his clones.

"Do you really think I would attack you head on like that with an Ice attack?" Yuki asked standing behind Itachi back to back with a kunai to his side.

"You've gotten a lot faster since the last time we met... but not fast enough." Itachi said turning into a flock of crows.

"What!? I fell into his Genjutsu!?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Yes, it was so easy that it was almost laughable." Itachi said standing in front of Yuki. "Now, die." He said as three Itachi's crawled out of the ground around him and charged all at once with kunai's in hand.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuki shouted jumping up as the three illusions vanished and Yuki's breath was suddenly visible.

"What's this?" Itachi asked surprised Yuki had broken out of the Genjutsu.

"A deep freeze is a good way to wake up out of a lot of things." Yuki said putting his hands together.

"This is taking too much time. Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said and his eyes suddenly shifted over to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Water Style – Title Wave Jutsu!" Yuki thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Snake, Monkey, Snake, and Ram quickly while a large wave of water came out of the trap doors behind him towards Itachi. "He activated the Mangekyo Sharingan... which means he's going to try to get me with the Tsukuyomi. I better not look in his eyes!" He thought moving back into the water behind him.

"One look into my eyes and this battle is over." Itachi said jumping back into a tree behind him avoiding the wave.

Inside the mansion in the main room, the three Genin lay on the ground wiped out. The entire room is completely pitch black except for a large light in the center where the three of them lay on the ground and a man wrapped in a formal ninja uniform in all black stands at the edge of the light laughing.

"Did you three really think you could defeat the great Mikimoto Itani!?" Mikimoto shouted while laughing leaving a lot of questions as to how it all happened.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Well this one took longer than expected to release. I may take next week or the week after off to do a little work. I'm still aiming for Sunday releases of new chapters and I'll update this when I know for sure when I'll be taking time off.

-Steve Masters


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Knockout! Trouble in Mangetsu Village!**

Ayaka, Kazuki, and Takeo rush into the large room down the hallway. It was completely dark until they arrived in the center; suddenly a light came on only in the center of the room on the three of them. The three Genin looked around surprised when suddenly there were some sounds around them as if someone was running around someone at an extreme speed.

"Must be that guy we're here for." Kazuki said looking around trying to follow the sound.

"So you three are the ones that made it past my traps? Hmm? Genin? The great Mikimoto Itani will not fall to mere Genin but why is it that three Genin from three different villages are working together?" Mikimoto asked standing in the shadows watching the three of them in the center.

"This must be his trick. Too bad I'm from the Village Hidden in the Clouds and expert in Thunder Jutsu." Takeo said with a smirk putting his hands together. "Thunder Style – Daylight Jutsu!" He thought putting his hands together and doing the hand seals: Dragon, Ram, and Snake creating a bright light on the tip of his finger bright enough to brighten up the entire room.

"Oh? An interesting jutsu but seeing won't be helping you much if you can't fight." Mikimoto said standing near the wall in front of the three Genin wearing a formal ninja uniform complete with facemask and hood all in black. "Now my pets… tear them to shreds." He said revealing the room was completely filled with summoned werewolf-like creatures.

"I can't hold the jutsu and fight so we'll have to fight with only the one light." Takeo said putting out the light.

"Fine with me, I know where they were." Kazuki said pulling his Ninjaken from his back looking straight ahead.

"I would know where they were even if I didn't see them. They were everywhere, just throw anything and you'll hit at least one." Ayaka said with a focus face while pulling out a kunai.

"No choice then." Takeo said putting his hands together. "Thunder Style – Electric Eel Jutsu." He thought making the hand seals: Dragon, Ram, and Rat electrifying his fists.

"If it's that easy, I'll end this quickly. Ice Style – Rapid Icicle Projectile Jutsu!" Kazuki shouted stabbing his sword into the ground and putting his hands together to make the seals: Bird, Snake, Horse, Bird, and Tiger but just as he finished nothing happened. "What happened?" He asked confused.

"Ha-ha, your Ice Jutsu won't work in here. I know all about it, you must be able to use the upper atmosphere to cool down the moisture or water enough to turn it to ice. Only a real idiot wouldn't know that about their own jutsu." Mikimoto said laughing in the shadows surrounding them.

"Seems we agree on one thing but that's not enough to let you off the hook!" Takeo said when a werewolf-like creature jumped out of the shadows at him and he quickly punched it rendering it to smoke.

"Grrr, only friends are allowed to joke with me like that! I cannot allow you to get away with that!" Kazuki shouted picking up his Ninjaken and charging forward into the darkness.

"Kazuki, wait! That's exactly what he wants you to do!" Ayaka shouted trying to get Kazuki's attention but it was too late, he had already gone into the shadows.

"Damn that Kazuki. Does he ever think ahead?" Takeo asked annoyed when Kazuki came flying back into the light unconscious. "He's out cold, just what happened?" He asked surprised kicking a werewolf-like creature that dove at him.

"Same thing that'll happen to you!" Mikimoto said coming into the light behind Takeo and hit him in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious in an instant.

"Takeo?" Ayaka asked turning around getting hit in the back of the neck as well and falling unconscious.

"That was it? I didn't even have to use any of my jutsu to take you out. Pathetic some Genin think they can take me out when they go do so easily with a mere pressure point attack like that. Did you three really think you could defeat the great Mikimoto Itani!?" Mikimoto shouted while laughing with the three Genin unconscious at his feet.

"Not good enough mister 'I'm so great and powerful'!" Ayaka said standing up. "Secret Technique – Fire Wheel Jutsu!" She thought putting her hands together and in an instant does the hand seals: Tiger, Ram, Ox, Dragon, Ram, and Tiger with only her right hand next to her mouth.

Out of Ayaka's mouth she spouted flames that started to spin around the room destroying the werewolf-like creatures surrounding them leaving the center the only place untouched by the flames. Ayaka fell down to one knee breathing hard after the jutsu had finished since it took a large strain on her due to the fact she hadn't used the jutsu more than three times and it takes up a good amount of chakra.

"Was that it? A nice jutsu but it looks like you're not ready to use that one in combat yet. Plus, you don't have enough chakra to do that too often, do you?" Mikimoto asked confident in his analysis.

"So, she knows a jutsu like that, huh?" Takeo asked still acting as if he were unconscious.

"Do I even have enough chakra for another attack? No point in asking so I might as well give it a shot!" Ayaka thought standing back up.

"Oh? I doubt you have enough chakra for anymore attacks. You're done for little girl." Mikimoto said putting his hands together. "Summoning Jutsu!" He stated making the hand seals: Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, and Ram.

Suddenly the floor started to glow and tons of werewolf-like creatures appeared all over the room. They were snarling as they turned towards Ayaka.

"See little girl? No matter how many of my creatures you defeat, I'll just summon more of them." Mikimoto said with a smirk.

"What is that guy talking about?" Takeo thought listening to the two of them talk.

"Creatures… what creatures?" Ayaka asked looking around to see no werewolf-like creatures in the entire area.

"Im…Impossible! How did you…?!" Mikimoto asked in complete shock from what he had seen.

"They were nothing; I took care of them in less than a second. That thing before was just an act, I'm nowhere near my limit yet." Ayaka said with a smile on her face walking towards Mikimoto.

"N…no way! I…I can't move!" Mikimoto shouted trying to move his feet but unable to.

"What in the world is this guy going on about? Has he gone crazy?" Takeo thought wanting to open his eyes to see what was going on.

"No… stay away from me! You're… a monster!" Mikimoto shouted in sheer terror falling backwards with his feet still stuck to the ground.

"You're done for." Ayaka said walking over to him and the ground suddenly started wrapping around him.

"Genjutsu! That's what it is!" Mikimoto shouted realizing it finally and snapped himself out of it.

"Good thing I had a chance to tie you up before you found out." Ayaka said holding some rope up with Mikimoto completely tied up on the ground.

"You brat! How dare you do this to the great Mikimoto Itani - the greatest Jutsu researcher!" Mikimoto shouted angrily trying to struggle when Takeo hit him in the head.

"Be quiet. You're now in our custody until we hand you over to the village's officials." Takeo said knocking him out cold with his electrified fist. "Oops, forgot I still had that jutsu going." He thought with a blank face stopping the jutsu.

"At least he's quiet now. Let's get Kazuki and get out of here." Ayaka said just as Kazuki started waking up.

"Ooh, my head hurts." Kazuki said rubbing his head standing up slowly. "Oh! That guy!" He shouted turning around with his sword in hand to see Ayaka and Takeo with Mikimoto tied up. "I guess I missed the whole fight, huh?" He asked chuckling lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course you did, we took him down easily after you were out of the way." Takeo said with his hands behind his head.

"'We' took him out? I'm pretty sure you just woke up as well." Ayaka said glancing over at Takeo.

"Right… anyway, job done. Let's get him locked up and rub this in Yuki's face. Kazuki, carry him." Takeo said heading towards the door.

"What? Why me!?" Kazuki shouted angrily.

"Because you were the last one to wake up as well as the first knocked out." Takeo replied walking out the door.

"I'm going to have to agree with him. Hurry up." Ayaka said already at the door.

"Such evil in those two…!" Takeo stated cleaning his glasses before he put his Ninjaken back on his back. "Now to go pick up that jerk." He said hitting Mikimoto on the head before picking him up. "That was for what you said earlier!" He shouted running after Ayaka and Takeo.

The three Genin walked through the halls with sprung traps all over the place. There were some pitfalls that fell into spikes, water filled with man-eating fish, and even one that had both together. There were walls that smashed together when you got near them, kunai shooting across the room, and one wall full of spikes smashed against another near the door.

"You must've had a lot of fun…" Takeo said looking back at Ayaka as they reached the front door.

"What did you guys have to go through?" Ayaka asked looking over at Takeo and Kazuki.

"Oh it was nothing." Kazuki said with a slight chuckle. "Just kunai, a wall chasing us, stair slide to hell, and the Well of Death." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ayaka asked glancing over at Kazuki.

"Nothing, right Takeo?" Kazuki asked looking ahead at Takeo.

"Right, it wasn't a problem… but that was a lot of water." Takeo said remembering the well when they stepped outside to see the other battle taking place.

"Isn't that… Yuki and that strange guy from before?" Ayaka asked noticing the two of them but unable to see Itachi and Kisame.

"Mangekyo Sharingan! Time to end this, Yuki Takashi." Itachi said instantly appearing before Yuki in an instant.

"The Akatsuki…!" Takeo stated surprised and quickly rushing towards the battle.

"What is he thinking? There's no way any of us could match an Akatsuki member." Kazuki said watching Takeo run off balancing between the holes on the lawn. "Take care of this guy, I'm going after Takeo." He said dropping Mikimoto and rushed after Takeo.

"Okay… why did I have to use up all my chakra? I can't even help them now even if they get into trouble… This is so frustrating!" Ayaka shouted frustrated as she sat down next to Mikimoto in front of the door.

Yuki sudden exploded just as Itachi was about to use his Tsukuyomi technique. Itachi jumped back a split second before the explosion and looked around with his Sharingan still active when Takeo arrived where the Ice Clone had blown up.

"Itachi Uchiha, we meet again." Takeo said pointing at Itachi.

"Go away. You do not interest me." Itachi said still looking for Yuki.

"Underestimate me? I'll show you!" Takeo shouted angrily putting his hands together. "Thunder Style – Electric Eel Jutsu!" He shouted making the hand seals: Dragon, Ram, and Rat making his right fist exploded with electricity to the point it nearly looked like Chidori but it was yellow like lightning. "Now we will see who is weak!" He shouted charging full speed at Itachi.

"I have already dealt with a similar jutsu already. This will be no different." Itachi said looking towards Takeo.

"That idiot, he's actually charging at an Akatsuki member?" Kazuki asked getting to where Yuki's Ice Clone had blown up.

"Hopefully this will derail his want to take them on." Yuki thought watching from a tree nearby as Takeo reached Itachi.

"Not good enough." Itachi said moving his hand swiftly to deflect it but Takeo quickly shifted to the side just glancing Itachi's cloak.

"He actually hit the cloak?" Yuki thought surprised watching the fight.

"Very well, if you wish to die here – I will allow you to die." Itachi said swiftly pulling out a kunai from under his sleeves and aiming at Takeo's heart.

"He's… too fast…!" Takeo thought trying to dodge the attack but he was too slow when suddenly an ice shard smacked the kunai away.

"This is between you and me, Itachi." Yuki said jumping down from the tree he was.

"Then tell this boy to leave us and I'll think about sparing him." Itachi said turning to Yuki.

"Kazuki, take Takeo and get out of here." Yuki said when Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Yuki.

"Let us continue then." Itachi said trying to get Yuki to look into his eyes but Yuki quickly countered with a kick.

"Let's get out of here." Kazuki said putting his hand on Takeo's arm.

"Tch, I'm too slow to fight with Itachi but I didn't have much of a problem with Kisame last time." Takeo thought annoyed by the difference in ability.

"Too slow." Itachi said blocking the attack and came up with a fist straight through his chest. "Got you." He said when Yuki suddenly held onto Itachi followed by the piles of snow from the other Ice Clones piled onto the two of them.

"Was that it for the great Itachi Uchiha?" Yuki asked standing between Takeo and the pile of snow that was Itachi and one of Yuki's Ice Clones.

"That can't be it – it was too easy!" Takeo thought throwing Kazuki off him while charging forward.

"Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave!" Yuki thought putting his hands together with the hand seals: Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Boar, Tiger, and Monkey clapping his hands together making the pile of snow perfectly round. "Now, to end this!" He yelled making the hand seal Tiger creating ice shards stabbing throughout the pile of snow but no blood was coming out.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked turning towards the snowball along with Raito.

"Did he actually get Itachi?" Raito asked surprised when suddenly Itachi appeared in front of Yuki.

"Too late to get away, my Tsukuyomi will end this quickly." Itachi said when Takeo suddenly hit Yuki in the back knocking him over exposing himself to the Tsukuyomi.

"What's this…?" Takeo asked suddenly stopping in place after looking into Itachi's eyes.

Takeo found himself in a strange world, the world created by the Tsukuyomi. He was just standing on a floating island of rock with Itachi standing across from him.

"I did not intend to get you in this; however I already used the technique on you. You shouldn't have been in such a hurry to die." Itachi said suddenly appearing behind him and cut off all of his limbs in a split second.

"Argh! My… my arms… and legs!" Takeo shouted in shock and pain watching as his limbs fell beside him.

"Here in the Tsukuyomi, I control everything. You will endure this for the next three days." Itachi said while Takeo was suddenly all healed for a second before Itachi cut off his limbs a bit slower this time.

"N…no way... Three days of this…?!" Takeo shouted in pain.

In reality only a few seconds had passed and Takeo fell to the ground as if he had been traumatized. He was just staring straight ahead with no response.

"Kisame, we're leaving." Itachi said jumping back through the trees.

"Fine. We'll settle this another time then. Water Style – Water Shark Projectile Jutsu." Kisame said quickly doing the hand seals: Tiger, Dog, Bird, Rat, followed by crossing his index fingers, and finally ending with Tiger launching water shaped like a shark in-between him and Raito to assist their escape.

"Damn, he got away." Raito said jumping back.

"Why are we leaving this time?" Kisame asked catching up to Itachi.

"I failed to get Yuki Takashi with the Tsukuyomi. That Genin got in the way and that is all I was allowing for this capture. It is up to the other members now." Itachi responded as they left the area.

"This is exactly the reason why I didn't want any of you to take on any of the Akatsuki members, especially Itachi and Pein." Yuki said shaking his head looking at Takeo when he noticed something. "Wait, wasn't there three of you annoying Genin?" He asked counting Takeo and Kazuki.

"Yeah, I would make three." Ayaka said carrying Mikimoto over to where they were standing.

"Okay but… who is that guy you have tied up there?" Yuki asked confused.

"Mikimoto, the idiot lost to three Genin? How pathetic…" Raito said shaking his head looking at Mikimoto. "Leader made a wise choice to cut him loose… however, he knows too much about us to be left alone." He said walking closer.

"Hold it right there. This guy is a criminal and bounty for my job and I won't let you kill him… or my bounty would be reduced quite a bit." Yuki said standing between Raito and Mikimoto.

"Hmm, if I try to kill him then Yuki will get in the way. If I hurt or injure Yuki the leader will kill me… not much I can do in this case until he arrives." Raito thought playing out the scenarios. "Fine but what is this about the three Genin?" Raito asked surprised to see Yuki with them.

"Takeo? Hey, wake up." Kazuki said smacking him around but getting no response.

"Stalkers." Yuki responded quickly.

"Stalkers, huh…? You seem quite familiar with them, are you sure that's all they are?" Raito asked looking at Yuki and then back at the Genin.

"What happened to him? I get left behind with that heavy guy and the next thing I know Takeo is like this!" Ayaka stated looking over at Kazuki.

"I'm sure; they're nothing to me and shouldn't be involved in our matters. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to turn in for the bounty." Yuki said walking over to Mikimoto and put him on his shoulder.

"What…?" Ayaka and Kazuki asked turning around after hearing Yuki.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you three that I would train you if you passed my test but you all failed to land a single hit on me. You only hit my clones and because you were the ones that took this guy down, I'll give you three a share of the bounty but you should really get that kid back to the Leaf Village. Tsunade should be able to help him regain his consciousness but his mental state might be a different case… anyway, she has previous experience in dealing with those that have been hit with Itachi's Tsukuyomi." Yuki said starting to walk away.

"I can't believe you! And here I thought you were actually a good person!" Ayaka shouted angrily with a tight fist.

"I thought you said you were going to help me with my Ice Jutsu's but I guess that was a lie as well! Right?" Kazuki said lifting Takeo up on his back.

"They really aren't getting it. Such annoying pests!" Yuki thought annoyed when he suddenly stopped. "You three should not get involved with me, I'm involved in a whole different world than you three are used to dealing with and Takeo is proof of that." He said walking off again.

"Wow, you really dealt some good damage to those Genin without even having to lay a finger on them. Just what I would expect from the Demon of Ice! Ha!" Raito stated cheerfully following Yuki.

"Why you…!" Kazuki shouted about to swing at Yuki when Ayaka stopped him. "But…!"

"I'll tell you in a bit." Ayaka whispered into Kazuki's ear.

"Why are you following me?" Yuki asked glancing back at Raito.

"Me? I have to keep an eye on you till the leader arrives." Raito replied following him towards the village.

"How annoying… and I thought those Genin were bad." Yuki thought annoyed. "You do know I'm going to kill your leader once he arrives, don't you?" He asked holding back his anger.

"I would like to see you try." Raito said under his breath as they left the area.

"Now, explain to me why you stopped me." Kazuki said looking back at Ayaka while she was wiping her eyes.

"Yuki was telling us to stay away from him for the time being. That guy must've been pretty strong and none of us are in a condition to fight them… not to mention the Akatsuki are after him as well." Ayaka said walking over to Kazuki.

"Then we have no choice but to get Takeo back to the Hokage and catch up to Yuki once he's okay. Then we'll take on the Akatsuki and Tasogare with Sensei." Kazuki said with a determined look on his face looking straight ahead.

"Right, let's hurry up. The Leaf Village is at most three days from here and Yuki still has two more days till his cloak is done and he leaves the village." Ayaka said ready to follow Kazuki.

"Right, two days to get him healed and return to Sensei's side! Let's get going, Ayaka!" Kazuki shouted starting to run into the forest with Ayaka behind him.

Yuki and Raito were walking by some shops in the village when Yuki turned to face him with annoyed look.

"How long is it until he gets here?" Yuki asked still carrying Mikimoto on his back towards the tailor's shop.

"Two days." Mikimoto quickly responded.

"That was a quick response. Don't tell me you intend on following me around everywhere I go until he arrives…." Yuki said with squinty eyes and an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't give me that look. I'm just following the Leader's request and that is to make sure I do not lose sight of you until he arrives." Raito replied shooing Yuki forward.

"Don't tell me you have to follow me to the restroom as well or I'll just have to make sure to kill that guy twice over." Yuki said turning around and continued walking straight ahead.

"No… I do not intend on following you into the restroom – I'm not interested in men." Raito responded with some annoyance in his voice when they finally arrived at Kei's shop.

"Kei, I have the guy that was creating those creatures." Yuki said walking into the door and spotting Kei working on his cloak still.

"Oh? Finished already are we? That was fast." Kei said setting his things down while turning around to see Yuki followed by Raito. "Eh…!? Isn't he a Tasogare member?!"

"Don't worry about him… he's only here to annoy me." Yuki responded sighing while setting down Mikimoto on a stool nearby.

"Nice to meet you." Raito said flicking his wrist in Kei's direction and sat down across from Mikimoto in a chair with his hand ready on a kunai.

"Raito, I told you I need him alive for the full bounty." Yuki said noticing his killing intent and turned towards Kei. "So, about that bounty…"

"Fine, I'll let him live for now but I cannot guarantee he'll live after you get your bounty." Raito replied leaning back in his chair.

"Right, I'll get it together and you'll have the Ryo by tomorrow. I'll take him over to a holding cell with some sealing tags." Kei said taking off his apron and walking over to Mikimoto.

"Right, I still have my room over at the Full Moon Inn so leave the bounty there if you cannot find me in my room." Yuki said walking out of the shop.

"Can't even sit down without having to get up right away… that Yuki Takashi really doesn't have a heart does he?" Raito said getting up from his chair and heading towards the door. "I'll be seeing you, Tailor. I may just pass on word about your nice work to the Leader when I meet up with him." He said stepping out of the shop to see Yuki was nowhere in sight. "Great… I lost him already. Leader isn't going to be pleased."

"Hmm, at least Yuki might have gotten me a new contract." Kei thought as he picked up Mikimoto so that he could haul him off to the holding cell.

Elsewhere in town, Yuki had already taken off to nearly the other side of the village walking down the street when he spotted a familiar face.

"Man, what a drag. Those two are nowhere in sight. We're supposed to be leaving today too." Shikamaru said standing at the street corner looking around.

"Ah, you're that guy from the Leaf Village." Yuki said walking over to Shikamaru.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. That guy that was with those Genin – have you seen the other two that were with me? They seemed to have vanished on me when I told them it was time to go." Shikamaru said slightly annoyed.

"Are you talking about us?" Ino asked standing behind Shikamaru making him jump slightly.

"Good, you're finally ready to go… now…? Ino, what's with the bags?" Shikamaru asked while Ino was standing there with two bags in hand.

"She said she found some cute clothes and couldn't live with leaving them in the shop so she bought them." Choji said eating some potato chips.

"…Choji, you bought some food for the trip I take it…?" Shikamaru asked looking at Choji with his bag filled.

"Exactly! I won't be hungry at all during our trip back thanks to these rations!" Choji stated happily while eating more chips.

"Just how much do we have left for the trip back?" Shikamaru asked with his hand on his head in disappointment looking over at Ino.

"…we spent it all…ha-ha." Ino said reluctantly laughing with a smile.

"Great, looks like we'll be sleeping outdoors on the way back then. Let's get going before we end up too late." Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets while turning around to see Yuki. "Oh yeah, was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Actually, the three Genin should be heading back to the Leaf Village about now. Would you mind looking after them? Takeo was hit with Itachi's Tsukuyomi and isn't in a good enough condition." Yuki said surprisingly worried about the three Genin.

"Sure, we're headed the same way so we'll catch up with them." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"Okay, I'll leave you with this then." Yuki said handing Shikamaru some Ryo. "That should cover the babysitting fees, correct?"

"Heh, that should do just fine. Ino, Choji, let's get going. We have some Genin to catch up to." Shikamaru said sounding more motivated than usual.

"Jeez, he's more motivated than usual." Ino said sighing thinking that she'll have to hurry with her bags in hand.

"Ino, shouldn't you be able to help that Genin out since you've been studying under Hokage?" Choji asked looking over at Ino while they hurried off.

"I don't know. I'll have to see his condition first; I've never seen what the Tsukuyomi does to anyone." Ino said as they left the area.

"Speaking of Takeo… he is no normal Genin – well that could be said about all three of them but Takeo is different. There is no way a normal Genin should be able to stand up to Kisame as he did even when he is just playing around with them." Yuki stood there thinking to himself. "Finally caught up to me did we?" He asked standing at the street corner.

"Of course, this village isn't small but it isn't big enough to lose anyone in. I know you'll be in the village for at least two more days since you're waiting for your new cloak so it'll be perfect timing for the Leader's arrival. Until then, I will be by your side to make sure no harm comes to you and you do not try to run away." Raito said standing behind Yuki.

"Oh great, I have a new pet dog. We'll have so much fun together in the next two days… I'll make sure of it." Yuki said with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, next week's chapter might be delayed by a few days or so but I was able to get this one out on time... or rather close to it.

-Steve Masters


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ice Ninja: Yuki Takashi**

**Chapter 7: A Storm Approaches!**

Deep within a forest near a large waterfall, Kurayami approaches a figure standing near the water. The figure was wearing the Tasogare cloak with their hood over their head blocking off any indication of their appearance. Just as Kurayami was about to get within fifty feet of the figure, an icicle smashed down directly in front of him.

"Kurayami, you should know better than to not announce yourself before coming close to me or you'll end up dead." The Figure said in a cold but carefree tone.

"My apologies, Leader – or should I say, Toyotomi Shimousa?" Kurayami asked kneeling down in front of the icicle as it melted away.

"Kurayami, what reason is there to bother me instead of looking for our honored guest, Yuki?" Toyotomi asked staring straight ahead towards the waterfall that lay before him about twenty yards.

"That is because Yuki has been found, Leader." Kurayami responded obediently.

"Oh? Where is dear old Yuki these days?" Toyotomi asked slowly raising his right arm with his palm facing the waterfall.

"He is in Mangetsu Village. I was not given the exact details but Raito Hōjō is currently watching him for the time being. We should be able to reach the village by the end of the day." Kurayami reported still kneeling.

"Then we will be there at dawn." Toyotomi said turning around to reveal only a small view of his light steel blue hair sticking out of the side of his hood while still hiding his face.

"Very well. I will do my best to keep up, Leader." Kurayami responded looking up to see the frozen waterfall. "H…he froze the waterfall with so little effort…?" He really has come a long way since I first met him." He thought with a smirk turning around to see Toyotomi had already left the area and was nowhere in sight. "He's even increased his speed… dramatically." He said rushing after Toyotomi with his large claymore-like sword on his back.

Back in Mangetsu Village, Yuki is sitting down on a chair in Kei's Tailor shop with Raito sitting across from him while Kei was hard at work on some kind of head plate.

"Why do people always find it fun to stalk me?" Yuki asked glancing over at Raito.

"It must be the latest trend. You should be grateful that you have such devoted followers that follow you even though there are many dangers in being near you… granted that Raito is one of those dangers." Kei commented with a slight chuckle.

"Quit talking like I'm not even here. And I'm neither a stalker nor a follower! I was ordered to keep an eye on Yuki until the Leader arrives and that is all! Once he arrives you will not see me again unless we are enemies! Got it!?" Raito shouted getting increasingly annoyed as he went on.

"Yeah, yeah. You could at least be a quieter stalker though…." Yuki said pulling out his book, Make Out Tactics.

"Hey! I told you I'm not a stalker!" Raito shouted angrily.

"Oh? Hmm, oh!" Yuki uttered not paying any attention to Raito while he was engrossed with the book.

"Hey! Hey!" Raito shouted looking at Yuki but he didn't even glance at him. "Old man, does he do this often?" He asked looking over at Kei.

"Yuki, your new head plate is nearly done. I just need to let the ink dry." Kei said ignoring Raito as he set the head plate down gently on his workbench.

"Good. I've wanted to get rid of this one for a long time but I wasn't just going to throw it away without having something to replace it." Yuki said pointing at his head plate on his head while still reading and ignoring Raito.

"So the both of you are in on this, huh? Fine, it's a good thing I was specifically told not to lay a finger on you!" Raito stated grumbling over in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Oh, did you say something?" Yuki asked glancing over at Raito.

"No, nothing at all." Raito replied grinding his teeth in annoyance.

"I was sure I heard something… no matter. I have to be going now anyway, so many jobs to do with so little time." Yuki said putting his book away while getting up from his seat.

"Jobs? What jobs?" Raito asked confused standing up following Yuki over to the door.

"Let's see… helping with the farms, assist the village police officers, and finally head back here for my new head plate." Yuki said walking out the door. "And you're going to be helping me as well."

"What a fun day… Wait, what did you say?" Raito asked realizing what Yuki had said at the end.

"If you're going to be stalking me then I'm going to use your labor to pay some of my bills and if you don't do it I'll just have to fight you. Which means you would have to take the beating, break your precious orders, or even just help me but that's all up to you." Yuki said shrugging as he started heading towards the farms south of the village.

"My choice huh…? Doesn't sound like much of a choice if you ask me – it's more of a threat but I have no choice but to assist you." Raito said annoyed following Yuki.

In the woods near the Leaf Village – Ayaka, Kazuki with Takeo on his back, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji had finally met up and were nearing the village when Shikamaru decided to ask a question.

"So, what exactly happened back there? I mean how did he get hit with the Tsukuyomi in the first place?" Shikamaru asked looking ahead at Kazuki and Ayaka.

"Yuki was fighting with Itachi and Takeo get in the way at the wrong time and got hit with the Tsukuyomi that was for Yuki." Kazuki responded seeing the gates of the Leaf Village in the distance.

"Is that really a good idea? I mean a Genin fighting an S-ranked criminal, isn't that dangerous?" Ino asked commenting on the response.

"Yeah but I'm surprised he's still alive." Shikamaru said obviously thinking about something.

"He said he had been fighting with Kisame before on par with him but Yuki said he was going easy on him." Kazuki said leaving Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji with a surprised look.

"Wait, this Genin is able to fight on par with an S-ranked criminal even when they're going easy on him? This doesn't add up at all." Shikamaru thought looking at Takeo suspiciously. "Has Takeo acted strange anytime he was with the two of you?"

"Shikamaru, what's up?" Choji asked looking over at Shikamaru.

"Just hear me out. Has he acted strange at all?" Shikamaru asked looking towards Ayaka and Kazuki.

"Not really, he could act a little less cold though." Ayaka responded looking over at Kazuki while he had a look of deep thought on his face. "Kazuki?"

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about it. He did kind of vanish on us for a while back in Mangetsu Village after he said he was restocking the supplies but I didn't see him come back with anything." Kazuki replied as they arrived at the main gate.

"There has to be something going on here. This is just too suspicious. I'll have a talk with the Hokage before I take any actions though." Shikamaru thought as he followed behind the group through the large doors at the main gate. "Anyway, let's head over to the Hokage and see if we can get him taken care of."

Over the next hour or so Takeo was taken care of by Tsunade and left at the hospital to rest up. Ayaka and Kazuki were both also treated for slight injures and decided to stay at the hospital until Takeo woke up. Ino and Choji were quickly sent off on some other missions while Shikamaru stayed with Tsunade to talk about Takeo.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked noticing he had the look of being lost in thought.

"That Genin – Takeo Furukawa – something just isn't right about him." Shikamaru said still troubled over the information he had stumbled on.

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked looking at Shikamaru as the two of them stood in the hallway of the hospital.

"Either he is a powerful Genin or he's a fake." Shikamaru replied still trying to put the pieces together.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked confused about the situation.

"For one thing, he seems to act like a certain someone that showed to be effect on someone for this village. But back to the point – Ayaka and Kazuki say he fought the Akatsuki member, Kisame Hoshigaki, on par while he was playing with him. This is highly unusual for a Genin but that's not the only thing, they said he disappeared for a while in Mangetsu Village to buy some supplies but nothing appeared to be purchased." Shikamaru said laying out some of the information he had come across.

"Are you sure it's not just their imagination? How can you be certain these claims could be possible?" Tsunade asked trying to get something more before making a decision on the next action.

"Don't you find it suspicious he just happened to tag along with the top new Genin from the Leaf and Snow Village? The very ones that would be his competition in the Chunin Exams if they had competed – not to mention he had said he had gone after them to make sure they didn't miss the Chunin Exams until Yuki arrived and suddenly he's working on this investigation with them." Shikamaru explained more of his reasoning.

"There does seem to be something to what you're saying but we can't just go and accuse him or his village of planning something unless we have proof." Tsunade responded with a sigh.

"That is what I was thinking as well since this could prove problematic for us and the Village Hidden in the Clouds if it were true. What do you propose we do about this problem?" Shikamaru asked looking at Tsunade.

"I think I have just the solution for this. We will know soon enough – come to my office later today before those Genin take off and I'll have your plan laid out." Tsunade said waving as she walked away.

"Man, why do I suddenly feel like I'm going to have to burden something… Can't I at least get a break for a little while? What a pain." Shikamaru thought putting his hands in his pockets while walking away down the hall.

Back at Mangetsu Village, Yuki had just finished with the farms with Raito directly behind him covered in mud while Yuki was perfectly clean.

"What the hell is with this!? How can you go to help and end up talking with the farmers perfectly fine inside while I have to stay outside and harvest the crops!? I'm a member of an elite organization of S-ranked criminals and I'm reduced to a mere laborer in mere seconds!? You truly are a demon! That is the only explanation I can think of – Yuki the Snow Demon!" Raito shouted pointing at Yuki from behind breathing a little hard.

"Quit shouting, I can hear you perfectly fine if you didn't shout. Besides, you said you would do as I said didn't you?" Yuki asked with a grin looking at Raito.

"Right… I did say something like that didn't I…? Wait! I never said I would do all the work!" Raito shouted angrily pointing furiously at Yuki.

"This guy is a real idiot isn't he? No matter – I'll just have some more fun with him before it's time to get serious." Yuki thought looking straight ahead lost in thought but watching where he was going.

"Hey! Are you even still listening to me…!?" Raito continued to shout when his foot went into a hole in the road leaving him stuck in place. "Damn it, wait up! I'm stuck!"

"It's all for the best I guess." Yuki said shrugging while continuing on without Raito. "I have to think of how I'm going to fight two Tasogare members at the same time… even if one of them is 'him'." He thought tightening his grip in anger.

In a few minutes he arrived at Kei's shop to figure out why he had sent a messenger to fetch him from his peaceful break at the farms. Yuki opened the door and walked in to see Kei standing at his work bench hitting a chisel with a hammer with a pleased look on his face.

"It's done and just in time!" Kei stated proudly while Yuki just looked at him confused. "Don't give me that look. One of your orders has been finished but the cloak will take a little longer."

"If it isn't the cloak then it's the head plate?" Yuki asked closing the door behind him.

"Yes, take a look at this beauty!" Kei stated proudly picking up a piece of powder blue cloth with a metal plate on it – it was a ninja headband but with some kanji written on it that read: Yuki.

"Now I have something decent to wear. This thing has too many things attached to it that has made it weigh a little too much for me to hold onto." Yuki said taking off his headband from the Village Hidden in the Rain and quickly replacing it with the new one. "Here, I don't need it anymore." He said handing Kei his old headband.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Kei asked looking at Yuki confused.

"Do what you please with it. I no longer have a use for it but I do need that cloak finished soon." Yuki said turning and walking towards the sitting area.

"Fine, I might have an idea for it but what's the hurry to finish the cloak? Does it have something to do with that material you gave me?" Kei asked thinking back to the night Yuki first arrived in the village.

"Yes. I need that cloak for an upcoming battle with 'him'."Yuki replied sitting down in a chair reaching back for his book: Make Out Tactics.

"Wait, you mean you're going to fight 'him' here in the village soon?" Kei asked surprised looking at Yuki.

"Yes, he's actually on his way here as we speak. That is why the doggy has been following me around – to make sure I don't try to leave before he arrives but something seems off. I only ran into the guy not long ago and 'he' already knows of my location." Yuki said reading his book while thinking aloud.

"Sounds like a relay setup." Kei said working on the cloak as fast as he can after hearing what was going to happen.

"'Relay setup'? You don't think that they set up a relay point…" Yuki said looking up from his book towards Kei.

"That's exactly what I think. They don't sound like idiots anymore and they might even be a force to reckon with compared to their early days. I wouldn't take this new version of the Tasogare lightly since we don't know exactly how many members there are or even how strong they are." Kei said looking over at Yuki while still working with his hands. "Which reminds me… what happened to that stray dog following you?"

"The idiot got stuck in a hole while trying to complain to me about how he had to do all the work at the farm. The Tasogare might just be filled with idiots like him so it's nothing to be too worried about but… 'he' is the only one I'm worried about at this point." Yuki said reading his book once again.

"Right, I might have to evacuate the village if this battle is going to take place here. Isn't there some other place you can take this fight to? I don't want to see Mangetsu Village destroyed." Kei said turning his attention back to his work.

"It might be too late to take it anywhere else if I know 'him' as well as I think I do." Yuki replied looking over at Kei.

"What do you mean by that?" Kei asked turning to see Yuki was looking at him with a very serious look on his face.

"He is most likely already in the village or nearby. If you want to evacuate the village, now is the time but I really need that cloak before he arrives." Yuki said turning his attention back to his book again.

"Already here…?" Kei asked standing there in a state of shock before he shook it off seconds later. "The cloak will be done in three minutes. Then, I will start the evacuation of the village but try not to start anything until I get everyone out." He said working frantically on the cloak.

"I will do my best not to but I cannot promise anything if I see his face." Yuki replied when the door opened and Raito walked inside.

"You're a really troublesome guy, you know that?" Raito asked looking over at Yuki while he walked in closing the door behind him.

"Really now? Maybe you should stop following me then?" Yuki asked slightly glancing over at Raito as he sat across from him.

"I cannot do that until the Leader arrives. Then and only then can I leave your side." Raito said looking outside the window behind Yuki. "A storm seems to be coming." He said noticing some clouds moving in as the sun was starting to set.

"So your precious leader is a little more behind schedule than I had expected. By now I would have expected it to be snowing in the village." Yuki said glancing out another window to see the dark gray clouds moving in from the north.

"Oh? You already know how he works?" Raito asked a bit surprised.

"Of course I do – I've already witnessed it during my time during the Civil War in the Village Hidden in the Rain." Yuki said putting his book away back in his pocket.

"So that's how it is – you both were in the Civil War together? How interesting, it must've been fun having an all out war and being able to cut loose on so many. Oh, I wish I would've been around for those battles. I would've enjoyed personally devastating their entire front line." Raito said with a grin on his face as Yuki stood up and headed towards the door.

"It was not something to be happy about. So many people lost their lives to a pointless war all because someone decides to play god. It makes me sick." Yuki said opening the door to the shop and stepping out to see the citizens of the village running to the south. "I need that cloak before he gets here but it looks like that won't be possible as long as there are people left in this village… It reminds me of that day – Taki, Masakatsu. I wonder how the two of you are doing now…" He thought looking up at the sky while the dark clouds moved in closer.

Back at the Leaf Village, Takeo quickly sat up in his hospital bed breathing hard completely covered in sweat with his eyes opened wide. The first thing he did was to see if his limbs were still in place and not cut off or removed as he had seen while trapped in Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

"Looks like I'm in one piece after all. But… what in the world was that and where am I?" Takeo asked confused noticing he was in a hospital.

"You are at the Leaf Village's hospital. You were hit with Itachi's Tsukuyomi and we brought you back here under orders from Sensei." Kazuki replied walking over to the bed with Ayaka.

"You really shouldn't do needless things like that. We're only Genin – there is no way we could even defeat S-ranked criminals." Ayaka scolded Takeo while glaring at him.

"You must be kidding. I was just unprepared for that attack… though, now that you mention it. He did say it was something called the Tsukuyomi in that… world? What in the world is that?" Takeo asked confused looking at Kazuki and Ayaka.

"That's to be expected. The Tsukuyomi is actually a kind of Genjutsu that only the Mangekyo Sharingan can perform, which means it's only an Uchiha that can use the jutsu. I only know what I heard around the village but they say it even took out Kakashi sensei. Even though his case wasn't that bad, they say it could've been a lot worse and he could've possibly never woken up if he didn't posses the skills to keep from losing it all... Looks like you pulled through though, even if it's hard to tell the difference." Ayaka said giving Takeo a mundane look.

"You don't look very happy to see I'm okay…" Takeo said looking at Ayaka with a glare. "Anyway, I will not fall for this attack twice. Next time we see those Akatsuki guys, I'll make sure to get my revenge."

"Revenge, huh? Are you really sure you want to go up against S-ranked criminals again so soon after ending up in the hospital?" Shikamaru asked leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed.

"Of course, I can handle my own against them." Takeo replied getting up off his bed wobbling a bit but able to stand.

"Shouldn't you be resting longer?" Kazuki asked looking at Takeo nearly falling over.

"I'm fine. Where is Yuki?"Takeo asked looking at Ayaka and Takeo.

"He's back at Mangetsu Village. We're supposed to meet up with him once we're all ready to go." Kazuki said handing Takeo his bag and equipment.

"You knew exactly what I was thinking. Maybe you're not as annoying as I thought you were." Takeo said putting his equipment on.

"Kazuki, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ayaka asked worried about Takeo's condition.

"I'm sure. He would do the same for me if I was in his position – I'm just returning the favor." Kazuki replied walking towards the door glancing over at Shikamaru on his way out with Takeo following behind him.

"Don't worry about it – it's a guy thing." Takeo said walking out the door ready to head off.

"You're just going to let someone in his condition walk out of the hospital?" Ayaka asked glaring angrily at Shikamaru.

"Hey, don't bring me into this. He looked perfectly fit to me." Shikamaru said turning and walking out of the room leaving Ayaka to be the only person left. "This is such a drag. I can't even figure that kid out that easily… oh right, I'm supposed to go see the Hokage." He thought walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Geez, they all just left me here? I'll get those two idiots back!" Ayaka shouted steaming as she left the room after them grabbing her bag on the way out.

Half a mile to the north of Mangetsu Village, Toyotomi and Kurayami stopped near a hill overlooking the village.

"It looks empty. Are you sure Yuki is still there?" Toyotomi asked looking at the village with the dark clouds now above the village.

"Yes. As long as Raito is doing his job – Yuki should still be there. Besides, doesn't Yuki want to kill you?" Kurayami asked looking over at the hooded Toyotomi.

"Indeed. After all we were part of the same team during the eradication of the old regime in the Village Hidden in the Rain." Toyotomi said with a smirk putting his right hand out with his palm flat facing the village. "Now to turn this dump of a village into the ideal negotiation spot for Yuki and me." He said with a grin while snow started to fall all over the village at a steady speed.

"Negotiation?" Kurayami asked confused looking at Toyotomi.

"But of course. We cannot just overlook him now that the Akatsuki no longer has a chance in gaining him. We must get his assistance no matter the cost, do not kill him but subdue him – that is our overall objective." Toyotomi said heading down the hill towards the village.

"So our overall objective is to get Yuki to join us at any cost in order to take on the Akatsuki. Why should we even allow that ingrate to join our ranks? We should just kill him." Kurayami said before he started following Toyotomi down the hill.

"Did you say something, Kurayami?" Toyotomi asked stopping in his tracks.

"No. Nothing at all." Kurayami said obviously lying.

"I thought I only heard the wind whistling with my precious snow falling down from the sky." Toyotomi said continuing to walk again.

"Just what is this guy thinking trying to bring that Yuki Takashi into our ranks? Though I've never seen the guy, I have heard he was a brilliant fighter and partner of Toyotomi back during the Rain Villages Civil War but he can't be serious! That guy was also a member of the Akatsuki – an enemy." Kurayami thought getting even more frustrated the more he thought about it.

Meanwhile back at Kei's shop, Kei was putting the final touches on the cloak as fast as he could while Yuki was reading his book: Make Out Tactics when he noticed the snow coming down outside.

"He's here." Yuki said putting his book in his pocket.

"Things will be getting interesting from this point on." Raito said starting to get hyped up.

"Kei, how is the cloak doing, any progress?" Yuki asked turning to Kei as he stood up.

"Two more stitches and it should be done." Kei replied while Raito looked at Yuki suspiciously.

"What is so special about that cloak? You keep asking about it every few minutes." Raito said noticing the desperation for the cloak to be finished.

"I do not like to fight without a cloak of some kind… besides; this one is a special one." Yuki replied walking over towards Kei.

"Special one, what do you mean?" Raito asked standing up looking towards Yuki and Kei.

"It is done." Kei said handing Yuki the finished cloak with the symbol in Yuki's eye stitched on the back of it.

"It has the emblem of my clan on it." Yuki said turning around and showing the emblem on the back of the cloak before he put it on.

The cloak seemed to match up perfectly with him as if it were perfectly made for him and him alone. That was Kei's specialty and one of the main reasons he always has Kei do his tailoring. Yuki turned towards Kei and pulled the hood up on his head.

"Kei, you've done enough. It has been a big help but now you should leave the village as well." Yuki said turning towards Raito. "Let's go see your so-called leader." He said walking towards the door with Raito leading the way.

"Yuki, you better survive because I want extra pay for the rush job!" Kei said packing his tools up quickly.

"Yeah, I'll see you again and pay you back for the nice work." Yuki said walking out the door while Kei went out the back.

"Good to see you've given in and finally ready to face the Leader." Raito said leading Yuki towards the central section of the city.

"'Given in'? I have not given into anything except for me wanting to meet with your Leader so I can kill him." Yuki said following Raito until they arrived in the center of the village, which was a large round clearing spanning around ten to twenty yards from the center in every direction.

"Like we would let you do that." Raito said standing in the center looking around when he noticed two figures coming in from the north.

Toyotomi and Kurayami were walking towards Yuki and Raito down the road directly to the north of them. In no time, Toyotomi and Kurayami were in the center of the town just outside the radius looking at Yuki and Raito.

"Good work, Raito. This is Yuki Takashi, correct?" Kurayami asked looking at the hooded Yuki.

"Yes, I am Yuki Takashi." Yuki said removing his hood revealing his face.

"W…what is this!?" Kurayami asked shocked seeing Yuki's face.

"You noticed too, huh? I was a bit surprised as well but now I know why Leader wanted to find Yuki." Raito said with a smirk looking at Kurayami's expression.

"Toyotomi Shimousa, at last we meet again. Are you ready to finish what we started years ago?" Yuki asked glaring at Toyotomi intensely.

"Why greet me so formally?" Toyotomi asked moving his hood back to reveal his long light steel blue hair and blue eyes exactly like Yuki's, including the symbol on the pupils. "Dear brother, you do not have to refer to me so formally – after all, we're family aren't we, Yuki Shimousa."

"B…brother? Don't tell me that he is your brother, Toyotomi?" Kurayami asked in total shock looking at Toyotomi.

"Yes, my older brother." Toyotomi replied leaving Kurayami to fall into a deeper state of shock while also starting to surprise Raito.

"Older brother? Could this mean Yuki is at least as powerful as Toyotomi?" Raito thought looking at Yuki.

"That's right, I used to be Yuki Shimousa back when the Shimousa clan was still alive but thanks to you… there is no longer a Shimousa clan. Now that we have the introductions out of the way, how about we get down to your death, Toyotomi?!" Yuki shouted ready to kill Toyotomi when Raito and Kurayami quickly jumped in between Yuki and Toyotomi.

"I'm sorry big brother but I am not here to die just yet. Not even to fight with you in fact but to ask you to join us in our ongoing battles with the Akatsuki since we both know they are planning to kill you." Toyotomi said standing behind the two Tasogare members.

"Don't think I will join you after all that's happened. We will eventually come to a point where we fight one another until one of us is dead so why don't we do that now and get it over with. What do you say little brother?" Yuki asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, if you think I'm as weak as I was back then, you are sadly mistaken. You two – step aside, I will show my brother why it is best to join us instead of being against us." Toyotomi said stepping out in front of Kurayami and Raito.

"Leader…?" Raito asked surprised.

"Toyotomi, we should fight alongside you." Kurayami said wanting a piece of Yuki to find out how strong he was.

"No. I will handle my family matters myself." Toyotomi said looking at Yuki. "So, you got another new cloak I see – even a new headband. Not bad big brother but it's a shame it'll be torn apart once again."

"Really now, you think I'm as weak as I was back then as well? You would be wrong to think that and this time I won't let you live!" Yuki shouted angrily.

* * *

Author Notes:

Everything is now sorted out, this week's chapter ended up getting pushed back an entire week but next week I should be back on track.

-Steve Masters


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Toyotomi vs. Yuki!**

Ayaka, Kazuki, and Takeo quickly dashed out of the northern gate of the Leaf Village in order to reach Mangetsu Village as fast as possible. They were jumping through the trees as fast as possible.

"We have to hurry. I can see clouds in the distance roughly around Mangetsu Village. Also, they're snow clouds." Kazuki said looking through the small patches of sky through the trees.

"How can you tell?" Takeo asked confused looking over at Kazuki.

"I don't know exactly how to explain it but I think it has to do with me being from the Village Hidden in the Snow." Kazuki replied trying to think about it.

"Either way, snow is an odd thing for Mangetsu Village to have considering its location. Something must be off." Ayaka said assessing the situation.

"Which is more of a reason to hurry – you can just tell that something big is about to happen." Kazuki said looking ahead while something was secretly tailing them from the shadows.

"Man, why do I get this assignment? I just wanted to rest for a few days in the village since I've had to deal with so many things as of late but it looks like I won't be able to relax for a while now." The Figure said sighing while following in the shadows.

In the east part of town there were no sounds, not the slightest signs of life at all… that is until some figure wearing a conical straw hat, which covered their head completely, and a tattered slate gray poncho with sangria colored pants. The person had been going through the vacant homes and gathering what they could with a large sepia colored bag.

"What a haul, what a haul. This is the best place I've been to for… I don't know how long! It's a shopping spree here!" The Male voice stated happily with a skip in each step he took. "Now I wonder why no one is here… and why in the world is it snowing?" He asked looking up at the sky to see snowflakes coming down on him. "…brings back some old memories… stupid snow! Why did it just have to snow!?" He shouted obviously annoyed when suddenly from a distance a voice was heard.

"I will let you begin, my dear big brother." Toyotomi said coldly catching the man's ear.

"That voice sounds familiar somehow…? Oh well, back to happily picking up what these villagers left behind." The Man said happily walking into the next house.

Yuki stood across from Toyotomi staring him down filled with rage but trying to compose himself so he wouldn't lose it.

"Right, let's end this quickly. I bet those guys are going to jump in with or without Toyotomi's permission – I can see it in their eyes." Yuki thought glancing quickly at Kurayami and Raito. "Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave!" He thought putting his hands together and making the seals: Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Boar, Tiger, and Monkey with his hands clapping together making the snow falling to the ground quickly swirl around Toyotomi until enough were gathered together to form a kind of tomb.

Once the snow surrounded Toyotomi he made a smirk just before it closed in around him and formed into a solid ball of snow.

"Farewell, little brother." Yuki said quickly making the hand seal: Tiger triggering diamond sharp icicles stabbing through the ball of snow. "Wait, something's wrong. There's no blood coming from inside." He thought noticing was wrong.

"That's because you missed me… big brother." Toyotomi said standing behind Yuki.

"How did he…?" Yuki thought caught off guard when Toyotomi threw a punch hardly visible to the eye. "So fast…!" He thought just blocking it in time.

"Oh? You've improved on your Taijutsu as well? Good, this fight won't be so boring after all." Toyotomi said with a bit of joy in his voice.

"I see. You're still as insane as I remember." Yuki said quickly lifting his left knee up at Toyotomi's abdomen roughly at the same speed as Toyotomi's punch but Toyotomi blocked with his right knee. "Tch, looks like we're even in speed." He thought annoyed.

"Is that the best you can do? Then let's see who's stronger, big brother." Toyotomi said shoving Yuki back with his feet sliding on the ground stopping himself ten feet away from Yuki.

Yuki was pushed back about ten feet in the opposite direction and looked up to see Toyotomi was charging at him at full speed. Instead of thinking it through he also charged at Toyotomi as fast as he could and the two connected with each other in the center of their previous positions. Yuki's right first was plunged deep into Toyotomi's left cheek while Toyotomi's right knee was dug deep into Yuki's abdomen. Toyotomi's head turned towards his right along with Yuki's fist as he spit out some blood while Yuki was moving up half a foot in the air also spitting out some blood before they jumped back five feet from one another slightly stumbling and wiping off the blood from their mouths.

"Not bad. Another tie, huh? Then it all comes down to our Ninjutsu." Toyotomi said getting his hands ready.

"Really now, what about Genjutsu? Oh, wait. You were never good at it were you?" Yuki asked with a slight chuckle.

"Be quiet big brother! Genjutsu is nothing compared to Ninjutsu! It is worthless and when I am in power – I will rid this damned world of it!" Toyotomi stated obviously affected by what Yuki had said.

"I don't think so. Genjutsu demonstrates just how smart you are – which obviously means you are too stupid to perform Genjutsu." Yuki said with a slight smirk with his hands together doing the hand seals: Horse, Boar, and Rat in less than a second.

"Lord Seiwa, Leader doesn't do good against Genjutsu, shouldn't we help him?" Raito asked worried about Toyotomi.

"No, he'll be fine. I've been working with him on his Genjutsu for a while now." Kurayami replied calmly.

"Just what did you do just now…?" Toyotomi asked confused noticing no Ninjutsu had been used.

"It's exactly what you're thinking now." Yuki said vanishing into the snow.

"Genjutsu…!?" Toyotomi said shocked quickly putting his hands together making the seals: Horse and Tiger to dispel the Genjutsu but nothing happened. "It didn't work!?"

"That is correct, little brother. My Genjutsu is much too powerful for you to escape from. Don't you wish that you never ordered your men to interfere in the fight?" Yuki's voice asked echoing around the area.

"Damn, they're my only way out of this Genjutsu." Toyotomi thought annoyed when an idea suddenly it him. "No, there is another way!" He thought taking out a kunai and thrusting it down on his right leg when it suddenly stopped.

"I don't think so. You aren't getting out of this hell that easily!" Yuki shouted when faceless heads replaced his hands instantly making him drop his kunai.

"Why… why did you kill me…?" A male voice asked from his right hand. "Weren't we friends? We promised to protect one another didn't we…?"

"No, no, no! You were weak, a failure to the new order in the Rain Village! There was no room for weaklings of the old regime!" Toyotomi shouted wanting to cover his ears but he was unable to since his hands had turned into the heads.

"Toyotomi… weren't we supposed to be wed?" A female voice asked when Toyotomi snapped out of the Genjutsu with help from Raito and Kurayami by inserting a little of their chakra inside of Toyotomi.

"Shinji… Emiko…" Toyotomi said obviously troubled and in a state of shock just standing there staring at his hands.

"Damn, they got involved just as I suspected. This seems to be worst case scenario now but I think I can handle them." Yuki thought trying to assess his situation.

"Yuki!!" Toyotomi shouted in an extreme rage glaring intensely at Yuki. "You… you just had to use them didn't you? I was holding back before but no more! Raito, Kurayami, there are no more restrictions. You may attack him at will – I will crush him no matter the costs!"

"Aw, did I hurt my little brother's feelings? Good because I still haven't forgotten what you did to Manami! I will never forgive you for what you've done! I will punish you for what you've done for all those needless lives you took! This is the final thing I must do before I can rest in peace and until then I cannot die because those souls' revenge rests on my shoulders!!" Yuki shouted enraged when suddenly Kurayami and Raito appeared behind him with a combined kick sending Yuki flying forward. "Damn, too fast!" He thought regaining his balance just in time to be hit with Toyotomi's kick to the gut.

Yuki was unable to move in time and was sent rolling on the ground into the wall of a building nearby. Toyotomi, Kurayami, and Raito walked over to one another in the middle of the street looking at Yuki with grins on their faces.

"What's wrong big brother? I thought you were going to defeat me." Toyotomi said in a semi-crazed tone.

"Damn, can't take on three on one like this. I'll have to use 'that' soon." Yuki thought getting up wiping some blood from his mouth. "Heh, that was nothing little brother. I wasn't expecting those two to interfere with our fight but I'm ready this time." He said getting in a defensive position when Kurayami appeared to his right and Raito to his left while Toyotomi came at him down the center.

Yuki quickly waited for the two of them to start moving and slightly moved back just avoiding their kicks and shoved them forward into Toyotomi nearly clothesline him with their legs. Yuki put his hands together and made the hand seals: Serpent, Bird, and Tiger creating two Ice Clones. The three Yuki's quickly charged at Toyotomi, Kurayami, and Raito.

"Ninjutsu it is." Toyotomi said with a crazed smirk. "Ice – Ice Wave!" He shouted putting his hands together forming the hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Dragon, Bird, and Ox in nearly an instant.

A large wave of snow caught the three Ice Clones just before they arrived in front of Toyotomi, Kurayami, and Raito. The wave ended slamming into a wall of another building destroying it instantly from the sheer force.

"There's no way he would survive that. Such a shame too, I was ready to use my sword too." Kurayami said sighing disappointed that he wouldn't be able to use his sword.

"What in the world is with all this racket? I'm trying to stea- shop for these important items I… need… you know what, I can see I'm not wanted here." The man wearing the conical straw hat and slate gray poncho standing exactly opposite of the building destroyed by the snow.

"You, who are you?" Raito asked pointing at the man.

"Ah, me? I'm no one. Just a villager that forgot to get something out of their house, nothing more – I'll be going now." The man said in a fidgety tone starting to walk away.

"Wait, that voice… I know I've heard it somewhere before." Toyotomi said slowly turning his attention towards the man that was now starting to sweat.

"Really? I get that a lot – I just have that kind of voice. I'll leave you three to your business then." He said starting to walk away when Kurayami appeared in front of him. "Wow, this is a fast one." He thought looking down at Kurayami's feet.

"What's wrong – too afraid to look us in the eyes?" Kurayami asked noticing the man was hiding something.

"Kurayami, take that hat off of him!" Toyotomi stated pointing at the man.

"Damn, this is bad." The man thought when Kurayami quickly reached for the man's conical straw hat but before he realized it the man was standing behind him.

"What's the matter – too slow? Looks like I'll just have to leave you three alone to your business then." The man said starting to walk away when something was climbing out of the large pile of snow and rubble.

"Little brother, this isn't over yet!!" Yuki shouted pointing at Toyotomi.

"I knew that was too easy for big brother. Kurayami, you take care of that man while I take care of Yuki." Toyotomi said coldly turning towards Yuki with a tremendous killing intent.

"Yuki…!?" The man thought slowly turning around surprised when suddenly Kurayami knocked his conical straw hat off revealing his face.

The man had Maya blue hair cut short and styled with spikes with a headband from the Village Hidden in the Snow. Also in that very instant, he was unable to close his eyes before anyone spotted them – they were similar to Yuki and Toyotomi's but the spike like designs on the outsides of the question mark like symbol was reversed and in the inside instead connecting to his pupil.

"You're… part of the Shirakawa clan, aren't you…?" Toyotomi asked surprised noticing the man.

"It can't be…! Masakatsu, get out of here now! Toyotomi will kill you!" Yuki shouted getting up from the pile of snow.

"So, Masakatsu was still alive after all." Toyotomi said looking at Masakatsu licking his lips with delight.

"Tch, what kind of family reunion is this?" Masakatsu asked quickly turning around kicking Kurayami in the head sending him skidding across the ground. "Yuki, shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" He asked pointing at the snow starting to surround him.

"Had you forgotten you taught me this jutsu, big brother? Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave!" Toyotomi shouted making the hand seals: Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Boar, Tiger, and Monkey clapping his hands together making the snow cover Yuki in a ball.

"I'm out of here; this is none of my business." Masakatsu said starting to walk away when Raito got in his way.

"Do you really think we're going to let you off so easily?" Raito asked tightening his gloves.

"That was a good kick but not good enough!" Kurayami shouted smashing his claymore down where Masakatsu was standing but he had jumped back a split second before.

"Now, farewell big brother." Toyotomi said starting to make the hand seal for Tiger when the snowball suddenly exploded sending icicles flying everywhere landing a cut across Toyotomi's cheek. "What is this…!?"

"That would be my newly perfected Ice Clone Explosion. Did you actually believe I would just stand out in the open like an idiot?" Yuki asked standing behind Toyotomi.

"What…?" Toyotomi asked starting to turn when Yuki hit him in the face with his left hand sending him to the ground.

"Leader!" Raito shouted not focusing on Masakatsu when he got a knee to the bottom of his chin sending him into the air a few feet.

"Idiot, never take your eyes off the enemy in battle!" Kurayami shouted charging at Masakatsu with his claymore tearing through the ground on his right side.

"You think I forgot about you?" Masakatsu asked after having had done the hand seals: Rat, Hare, and Dog for his planned attack.

"Lying won't save you here!" Kurayami shouted pulling his claymore up from the ground and started thrusting it down on top of Masakatsu.

"Ice Style – Wolf Fang Avalanche Jutsu!" Masakatsu stated jumping out of the way when some wolf-like creatures came out of the ground completely made of snow while charging at Masakatsu.

"Don't think these beasts could easily defeat me!" Kurayami shouted slicing two of the three of them up before going for the third.

"Don't underestimate this jutsu!" Masakatsu shouted making the hand seal Tiger making the remaining pieces of the other two wolves explode as well as the fully intact one directly in front of Kurayami. "Yuki, why did we keep coming up with exploding versions of these jutsu's?"

"Because they work – now focus on your opponent, he isn't finished yet." Yuki said watching Toyotomi.

"Yeah, yeah but we have much to speak about once we're done here." Masakatsu said turning towards the smoke that was starting to clear.

Kurayami was standing there with his hood blown back revealing his face finally. He had medium length black hair with a ruffled hair style and emerald colored eyes – he looked to be in his mid 20's and only had a bit of smoke coming off his clothes.

"Not bad, I just blocked the attacks just in time with my sword." Kurayami said with his claymore smoking in front of him.

"His Taijutsu isn't bad either. Too bad you didn't join us – oh well, I'll just show you what a true master of Taijutsu can do." Raito said rubbing his jaw while getting up.

"Isn't this fun Yuki? It's just like the good ol' days… except we're missing a few people." Masakatsu said getting hyped up.

"The good old days, huh…?" Yuki thought losing his attention on Toyotomi for a second when he suddenly got up and stood in front of him.

"Forbidden Jutsu – Well Drowning!" Toyotomi shouted instantly doing the hand seals: Horse, Boar, Ram, Monkey, Reverse Serpent, Dog, and quickly grabbed Yuki's throat.

"He used that jutsu!?" Yuki thought looking down at Toyotomi when suddenly water started to fill his throat making him unable to breath.

"Die… die… Die!!" Toyotomi shouted crazily as he started laughing.

"Toyotomi's lost it! Raito, you deal with him and I'll get Toyotomi – we have to pull out!" Kurayami ordered rushing over to where Toyotomi had Yuki by the throat.

"Right." Raito responded looking at Masakatsu. "I'll get the real fight started then. Earth Style – Rock Fist Jutsu." He said putting his hands together and made the hand seals: Ox, Ram, Dragon, and Tiger when his fists exploded with a tremendous about of chakra.

"Yeah, that may look cool but let's see how strong it is." Masakatsu said looking at Raito's fist when he swung a punch at him but missed hitting the ground with enough force to create a small crater about five yards wide and three yards deep.

"How's that?" Raito asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes… that was a decent hit." Masakatsu said sweating while looking at the crater. "Decent!? That guy is a monster! One hit from that attack and I'll be flatter than paper!" He thought watching for Raito's next attack.

Kurayami rushed over to Toyotomi's side since he had snapped and started trying to kill Yuki even though their main objective was to either subdue him or get him to join.  
"Toyotomi, if you continue this, we'll fail our objective! Didn't we come here to get Yuki to join us?" Kurayami asked trying to reason with him when Toyotomi glanced over at him with his eyes filled with rage.

"You die too…!!" Toyotomi shouted grabbing Kurayami's throat as well with his left hand filling it with water. "Die… die… die…!!" He shouted in rage when Yuki fell lifeless. "Hahahaha, it's over!"

"What?" Raito and Masakatsu asked turning to see Yuki lifeless and Kurayami getting drowned as well.

"He's really lost it - looks like we'll have to finish this another time!" Raito shouted rushing over to try and free Kurayami when Toyotomi threw Yuki's body at him tripping him before he got near him.

"That guy has really gone crazy… good thing I didn't have to fight that monster." Masakatsu thought wiping the sweat off his face when he noticed Yuki and ran over to him. "Yuki, hey, wake up." He said slapping his face when he noticed something odd. "Cold? Why would Yuki's face be cold unless…!" He thought getting back.

"Damn, my head is taking a beating today. Leader! You have to cool down; we've just failed our objective because of that temper of yours!" Raito stated walking towards Toyotomi when he noticed Masakatsu moving back quickly. "Isn't that his buddy? Why is he backing away?" He thought when Yuki's body exploded sending icicles everywhere cutting Raito's leg, arms, and right cheek while missing everyone else except for Toyotomi's left arm.

"Hm!?" Toyotomi uttered letting go of Kurayami and turning his attention where Yuki's body exploded. "What is the meaning of this…?" He asked while Kurayami was throwing up the water while coughing heavily.

"Lord Seiwa, are you okay?" Raito asked rushing to Kurayami's side.

"Ugh, kuh…kuh…kuh! We have to get Toyotomi out of his psychosis or we're all in trouble." Kurayami said still spitting up water.

"This looks like the perfect time to get away…" Masakatsu said quietly as he started sneaking away.

"Little brother, allow me to finish this once and for all! I was searching for the scroll so I could perform this next jutsu for a very long time and I've finally found it – this is the end for you, little brother." Yuki said standing on the pile of snow that had crashed into the building.

"Do you really think you can stop me!?" Toyotomi shouted in a rage.

Yuki pulled out a dagger sized icicle from the pile of snow and created a small cut on his arm and dripped it into a small puddle on the snow.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Yuki shouted making the hand seals: Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep, Serpent, Ox, and Dragon before he put his hand down on the puddle of blood.

"A Summoning Jutsu!?" Kurayami asked surprised when the pile of snow started to come together into a large clump of snow standing about twenty feet tall.

"Water Style – Water Dragon Bullet!" Toyotomi shouted nearly instantly making the hand seals: Ox, Tiger, Ox, and Tiger.

Some snow nearby melted into a puddle of water and a large body of water came out in the shape of a large dragon and shot directly at Yuki and the large mass of snow. Yuki put his hood on and bowed his head slightly when the water struck the two of them but seemed to do no damage except for scraping the snow off the summoned creature. It was a large Ice Golem standing roughly twenty feet tall. It had sharp claws on its hands and feet – it was also slender for a golem but it was very rigid and appeared to be made up of numerous large ice crystals.

"An Ice Golem…?" Toyotomi asked in shock looking at the golem.

"No way! You found the clan's missing treasure?" Masakatsu asked in awe of what he was looking at.

"What in the world is that thing?" Raito asked looking up at the Ice Golem.

"Yuki, why is it that you have summoned me?" The Ice Golem asked looking down towards Yuki.

"Yukio, my clan has been betrayed by one of its own and I ask for your assistance in dealing with this one that betrayed the clan." Yuki responded glaring at Toyotomi as he stood there in shock.

"Is that so? I have an obligation to assist you as my kind has been working with your clan. I will grant you my power." Yukio responded looking over at the four ninjas staring at him. "Which one is the betrayer?"

"My little brother, Toyotomi Shimousa – the one standing there staring at you." Yuki said pointing at Toyotomi.

"Very well." Yukio responded taking a step towards Toyotomi when Kurayami and Raito stepped in front of it.

"We will not allow you to get to our Leader!" Raito shouted pointing at the large golem.

"Who are these two?" Yukio asked turning towards Yuki.

"They are working with the traitor." Yuki replied coldly looking at them while Masakatsu walked over to Yuki with his hands behind his head.

"And this one?" Yukio asked pointing at Masakatsu.

"He is assisting me in this matter. Just those three are working with the traitor." Yuki replied when Raito punched the leg of the golem sending a large burst of wind around the area.

"Ha! Take that Ice Golem!" Raito boasted when he noticed his punch had little to no effect.

"Raito, get back from that thing! It's obviously a Shimousa clan summons and won't go down that easily!" Kurayami shouted when the golem started to swing its hand down towards Raito. "Look out!" He shouted blocking the hand with his claymore.

"On three." Raito said looking at Kurayami and he nodded. "One…two…three!" He shouted and Raito did two consecutive punches while Kurayami thrust his sword up as hard as he could repelling the golem's hand a few feet up.

"Now!" Kurayami shouted and the two jumped back from underneath the hand as it came crushing down into the ground.

"We're going to talk once this is completely over. I would like to right now but that thing is really intimidating." Masakatsu said with a smile on his face watching the show while standing next to Yuki.

"I planned on that." Yuki said watching the fight while noticing the sun was starting to set. "Nearly dusk, huh?" He thought looking towards the west.

"Kurayami, Raito, leave this thing to me." Toyotomi said with his head slightly tilted down sounding far more composed than before. "I have just the jutsu for this guy." He said with a smirk.

"Traitor: Toyotomi Shimousa. I shall be the one to end your life for betraying your own clan." Yukio said swinging its hand down towards him.

"Fire Style – Fire Breath Jutsu!" Toyotomi shouted quickly making the seals: Tiger, Dragon, Ox, Rabbit, and Tiger with his hand next to his mouth.

A large flame spit out of Toyotomi's mouth just above his hand and collided with the ice golem's hand melting it. After a few seconds Toyotomi stopped to breath.

"Toyotomi knows fire jutsu? Is that even possible from our clans?" Masakatsu asked surprised looking at Toyotomi.

"It must've been a latent ability that he's only found out about while we were separated." Yuki figured thinking about it when he realized a big problem. "This isn't good; my cloak was only made to be resistant to Ice, Water, and Wind jutsu. If I get hit with a Fire jutsu this cloak will be burnt up." He mumbled to himself.

"So, he had a special cloak created to fight Toyotomi?" Masakatsu thought glancing at Yuki's cloak.

"An affinity to Fire – rare among the Shimousa and Shirakawa clans. Yuki, I will require your assistance for this one." Yukio said regenerating its hand with what was left of the pile of snow.

"Looks like it's up to the two of you, Yuki." Masakatsu said patting Yuki on the back standing there.

"What are you talking about? You are involved as well. We will end this battle once and for all." Yuki said stepping forward when Yuki suddenly sensed some people near their area.

"Who is it?" Masakatsu asked looking the direction of the incoming people.

"Yuki Takashi, we have returned!" Kazuki shouted standing on a building nearby with Ayaka to his left and Takeo to his right pointing straight ahead at Toyotomi.

"Idiot, that's not Yuki! Who is that…?" Ayaka asked confused looking at Toyotomi.

"It doesn't matter. From this standpoint it looks like more enemies and look, that idiot is with them." Takeo said pointing at Raito.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot!? I only ran into you kids for less than a minute and you think you can call me an idiot!?" Raito shouted taking offense to what they were saying.

"Yuki, you know those kids?" Masakatsu asked leaning back towards Yuki looking at the three Genin.

"We're pulling back." Toyotomi said turning away from the golem.

"But Leader…!" Raito started to plead.

"We're going now! This is not over big brother, just a little clam before the storm." Toyotomi said when Raito punched the ground creating a large dust cloud as it stopped snowing.

"Did he just…" Kazuki asked surprised by what he believed he heard.

"…say 'big brother'…?" Takeo asked finishing Kazuki's question.

"Yeah… I'm sure I just heard that." Ayaka said while the three of them stood there in shock.

"Yuki, shall we pursue?" Yukio asked waiting for orders.

"No, we will see him again. You may return now." Yuki replied starting to shake a bit.

"Very well." Yukio said and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Now, about what I was saying earlier…" Masakatsu said punching Yuki in the face. "That is for stuffing me into that smelly drum! You could've just said you were going to do something like that in the first place you idiot!" He shouted as Yuki fell down unconscious.

"Sensei!" Kazuki shouted rushing over to where Yuki was and got in between Masakatsu and Yuki.

"Sensei? He's your teacher?" Masakatsu asked dumbfounded.

"Yes! I will not allow you to lay a finger on my sensei!" Kazuki shouted when Ayaka and Takeo joined him.

"We can't let you go and beat up the man training us." Takeo said looking at Masakatsu.

"Wait, you have… nearly the same eyes as Yuki." Ayaka said noticing Masakatsu's eyes.

"Of course I do, I'm the idiot's cousin. I do not plan on killing or attacking him but I guess I over did it a bit with the punch… forgot he had been fighting a lot longer than myself. He probably didn't even feel the punch… oh well – I'll just do it again when he wakes up. You kids got names?" Masakatsu asked looking at the three Genin while someone watches in the shadows.

"Why couldn't I just be assigned to the Chunin Exams again? Lady Hokage just had to assign me to look after those Genin didn't she? No, they aren't the ones I'm looking after – it's that Takeo Furukawa." The Figure revealed to be Shikamaru said standing behind a wall nearby watching the Genin

* * *

Author Notes: 

For a full list of colors for the ones I describe in the story, you can see them at: en wikipedia org/wiki/Listofcolors. Replace the space with . .

Steve Masters


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Memories… The Civil War in the Village Hidden in the Rain!**

The next morning Yuki sat up from his bed covered in sweat He put his hand on his face wiping the sweat off his face sighing after realizing he had failed to kill Toyotomi.

"I failed to do it again. Just what have I been training all this time for!?" Yuki stated slamming his fist on the bed.

"You really want to kill him, don't you?" Masakatsu's voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Why wouldn't I? Especially after all he's done besides; it is the last thing I must do." Yuki said noticing Masakatsu was there.

"Right, speaking of last things…" Masakatsu said before swinging his right fist at Yuki's face hitting directly on Yuki's right cheek. "There, now we're just about settled, right?"

"Yeah, I deserved that. What about Taki?" Yuki asked rubbing his right cheek looking at Masakatsu.

"I haven't seen him since that day we woke up in those storage crates. He took off in a rage without even saying a thing to me. I think he went off in search for you." Masakatsu said scratching his head.

"I wouldn't blame him after what I did. Even though I say I don't want anything to do with world affair – it seems I have some issues to deal with on the world stage before I can say that." Yuki said looking straight ahead at the door of his room.

"Your little brother, huh? That little demon nearly wiped the clan off the map with that damned Civil War – I heard he even killed his fiancé and her family." Masakatsu said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I couldn't believe it either when I heard what had happened, that was around the time the three of us met up." Yuki said when the door creaked open. "Don't just linger out there, if you're planning to come in then just do so."

"Hehehe, sorry, Sensei." Kazuki said rubbing the back of his head as he walked in with Ayaka and Takeo behind him.

"Yuki sensei, what happened during the Civil War and where was it?" Ayaka asked since she had not heard a word about the Village Hidden in the Rain's Civil War.

"Village Hidden in the Rain, it's been a while since it happened though." Masakatsu said responding to Ayaka's question.

"The Village Hidden in the Rain had a Civil War? I didn't hear anything about this." Shikamaru thought sitting outside the window near Yuki's bed listening to the conversation.

"Sensei, would you tell us what happened?" Kazuki asked looking at Yuki completely interested in the story while Takeo stood next to him with his arms crossed listening.

"No choice then. I don't feel like being annoyed later so I have no choice but to tell you." Yuki said sighing while he got ready to tell the story of the Civil War.

In the not so distant past, the Village Hidden in the Rain fell into dark times. Hanzo lead the old regime while Pein lead the new regime but before had started Pein and had to gather followers which included fellow Akatsuki member, Yuki Shimousa, and his younger brother, Toyotomi Shimousa. They looked nearly the same age standing next to one another however; Yuki is roughly three years older than Toyotomi. The two of them were sent out from the temporary headquarters of the new regime to assassinate certain people that had the least connection with Hanzo since Pein was going to deal with the ones that had the closest connection to him. The orders were handed to Toyotomi and Yuki while they were about to leave the headquarters in two sealed scrolls and that is when the rain started to come down, light at first but slowly starting to come down as the day progressed.

"Leader said he was going to deal with Hanzo as well as those closely connected to him while we have to deal with the ones with the least connections. Little brother, make sure you carry out the orders you're given there no matter what or Leader will not forgive you for your failure." Yuki said standing next to Toyotomi in his Akatsuki cloak looking straight ahead as rain fell all around him.

"Yes, big brother. I will not fail the Leader and I will take care of these people that betray the ideals of our village! They will not live to see another morning!" Toyotomi stated firmly completely sure of his devotion to Pein and his brother.

"Good, do not hesitate or you will end up being killed or something worse. Just do the job without thinking about it – this is my only advice for your first job from Leader. Now, do our family name proud and take down those despicable people on your list. Farewell, little brother." Yuki said vanishing in a poof of powdery snow.

"I will end the lives of these traitors, big brother! You can count on that!" Toyotomi said obviously looking up to his big brother, Yuki. "I have to make sure big brother is proud of me and I have to make sure I make it home safe so Emiko won't have to worry about me. Right, I have to do this for our future, Emiko!" He thought fired up when he started opening the scroll.

At the top of the list was: Shirakawa clan. They were the branch family of the Shimousa main house, which meant they were basically relatives to Yuki and Toyotomi. Toyotomi stood there shocked looking at the list with the Shirakawa clan listed at the top.

"Th..this can't be…! Why must it be the Shirakawa clan…? Why must I have to kill my own family?" Toyotomi asked shocked looking at his scroll when he remembered what the others had been saying.

"During this war – you may come to fight against your own family but you must not thing of them as family anymore because they have betrayed you. If they were truly family, wouldn't they be supporting you and not be opposing you?" A voice echoed in Toyotomi's head.

"Right, if they are on this list, they are not family. They have betrayed the Shimousa clan and must be punished!" Toyotomi stated confident in his new resolve. "I will go to the Shirakawa clan's territory and destroy every last one of them by my own hands!"

Elsewhere, Yuki had opened his scroll and noticed two names sticking out at the top: Taki Musashi and Masakatsu Shirakawa, two of his former teammates during the peaceful times in the Village Hidden in the Rain. The three of them along with another member formed team Yuki, a group of strong Jonin from the Village Hidden in the Rain, that were one of the few strong teams that the village relied upon to do the S-ranked missions. But in that instant, Yuki was forced to turn against his ex-teammates and kill them.

"This has to be a mistake. Why would Taki or Masakatsu have anything to do with Hanzo, I must be reading this wrong." Yuki said looking at the scroll closer. "It doesn't look wrong but why would they be on the li…?" He thought when he suddenly heard a noise from straight ahead.

"Halt right there, enemy of the Village Hidden in the Rain!" A voice shouted pointing at Yuki.

"Taki, that cloak…! It's an Akatsuki cloak, are you sure we should…?" The other voice asked noticing Yuki's cloak but not his face.

"Those voices, it couldn't be…!? Taki, Masakatsu?" Yuki asked surprised noticing Masakatsu with another man next to him.

The guy next to Masakatsu was Taki, another member of Yuki's old team. He had long pitch-black hair down to his shoulders but it was tied back with a red ribbon, he was a little shorter than Yuki, and he was wearing a navy blue sleeveless sweat shirt with matching sweat pants. On his wrist he had some tape wrapped around each one up to his thumb.

"Yuki?" Taki and Masakatsu asked surprised.

"Yeah, what are you two doing here?" Yuki asked confused coming into clear sight of the two.

"What else? We're defending the village – the real question is what are you doing?" Taki asked noticing his headband with the scratch across it as well as his Akatsuki cloak.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked confused then noticed they still had their plates untouched. "Don't tell me you two are…?"

"Defending the village from the likes of you people? Yes, we're doing just that." Taki responded quickly with a fire in his eyes starting to appear.

"Yuki, Taki, hold on a second. What in the world are you doing Yuki? Weren't we supposed to protect the village and not destroy it?" Masakatsu asked stepping in between the two.

"Masakatsu, stay out of this. Yuki has already made his choice when he joined the Akatsuki and turned against his village." Taki said clinching his fist tight glaring at Yuki.

"So it's come to this, huh? This was the last thing I wanted to happen but it looks like we have opposing ideals… besides that, Leader is a fearsome person to go up against – I suggest you two give up now and I'll try to get Leader to spare you both." Yuki said keeping an eye on Taki.

"Yuki, what in the world are you saying? Are you even listening to yourself?" Masakatsu asked when Yuki flashed the scroll with their names at the top of the list. "So that's what it is – we're marked people."

"I decline." Taki said confident in his decision.

"Taki, please reconsider." Yuki said pleading with Taki.

"I will not be a coward and run away from my people while they get slaughtered. If I have to stop you myself… I will do so but it will be an honorable fight with no dirty tricks." Taki said with a serious expression.

"Sorry, Yuki, but I am with Taki on this. I cannot just give up and let you and the others kill our people without a fight." Masakatsu said getting in his fighting stance.

"Very well, I… apologize my old friends." Yuki said regrettably putting his hands together. "Ice Clone Jutsu!" He shouted quickly making the hand seals: Serpent, Bird, and Tiger creating four Ice Clones.

"I knew you would do that, old friend." Taki said putting his hands together. "Water Style – Rain Needles!" He shouted making the hand seals: Bird, Dog, Boar, Dragon, and Tiger turning some of the droplets in the rain into sharp spikes heading directly at Yuki and the clones.

"I got your back up on the ground! Wind Style – Sonic Explosion Jutsu!" Masakatsu shouted making the hand seals: Dragon, a reversed Ox seal, and Tiger followed with a punching motion towards Yuki.

The ground ripped apart in a straight line headed directly at the five Yuki's starting from where Masakatsu punched from. The water spikes tore through the five Yuki's followed by a large explosion from the large shockwave created by Masakatsu leaving the area where the five Yuki's were covered in dust and mist from the puddles of water around the area.

"Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave!" A voice stated quietly with a slight chuckle while the area where the five Yuki's cleared revealing smashed wooden containers.

"Substitution Jutsu!?" Taki shouted surprised turning around to see a large clump of ice coming straight at him and Masakatsu.

"No way, the Ice Enclave!?" Masakatsu asked in shock when the two clumps of ice wrapped around the two of them holding them tightly in place.

"Yes, the Ice Enclave. I've known it since I was a kid but I haven't been able to really use it in public since it was declared a forbidden jutsu so I've been working on perfecting it when no one was around but now that I no longer go by the old regimes rules, I can use it whenever I like. Like now for instance, how do you like one of our clan's most powerful jutsu's? It may not be as strong as the Ice Wasteland but it gets the job done." Yuki said in a sadistic tone walking out from on top of a small shed behind Taki and Masakatsu.

"Damn, you!" Taki shouted angrily trying to struggle free. "You're nothing but a traitor, after all that my village has done to take in your clan, this is how you repay them!? You are a despicable person! You truly are the Ice Demon!"He shouted angrily.

"Yes, the Ice Demon." Yuki said walking over to Taki.

"Wait, spare his life and take mine in his stead! At least let me pay for my clans' sins!" Masakatsu shouted to Yuki and he turned towards him.

"Masakatsu, you can't! He'll kill us both either way!" Taki shouted still trying to get free.

"I don't think so." Yuki said chopping Taki in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. "Idiot didn't know when to shut up." He said when Taki was suddenly released from the clump of snow.

"W…what are you doing!? You only knocked him out!" Masakatsu shouted surprised and unsure what Yuki was doing.

"I've had enough of this. I have been force to do many horrible things by Lead… no, by Pein, and I give up on all these meaningless things. You two will leave this country and start new lives and I will do the same but first I must get my wife." Yuki said when his four Ice Clones came over with two large wooden crates.

"What about your little brother?" Masakatsu asked looking at Yuki.

"He will have to make his own choice if he will continue down this destructive path on his own but I will leave a message for him." Yuki said while his clones started putting Taki in one of the crates.

"What do you think the chances of our side wining this war?" Masakatsu asked clinging to hope that they would win.

"If Pein wasn't involved I would say the chances are high but Pein doesn't seem human from what I've seen of his 'powers'." Yuki said starting to walk over to Masakatsu.

"Try to save as many as you can since I am unable to now. We will meet again, old friend." Masakatsu said when Yuki chopped him in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious.

"I doubt it but farewell, old friend." Yuki said releasing him from the snow and having the clones package him into the other crate. "You four take care of the crates and make sure they get sent out to other countries. I will go get my wife so we can leave this horrible country before it gets worse." He said walking away while the clones got to work.

Toyotomi was standing in the middle of a sub-village of the Shirakawa clan but he was covered with blood and breathing heavily with a large grin on his face. He slowly looked around for any sign of life but there were only blood stains every few feet varying in size.

"Traitors must die… traitors must die… traitors must die!!" Toyotomi shouted crazily obviously starting to lose his sanity with a smile starting to appear on his face. "What fun it is to punish the traitors. I've never felt this much fun in my whole life, so this is how much fun big brother must have when he joined the Akatsuki." He said noticing no one was around when suddenly someone appeared the street from Toyotomi.

The man standing down the street was wearing a midnight blue cloak with the hood on his face looking straight at Toyotomi with the signature Shirakawa eyes with the spokes inside connecting to the pupil. Underneath the cloak he was wearing midnight blue sweat shirt and pants. His hair was barely visible under the hood revealing its color, periwinkle. He appeared to be at most in his early thirties. He looked as though he had already been through a tough battle with his clothing torn up with some blood stains.

"Toyotomi, what in the world are you doing!?" The man shouted furious about what Toyotomi had done.

"Shinji, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead? Yes, you should be dead along with the rest of the Shirakawa traitors. Yes, dead, no one must live from the Shirakawa clan, no one, yes. No one must live, for that you must die, cousin." Toyotomi said shaking slightly with a grin mumbling to himself.

"He truly has gone mad. Looks like I have no choice but to stop him one way or another!" Shinji thought getting ready to fight. "Toyotomi, you have lost yourself! I will help you return to your senses even if it costs me my life!" He shouted charging at Toyotomi.

"Foolish traitor, die. Yes, die and bleed and die some more! Hahahahaha!" Toyotomi shouted laughing crazily.

Yuki was about a half a mile away hearing some strange sounds coming from the Shirakawa sub-village so he slightly altered his course to find out what was going on.

"What is with all this noise? Could there be some kind of battle going on? No, don't tell me the Hanzo regime is attacking the Shirakawa clan!" Yuki thought running as fast as he could towards the sub-village.

In the middle of the street at the Shirakawa sub-village, Toyotomi stood there with a large icicle stabbed through Shinji's chest with some blood from him covering the last clean part of his Alice blue colored cloak. With that, Toyotomi had been finally covered from head-to-toe in blood.

"Looks like I wasn't able to do anything after all, old friend." Shinji said coughing up some blood on Toyotomi's shoulder. "After that cool speech and everything, I couldn't even do any of it. How pathetic that I couldn't even help my own cousin… I'm sorry…" He said laying all his weight on Toyotomi now lifeless.

"Shinji. Hey, Shinji, wake up. This isn't funny anymore, wake up." Toyotomi said pulling the icicle out of him setting him on the ground gently as if he had snapped out of his murdering craze. "Shinji… he's dead…? How…? What happened…?" He asked looking around seeing all the blood and seeing his clothes covered in blood that was not his own. "No… I… did all this…? Yes, I did and I'm proud of it. No! This is wrong, all wrong!" He shouted holding his head shaking unsure what is going on when he suddenly grabbed his scroll and opened it up. "Tsubaki family is next, very well. I will carry out the orders and get praise from big brother." He said getting up and walking towards his next destination, the Tsubaki residence, with an odd calmness after trying to refute what he had done.

Toyotomi arrived outside a large house on the outskirts of the Shirakawa sub-village with crops a little ways into the distance and a young woman about Toyotomi's age rushing to quickly bring in the clothes from the clothesline. She had long goldenrod hair streaming all the way down to the middle of her back and Kelly green eyes. She had on a pink blouse and an amethyst colored dress that went down to her ankles. Toyotomi just stood there looking at the house when he finally realized whose place he had been sent to and whom to kill.

"Emiko… no, I refuse to kill Emiko. She is the only one I refuse! What are you saying? You've already killed the Shirakawa clan – what is stopping you from killing your future wife and her family?" Toyotomi asked talking to himself out loud. "I could never lay a finger on Emiko, don't even think about hurting her!" He shouted when Emiko noticed him and started rushing over.

"Toyotomi! What brings you here today?" Emiko asked with a smile before she noticed all the blood all over him. "T..Toyotomi, are you okay? You're covered in blood!"

"I…I'm fine, this isn't my blood." Toyotomi said with a no emotion.

"Not your blood? What do you mean by that?" Emiko asked confused and semi-horrified by his response. "Don't tell me you…?" She asked gasping thinking of what it could mean.

"Yes. I have been ordered to take care of some problems for our people. I destroyed the Shirakawa sub-village and rid us of the traitors but my job isn't over yet." Toyotomi said as if he were a machine reading off lines.

"What do you mean by that? Toyotomi, what's wrong? Why did you do that to the Shirakawa clan?" Emiko asked worried about him.

"I'm sorry; Emiko but I must do this." Toyotomi said pushing her to the side gently and stood in front of the house.

"Toyotomi, what do you mean by that? Toyotomi!" Emiko shouted trying to get his attention but he was fixated on the house.

"Secret Art – Deep Freeze!" Toyotomi shouted making the hand seals: Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Ox, Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon, and Horse.

As soon as he finished the jutsu the house slowly started to freeze solid starting from the top down.

"Toyotomi, my family is in there! What are you doing!?" Emiko shouted rushing towards the door when her father came out of the door.

Her father was an older man roughly around the age of 46. He had long black hair down to his shoulders with some gray starting to take form. He was wearing an all burgundy kimono with a confused expression on his face.

"What's all the commotion about? Toyotomi…?" Emiko's father asked noticing Toyotomi.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr. Tsubaki. It's a shame we had to meet under these circumstances though, Leader sends his regards though." Toyotomi said with a grin.

"Leader?" Emiko's father asked confused while Toyotomi formed an icicle in his right hand.

"Father, get back!" Emiko shouted running towards her father as Toyotomi threw the icicle.

"Emiko!!" Toyotomi shouted in complete shock when the icicle hit her directly in the back missing her father completely. "What in the world were you thinking!? I never wanted to harm you!" He shouted rushing over to her side.

"Toyotomi… what has happened to you…?" Emiko asked before she stopped breathing.

"What's going on, what have you done!?" Emiko's father shouted looking at Toyotomi.

"It's your fault." Toyotomi mumbled with tears running down his face.

"What was that?" Emiko's father asked not able to hear him.

"It's your fault. It's your fault she's dead! If you would have just died inside the house peacefully she would be fine right now and we would be planning our wedding in no time! But now because of you, she is dead!!" Toyotomi shouted lunging at Emiko's father in a furious rage repeatedly punching him in the face. "It's your fault! It's your fault, it's your fault!!" He shouted as he continued to beat the man lifeless.

He continued beating the corpse for another ten minutes before finally stopping to take a breather. That is when he noticed the house had finally frozen over and he took a rock and threw it at the house making a large crack that slowly started cracking before ultimately shattering into pieces.

"Emiko… why…why…why!?" Toyotomi shouted up towards the sky when someone appeared behind him.

"Leader has another mission for you." Tobi said standing behind Toyotomi - he was wearing his black suit and strange orange mask with one eyehole.

"…" Toyotomi wasn't able to muster up a single word.

"Come on, don't be sad. You must become a good boy like Tobi! Then Leader will praise you!" Tobi said giving Toyotomi a thumbs up setting the letter next to him.

"What does Leader ask of me?" Toyotomi asked not sounding himself but more robotic.

"That's much better. Doesn't it feel good to be a good boy? Tobi, Tobi, is a good boy… the goodest boy in the world! Yay! Good boy, good boy, you can't defeat the good boy!" Tobi stated singing a small song.

"I said, what is it that Leader wants me to do!?" Toyotomi shouted angrily.

"Whoa, you don't have to be so rude about it. Fine, it's all in the letter right there." Tobi said before vanishing.

"The letter, huh?" Toyotomi asked with a grin on his face. "More victims even though I haven't finished the original list, how odd but it sounds like fun!" He stated cheerfully with no presence of his past self remaining.

Toyotomi opened the scroll the letter had been put on and started reading before his grin quickly turned into a large smile.

"Oh big brother, you cannot escape the eyes of Leader. I will have to punish you for betraying us and letting those traitors live! Where oh where will my big brother be? Home is what I would think – then it is to my big brother's home I go!" Toyotomi stated with a large smile on his face.

Yuki had decided to stop by the Shirakawa sub-village before heading home since he figured something was wrong when he got a notice to kill Taki and Masakatsu. When he arrived, all he saw was blood everywhere and Shinji's body in the middle of the street with a large icicle sticking out of his left side of his chest.

"What in the world happened here…!?" Yuki asked in complete dismay.

Yuki looked around completely shocked still getting closer and closer to Shinji's body. Some areas were covered in ice or snow and no other elements proving that it had to be someone with the ability to use ice jutsu's. Yuki slowly came upon the body of Shinji and noticed the icicle and the way it was formed.

"Don't tell me that…!" He stated surprised by all the evidence. "Toyotomi, don't tell me you did this to our branch family! How could you do this to family?" He asked shocked by the slaughter when something struck him odd. "I have a bad feeling about all this, I better get going. There is no more time to waste, I have to get home and get out of this country with Manami!" He shouted turning around and running towards his house as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, as Yuki was running to his home, someone had already beaten him there. Toyotomi was standing outside a medium sized house somewhat secluded from the headquarters of Pein's regime. There was one large tree in front with a small lake behind the house and some plains to the east. Suddenly a woman stepped out of the house - she had venetian red hair down to her neck and wore azure colored sweat pants and a fishnet shirt with an azure vest over it. She wore her scratched headband on her left leg just above the knee.

"Well if it isn't big sister, Manami." Toyotomi said with a twisted grin on his face.

"Toyotomi? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be out with Yuki doing some of Leader's requests?" Manami asked surprised to see him there.

"Right, the orders – I can assure you that I am following orders." Toyotomi said with an even larger grin on his face.

"'Following orders'? Don't tell me that…?" Manami asked reaching behind her back for a kunai but she didn't have any of her gear on her. "Tch, I'm going to have to rely on my jutsu then." She thought angry she was unprepared.

"By order of Leader – Yuki and Manami Shimousa are to be disciplined by none other than me. So, where is my big brother?" Toyotomi asked looking at Manami.

"He hasn't come back yet. What is the meaning of this?" Manami asked now noticing all the blood covering him.

"Wondering about the blood? Everyone always asks - they always want to know why I am covered in blood. Why, why, why? It just gets so annoying! However, I will let you in on the secret, big sister." Toyotomi said smiling. "I killed them all, the entire Shirakawa clan here in the Village Hidden in the Rain."

"You did what…!?" Manami shouted as her eyes opened wide from shock.

"And now, I'm here to finish my job to rid this village of traitors for the better of our village!" Toyotomi shouted putting his hands together.

"He's lost it, his mind is gone!" Manami thought after hearing Toyotomi.

"Water Style – Water Dragon Bullet!" Toyotomi shouted making the hand seals: Ox, Tiger, Ox, and Tiger nearly instantly launching a large body of water in the shape of a dragon at Manami.

"Earth Style – Earth Dragon Bullet!" Manami shouted making the hand seals: Sheep, Ox, Dragon, and Tiger launching a large muddy dragon out of the ground destroying the water one.

"Earth Jutsu!?" Toyotomi shouted shocked by the revelation.

"Yes, I have an affinity to Earth as well as water. Did you forget Jonin must have an affinity to two elements?" Manami asked ready to fight.

"Oh? Then this'll be a more interesting fight than I had thought. Those other Shirakawa ninja weren't even that much of a challenge; they were nothing but a waste of time." Toyotomi said with a grin.

"How could you be so cold…?" Manami asked horrified by what he had said.

"Cold? No, I'm just purging our village of traitors! Forbidden Jutsu – Well Drowning!" Toyotomi shouted making the hand seals: Horse, Boar, Ram, Monkey, a reverse Serpent, and Dog before charging at Manami.

"He's going to try and drown me? Like hell I'll let that happen! Water Style – Water Projectile Jutsu!" Manami shouted making the hand seals: Tiger, Dog, Rat, half Ram, and Tiger creating a large body of water come out of the lake behind the house. "Now, smash down!" She shouted and the water smashed down onto the ground in front of Toyotomi.

"You missed; it won't help if you're that reckless…!" Toyotomi shouted starting to sink into the muddy ground.

"Don't underestimate me! I've been training with Yuki for a while now and he is a lot harder to face than you!" Manami stated moving on to the next step. "Earth Style – Muddy Prison Jutsu!" She shouted making the hand seals: Ox, Tiger, Hose, Ram, and Dragon making the mud wrap around Toyotomi.

"She planed all this two steps ahead!?" Toyotomi thought surprised while he was fully covered by the mud. "She thinks just like big brother… but even so, this won't be enough to stop me! Secret Art – Deep Freeze!" He thought making the hand seals: Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Ox, Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon, and Horse and the mud sphere started to freeze solid.

"He froze the mud?" Manami thought deciding to go for the finishing attack. "I'm sorry, Yuki, but your little brother must die… for he has lost his mind. Crush!" She shouted making the hand seal Ram when the mud sphere started to shrink just as Yuki arrived.

"Manami!" Yuki shouted from a distance noticing she was holding the Ram hand seal. "Is she fighting someone? Did Pein already find out about what happened with Taki and Masakatsu?" He thought running towards Manami.

"Yuki? Stay back, Toyotomi, he…!" Manami started to shout when the sphere shattered and Toyotomi jumped out facing Manami.

"Secret Art – Deep Freeze!" Toyotomi shouted making the hand seals: Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Ox, Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon, and Horse nearly instantly. "Now, die traitor!" He shouted when her hair suddenly started to turn stiff.

"Toyotomi, what are you doing!!?" Yuki shouted at the top of his lungs furious.

"Big brother…?" Toyotomi asked with his eyes wide open turning around to hit the ground on his back.

"Yuki… I'm sorry…" Manami said as she tried to take a step forward but her legs had been frozen solid.

"Manami, no! I'm the one who should be sorry! This is all my fault!" Yuki shouted rushing over to Manami and stopped right in front of her. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so careless in saving Taki and Masakatsu none of this would have ever ha…!" He started to say when Manami forced him to kiss her for a few seconds before pushing him away.

"Get back, Yuki! If you stay near me you'll freeze too!" Manami shouted with tears rolling down her face. "Live on… Yuki." She said when her body completely froze.

"No, Manami!!!" Yuki shouted falling to his knees.

"She took longer than expected to freeze. That woman really had a lot of resistance to the bitter end." Toyotomi said getting up looking at Manami. "Now you will die for sure this time!" He shouted charging at the frozen Manami but suddenly Yuki appeared in front of him punching him in the gut. "Ugh!"

"You will not harm her anymore, little brother!!" Yuki shouted punching Toyotomi in the gut three more times before kicking him through the air scatting across the ground. "You killed the Shirakawa clan as well, didn't you!?" He shouted furiously while Toyotomi slowly get up on his feet.

"Yes, I killed those pathetic ninja. They weren't much of a challenge though – only big sister was able to put up much of a challenge but thanks to you…!" Toyotomi started to say before Yuki appeared in front of him in an instant swinging his right hand into his left cheek knocking him flying further away.

"Why in the world did you do this!?" Yuki shouted furious at what his little brother had done to their family.

* * *

Author notes: 

Would have had it up last night but it slipped my mind. As for the actual story, there are a few scenes I left out in the flashback so I could revisit later down the line and the last line doesn't end the flashback, it is to be continued until next chapter. If you have any comments or suggestions, leave a review.

-Steve Masters

Next chapter: Chapter 10: Continuation! Time for the Training to Resume!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Continuation! Time for the Training to Resume!**

Yuki stood there in the middle of the rain glaring at Toyotomi furious about him killing everyone in the Shirakawa sub-village and for freezing his wife. By this time the rain was coming down heavily running down Yuki and Toyotomi's faces.

"Why, why did you do this!?" Yuki shouted furious tightening his fist as Toyotomi slowly got up again.

"But big brother… didn't you tell me to make sure and do the job Leader requests? I was just doing what Leader wanted of me so I could make big brother proud. I could not leave traitors live any longer, they all had to be purge from the village for the future of the village! But I knew big brother couldn't have any part in this so I decided to get rid of the one poisoning you, didn't I do go big brother?" Toyotomi asked thinking he was in the right when Yuki punched him again with his right hand.

"Idiot, why would I want you to kill our family and my own wife!? If it's about Taki and Masakatsu, Pein should've come after me since it had nothing to do with Manami!!" Yuki shouted full of rage.

"Big brother? No, you're not my big brother - you've been poisoned by that woman! She poisoned your mind with treacherous ideals! Then I will have to knock some sense back into you!" Toyotomi shouted determined putting his hands together. "I'm no match for him with Taijutsu and I cannot perform Genjutsu so Ninjutsu is the only thing I can rely on." He thought getting ready to fight. "Water Style – Water Dragon Bullet!" He shouted forming the hand seals: Ox, Tiger, Ox, and Tiger creating a large body of water in the form of a dragon from the lake flying straight at Yuki.

"Pathetic, you announce your attacks so loudly in a real fight?" Yuki said coldly as his eyes started to transform into a cold slate instead of his warm eyes he had before. "Freeze." He said extending his left hand with half of a reversed Boar hand seal with his fingers facing up towards the sky nearly instantly freezing the body of water before it even touched him.

"What!?" Toyotomi gasped surprised since he hadn't learned how to do that yet.

"Little brother, if you are truly an ice user, then you should know how to freeze water since ice will always nullify it. Now, it is my turn. Ice Style – Ice Shard Forest!" He shouted not caring if Toyotomi heard it or not while making the hand seals: Snake followed by Bird with his hands separated.

"Even though he announced the move, there is nearly no way to avoid the move!" Toyotomi thought moving to his right when an ice shard came up stabbing through his left leg. "Argh!" He shouted in pain when another shot up through his right arm.

"Farewell, little brother…" Yuki said when he looked at Toyotomi's face. "I can't do it… why? After all he's done, I can't do it?" He thought disappointed in himself. "Get out of here and never show yourself in my presence again or next time I will kill you with no hesitation." He said holding his head down as he turned around walking back towards where Manami had been frozen.

"Big brother…?" Toyotomi asked as the icicles receded back into the ground.

"Leave now, there is no discussion left. If you don't leave now - I will end your life now." Yuki said coldly walking away while Toyotomi reluctantly started moving away limping due to his injures.

Yuki sat in his bed thinking about what all had happened during the war with the four onlookers staring at him in his room back in the Mangetsu Village.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked confused looking at the four of them.

"So it was in fact Toyotomi that killed them all. I had heard rumors but I wasn't sure until now." Masakatsu said remembering what had happened.

"I wonder what happened to Sensei's wife – he never said what had happened to her." Ayaka whispered to Kazuki.

"That's a good question, let's ask…!" Kazuki whispered when Ayaka grabbed his collar and started shaking him violently.

"Idiot, what in the world are you thinking!? That is not a question you ask so easily!" Ayaka shouted scolding Kazuki.

"The two of you are always so noisy…" Takeo said shaking his head. "They're even giving me a headache, though that might be because I just recently recovered from that technique but just how strong is Yuki? He seems weak at times but at other times he seems oddly powerful." He thought watching Yuki.

"What question might that be?" Yuki asked looking over at Ayaka and Kazuki.

"Huh?" Ayaka and Kazuki asked surprised he had asked them that.

"It was about your wi…!" Kazuki started to say when Ayaka shoved him over knocking his glasses off. "Ah! My glasses!" He shouted reaching for them.

"How much longer till we can resume our training, we did catch that criminal after all." Ayaka said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, training?" Masakatsu asked confused looking at Yuki and then at the three Genin blinking blankly. "Huh…?"

"Did we forget to mention Yuki was our sensei?" Ayaka asked with her right index finger on her lips thinking.

"Sensei? This just keeps getting stranger by the second, since when has the Ice Demon become a 'Sensei'? I would have never expected this after all the Genin you turned down I suddenly meet you again and now you have some students… so what made Sensei change his mind?" Masakatsu asked turning to look at Yuki.

"Oh be quiet, Masakatsu. These three just kept stalking me and said they would continue… and I didn't want their deaths on my conscious so I decided to give them a little training to hold their own." Yuki said shrugging lying back against the wall. "Even so, they're all still annoying."

"I see. So that is the excuse you're using to rectify your reason for training them. Maybe I should give them a little test then?" Masakatsu asked glancing over at the three Genin with an evil grin on his face.

"W…what's with that grin?" The three Genin asked taking a few steps back seeing the gleam in his eyes filled with evil intent.

"Sure, knock yourself out but keep in mind that I was unable to actually train them since they failed my first test." Yuki said quickly to make sure that point was clear.

"Sounds like you're not very confident about their abilities. Fine, while you're here resting, I'll take them out for a little test, that is until you are well enough to do so yourself." Masakatsu said looking over at the three Genin but they had already snuck out the front door. "Looks like the rats got away but I'll gather them up just in time for some training!" He stated confident about to take a step forward.

"Masakatsu, keep an eye on the one known as Takeo. Something strikes me odd about him." Yuki said looking at Masakatsu while he looked back at Yuki confused.

"What do you mean by that? I'm sure I can handle a Genin." Masakatsu said with a slight laugh.

"He is definitely no Genin, that one has skills beyond that of a Genin. I wouldn't go easy on him, he was able to hold up for a short time against Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki, though it was only while he was playing with him, but that is still notable since he considers himself a Genin." Yuki said in a serious tone.

"Understood, if the old squad leader thinks this, then I have no choice but to be weary of him." Masakatsu said in an unusually serious tone walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Why not come in? I know you're out there." Yuki said when the window above his bed opened up and Shikamaru jumped in. "You again? What business do you have here now?"

"I was asked by Lady Hokage to watch the one known as Takeo Furukawa. She has the same concerns as you do, though it really is a pain having to do this instead of my job with the Chunin Exams." Shikamaru said sighing while scratching the back of his neck.

"Then I am not mistaken about what impression I got from him. Well, it really doesn't matter to me as long as he doesn't interfere with any of my plans so I leave the spying up to you." Yuki said lying down on his pillow.

"Yeah, I'll let you know how that goes." Shikamaru said stepping out through the window. "Man, why did I have to get this mission? I'm sure there were better ninja suited for this than me." He thought as he saw the three Genin walking away from the Full Moon Inn with Masakatsu following them close behind.

Masakatsu watched the three Genin as they moved ahead of him trying to figure out which one was the one Yuki had been talking about. He looked at Kazuki and Takeo trying to figure out which one was the one he should be keeping an eye on.

"Which one is this Takeo character? Maybe I should've paid more attention to when they were calling each other by their names? Oh well, too late to remember now so I'll just go with this guy being him." Masakatsu thought looking at Kazuki.

"So what did you mean by 'testing' us?" Kazuki asked stopping in the middle of the street with people walking by them.

"Also, where should we go?" Ayaka asked stopping and looking around to see the square that had been destroyed in the last battle with Toyotomi being repaired by the returned villagers.

"I'm sure Yuki put you through the test before." Masakatsu said when the three of them suddenly started frowning.

"Don't tell me that you are going to have us fight you as Yuki had us do?" Takeo asked with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What… do you three have a problem with that?" Masakatsu asked surprised to hear them sound disappointed.

"I knew we should've run further away." Ayaka said turning around and started walking away.

"Yeah, I would rather learn from Sensei." Kazuki said following Ayaka.

"Waste of time." Takeo said walking the opposite direction of Ayaka and Kazuki.

"Huh?" Masakatsu asked standing there dumbfounded. "Please tell me you three are joking…" He said with a blank look on his face.

"Nope, if you need us, we'll be around the village." Kazuki said walking away with Ayaka. "So where did you want to go?" He asked looking over at Ayaka.

"Well, I'm starving so you'll be treating me to something!" Ayaka shouted slapping his back cheerfully.

"Eh!? What do you mean treat!?" Kazuki asked surprised reaching into his bag for his wallet. "Do I even have enough to last through this…?" He thought worried when he noticed he had saved up a good amount of Ryo.

"This should do!" Ayaka stated happily snatching Kazuki's wallet and taking off.

"Hey! Wait!" Kazuki shouted running after her.

"…are they serious…?" Masakatsu asked with his jaw dropped watching Ayaka and Kazuki and quickly turned to look for Takeo but he had already vanished. "So fast… What am I talking about!? I still want to test them out! Get back here you three!!" He shouted running after Ayaka and Kazuki.

Ayaka and Kazuki stopped off at a little restaurant sitting across from one another after ordering their food. Kazuki had his head down on the table holding his half empty wallet in his right hand.

"What are you so down about? It's not every day I allow you to treat me to a meal!" Ayaka stated crossing her arms.

"So…mean…my…money…gone…!" Kazuki stated devastated by the loss of half his Ryo.

"I see. The two of you slipped out of the test so you could come out on a date, huh? If you would've said that in the…!" Masakatsu started to say when Ayaka swung at him but he moved out of the way forcing her to hit a waiter knocking him out cold. "What a punch…!" He thought watching the waiter go down hard.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Ayaka shouted quickly apologizing to the waiter but he was out cold.

"Will he be okay…?" Masakatsu asked looking at the waiter concerned as some other waiters came over and started dragging him back to the back.

"Doubt it. Ayaka's punches are deadly, piss her off and you're dead." Kazuki said with his head still down on the table when Ayaka slapped his head.

"Don't say it like that!" Ayaka shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Kazuki said as he was being pushed over by Masakatsu. "If I didn't apologize she would've killed me with one of her deadly punches." He thought not noticing Masakatsu sitting next to him.

"Little girl, usually I wouldn't bother two young people out on a date but since you three ran out on the test, I had no choice but to chase you all down and start the test on the spot but since we're here now… let's get to eating!" Masakatsu stated happily when a waiting came over.

The waiter was a young man in his mid-twenties wearing a formal kimono with a pad and pencil. He had light brown eyes and black short hair.

"I understand the two of them have ordered already but what would you like, sir?" The waiter asked looking at Masakatsu.

"Let's see… I'll keep it nice and simple. I'll take an Okonomiyaki with everything on it! I'm starving!" Masakatsu stated happily while the waiter wrote it down.

"Very well, sir. I will be back when it is ready." The waiter said walking away.

"I haven't eaten this good in… I don't know how long! I've mostly been a scavenger since leaving the Village Hidden in the Rain." Masakatsu said leaning back in the seat noticing Ayaka glaring at him.

"You've done it now." Kazuki said turning his head on the table to look at Masakatsu.

"What do you mean by that?" Masakatsu asked confused looking over at Ayaka.

"Hey, Sensei, let's get the test going then, shall we?" Ayaka asked slowly getting up avoiding eye contact with Masakatsu and heading for the exit.

"Hey, Ayaka, we just ordered, what about the food?" Kazuki asked still depressed about his money.

"I. Don't. Care." Ayaka said glaring back at Kazuki with an extreme killing intent that Kazuki quickly ducked under the table.

"Sorry!" Kazuki shouted cowering under the table rocking back and forth holding his legs. "Keep that scary woman away from me…!" Kazuki stated in a nearly traumatized state.

"…what is that about?" Masakatsu asked surprised before looking under the table. "Are… you okay?"

"You better not keep her waiting or it'll get worse." Kazuki said pointing towards the door.

"Oh no, you are coming with me." Masakatsu said pulling Kazuki by the arm as he walked to the door.

"No! Don't force me to go with you to meet that devil woman! I don't want to die!" Kazuki shouted as Masakatsu dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Secret Technique – Fire Dragon!" Ayaka shouted as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Huh?" Masakatsu asked turning to see a large fire dragon heading straight at him so he quickly picked Kazuki up and used him as a shield. "Protect!" He shouted as if casting some kind of spell.

"What!? I'm not a shield!" Kazuki shouted when he was fried to a crisp by the fire dragon leaving Masakatsu nearly unharmed.

"You make a great fire shield. Pass." Masakatsu said dropping Kazuki and giving him a thumbs up.

"Looks like I missed. What a shame." Ayaka said as Kazuki laid on the ground smoking with his glasses reduced to dust.

"Hot… it's so hot…" Kazuki mumbled while Masakatsu stepped over him.

"Looks like you're fired up, literally. So, why don't we move this over to the woods so we don't get any distracti…ons?" Masakatsu said while Ayaka quickly turned and started walking towards the woods before he finished talking. "Is she always like this…?" He asked glancing over to Kazuki on the ground.

"No, you made her angry. I wouldn't dare get her this mad." Kazuki said sitting on the ground with his legs crossed pulling out another pair of glasses from his tools bag.

"I…is that right…?" Masakatsu asked starting to sweat. "Right, then let's go face the music. Hahahaha!" He said starting to laugh.

"No way." Kazuki responded shaking his head.

"Eh?" Masakatsu asked surprised with a fickle smile looking at Kazuki.

"She's your problem – you calm her down yourself." Kazuki said getting up. "See you later then - I'll just go check on Sensei…!" He started to say walking towards the Full Moon Inn when Masakatsu grabbed his right arm. "Huh?" He asked surprised by the sudden stop.

"Where do you think you're going? You're her friend, right? Besides, you are in this test as well." Masakatsu said with his eyes gleaming full of evil intent. "You must take responsibility, right?"

"No, please don't take me to that devil woman!" Kazuki shouted trying to get away furiously but Masakatsu grabbed him by the legs and started dragging him towards the woods while he clawed into the ground trying to stop him. "Noooo!!"

"Hahaha, I'm sure we'll be fine! Don't worry; Sensei will be right there to help you if you get into any trouble!" Masakatsu stated confidently while laughing.

"That's not what I'm worried about! I'm worried about you using me as another shield!" Kazuki shouted leaving a trail in the ground behind them with his claw marks.

Masakatsu and Kazuki arrived a little ways into the forest when some flames went flying by the two of them. It hit a tree next to them that quickly turned to ash. Kazuki turned around quickly sweating heavily about to run in the opposite direction when Masakatsu grabbed him by his collar.

"We're in this together, partner." Masakatsu said looking up at Ayaka in a tree a few feet ahead of them.

"'Partner'? Since when was I your partner!? You mean shield, don't you!?" Kazuki asked stepping back from Masakatsu.

"Of course." Masakatsu calmly replied. "Let the test begin!" He shouted when Ayaka suddenly appeared next to him swinging her left fist at him. "Sorry, too slow." He said swiftly moving Kazuki in the way while sticking his tongue out at her.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kazuki shouted getting punched in the face by Ayaka's left fist and sent flying across the ground and finally stopping with his head hitting the bottom of a tree. "You're… evil!" He uttered in pain blinking and suddenly seeing two evil aura's in front of him. "Th…this is a battle between demons!?" He asked slowly getting up.

"You… called me a little girl and went on to calling it a date - that is unforgiveable!" Ayaka shouted furious twirling around with her left leg up while getting on her two hands swinging her foot at his head.

"Not bad little girl but still not enough." Masakatsu said slapping her left foot away when she was able to keep her balance and come around with her right in his back making him stumble slightly. "Oh? Even better than I thought… for a Genin that is." He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving only a stump behind.

"Substitution Jutsu?" Ayaka asked surprised getting up when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You left yourself open, little girl." Masakatsu said with a smile.

"Jerk!" Ayaka shouted lifting up her left leg to hit him in between the legs but he jumped back. "Good, now's the chance I needed. Secret Technique – Fire Dragon Jutsu!" She thought quickly making the hand seals: Snake, Tiger, Rat, and Ox next to her mouth firing out a large body of fire in the shape of a dragon at Masakatsu.

"Then the fire jutsu from before wasn't a fluke after all but you should've done your homework on me." Masakatsu said noticing the ice from Toyotomi's storm melting. "Secret Art – Water Tornado!" He thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Ox, Bird, Ox, and Rabbit in about a second when the water from the melted ice started swirling up in the air turning the fire dragon into steam while still heading for Ayaka.

"W...what kind of jutsu is that!?" Ayaka asked surprised to see what he had done.

"Ice Style – Ice Wall Jutsu!" Kazuki shouted standing in front of Ayaka making the hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, and Horse creating a large wall in front of them freezing the water in the tornado making it fall to the ground.

"Kazuki…?" Ayaka asked surprised he had done a jutsu correctly.

"The kid knows ice jutsu's? That's right; his headband says he's from the Village Hidden in the Snow… our clan's old home." Masakatsu thought with a grin on his face. "Looks like I'll have a little more fun with you being my opponent instead of a shield." He said about to form some hand seals with Kazuki appeared behind him without him noticing. "What…? How did he move that fast…?" He thought puzzled by Kazuki's abilities.

Kazuki stepped forward throwing his right fist forward with all his might into it. Masakatsu tried to move his hand to slap it away but noticed he was moving too slow so he switched to defending with his arms crossed in front of him. On impact he was sent skidding back across the ground while on his feet.

"That is defiantly not Kazuki." Ayaka said surprised by what was going on when she remembered what she had seen just before Kazuki moved forward. "His Ninjaken! It was glowing like his eyes were before!" She thought as she watched Masakatsu trying to catch up to Kazuki's speed.

"Little girl, what's with this kid? He suddenly has an outrageous amount of chakra!" Masakatsu shouted when Kazuki appeared behind him in an instant kicking him in the back and sending him into a tree front first. "Ugh!"

"Little girl…?" Ayaka asked tightening her fist and shook her head. "No, I have to focus on what's going on." She thought trying to remember what Kazuki had told her about the Ninjaken.

Kazuki pulled the Ninjaken from its sheath and dove at Masakatsu's back but he dodged at the last second and stood next to Ayaka.

"Got any ideas before I have to get serious on this kid?" Masakatsu asked glancing over at Ayaka.

"Yeah, put this on his Ninjaken as soon as possible!" Ayaka said handing him a mamori she had pulled out of her tools pouch. "Sorry, Kazuki, I kind of took one from you that day you told me about it… I'll just apologize to him later but it did come in handy." She thought watching as Kazuki noticed the two of them.

"A mamori, what good will that do…?" Masakatsu asked when suddenly Kazuki was in between the two stabbing his Ninjaken at Masakatsu catching him in the abdomen. "Think you really got me?" He asked turning into a log. "Got you!" He shouted slapping the mamori on the Ninjaken just as Ayaka said and that is when he noticed Kazuki's glowing pale turquoise eyes. "What's with his eyes?" He thought as what appeared to be some kind of electricity shot through the Ninjaken and Kazuki before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kazuki, geez, you keep making us do so many unnecessary things…" Ayaka said sighing walking over to Kazuki.

"Kazuki? You mean this kid's name is Kazuki…? And your name is…?" Masakatsu asked looking at Ayaka.

"That's right, we haven't had the time to introduce ourselves… even though we met the other day…" Ayaka said under her breath.

"What's that?" Masakatsu asked not able to make out what she had said.

"Nothing – I'm Ayaka Inoue." Ayaka said lightly bowing to Masakatsu as his face turned pale. "Something wrong…?" She asked noticing the face he was making.

"Crap! Th…then the other guy – the one that went off alone, was his name Takeo by any chance?" Masakatsu asked poking the tips of his index fingers together nervously.

"Yes, why do you ask…?" Ayaka asked looking over at Masakatsu confused.

"Wrong one… I went after the wrong one…" Masakatsu muttered falling to his knees in shock. "Failed, I failed… no, wait, there was someone else following him. Right! There was that guy following him so I should be okay… right? Yes, that guy should be able to do it!" He said getting up energetic again.

"He rebounded pretty quickly… is this guy really sane?" Ayaka asked glancing over at Masakatsu while looking closer at Kazuki's Ninjaken. "Right, the previous mamori was burnt up during my attacks… so this was all my fault? Well, let's not draw attention to that now, right?" She thought slipping the mamori Masakatsu had placed on the Ninjaken under the grip while cleaning off the burnt one.

"Now that he's under control – is he going to be okay?" Masakatsu asked looking over at Kazuki on the ground.

"He'll be fine! Right, Kazuki?" Ayaka asked slapping Kazuki across the face repeatedly until he slowly started to become conscious.

"Huh?" Kazuki asked when he was slapped three more times. "Hey! What are you doing!?" He shouted when she slapped him two more times.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you woke up…" Ayaka said laughing lightly. "See, he's awake now." She said standing up and reaching down and lifting him up by his collar.

"This girl might be just as bad as me…!" Masakatsu thought with a terrified expression on his face.

"Something wrong?" Ayaka asked holding Kazuki up on his feet by his collar looking over at Masakatsu.

"N…no, nothing at all." Masakatsu responded with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, let round two of our training begin!" He shouted jumping back from Ayaka and Kazuki.

"Round two…?" Kazuki asked in a daze still unaware of his situation now standing on his own rubbing his throbbing red checks.

"I'm ready when you are!" Ayaka stated getting in her fighting pose when Masakatsu appeared next to Kazuki kneeing him in the abdomen immediately.

"Ugh!" Kazuki uttered in pain flying up in the air a few feet before Masakatsu turned and quickly followed through with a left kick to his chest sending him into a tree.

"What happened to his speed from before?" Masakatsu asked surprised by how slow Kazuki was.

"Don't let your guard down!" Ayaka shouted coming down towards Masakatsu's back with her hands together ready to fully thrust her hands down on him with all her weight.

"And you should stop announcing where you are!" Masakatsu shouted quickly putting his right hand down on the ground while kicking his legs up slapping away her arms with his right foot followed by a kick to her ribs with his left foot while jumping back to his feet.

"He's better than I thought!" Ayaka thought gaining her balance on the ground sliding across the ground with her feet and right hand.

"Ice Style – Ice Projectile Jutsu!" Kazuki shouted making the hand seals: Snake, Bird, Ox, and Tiger screwing up the jutsu again. "Ah! That was the wrong hand seal! I meant to do Horse!" He shouted when the ground below Masakatsu froze over with ice.

"Huh?" Masakatsu asked as his feet slipped from underneath him from the ice.

"Eh?" Kazuki asked surprised at what he had done and quickly looked over at Ayaka. "Now!" He shouted to her slipping on the ice himself.

"Right! Secret Art – Fire Dr-!" Ayaka started to shout when she too slipped on the ice. "Kazuki! You need to learn your hand seals!!" She shouted lying on the ground looking straight up at the sky.

"You're telling me this was on accident?" Masakatsu asked sitting up looking over at Kazuki.

"Yeah… sorry, I meant to actually do an Ice Projectile Jutsu but I accidently did an Ox seal instead of a Horse one." Kazuki said laughing nervously scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile to match.

"He does this all the time but somehow it usually gets us out of a bind… except for this time since I was caught up in it as well." Ayaka said sighing as she continued to lay there.

"Kazuki, I'll teach you a sure way to remember your hand seals… once by butt stops throbbing that is." Masakatsu said rubbing his butt.

"Really!? Yes, I'll finally be able to remember the correct hand seals for once!" Kazuki shouted excitedly getting up from the ground and proceeding to jump around happily.

"Kazuki, you really shouldn't do that right… now…" Ayaka said just as he slipped and fell back down.

"Ouch… once we're all healed, let's get to working on those hand seals, Sensei…" Kazuki said in pain lying on the ice.

"Yeah, once we're all healed…" Masakatsu said lying back on the ice.

* * *

Author Notes:

Next week's chapter will either be delayed or postponed until the following week due to a lot of work I need to get done this following week. So, during this time, why not leave some reviews and I'll keep an eye on them so I can mold the next chapter to be a lot better.

-Steve Masters


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Suspicious Activity!**

Shikamaru watched the group of Genin and Masakatsu talking when they suddenly broke up and started going their separate ways. Kazuki was getting dragged away while Takeo started walking away from the group by himself leaving Masakatsu looking both directions unsure of which to follow when he suddenly went after Ayaka and Kazuki.

"Man, what is that guy doing? Didn't Yuki ask him to keep an eye on Takeo?" Shikamaru thought watching when he slowly started to follow Takeo. "No one noticed this as being suspicious? This guy just walks away from the group and that doesn't seem the least bit odd?" He thought starting to get annoyed.

Takeo turned the corner ahead of Shikamaru and stepped into a building – it was the post office. Shikamaru stood outside the door glancing into the window noticing he had pulled out two letters and put them on the desk.

"I have two letters for drop off." Takeo said looking up at the clerk behind the desk.

"Oh? Is this a letter for a girlfriend?" The female clerk asked looking at Takeo picking up an amaranth colored envelope from the desk with her left hand; she appeared to be roughly around Takeo's age.

The clerk had long blonde hair down to the middle of her back, with amber colored eyes, and wearing a cobalt blue apron with a black blouse underneath and a lemon colored bandana covering the top of her head.

"No, it's a letter for my mother." Takeo replied looking at her a little annoyed.

"Hm? Then you're free? My name is Kosuke Miyoshi, a pleasure to meet you." Kosuke said with a smile extending her right hand.

"Yes… nice to meet you. My name is Takeo Furukawa – now can you send out these letters or not?" Takeo asked looking at Kosuke with a mundane look on his face looking at Kosuke's hand.

Of course I can, darling." Kosuke said turning around about to put them on the shelf when she stopped and turned back around. "I guess he doesn't like handshakes?" She thought shrugging.

"What? Don't tell me you suddenly can't send it out…" Takeo said sighing.

"No, I've decided to take them out myself. My relief should be here soon enough anyway." Kosuke said jumping over the counter energetically with a smile on her face when the door opened and a guy that looked to be in his forties walked in.

He had short salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, and a thin mustache that outlined his upper lip from side to side. He was wearing the same uniform Kosuke had on but instead of wearing black sweat pants like Kosuke, he had blue jean-like pants.

"Oh, Kosuke, are you on your way out?" The man asked noticing Kosuke.

"Yep! I have some mail to deliver to our carriers." Kosuke said with a smile while he walked past her towards the counter.

"Delivering some mail personally to one of the carriers? That's rare… though you've only been working here a few weeks…" The man said stepping behind the counter.

"Well, this one is first class, see? Karou, I leave the place up to you!" Kosuke stated rushing towards the door.

"Okay, take care!" Karou shouted waving to Kosuke as she grabbed Takeo's hand.

"I better get back!" Shikamaru thought quickly ducking behind a wall nearby.

"And why is it that you're dragging me along…?" Takeo asked confused while Kosuke was dragging him out of the post office and down the street.

"What are you talking about? I can sense how hungry you are so we'll be going out to eat of course!" Kosuke stated cheerfully while Takeo just went along with her still confused.

"Hungry? Who said I was…?" Takeo started to ask when his stomach started to growl. "…I guess you were right. How…?"

"Did I guess? Not sure really, I'm just good at these things. I can just tell so much about you from just looking into your eyes – which I guess you can call my talent." Kosuke said giggling dragging Takeo towards a restaurant where Ayaka, Kazuki, and Masakatsu were just minutes before.

"I better be careful around this girl. She seems to be good at reading people… could it be a Ninjutsu?" Takeo thought when he noticed Kosuke staring him in the eyes. "…what is it now?"

"I see… you're trying to figure out if I can do Ninjutsu, right?" Kosuke asked with her right index finger on her lips with an innocent smile.

"Who are you trying to fool? That innocent look is just a mask for something more devious – just what are you up to, Kosuke?" Takeo asked with a mundane look on his face.

"What a drag… that girl has the letters. I have to check them out, my bet is one of those letters contains a report to the Village Hidden in the Clouds but the other… the one to his mother sounds a little odd." Shikamaru thought taking his eyes off the two of them only for a second.

In that second that Shikamaru took his eyes off the two of them, Kosuke, dropped something on the ground just before they walked into the restaurant. Shikamaru noticed the item and carefully made his way over to it while trying to avoid being seen by either Kosuke or Takeo. From a window seat – Kosuke was in view of where Shikamaru but Takeo had his back towards the area so he was unable to stop him. She slightly glanced over with a slight grin as the waiter came up to ask for their order, it had been the same waiter that Ayaka had knocked out earlier and he had a black eye.

"I wonder what happened to this guy…" Takeo thought when the waiter suddenly put four dishes on the table: one plate with an Okonomiyaki with everything on it and the other three were filled with Takoyaki.

"You must really like Takoyaki…" Kosuke said staring at the three plates of Takoyaki the waiter had put in front of him.

"Not really… why are you giving us these plates? We haven't even ordered yet and you're already delivering food to our table?" Takeo asked looking towards the waiter a little angry but mostly confused.

"This table ordered the food, I have the order right here." The Waiter said pulling out a paper matching the table number. "Though… there were three of them before but someone has to eat the food and you two were here so it's on the house. I'll take your order now then." The Waiter said pulling out a notepad and a pencil.

"I can live with that. You can't beat free food!" Kosuke shouted happily as she popped one ball of the Takoyaki into her mouth.

"This woman… she is really annoying – nearly worse than that Kazuki idiot." Takeo thought when they started ordering.

Outside, Shikamaru had picked up the paper and opened it up. Inside was a note: "I know you are following us. Give it up or else I won't go easy on you. P.S.: Look at us over at the window."

"When did she even have enough time to write this note!?" Shikamaru thought surprised turning towards the window as it instructed to see Kosuke smiling at him followed by a wave. "I'm caught…? Just who is this girl – there is no way she is just normal girl working at a post office!" He thought jumping back behind a building nearby.

Inside, Takeo noticed Kosuke's strange behavior and turned around and looked outside to see nothing out there where she had been looking.

"Did something happen out there?" Takeo asked oblivious to what had just happened.

"No, just saw a rat out there and decided to wave to him. He ran away before we got to have any fun with him though but I bet he's not far off." Kosuke said with a grin on her face.

"Uh-huh… well, if you want to go play with that rat so bad, why not while the food is being cooked. I mean you already ate all the Takoyaki and I only got half of the Okonomiyaki!" Takeo said sarcastically.

"Really? Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes!" Kosuke stated excitedly before running out of the restaurant.

"She really took that seriously…?" Takeo asked sitting in his seat dumbfounded by Kosuke's reaction. "I hope she at least washes her hands after playing with that rat… what strange girl though…" He thought looking out the window as Kosuke ran behind the building Shikamaru had dodged behind.

Shikamaru was leaning against the wall still behind the same building trying to figure out where she had spotted him or where he had messed up. Even when he thought back about how he was trailing him he could only think that he was spotted back at the post office but the chances were slim from the position he had been looking in from.

"Yahoo! Hello, there!" Kosuke shouted cheerfully popping out from around the corner in front of Shikamaru making him jump back a bit.

"Whoa, just who are you?" Shikamaru asked suspicious of Kosuke still.

"The name is Kosuke Miyoshi, nice to meet you!" Kosuke said full of cheer as she bowed slightly. "Who might you be? I see you're a shinobi from the Leaf village." She said noticing Shikamaru's headband on his arm.

"Man, what a drag. Getting caught off guard so easily, she makes my stealth ability look like it was nothing more than a children's game." Shikamaru thought while coming up with a backup plan. "Shikamaru, you're no ordinary post office worker – are you?"

"A sharp eye you have there but you haven't impressed me enough for me to tell you about myself just yet." Kosuke said with a grin. "Though it may not be fair but I already know full well who you are – Shikamaru of the Nara clan, I.Q. said to be over 200, rank: Chunin, Age: 15, Date of Birth: September 22, and you are the leader of the current team 10 along with Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. That sound about right?" Kosuke asked looking at Shikamaru with an even wider grin on her face.

"Man, why do I always run into such troublesome girls? Is this some kind of curse or something?" Shikamaru thought annoyed with his situation. "Sounds about right but you just revealed you are a shinobi. Which village are you from and what exactly are you plotting?"

"So you do have a sharp mind after all. What a dangerous guy – interested in a little sparring?" Kosuke asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"'A little sparring'? Don't you mean a fight?" Shikamaru asked keeping a close eye on Kosuke.

"No, I mean as it as I said it – just a little fun." Kosuke said still smiling while getting into a fighting stance.

"Man, why do I always end up fighting girls?" Shikamaru thought shaking his head. "Fine, whatever but if I win I want to see those letters." He said pointing at Kosuke's pocket.

"Letters? Oh, you mean Takeo's letters? Hmm... I don't know... it's kind of against policy to let anyone other than the sender or the intended recipient to look at the letters." Kosuke said with her right index finger on her lip thinking about it. "Though, if they happen to fall out during the sparring it's fair game I guess. Is that good enough?"

"That'll do just fine." Shikamaru said keeping a close eye on her. "Something is different about this girl – I'll just have to watch her moves closely."

"What is this guy doing? Didn't he just accept my challenge?" Kosuke thought confused looking at Shikamaru unsure if he was going to attack or not. "Maybe he wants me to start this game off...? If that's the case, I'll gladly start us off." She thought putting her hands together. "Ninja Art – Clairvoyance!" She thought making the hand seals: Rabbit, Boar, Horse, Bird, Rabbit, Ox, and Tiger aiming the little opening between her fingers directly at Shikamaru as if it was a requirement for the jutsu. "With this, we should have a lot of fun." She thought with a grin while Shikamaru looked on confused.

"She just did a jutsu but I don't see anything happening. Man, just like a girl – always have to keep things hidden. It's such a pain." Shikamaru thought glancing around while still trying to watch Kosuke.

"Still not doing anything, huh? I see, you're the kind of boy that likes to have the girls make the move first. Then I'll gladly oblige you." Kosuke said with smile charging directly at Shikamaru slipping a kunai into her hand from her sleeve and throwing it forward.

Shikamaru moved to his left but just before he even moved, Kosuke was already aiming directly at the spot with another kunai in her left hand cutting his left arm as she rushed by. Shikamaru jumped back leaving a concealed in the ground beneath him an exploding tag in his stead after seeing Kosuke charge at him once again. Kosuke shifted to the left just avoiding the explosion's reach while still charging at Shikamaru at full speed with no hesitation.

"What is with this girl? It's almost like she knows all my moves before I even make them." Shikamaru thought reaching into his vest while Kosuke was charging at him with the kunai still in her left hand.

"Good, he hasn't figured it out yet or this fight wouldn't be much fun anymore." Kosuke thought when Shikamaru pulled out Asuma's trench knives and moved his left hand up to block Kosuke's attack but she quickly moved it just in time to lightly cut his left hand while jumping back from Shikamaru's right hand.

"Damn, how is she doing this unless…!" Shikamaru thought pulling out a kunai from his pouch with a string attached to it leading into the pouch and tossed it at Kosuke.

"This again? You're not…! It's not a normal exploding tag!" Kosuke shouted before it even landed as the kunai with a small bag attacked to it flew towards the ground where Kosuke had been just a few seconds earlier.

The kunai hit the ground and exploded sending small needles flying every direction as Shikamaru ducked behind a wall. Some needles stuck into Kosuke's legs as she dove behind a wall to shield herself from anymore damage.

"Just as I thought – this girl really is a pain after all." Shikamaru thought squatting behind a building nearby.

Shikamaru rested his arms on his thighs while putting his hands together in the form of an "O" with his hands pointing towards the ground – which is basically his planning pose. While this was going on, Kosuke was carefully pulling out some of the needles taking a closer look at them.

"Good, they're not poisoned but that was too close. If I hadn't used the Clairvoyance ability I would have been in a lot of trouble." Kosuke said looking at her leg to assess the damage but there wasn't much so she tried standing up. "Okay, nothing's wrong with my leg. Let's get back out there!" She stated happily giving to peace sign for victory before turning the corner to see Shikamaru standing across the street at her.

"Now, let's see how long it is." Shikamaru thought throwing a kunai at Kosuke but she moved about five seconds before he had thrown it. "Five seconds, huh?" He thought with a grin when Kosuke dove away from the kunai five seconds before it exploded since it had an explosive tag wrapped around the grip.

"You're getting pretty repetitive, you know?" Kosuke asked annoyed by the repetitive exploding tags he had been throwing at her.

"You don't have to worry about repetition anymore. I've already figured out your secret." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Did you now – then what might it be?" Kosuke asked curious if he had really figured it out or not.

"You can see around five seconds ahead of time as to what I'm going to do next and that is why I haven't really been able to touch you during all this time – of course excluding the needles just now since I only used them to confirm my theory." Shikamaru said putting his hands together getting ready for a jutsu.

"Congratulations on finding out my jutsu but that alone doesn't make you victorious." Kosuke said boasting when she suddenly looked surprised as Shikamaru made the hand seal: Rat. "I couldn't move, just what…? The shadow!" She shouted looking down to see Shikamaru's shadow coming towards her when she jumped around avoiding it.

"Not bad, it takes a lot of skill to be able to react to something ahead of time but you might want to work on your mind a little more." Shikamaru said as he watched Kosuke jump back towards a large building. "Ninja Art – Shadow Sewing!" He thought making the hand seals: Rat and a half ram as one of his shadows came out from the shadow of the building.

"Huh!? There's no way to dodge – he trapped me in the center of the building!" Kosuke shouted surprised when the shadow turned into a hand and grabbed her and held her in place.

"Looks like I win." Shikamaru said when Kosuke exploded turning into a water pot and shattered. "A substitution jutsu?" He asked surprised slowly starting to turn around.

"How…? I can't move!" Kosuke shouted running towards Shikamaru and suddenly stopping in place just behind him with her kunai just at his throat.

"By now you should already know I had my shadow attached to you a long time ago, right?" Shikamaru asked ducking under her right hand and taking a few steps back away from her.

"Damn you! It was just after the time you took that cut on your left hand, wasn't it?" Kosuke asked angry that she had been trapped even though she had the Clairvoyance jutsu.

"Yeah, that's about right. You had too much confidence in your jutsu. As long as I didn't use my shadow within five seconds of attaching it to you – I could activate it at any point afterwards and there was nothing you would be able to do about it." Shikamaru said reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out an amaranth colored envelope.

"No way, when did you get it!?" Kosuke asked surprised looking at Shikamaru surprised he had slipped it out of her pocket.

"Let's see, that would be about the same time I got you with the shadow. I had another slip it out of your pocket." Shikamaru explained as he started to open the envelope.

"Hey! Are you sure you should be looking through people's letters to their mothers?" Kosuke asked struggling to break free of the hold the shadow had on her.

"His mother, huh? I don't believe that one bit." Shikamaru said opening the letter.

Shikamaru lifted the top of the slip slowly making sure there were no traps and picked out the paper and started to unfold it and started to read the message:

Dear Mom,

Yuki Takashi is a great teacher, however he is currently in bed due to a little cold he had so we are postponing the training for now. How is everyone doing over there?

The other two annoyances on the team just keep slowing us down but they have their times where they prove themselves. The kid, Kazuki Saki has a few issues to deal with and becomes burden since he can't do a hand seal to save his life. The kid is completely hopeless you know? The only time he comes in handy is when he uses his sword and gets in the way of the enemy attacks – if it weren't for that I might have kicked him out of the group a long time ago… though that is just boasting because I would rather just leave the group if that happened. Hopefully we'll learn some useful moves soon from Yuki. I need to work on my Taijutsu a little more than what I know now. Then I might be able to surpass even father and when that happens, I will return to the village and challenge my old Master and hopefully Sensei will have to acknowledge me as his equal, just watch. Well, that is all for now, I will send you another letter once we reach the next village.

Love,

Takeo Furukawa

"This is the letter? There's nothing really strange about anything in this letter. There has to be something here though…" Shikamaru thought turning the paper around to see: 1-11, 12-13, 38-51, 73-106, 73-76, 86, 92, 112, 120, 129, 137, 810-814, 236-245, 290-291, 596, 667, 852, 748, 721, 744, 857, 858, 642-645, 290-291, 478, 597-598, 606, 710, 652-653, 642-643, 87-89, 225-226, 303-304. 307-308, 434-435, 80-81, 394, 401, 751-756, 772-774, 810-811. "What is with these numbers?" He thought confused looking at the paper.

"Satisfied enough that I can hand the letters over to the currier? Also, plan on releasing me anytime soon since the sparring match is over?" Kosuke asked still stuck in place.

"Tch, fine." Shikamaru said flicking his tongue in annoyance with the fact he wasn't able to find anything significant enough to keep the letter. "If you try anything funny I won't go easy on you next time." He said releasing the shadow while putting Asuma's trench knives back into his vest.

"Don't worry. I always keep my word and I only wanted a little sparring match so I'm satisfied." Kosuke said with a smile snatching the letter back and placing it back inside its envelope.

"Looks like we're both done here then – hopefully we won't run into each other again." Shikamaru said turning around while putting his hands in his pockets as he started to walk away in the opposite direction.

"What an interesting guy… can't let him be underestimated in the future." Kosuke said making a mental note while spotting a currier running by. "Oh! Here, two special high priority letters!" She shouted chasing after the guy in the russet colored uniform with matching hat.

Back at the Full Moon Inn, Yuki slipped off the covers of his bed and sat up while swinging his feet over to his right setting them on the ground. On his back was a large scar the size of a hand just below his left shoulder blade in the shape of an asterisk. The wound appeared to have healed a long time ago but looked as though it was a bad one when it had been inflicted. He looked around the room spotting his clothes on a chair nearby since he was only wearing some gray trunks. He put all his weight down on his feet and stood up stumbling a bit before regaining his balance.

"I must've used up too much chakra when I summoned Yukio. That was only the third time I've summoned that Ice Golem – maybe I should've worked on it a little more before actually using it in a real battle. So while Masakatsu is with the Genin, I'll train with Yukio until I've perfected the summoning as well as our fighting ability together!" Yuki stated confidently taking a step forward and falling forward towards the ground until he hit. "…not enough energy yet, huh? How unfortunate but no matter, I will force myself to move!" He shouted determined as he slowly lifted himself off the ground with his arms crawling over to his clothes.

After about five minutes he finally reached the clothes and put them on as quick as he was able to in his condition, which turned out to be another ten minutes. After he had all his clothes on once again he stood up from his bed and took a step towards the door struggling to keep his balance.

"This is nothing, I can do this!" Yuki thought has he forced himself to walk to the door while shaking the entire way. "Even though my body doesn't want to move – it must so I can defeat Toyotomi once and for all for all that he has done!" He shouted angrily turning the door knob and opening the door outward with his body now cooperating with his mind due to his determination to kill his little brother.

"Hey." Shikamaru said leaning against a wall across the hallway from the room looking at Yuki.

"Shouldn't you be tailing Takeo?" Yuki asked surprised to see Shikamaru there.

"About that, he made a drop off at the post office not long ago. One was mission report to the Village Hidden in the Clouds while the other was supposedly to his mother but…" Shikamaru said still trying to figure out what the numbers where about on the back.

"'But'…? But what? I would understand the mission report but now you say but about the supposed letter to his mother – what about the letter?" Yuki asked now even more confused.

"There was a strange sequence of numbers on the back of the letter I couldn't figure out and there was this strange girl named Kosuke Miyoshi with him that had some kind of clairvoyance ability – something just wasn't right about her no matter how I looked at her and she really seemed protective over the letters, though she did work at the post office. But I am positive she is a ninja from a ninja village – which I am 100 positive about." Shikamaru said filling Yuki in on the details of what he had found out about Takeo.

"Numbers on the back of the letter you say? Do you still have the letter with you?" Yuki asked stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"No, I gave it back to her after our sparring match. That letter definitely had some kind of code written in it and I'm sure those numbers are some kind of decipher to it but you would have to be familiar with their system to even understand the decipher." Shikamaru said still annoyed with not being able to decipher the decipher.

"We'll have to keep a closer eye on him then. Do you still remember what was written in the letter as well as the decipher?" Yuki asked while adjusting his cloak.

"I wrote it all down the minute I was out of view of that girl. I'm going back to the Leaf Village so I can get this deciphered – leave me with a trail to follow you and I will return once I get the results. I'm sure we have at least one person that will be able to decipher this back at the village. One more thing… that girl, she is not to be taken lightly. I was only able to gather a little bit of information on her since she only used that one jutsu but I could tell she wasn't really trying to fight me in that sparring match, so keep a close eye on her as well if you run into her." Shikamaru said starting to walk away down the hall.

"Don't worry about the bread crumbs – I will make sure to leave them for you. As for that girl, I'll make sure to keep an eye on her. For now, I must return to my training before the three Genin return with Masakatsu." Yuki said walking with Shikamaru until they reached the outside.

"Until then, take care. I'm not sure who the second letter was too but this might be bad if the wrong information was passed on to the wrong people." Shikamaru said ready to take off back towards the Leaf Village.

"Yeah, that is why I don't plan on training in front of any of them. I will be very careful of what I say around Takeo - until we meet again then." Yuki said turning to his left as Shikamaru headed in the opposite direction.

Back in the woods, where Masakatsu, Ayaka, and Kazuki were training, the three of them were still on the ground relaxing when two shadows approached the area. Masakatsu quickly looked around after hearing a twig snap and noticed the two figures coming closer so he jumped to his feet ready for a fight but suddenly relaxed after the figures got closer.

"Oh, it's just you." Masakatsu said sighing in relief.

"Just who?" Ayaka asked getting up and looking around before noticing the two figures.

"Oh, Takeo, who is this girl?" Kazuki asked noticing the two figures where Takeo and Kosuke. "Is she you're girlfri…!?" He started to say when Takeo quickly hit him in the gut.

"She is just an annoying little girl following me around everywhere I go even though she has done her job." Takeo said obviously annoyed and angry.

"Hello everyone! Nice to meet you all, I'm Kosuke Miyoshi! It will be a pleasure to work with all of you!" Kosuke said cheerfully bowing to the three of them.

"Eh?" Takeo asked surprised by what she had said.

"Did she just say…?" Kazuki asked looking up after bending forward from the gut shot.

"…'it will be a pleasure to'…" Ayaka continued also in disbelief.

"…'work with you'…? What do you mean by that?" Masakatsu asked confused.

"I heard Takeo has a great Sensei so I decided to join you all since I've only had a little ninja training before this. Please take good care of me." Kosuke said cheerfully bowing to the group again with a big smile on her face leaving everyone there dumbfounded.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Took longer than expected to produce due to the code I had to come up with as well as setting up the decipher correctly but it is out now. If anything seemed a little off or there is anything that needs improvement, leave a review and I'll work on that for the next chapter.

Steve Masters


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Koori no Senshi Appears!**

Yuki stood in the middle of the woods completely alone with no sign of life anywhere nearby. He had just used his Ice Enclave jutsu just moments before but instead of having the snow in a complete sphere – it was in the form of a large humanoid form with an icicle the size of his hand. Yuki slightly cut his left hand to the point of drawing a little blood looking towards the pile of snow he had created using the Ice Enclave.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Yuki stated making the hand seals: Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep, Serpent, Ox, and Dragon ending with his left hand on the ground.

The pile of snow melted like before and started to mold into the Ice Golem once again. However, this time, the golem happened to be the size of Yuki and the direction of some of the spikes were different from the previous summon and the ice color was slightly bluer instead of pure white – it was a mixture of baby blue and electric blue.

"I am Koori no Senshi. Why have you summoned me, human?" Koori no Senshi asked sounding slightly angered looking towards Yuki.

"You're not Yukio? But I was sure Yukio was the only ice golem…" Yuki said surprised looking at Koori no Senshi in dismay.

"Do not try my patience, human! Tell me now, why have you summoned me?" Koori no Senshi asked getting even more enraged.

"I did not intend to summon you. I was trying to summon Yukio so I can perfect the summoning art." Yuki said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Are you trying to insult me, human?" Koori no Senshi asked now standing behind Yuki.

"The Leaf Yellow Flash…" Yuki mumbled turning to see Koori no Senshi with a sword entirely made out of ice pointing at him.

"What's that you're mumbling about? More insults maybe?" Koori no Senshi asked obviously angry with the way Yuki had been talking about him.

"No, you reminded me of another ninja I had… heard of a while back. Anyway, you've got speed – I'll give you that but do you have any power, Koori?" Yuki asked with a grin holding up the icicle in his right hand still covered with a little blood from his left hand.

"Koori? It's Koori no Senshi you wretched human!" Koori no Senshi shouted angrily stepping forward and in a flash he was already behind Yuki ten feet completely untouched and walking away.

"What just happ…?!" Yuki started to ask when the icicle Yuki was holding suddenly turned to a pile of snow and he suddenly coughed up a little blood holding his gut.

"Pathetic. To think a human at this level summoned me – how annoying I had to be summoned by such a lower-class warrior from the Shimousa/Shirakawa clan. Human, what is your name?" Koori no Senshi asked glancing back at Yuki ashamed of his skill.

"I've only seen two people with that kind of speed ever since I became a ninja – just what level is this golem at…? And what is with its arrogance!?" Yuki though frustrated spitting out some more blood before turning around to answer the golem when he realize what Koori no Senshi had said. "Just what did you mean by 'a human at this level'? Are you really trying to get on my bad side?" He asked getting even more annoyed with the golem.

"It means exactly what you think it does. You are too weak for me to accept you as my master or let alone a partner. Now, go away, human. Besides, only those in the Shimousa main family are able to summon me due to the contract – just how did you get the contract? What is your name?" Koori no Senshi asked glaring at Yuki.

"If you want my name, then you'll just have to defeat me, won't you?" Yuki asked jumping back a few feet getting ready to fight when Koori no Senshi appeared directly behind Yuki.

"Then I'll just have to defeat you, won't I?" Koori no Senshi asked putting its hand on his left shoulder encasing Yuki's entire left arm in a block of ice.

"This technique…!? It's nearly exactly the same one Toyotomi used before!" Yuki thought in shock looking at his left arm jumping back away from Koori no Senshi with his left arm hanging off to the side as dead weight.

"Surprised about the technique? Good because that is a technique created by the great Shimousa clan – it's called…!" Koori no Senshi stated when he was cut off.

"The Deep Freeze Jutsu, correct?" Yuki asked looking up towards Koori no Senshi but it had vanished.

"How did you know its name? Only the Shimousa clan knows of it – not even the Shirakawa clan knows about it due to it being a Secret Art. So, how do you know about it?" Koori no Senshi asked standing behind Yuki touching both of his legs freezing them to the ground.

"Damn, I can't move and I still don't know how to dispel the ice!" Yuki thought annoyed by his situation. "Unfreeze my legs and my left arm and we'll spar a little. I'll show you just how weak I am!" He stated a little angry about his situation.

"Very well, you have five minutes to impress me – if you fail, I will turn your entire body into ice for the good of the two clans' secrets that you somehow have found out." Koori no Senshi said touching Yuki's legs and left arm melting the ice before suddenly appearing about twenty feet in front of Yuki.

"I see you haven't noticed yet then – that is good then, I will just have to shock you into realizing it." Yuki said with a smirk putting his hands together. "Ice Style – Ice Wall!" He thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, and Horse forming a large wall of ice to his right, to his left, and behind him.

"An ice jutsu? He must have some kind of Kekkei Genkai that allows him to do this but what was it he was saying about me not realizing…?" Koori no Senshi asked unsure of what he was talking about when he rushed forward at his top speed once again to attack Yuki with his ice sword in his right hand.

"That won't work on me again." Yuki said with a smirk pulling out a kunai with his left hand before blocking Koori no Senshi's sword.

"How can you even see me…?" Koori no Senshi asked surprised.

"You're not the first person that I've fought with that kind of speed. I just have to keep a close eye on where you're starting from and think about where you would aim – after that, it's easy to tell where you'll strike next." Yuki said while pulling another kunai out of his sleeve in his right hand swinging it forward into Koori no Senshi's chest.

The kunai in Yuki's right hand went right by Koori no Senshi's left arm and pierced directly into its icy chest. As it went in, Koori no Senshi started laughing as the kunai started to turn to ice. Yuki quickly dropped it and just as it hit the ground it was in a block of ice.

"I wouldn't try to touch me. It might make you too cool for your own good." Koori no Senshi said laughing slightly. "You've good got good blocking abilities but they won't matter much if you can't even land a single attack on me!" It shouted jumping back.

"You really think I can't attack you? That isn't my only ability and you didn't even ask about why I put this ice wall next to me." Yuki said looking towards the ice walls all surrounding him only leaving an opening above and in front of him.

"Why would I question an idiot about why he put the wall off to his sides instead of directly in front of him for protection? That is because I don't associate with idiots like that, or even human idiots." Koori no Senshi said still now sure what Yuki has been going on about.

"I'll let you in on a little bit of my plan then. You see, I'm controlling you with this." Yuki said with a slight smirk.

"Controlling me? Stupid human, there's no way you can control me!" Koori no Senshi shouted angrily about to charge forward when he stopped after noticing something.

"Oh, you noticed it didn't you? With this set up, you cannot rush at full speed past me when you attack or you might hit the ice wall behind me and you can't attack from either of my sides without alerting me you're there leaving you only with one of two options – attacking from above me or directly in front at an extremely lower speed." Yuki said putting his hands together.

"This guy, he really was controlling my movements with those walls and I didn't even think about that during that first strike!" Koori no Senshi thought surprised when he noticed Yuki getting ready for another Ninjutsu. "This human… he may just be more interesting than I first though. I might be able to have more fun with him… that is if he can hold out." It thought pleased with his decision to set Yuki free from the ice.

"Secret Art – Ice Manipulation!" Yuki thought making the hand seals: Bird, Serpent, Monkey, Ox, and Ram pulling what appeared to be an exact replica of Koori no Senshi's sword out of the ice wall to his right.

"Ice Manipulation…? No, it couldn't be. It must be something else – that's right, it's something else, there is no other explanation." Koori no Senshi thought caught off-guard by Yuki's jutsu.

"Now, let us settle this dispute with our blades! I will make you submit to me!" Yuki shouted now determined to make Koori no Senshi obey him.

"A little confidence and you're this full of yourself? Don't take me this lightly, human." Koori no Senshi said vanishing nearly instantly followed by a large explosion to Yuki's left.

The ice wall that Yuki had created turned completely into powder snow. Yuki quickly turned to block the attack with the ice sword and the kunai. He had successfully blocked but the sword turned to powder and the kunai cracked slightly sending him back into the wall that was previously on his right side. Yuki slid down the wall slowly spitting out a little blood before standing up to see Koori no Senshi standing in front of him.

"Is this all you've got? I figured those walls would be a light stronger than that but I was wrong, you are a lot weaker than I expected. For that, I'll give you the mercy of dying quickly." Koori no Senshi said about to charge forward at full force again.

"He's a lot stronger than I thought – he even managed to crack the kunai with his sword and it's only made of ice! If he hits this next attack with me like this, I'm finished!" Yuki thought looking at his cracked kunai. "I have to calm down and dodge this next attack." He continued slowing down his breathing while closing his eyes.

"Looks like you're prepared for death – then I will oblige you by finishing you off!" Koori no Senshi shouted charging full speed forward.

Just as Yuki heard the foot step forward, he dove to his right. Koori no Senshi went flying by his left side slightly cutting his hair as he passed by turning the next wall into powder like the previous one.

"That was a close one! But now he took down two of the three walls, just one more to go." Yuki thought quickly getting up against the final wall with his back to it while pulling another sword from it with his right hand and pulling another kunai out of his sleeve with his left hand.

"Not bad, not bad at all but now you're starting to make me angry." Koori no Senshi said annoyed by Yuki's dodging the last attack.

"Just one more wall." Yuki thought looking at Koori no Senshi as it stepped directly in front of him. "Come on, I'm still good enough to fight! Give me all you've got!" He shouted trying to provoke Koori no Senshi.

"If you want to die so bad, I'll kill you for sure this time!" Koori no Senshi shouted enraged by Yuki provoking it.

Koori no Senshi took a step forward and Yuki jumped forward in the air just as Koori no Senshi rushed forward. The timing was nearly off leaving him slightly in the path of the attack so he used the ice sword and kunai to block sending him back through the air to the other side of the wall turning the ice sword to powder and shattering the kunai this time around. But, Koori no Senshi still turned the final wall into powder before stopping on the other side about ten feet in front of Yuki while he lay on the ground from that last block.

"So, you thought you could jump over me that easily? Not a chance, human. Now, I'll end this fun." Koori no Senshi said slowly walking towards Yuki when he noticed Yuki do the hand seals: Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Boar, Tiger making the three piles of snow turn into oval balls of snow taking Koori no Senshi's shape. "I see, you know the Ice Enclave. Too bad that is futile. Ice Clone!" It shouted moving its hands together after stabbing the ice sword into the ground.

"Ice Clones…? It can do hand seals and Ninjutsu…?!" Yuki thought surprised when he noticed Koori no Senshi do the hand seals: Serpent, Bird, and Tiger.

The three oval stacks of snow that were starting to take Koori no Senshi's form suddenly turned into ice clones of the golem instead. The three clones instantly appeared next to the real Koori no Senshi looking directly at Yuki.

"No way, he turned my snow piles against me and into his own clones! And he even knows how to do Ninjutsu!" Yuki thought in complete shock over what he had seen.

"Surprised I was able to do that? Then I'll tell you something even more surprising. You see these clones here – they have exactly the same strength I do. That is one of my special abilities. Now, how long can you hold up against four of me?" Koori no Senshi asked when he lifted his right hand and motioned for them to move forward by flicking his wrist forward.

"Now I'm in the worst case scenario with four golems but are they really at his level?" Yuki thought when the first clone moved toward instantly smashing into the ground where Yuki had just been half a second ago leaving a large crater in the ground launching dirt into the air. "That was close! They're definitely as fast as he is!" He thought rolling again just in time to miss getting crushed by the second one. "These guys don't even leave me with…!" He started to think while getting up when he jumped back just missing the third one as it smashed into the ground between his legs sending him rolling on the ground to the feet of the real Koori no Senshi.

"Now do you see the difference in our strength? You are too weak, human." Koori no Senshi said about to stab Yuki with its sword when a kunai moved it just enough to make him stab the ice sword into the ground next to Yuki. "Who dares interfere with me!?" It shouted angrily turning to see Masakatsu standing near a tree with the three Genin and Kosuke.

"Masakatsu…?" Yuki asked surprised to see him there.

"I figured the explosions I saw and heard over here had to be connected to you, Yuki. So what's the story with this guy?" Masakatsu asked looking towards Koori no Senshi but he had vanished. "Huh? Where did he…?"

"Looking for me?" Koori no Senshi asked standing behind the five of them.

"He moved so quick…!" Kosuke thought shocked by what she was seeing.

"That thing is already behind us…!?" Takeo thought turning around slowly to see Koori no Senshi.

"Huh…?" Kazuki thought turning around to see Koori no Senshi as his Ninjaken started to pulse slightly.

"So fast…!" Ayaka thought standing still in dismay.

"Just what did Yuki end up fighting against…?" Masakatsu thought as he turned around with a kunai in his left hand stabbing Koori no Senshi in the throat with it.

"All of you get away from it! Masakatsu, drop the kunai!" Yuki shouted when Masakatsu's kunai started to freeze.

"This ability…! It's our two clan's jutsu! That would mean this thing is one of the summons!" Masakatsu thought letting go of the kunai and jumping back along with the four others.

"How boring, is that all you've got? Another weak human but what of the other four of you?" Koori no Senshi asked looking at Takeo, Kosuke, Kazuki, and Ayaka.

"Koori no Senshi, leave them out of this! This fight is between you and me!" Yuki shouted getting up on his feet.

"Oh, my, you're correct. How will I ever solve this problem?" Koori no Senshi asked in a mocking manner. "Oh! I know exactly how to solve it! You five will have to deal with my clones over there while I'm busy with Yuki. Make sure you give them enough fun before you all die." It said before appearing before Yuki swinging at him with his right hand but Yuki quickly ducked and was about counter with a kick but quickly stopped after remembering what would happen if he had touched it.

"Make sure not to touch him or you'll freeze like that kunai!" Yuki shouted before concentrating fully on his fight.

The three clones slowly started walking towards Masakatsu, Kosuke, Takeo, Kazuki, and Ayaka. Nearly instantly the four others looked at Masakatsu with an annoyed look.

"What is it?" Masakatsu asked with a fake smile.

"Never mind the fact we've been training for a while now and we've been carelessly pulled into this fight but what is the plan?" Ayaka asked glaring at Masakatsu.

"Sorry?" Masakatsu asked shaking his head and getting it into gear. "Anyway, I will take one of them but the other two will have to be taken care of by you four. Takeo and Kosuke will take the one on the right while Kazuki and Ayaka take the one to the left. I'll take the ugly one in the middle. They're only golems so if you defeat one they'll vanish and we'll move on to help the next group until we've finished off the clones and move on to helping Yuki. Got it?" He asked sounding more confident than his usual goofy self.

"Got it." Takeo, Kosuke, Kazuki, and Ayaka responded ready to fight.

"One more thing, make sure you don't come into direct contact with the golem or you'll most likely be frozen solid and neither Yuki nor I know how to reverse the jutsu yet." Masakatsu said rushing forward with the four students following behind – Takeo and Kosuke were to his right while Kazuki and Ayaka were to his left.

"Kazuki, don't you dare screw this one up! This guy looks powerful so don't you dare even try to make a hand seal!" Ayaka shouted glancing over at Kazuki.

"I'll only do a jutsu if we really need it. Until then, I'll use my Koori no Tsurugi." Kazuki said pulling out his Ninjaken from its sheath.

"Are you really sure about using that thing? I mean you know, about what happened before…" Ayaka whispered to Kazuki.

"It shouldn't be a problem since there's a new mamori in the grip. It'll be fine as long as it doesn't get worn out or burnt by someone!" Kazuki stated glancing towards Ayaka.

"I said I was sorry!" Ayaka shouted angrily.

"Would you two focus! They're right in front of us!" Masakatsu shouted pulling out a kunai in each hand and stabbing the clone in the center through the chest with them but they fell to the ground in blocks of ice.

Takeo and Kosuke looked at the ice golem clone ahead of them and then one another with a nod. Kosuke fell behind Takeo slowing down a little before they arrived in front of the golem.

"Thunder Style – Lightning Rod Jutsu!" Takeo thought making the hand seals: Ram, Bird, Boar, Rat, and Horse creating a bolt of lightning from the ground bouncing in and out of the ground like a snake towards the golem.

"Thunder Style – Lightning Spear!" Kosuke thought making the hand seals: Ox, Tiger, Dragon, Rabbit, and Horse followed by a large electric bolt shot out of the ground and into her hand.

The bolt took the shape of a staff with a sharp tip at one end like a spear. Takeo slowed down and Kosuke moved ahead of him with the snake like lightning following beside her. Once Kosuke was right in front of the ice golem she thrust it forward into its chest with the lightning bolt going into the staff and injecting directly into the golem as Kosuke pierced it. Kosuke pulled the staff out of the ice golem's chest exactly after the lightning bolt transferred over into the golem. She jumped back next to Takeo looking at her staff and it had no sign of freezing over.

Ayaka took the lead as Kazuki fell back a few feet with his Ninjaken in hand. Ayaka kept a sharp eye on the golem trying to decide her attack when she thought of something to do.

"Fire Style – Fire Bolt Jutsu!" Ayaka thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Bird, Ram, Tiger, and Ox spitting out a large ball of fire hitting the ice golem clone in the chest.

"Now it's my turn!" Kazuki shouted passing Ayaka and stabbing the clone with the Ninjaken into the exact part of the chest that was hit with the fire bolt.

"That blade…! Boy, how do you have that weapon?" The Third Clone asked standing there with the Ninjaken stabbed through its chest without it freezing over.

"Kazuki, your Ninjaken isn't freezing!" Ayaka stated surprised pointing at the Ninjaken.

"Hey! You're right! Ha-ha!" Kazuki shouted happily while the Koori no Senshi's third clone stood there getting angry the two of them were ignoring him.

"How dare you ignore me!" The Third Clone shouted angrily pulling the Ninjaken out of its chest followed by a punch to Kazuki's gut that started to freeze his sweat shirt.

"Ugh!" Kazuki uttered in pain jumping back to get away from the clone. "My shirt!" He shouted realizing it was starting to freeze.

Kazuki quickly lifted the sweat shirt off revealing a white tank top underneath as he threw the shirt away. The shirt froze solid just before it hit the ground when the clone suddenly appeared in front of Kazuki swinging its right fist directly at him.

"Kazuki!" Ayaka shouted rushing over but before she got close, Kazuki blocked the attack with his Ninjaken but didn't notice the left leg coming directly at him. "Secret Art – Fire Dragon!" She thought making the hand seals: Snake, Tiger, Rat, and Ox firing a large stream of fire in the shape of a dragon towards the clone.

The flames consumed the clone just before its leg made contact with Kazuki's side but instead it hit the grip of the Ninjaken. Suddenly something made a crackling sound as if it had been frozen followed by some white powder coming from it as Kazuki jumped back. The severed leg ducked back into the thick smoke suddenly.

"Kazuki, are you okay?" Ayaka asked finally arriving next to Kazuki as the smoke from the last attack finally started to clear.

"Oh I'm just fine." Kazuki said in a more confident voice while taking his glasses off and putting then away with his spare ones.

"That was a little too hot for comfort, little girl." The Third Clone said walking out from the smoke revealing a burning wooden log.

"A substitution jutsu…?" Ayaka asked turning towards the clone in dismay.

"Correct. Too bad I've become angry though or you two might have lived long enough to see tomorrow!" The Third Clone shouted angrily about to charge forward.

"Do you really think you can defeat us? Not a chance in hell, Koori no Senshi!" Kazuki shouted turning towards the clone revealing he had the glowing pale turquoise eyes once again.

"What is this? The boy has a great deal of chakra suddenly… and his eyes are glowing as well." The Third Clone said noticing Kazuki's change. "Boy, do not speak of what you know nothing of. I am not to be underestimated!" It shouted enraged while taking a step forward about to attack Kazuki.

"Kazuki, what are you saying? You'll get yourself… killed… Kazuki…?" Ayaka asked finally noticing the grin on his face and his glowing eyes.

"Do not underestimate me either, pitiful clone!" Kazuki shouted when the clone appeared next to Kazuki swinging its right fist at him but he nearly instantly lifted the Ninjaken in his left hand blocking with little to no effort at all.

"What…!? This boy easily blocked my attack as if it were nothing!?" The Third Clone thought dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"Is that really all you've got? I thought a high level summon like yourself would at least be able to move my weapon even a little - how disappointing." Kazuki said pushing the clone's right fist back before throwing it full force with the Ninjaken sending the clone flying back ten feet. "Girl, get back, I'll handle this thing on my own."

"Girl!? I have a name you know!" Ayaka shouted enraged about him calling her a girl.

"Fine, Aikuha, Akira, or whatever your name is, get back. This thing is too much for your current state." Kazuki said motioning for Ayaka to move back when she rushed over to him furious and punched him in the head. "Hey, I'm telling you for your own good to stay back!" He shouted when the clone suddenly appeared in front of Kazuki and Ayaka.

"Too late, kid." The Third Clone said thrusting its left hand up at Ayaka's abdomen.

"I don't think so. I want the real Koori no Senshi because these clones don't make the cut." Kazuki said blocking the attack with his Ninjaken again.

"Oh, you're an interesting one, aren't you? What is your name, boy?" The Third Clone asked interested in Kazuki's surprising power.

"Y… Kazuki Sakai of the Village Hidden in the Snow." Kazuki said when Ayaka suddenly pulled out a mamori out of Kazuki's bag and placed it under one weave of the grip forcing Kazuki back to normal.

"Kazuki, are you okay?" Ayaka asked while Kazuki stood there confused.

"What… just happened? Did it happen again…?" Kazuki asked unsure of what was going on.

"Did they forget about me again…!?" The Third Clone thought angry since it hated being ignored.

"Yes. Now, that you're normal again, let's finish this guy off once and for all." Ayaka said looking towards the clone.

"Ayaka, I don't think that was the right idea to stop it this time. What I felt that time… wasn't evil but something good. Forgive me but I must take this off!" Kazuki shouted pulling off the mamori from the grip and quickly tucked back into his pouch. "Don't stop me until this guy has been defeated!"

"Kazuki, you idiot! You'll never become stronger until you fight with your own strength!" Ayaka shouted when she was pushed back.

"Are these kids mentally stable?" The Third Clone thought watching the event unfold before it when there was a sudden explosion of chakra from Kazuki.

"He-he-he-he, idiots, morons, fools! Thank you both for releasing me, I have been bored since the last time I was sealed!" Kazuki shouted crazily looking around when he noticed Ayaka. "You – you're the one that is responsible for sealing me again. That wasn't very nice, you know?"

"I can't take them ignoring me anymore! Human kids these days are so disrespectful!" The Third Clone thought furious about being ignored and quickly rushed at Kazuki.

"I didn't realize you were this slow." Kazuki said standing behind the clone.

"This is impossible…! That kid shouldn't be even close to this speed – yet he was able to pass me without even noticing." The Third Clone thought in shock when he slowly started to turn around to kick hum but Kazuki quickly cut its right leg off with his Ninjaken.

"Too slow – now die, clone!" Kazuki stated slashing the clone up nearly instantly.

"But… how did he do it…?" The Third Clone asked dumbfounded by what happened.

"You underestimated your opponent and died of a result of it." Kazuki said as the clone crumbled into powdery snow. "Now, that the annoying fool is out of the way – why don't we go back to punishing the wicked, starting with you." He said looking at Ayaka when his left hand slowly started moving on its own grabbing a mamori from his pouch.

"Kazuki, you don't want to do this. Snap out of it, Kazuki!" Ayaka shouted when his left hand quickly place the mamori on the grip.

"Damn you Kazuki!!" Kazuki shouted when he suddenly fell over.

"Kazuki!" Ayaka shouted rushing over to him.

Over to the west, Takeo and Kosuke were fighting the second clone. Their combined lightning attack had done little to no damage leaving them both surprised with the clone's defense.

"Kosuke, I have a plan but I'm going to need you to do exactly what I tell you." Takeo said looking over at Kosuke.

"I'm okay with that." Kosuke said looking over at Takeo when the clone appeared between them.

"Well, I'm not quite okay with that plan! Ice Shards!" The Second Clone shouted making the hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Bird, and Ox launching ice shards from its body directly at Takeo and Kosuke.

"This thing can do Ninjutsu…!?" Takeo asked dumbfounded by what he was seeing as the shards came closer.

"Too close to dodge! I didn't expect it to be able to do hand seals…!" Kosuke thought frozen in shock.

* * *

Author Notes:

Many things lead to this coming out late but it's out now so go ahead and review and I'll try to make the next chapter better with the feedback I get. As for the next chapter, it'll either come out this coming weekend or the next considering it's the holiday season and I'm starting to become more and more busy and I plan on working on a little Bleach Christmas special just for fun with a Yuki Takashi one to come out later on. So if the next one doesn't come out soon or if I don't post by Christmas, Happy Holidays everyone and a merry Christmas!

-Steve Masters


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Unlucky**

Takeo quickly jumped to his right as an icicle sliced through his vest on his right shoulder leaving a small cut. Takeo then quickly tripped Kosuke knocking her to the ground on her back nearly immediately avoiding most of the icicles. One scratched her right cheek as she fell.

"Kosuke, are you okay?" Takeo asked looking over at Kosuke while she laid there on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks. I don't know how I would've dodged that last attack if it wasn't for you." Kosuke said slowly getting up and looking over at Takeo with a smile on her face.

"Whoa, I thought she would've ripped by head off for that." Takeo thought getting to his feet while Kosuke stepped over to his left shoulder.

"Oh, looks like you're hurt, we should really make sure to clean this up later." Kosuke said with a sweet tone as she put pressure on his wound intentionally trying to hurt him.

"I was wrong… she's pissed…!" Takeo thought standing there in pain while the Second Clone stood by annoyed.

"Kids these days are so ill mannered!" The Second Clone shouted angrily charging at full speed towards Takeo and Kosuke.

"Ready, Kosuke?" Takeo asked looking over at Kosuke with a grin.

"Of course." Kosuke responded jumping out of the way just as the Second Clone flew towards them.

"What the…!?" The Second Clone thought as the lightning spear Kosuke had created was stabbed into the ground directly in front of it leaving no method of avoiding contact with it.

"Now!" Take shouted as Kosuke put her hands together quickly.

"Thunder Style – Lightning Prison!" Kosuke thought making the hand seals: Bird, Ox, Ram, Rabbit, Dragon, Ram, Snake, Bird, Rabbit, and Ox.

The entire spear sprouted arms around the Second Clone as it slammed into the spear. It quickly closed off any possible way to escape with what appeared to be bars made out of electricity forming a cage. The Second Clone punched one of the bars but it had no effect.

"What is this!?" The Second Clone asked surprised by what had happened.

"Takeo, now!" Kosuke shouted as Takeo nodded and the two put their hands together.

"Secret Art – Electric Prison Execution!" Takeo and Kosuke thought at the same time making the hand seals: Ox, Ram, Dragon, Ox, Bird, Ram, Dragon, Horse, Ox, Snake, Dog, Boar, and Rabbit with their two hands apart at exactly the same time as if they had been practicing it for a long time.

The cage the Second Clone had been stuck in slowly started to shrink as Takeo and Kosuke started to put their hands together holding the Rabbit seal.

"What kind of jutsu is this!?" The Second Clone shouted surprised as the cage got smaller and smaller around it.

"It's your end, clone." Takeo said looking at Kosuke as she nodded.

"This cannot be the end!" The Second Clone shouted when Takeo and Kosuke quickly put their hands together finishing the Rabbit seal.

The cage quickly smashed together with the Second Clone stuck inside. Just when it finished smashing together the cage exploded with an extreme blast that threw Takeo and Kosuke back into a tree opposite of one another. The two of them had used up most of their chakra from that single attack since it consumed so much and didn't even have enough energy to get up so they just laid against the two trees looking at the smoke from where the cage had been. Just then two icicles shot out of the smoke – one hit Takeo in his right chest while the other stabbed into Kosuke's left arm pinning it against the tree.

"That wasn't enough!?" Kosuke shouted partly in pain but more surprised.

"Damn, I don't have enough chakra to finish this guy off!" Takeo thought holding his chest in pain while watching the smoke clear.

"And here I was worried about that trick. Too bad you didn't have enough chakra to finish the jutsu or it would have finished me off – even the real me wouldn't have been able to withstand something like that." The Second Clone said clapping as the smoke cleared but then he suddenly stopped as if surprised by something. "What…? How could one of us clones be defeated so easily?" He asked standing in place as if shocked by something.

"Kosuke, do you have enough charka to create another one?" Takeo shouted to Kosuke while the Second Clone was distracted.

"Just one more." Kosuke said quietly yanking the icicle out of her left arm while blood oozed out. "Tch! It hurts more than I thought it would but I can persevere – I just need to make the spear again and get it close to him." She thought putting her hands together while still leaning against the tree. "Thunder Style – Lightning Spear!" She thought making the hand seals: Ox, Tiger, Dragon, Rabbit, and Horse while reaching into the ground and pulling out the lightning spear.

"How did that kid… defeat one of us…?" The Second Clone asked lost in thought and disbelief of what happened to the Third Clone.

"Thunder Style – Lightning Prison!" Kosuke thought throwing the spear towards the Second Clone while making the hand seals: Bird, Ox, Ram, Rabbit, Dragon, Ram, Snake, Bird, Rabbit, and Ox as the cage caught the Second Clone once again.

"What's this!? How did you manage to have enough chakra for this!?" The Second Clone shouted dumbfounded by what was going on.

"Kosuke, it's now or never! Ayaka, Kazuki, we need your help as well!" Takeo shouted putting his hands together looking to the right of Kosuke.

"Ayaka and Kazuki…?!" Kosuke asked turning to see Kazuki being supported by Ayaka standing next to her. "Just follow my hand seals and put everything you've got into it!" She shouted putting her hands together.

"Okay, Kazuki, if there is ever a time you need to get your seals correct, now is the time! If you screw this up – I will kill you!" Ayaka shouted glaring over at Kazuki as he gave her a fake but worried smile.

"Don't worry, as long as it's just copying, I'm sure I'll be able to do it." Kazuki said confidently when Kosuke quickly did the hand seals: Ox, Ram, and Dragon. "Geh! Too fast!" He shouted as Ayaka had finished doing the same seals about the same time.

"It's that kid from before…! Impossible, this won't be the end!!" The Second Clone shouted trying to get out of the cage.

"Fine! I'll go slow just for you!" Kosuke shouted starting to be affected by the pain and annoyed with Kazuki.

"Sorry." Kazuki replied with a worried laugh when the four of them slowly did the hand seals: Ox, Ram, Dragon, Ox, Bird, Ram, Dragon, Horse, Ox, Snake, Dog, Boar, and Rabbit with their two hands apart.

Kazuki nearly closed them and only a portion of the cage started to close on the Second Clone.

"Kazuki, you idiot! Wait for Takeo or Kosuke to start!" Ayaka shouted smacking Kazuki in the back of his head with her two hands accidently closing the cage a bit herself. "Oops, sorry." She said embarrassed.

"Enough with all the annoying banter! Just closed the damn thing and kill it already!" Kosuke shouted when the four of them put their hands together making the cage smash closed once again followed by another explosion but this time it was obviously more powerful.

The blast pushed Takeo's icicle deeper into his chest while also pushing him harder into the tree. Kosuke was shoved harder into the tree she was against while the hole in her arm bled out a little more from the force of the blast. Kazuki and Ayaka were sent flying back a few meters into the air – Kazuki immediately turned putting himself beneath Ayaka and took most of the impact when they hit the ground and lightly tapped his head on a tree.

"Damn, it was too close and stabbed the icicle deeper into my chest." Takeo thought about to take it out when he remembered his training. "Tch, I can't even take it out or I'll end up bleeding to death." He thought annoyed while Kosuke laid against the opposite tree unconscious.

"Uhhh, that hurt…" Kazuki said lying on the ground in pain covered with scrapes and dirt. "Ayaka, are you okay?"

"Huh…? Yeah, I'm fine." Ayaka said lying down on top of him with her head down on his chest. "Oh! Sorry!" She shouted after realizing where she was and she quickly got off him. "Kazuki, you look horrible. I'll get you all fixed up in no time!" She said reaching into her pouch and pulling out what appeared to be a medical pack.

"Whoa!? You had all that in there…?" Kazuki shouted surprised.

"Don't worry. You'll be good as new soon… speaking of which, I better tend to Takeo and Kosuke first since they're even worse off than you." Ayaka said rushing over to Kosuke while glancing over to the cleared smoke. "Good, he's finished." She thought not seeing the Second Clone anywhere.

"How cruel…!" Kazuki thought lying there with his body in complete pain and unable to move.

"She's out cold – that's probably for the best considering how bad her wound is and I'm sure it'll sting a lot when I clean it. I need to hurry because Takeo's injury looked pretty bad as well." Ayaka said as she started to clean Kosuke's wound.

"Hey, Ayaka, how is Kosuke doing? She's only unconscious, right?" Takeo asked while coughing a bit.

"She'll be fine but you probably shouldn't be talking with that injury! It was a good idea to leave it in though… unlike this girl." Ayaka said looking at the wound while she started to bandage it up.

"Good, I must be the worst injured of the… wait, where is that other idiot?" Takeo thought noticing Kazuki wasn't with her. "Hey, what happened to that other idiot that can't do a hand seal to save his life?" He asked and coughed a little more.

"Don't call me an idiot – idiot!" Kazuki shouted while still lying on the ground.

"Damn, you survived too, huh?" Takeo asked with a little chuckle that turned into a little cough.

"Okay, stop talking." Ayaka said walking over to him.

"If I wasn't injured, I would go over there and twist that icicle!" Kazuki shouted angrily.

"Would the both of you shut up!? Takeo, you're too injured to talk and Kazuki… just be quiet so I can work!" Ayaka shouted looking at the wound. "We either need to get him to a hospital or we need someone that knows Medical Ninjutsu." She thought looking at it.

"What's wrong?" Takeo asked noticing her look.

"This injury is worse than I thought – there is no way I can treat you. We need to get you to a hospital right away since none of us know any Medical Ninjutsu." Ayaka said explaining the situation to him.

Masakatsu stood staring at the First Clone while holding a kunai in each hand trying to assess the clone's abilities. Suddenly the First Clone appeared next to Masakatsu in an instant swinging its right arm at his throat. Masakatsu dropped back to avoid getting hit when the clone lifted its left leg aiming directly for his back but Masakatsu quickly shifted his right hand and stabbed the kunai into its leg halting the movement immediately.

"Tch, not bad but not enough!" The First Clone shouted as the kunai started to freeze.

"Wah! It's freezing!" Masakatsu shouted letting the kunai go as he jumped back away from the clone.

"Do you really think you'll be able to beat me at that level?" The First Clone asked when it suddenly grinned.

"Whoa!?" Masakatsu asked looking at the clone's expression.

"Oh, are you terrified by my might?" The First Clone asked pleased with the new development.

"…not quite, that grin just doesn't suit you. It would scare little children if they were to see you." Masakatsu said with a horrified look on his face.

"Don't insult me like that! Damn you!" The First Clone shouted angrily. "Ice Shards!" He shouted making the hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Bird, and Ox leaving Masakatsu standing in place dumbfounded by what he had just seen.

"Ninjutsu…?" Masakatsu thought watching as the clone lifted its left hand and fired three icicles directly at Masakatsu. "Isn't this just a normal attack it should've have been able to do without the hand seals?" He thought moving to his right to dodge when one of the icicles stabbed into the ground while the others changed their trajectory towards Masakatsu's changed course.

"They're not ordinary icicles like the other weak clone's attacks!" The First Clone shouted when icicle spikes shot out of the ground from below Masakatsu forcing him to jump up into the air with the two icicles following his movements.

"Damn, they're still following me and now I have to be careful with the ground as well!" Masakatsu thought annoyed as he threw his other kunai at one of the icicles destroying it as well as turning it into a block of ice. "Tch, there's still one more and I don't have enough time to reach for another kunai!" He thought annoyed as he twisted in mid-air trying to avoid being hit in a vital area when the icicle sliced his right thigh.

"Come now, you didn't really think you could defeat me, did you?" The First Clone asked while chuckling as Masakatsu started to come down just missing a spike from the ground.

"Whoa! That was so close!" Masakatsu shouted as he landed in between two spikes with one rubbing against his right cheek cutting it slightly. "Man, I keep getting cut up! How am I supposed to talk to the ladies with ugly scars!?" He shouted annoyed.

"Where you're going, there's no need to meet any women!" The First Clone shouted when the spikes retracted into the ground. "Just die you annoying human!" It shouted as the spikes shot out of the ground surrounding him while all aiming at Masakatsu's chest and he suddenly jumped into the air trying to avoid the spikes.

"Damn, I'm not having any luck today! I didn't jump at the right time!" Masakatsu thought as a spike scratched from his left knee down to his left ankle. "This guy is good against hand-to-hand types but I'm sure there's an opening somewhere." He thought landing the ground on his right knee glancing at his wound. "I'm a bloody mess. A scratch on my face, my right thigh, and now a long scratch down my left leg. Just need my arms and my torso and I've been cut everywhere!" He thought sarcastically while watching the First Clone when suddenly it stopped as if it had been surprised by something.

"The Third Clone was defeated by that four-eyed brat?" The First Clone asked surprised while spacing out to review what the Third Clone had last seen before it was killed.

"Now's my chance!" Masakatsu thought putting his hands together. "Wind Style – Sonic Explosion Jutsu!" He thought making the hand seals: Dragon, reverse Ox, and Tiger as he rushed forward swinging his right arm forward as hard as he could towards the First Clone.

"What's this…!?" The First Clone shouted suddenly noticing Masakatsu in front of him.

"I'll pound you into snow!" Masakatsu shouted thrusting forward with all his force when a spike shot out of the ground and stabbed through his right arm immediately stopping him in his tracks.

"Ha, is that the best you've go…!" The First Clone started to shout when it was sent flying back through a tree.

"Damn it!" Masakatsu shouted pulling his right arm out of the spike while jumping back a bit. "Well, now there's only my left arm and my torso… why couldn't I just relax and train those kids today? Man, all I wanted to do today was relax and pretend to train them!" He thought annoyed with his situation.

"Not bad. That was a great deal of damage I took for underestimating you but I can assure you – playtime is over. I'll finish you off for sure now! Ice Crucification!" The First Clone shouted firing four icicles into the ground and making the hand seals: Dragon, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Ram, and Monkey while walking back from where he was sent flying to.

"'Ice Crucification'…? This better not be what I think it's going to be or this just turned out to be my worst day ever." Masakatsu thought starting to turn around when a crucifix made of ice shot out of the ground behind him.

Icicle spikes shot out of the crucifix and stabbed into his forearms attaching him to it. The crucifix continued to rise up into the air another few feet before stopping and shooting out two more spikes that stabbed through his legs holding him in place.

"What the hell kind of jutsu is this for a summoned being to use!? This thing hurts like hell!" Masakatsu thought in pain as he noticed the clone come back into view.

"Now to finish you off!" The First clone shouted as it started charging forward at full speed with its spiky head aimed directly at Masakatsu's chest.

"Don't tell me this jutsu was only to hold me in place for him to stab me!?" Masakatsu thought surprised when there was a sudden explosion off towards where Takeo and Kosuke were fighting the Second Clone.

The First clone lost its balance and started to slide on the ground as the crucifix shattered from the blast's intensity releasing Masakatsu.

"Tch, I don't think I can even do a hand seal but I have to even if it hurts! No more holding back!" Masakatsu thought slowly getting to his feet in immense pain.

"How are you even able to stand?" The First Clone asked stopping a few meters from Masakatsu.

"Because I still haven't defeated you – I won't stay down until one of us is dead!" Masakatsu shouted putting his hands together causing tremendous pain to shoot through his body but he just bit his lip and sucked it up. "Secret Art – Diamond Cutter!" He shouted making the hand seals: Dragon, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Bird, Dog, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Ox, and Bird.

"'Diamond Cutter'…?" The First Clone asked confused when a large burst of wind hit the area.

The ice from the crucifix turned to powder from the intense winds but instead of blowing away it took the form of three saw-like blades. The blades rotated in place until their speed was so high that they appeared to be a solid mass instead of fragments of snow.

"Now turn to powder!" Masakatsu shouted pointing forward at the First Clone and the three blades shot out from behind Masakatsu heading straight at the clone at a high speed as it sparkled in the air like it had been diamond dust.

"I won't be stopped so easily!!" The First Clone shouted firing icicles at the blades but they were just grinded into powder and fused with the blades as well. "Not yet!" It shouted moving to the side dodging the first wave.

"Damn, he's too fast - one more time!" Masakatsu thought swinging around behind him with the blades. "Just turn to powder already!" He shouted annoyed sending the blades forward.

Suddenly there was another large explosion from behind Masakatsu that sent him flying towards the First Clone along with the blades at an even higher rate of speed. One of the blades slightly cut into Masakatsu's back as they passed him in mid-air. Before Masakatsu even hit the ground the three blades had slashed through a piece of his back as well as the First Clone turning him into a pile of snow. Masakatsu fell to the ground near the area where the First Clone had smashed through the tree with his body completely in pain.

"Damn, I'm riddled with holes aren't I?" Masakatsu asked lying on the ground face down struggling to roll over. "Heh, good thing I learned that Medical Ninjutsu." He said reaching his right hand over to his left arm where the crucifix had stabbed through.

The wound slowly started to heal as a green glow came from Masakatsu's right hand. In a matter of minutes the wound seemed mostly healed so he switched hands and started to heal his right arm with his left hand.

"The other wounds are just superficial so I'll just put some bandages on them and let them heal naturally or I'll end up using too much chakra." Masakatsu thought as his right arm appeared to be healed and he moved on to his legs.

"Masakatsu-sensei, are you okay?" Ayaka asked approaching Masakatsu.

"Ayaka?" Masakatsu asked sitting up looking over at Ayaka and noticed she didn't have any visible injures. "Hey, what's the deal with you not even having a scratch!?"

"Oh, Kazuki took care of the one we were fighting and we just helped Takeo and Kosuke finish off theirs. What happened to the one you were fighting?" Ayaka asked looking around not able to see the Third Clone.

"It's dead. The only one left is Yuki along with the real one." Masakatsu responded when he realized what she had said. "Wait a minute – you said Kazuki defeated the one you guys were fighting? How is that even possible when he can't even do a single jutsu without screwing up!?"

"…I don't know. He just seemed to be on a roll during the fight. Must have just been luck or something like that." Ayaka said trying to hide what she knew.

"Is that so…?" Masakatsu asked starting to get suspicious of Kazuki. "So where are the other three?" He asked noticing it was only her standing there.

"Oh, right! You know Medical Ninjutsu don't you?" Ayaka asked pointing at him healing his leg.

"Yeah… let me guess – they're all injured and you need me to heal them, right?" Masakatsu asked looking over to Ayaka.

"Exactly, Takeo is the most injured so you may want to work on him first." Ayaka said glancing over towards Takeo.

"All right, I'm not in the best of conditions but I should be able to help." Masakatsu said getting to his feet after his legs were healed from the holes left by the crucifix. "What is the damage?"

"Takeo has a large icicle stabbed through the right part of his chest and Kosuke was stabbed through her left arm but I wrapped it up and cleaned the wound." Ayaka said leading Masakatsu over to Takeo.

"And Kazuki?" Masakatsu asked noticing she hadn't said anything about him.

"Oh, he's somewhere out there injured. I don't remember how bad it was but he'll be fine." Ayaka said as they came over to Takeo.

"Wow, that's pretty harsh." Masakatsu thought when he noticed Takeo. "Ouch, that looks pretty bad. Step back, I'll get him patched up but he won't be completely healed for a few days – even my own wounds are only slightly healed. While I'm doing this, maybe you should go check on one of the others." He said trying to get her to head over to Kazuki so she could make sure he wasn't dead.

"Okay, I'll go keep an eye on Kosuke and make sure she's doing okay." Ayaka said with a smile on her face walking away towards Kosuke while Masakatsu nearly fell over.

"I'm not going to even say anything…" Masakatsu said quietly as he started working on Takeo.

"Uh… I can't even move. Damn, how did I take this much damage just from being thrown back by that one blast? There's no way I should be in this condition just from that." Kazuki thought as he laid on the ground looking up at the sky.

Yuki flew through the air throwing two kunai towards Koori no Senshi as it charged at him. Koori no Senshi put out his hands to slap them away when Yuki quickly made the hand seal Tiger making them explode sending Koori no Senshi flying back as Yuki hit the ground and rolled over to his feet.

"He's a lot stronger than I thought. I thought its body would've been damaged by that blast but it doesn't look like it." Yuki thought as he watched the smoke clear followed by a sudden movement in the smoke towards him.

"It won't be that easy!" Koori no Senshi shouted appearing right in front of Yuki swinging its left fist at him.

"If I block his attack I'll be frozen – no other choice!" Yuki thought pulling out a kunai and stabbed it directly into Koori no Senshi's fist stopping the attack while freezing the kunai over as Yuki let it go. "I'm running out of kunai…!" He thought pulling out one of the last of his kunai.

"How dare you put this hideous creation into my fist!?" Koori no Senshi shouted pulling out the kunai as Yuki jumped back creating some distance between the two.

"As much as I'm not going to like this… I need all the support I can get since I can't go into close combat with this guy!" Yuki thought annoyed as he put his hands together making the hand seals: Serpent, Bird, and Tiger creating six clones.

"No matter how many of you there are – you will never defeat me, human!" Koori no Senshi shouted charging at Yuki again when two of the six clones moved in.

One of the clones came at Koori no Senshi from the right while the other came in from its left. The two of them quickly leaned down and thrust their right and left foot up each standing on their opposite foot connecting with Koori no Senshi's jaw sending him flying back. The clone's feet slowly started to freeze over as they charged forward and latched onto Koori no Senshi before it hit the ground. Yuki quickly made the hand seal Ox making the two clones explode while hugging onto Koori no Senshi creating a large explosion.

"Tch, he's still not finished. I'll have to use four this time." Yuki said looking to the other four clones and nodding as he made the hand seals: Serpent, Bird, and Tiger creating four clones.

The four previous clones stood around Yuki in a kind of box formation with each one of them at a corner of where Yuki was standing with their hands together. The other four were standing further out from Yuki as if preparing for an attack.

"Now! Use it!" Yuki shouted as the four clones close to Yuki made the hand seals: Snake and Bird with their hands clapping together. "Now the other four, do as planned!" He shouted when ice shards shot out of the ground where Koori no Senshi was last seen.

The shards shot into the smoke at a fierce speed trying to stab anything that was left in the smoke. While the inner four clones controlled the spikes Yuki sat on the ground with his eyes closed as if trying to think of something when the smoke violently blew away. Koori no Senshi was revealed in the middle with ice shards holding it in place but none of the shards were able to puncture its icy shell.

"How annoying – these pitiful things are much too weak to inflict any damage on me!" Koori no Senshi shouted when the shards shattered all around it. "Die!" It shouted about to charge at Yuki when it suddenly stopped as if surprised by something. "That kid from before with that Ninjaken destroyed one of my clones that easily…?" It thought surprised turning its attention towards where Kazuki and Ayaka were when suddenly the ice shards shot out of the ground and pinned Koori no Senshi in place. "I told you already – shards at this level will never be able to pierce me!" It shouted annoyed when a large ice shard about four times the size of Koori no Senshi shout out of the ground heading directly at it. "I see. These were only to hold me in place. Not bad human but not good enough!"

The giant shard drilled right into the pile aiming directly at Koori no Senshi's chest. The shards holding him in place suddenly shattered but it was too late to dodge the giant shard. Koori no Senshi moved to its left side as fast as it could but the giant ice shard took out a large piece of Koori no Senshi's side before shattering itself. While all this was going on – Yuki suddenly started to make the hand seals: Bird, Serpent, Monkey, Ox, and Ram.

"Damn human, to wound me even this much…!" Koori no Senshi shouted when he noticed Yuki. "Are you trying that silly Ice Manipulation again? It won't do you any good to create a weapon because none of the weapons you create will ever have an effect on me!" It shouted when Yuki continued to make hand seals: Dragon, Boar, Ox, Bird, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Horse, Dragon, Serpent, and Tiger. "Wait, this isn't the same jutsu!" He shouted when suddenly there was a large explosion from where Takeo and Kosuke was that nearly knocked Koori no Senshi off balance. "Another one of my clones were defeated!? Wait, they've all been defeated!" It thought sensing the First Clone getting destroyed by Masakatsu.

"What's wrong, Koori no Senshi? Sense that you're clones are getting destroyed?" Yuki asked with a grin as he sat on the ground with his eyes still closed while making the hand seals: Bird, Dragon, Horse, Tiger, and Bird.

"I won't stand for being defeated by a human of a lower class!" Koori no Senshi shouted angrily charging at Yuki.

"Hold him off, the jutsu is nearly finished!" Yuki shouted when the clones got in between Yuki and Koori no Senshi.

The Yuki's clones put their hands together and made the made the hand seals: Bird, Serpent, Monkey, Ox, and Ram doing the Ice Manipulation jutsu. The ice shards from before went into their hands and all formed ice swords similar to the one Yuki had before.

"You all think you can defeat me? How dare simple ice clones think they can take on the likes of me?!" Koori no Senshi shouted when the eight clones surrounded it.

Two clones rushed forward charging at Koori no Senshi swinging their swords at it when it put out its two arms blocking the downward strikes of the two clones. Koori no Senshi shifted its weight over to its right leg and lifted its left aiming for the clone on its left's stomach when a third clone came in sliding under Koori no Senshi. The third clone swung his sword at Koori no Senshi's right leg but Koori no Senshi quickly dropped its left leg and kicked the third clone freezing it as it flew backwards and shattered after hitting a tree.

"Don't take me lightly!" Koori no Senshi shouted quickly dropping its arms making the first two clones lose their balance followed by a punch to each of their stomachs sending them flying back past the other five clones and into trees before shattering. "Come at me all at once!" It shouted looking around at the five remaining clones.

The Clones accepted Koori no Senshi's challenge and rushed in all at once with their swords first. Two of them jumped up and came from above, two rushed forward with their blades pointed directly at it, and the last one went for the legs while sliding on the ground. Koori no Senshi jumped up into the air towards the first two and flew in between their two swords while punching them both simultaneously while grabbing their swords from them. The two clones froze over and shattered when they hit the ground as Koori no Senshi was diving head first towards the ground with the two swords above its head at the clone that went for its legs. The fifth clone that was going for Koori no Senshi's legs was unable to stop its momentum and moved directly below it when Koori no Senshi hit the ground getting stabbed. The fifth clone turned to a pile of snow while Koori no Senshi stood up to face the two remaining clones as they rushed him with their blades aimed directly for him.

"Pitiful clones – know your place!" Koori no Senshi shouted turning sideways as the clones just missed him with their swords.

Koori no Senshi swung its right fist at the fourth clone while swinging his left leg back towards the third clone. The fist struck the fourth clone in the left cheek sending it flying towards the ground while his face started to freeze over until it turned to snow. The fine clone quickly moved the sword and blocked the left kick by Koori no Senshi but was still sent sliding a few feet back but mostly unharmed.

"Don't take all the clones lightly, not all of us were made as weak as the other!" Yuki's clone stated with a confident look in his eyes.

"Oh, so this clone has more of a fighting spirit compared to the others, huh?" Koori no Senshi asked starting to be impressed with the clone. "Not bad… for a clone but do you really think you can hang with me?"

"There's only one way to find out!" Yuki's clone stated rushing forward with his sword next to him.

"Rushing straight at me won't help you, pitiful clone!" Koori no Senshi shouted when the clone threw the sword into the air ahead of him and put its hands together.

"Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave!" Yuki's clone thought making the hand seals: Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Snake, and Monkey clapping his hands together when the snow created by the destroyed clones shot around Koori no Senshi and held it tight.

"I missed the snow the clones left behind!" Koori no Senshi thought angry with his ill judgment.

"But wait, that's not all!" Yuki's clone shouted catching the sword with his right hand and making the hand seal Tiger with his left making the diamond sharp spikes pierce through Koori no Senshi followed by the his sword getting as sharp as the shards because of the jutsu. "Now your head will roll!"

"Damn clone!" Koori no Senshi shouted when Yuki's clone cut its head clear off.

"Looks like we didn't need the jutsu after all." Yuki's clone said when suddenly one of the spikes shot through its chest. "How… did he survive that…?" He asked turning his head around to see the snow fusing with Koori no Senshi followed by another ice shard heading for his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back to writing the weekly chapters after a short break. I wrote this one longer than the usual chapters but the Koori no Senshi arc still isn't over yet! What is Yuki planning to do and what will happen to Koori no Senshi's headless body!?

-Steve Masters


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: 1 1 …?**

The ice spike shot directly at the clone's head. The clone quickly fell forward slipping off the end of the previous spike as the other cut some of his hair as he hit the ground. The previous head of Koori no Senshi melted into the ground as another head grew out of its body. The clone rolled on the ground and turned to face Koori no Senshi and noticed the head had grown back in the short amount of time that had gone by.

"If removing the head doesn't kill it, how do I actually have to destroy the entire body or is there some sort of weak point I can hit?" Yuki's Clone thought as he held his chest revealing a little blood

"Oh? So this so called clone was actually the real one, huh?" Koori no Senshi asked as the first spike retracted covered in blood as the snow from the Ice Enclave jutsu fused with its body.

"Tch, so I was found out." Yuki thought glancing towards his clone sitting on the ground when its eyes suddenly opened and charged at Koori no Senshi. "Now it's time to use the more advanced clones since those last ones were too weak." He thought putting his hands together.

"The other one is charging at me?" Koori no Senshi thought turning towards Yuki's real clone as it charged at it with a kunai. "Foolish human, you should know by now those direct attacks won't be enough to defeat me!" It shouted launching an ice spike directly at the clone shattering the kunai and piercing the clone through the chest rendering it to a pile of snow.

"Damn, I won't be able to set up for the ice enclave anymore if I use this jutsu but it wasn't working in the first place so there's no other choice." Yuki thought making the hand seals: Serpent, Bird, Tiger, Ram, Boar, and Dog when suddenly three bodies of snow formed next to Yuki.

"What's this…? How pathetic, more clones won't help you, human." Koori no Senshi said brushing off the appearance of the new clones.

"I wouldn't take them lightly. These aren't ordinary clones like the ones before were – those were level one clones, the ones that would be easily destroyed and had weak combat strength. These ones are level two, they… well, just find out for yourself." Yuki said with a smirk as the three clones slowly started to copy him.

"Don't get cocky, human! Those pitiful clones will do nothing but slow your defeat!" Koori no Senshi shouted rushing forward with the ice sword it had before aimed directly at Yuki's heart.

"Don't think you'll get past us so easily!" Yuki's First clone stated with an ice sword formed in hand blocking Koori no Senshi's sword.

The Second clone was across from the first with his sword making an "X" between the two blocking the attack. The third was at Koori no Senshi's side stabbing it through the side with his ice sword.

"What!?" Koori no Senshi shouted in shock of what had happened. "How did they stop me while also being able to attack in just one movement?" It thought while glancing over at the third clone. "Do you really think that thing could pierce my body?" It asked looking directly at the third clone.

"It really didn't pierce, his body!?" The Third Clone thought shocked looking at the ice sword to see the blade had shattered.

"Didn't I tell you all that it was useless?" Koori no Senshi asked as a spike shot out of its side heading directly at the Third Clone.

"Did he gain this ability through absorbing the ice enclave!?" The Third Clone asked jumping back when the ice shard slashed his shoulder.

"Pitiful clones are always so weak..! What!?" Koori no Senshi shouted when it noticed the clone hadn't turned to snow when it cut his shoulder but instead there was a little bit of snow coming out of the wound was white powder.

"We're not those weaker clones you've faced before!" The Second Clone shouted tightening his group on his sword.

"So, don't you dare look down on us or humans!" The First Clone shouted as he and the Second Clone pushed together sending Koori no Senshi flying backwards through the air and into a tree.

"That wasn't enough to defeat him. I have to finish that jutsu soon but my chakra might not be enough with the three clones… but if I only had two I don't think they would be able to handle...!" Yuki thought watching the clones when the Third Clone appeared next to Yuki hold its shoulder.

"You need more chakra for 'that' don't you? Don't worry about the other two, they should be enough to handle him – just believe in them." The Third Clone said releasing itself and turning into a pile of snow.

"You two better hold that thing off or I'll have to take you both down myself!" Yuki stated while sitting on the ground while holding his wound on his chest. "The wound is worse than I had thought but I'll have to endure it to finish this jutsu. But why didn't my wound start freezing? Could it be that since the spikes were absorbed his ability didn't transfer over?" He thought closing his eyes to concentrate.

"Maybe we won't just hold him back but defeat him instead!" The First Clone stated confidently ready for a fight.

"That isn't a problem, right?" The Second Clone asked glancing back at Yuki.

"No, by all means, but I don't think it'll be that easy. You two should know that yourselves." Yuki said with his eyes still closed.

"Would you quit underestimating me!?" Koori no Senshi shouted exploding with rage as the dirt around it shot into the air and started swirling around it.

"Did his chakra just rise…?" The First Clone asked surprised by what he was seeing.

"Not just that, it's becoming visible!" The Second Clone stated pointing at the blue chakra swirling around it.

"Now, you all die!!" Koori no Senshi shouted instantly appearing next to the First Clone kicking him in the left side while sending him flying in front of the Second Clone.

"His speed increased…!?" The Second Clone thought shocked when in an instant Koori no Senshi appeared directly in front of him and stuck him in the gut with its right knee sending him flying up into the air. "He was able to blindside me that easily…!?" He thought shocked by the speed when suddenly he was hit from behind heading straight into the ground.

"Don't forget there are two of us!" The First Clone shouted catching the Second Clone before he hit the ground.

"Thanks… but how are you not frozen… or myself for that matter…!?" The Second Clone asked surprised to see he hadn't been freezing like before.

"No time for talking!" Koori no Senshi shouted while standing behind the Second Clone. "Now if you want to save your other clone so badly then take him!" It shouted kicking the Second Clone in the back sending him flying towards the First Clone.

"Don't think I'll try to catch him again!" The First Clone shouted dodging the Second Clone while making a full burst charge at Koori no Senshi but when he thrust his fist up where it was last nothing was there.

"So slow – how dare you think you're an equal to me with such pitiful speed?!" Koori no Senshi shouted in the air above the First Clone as it came down with its right leg on the First Clone's back slamming him into the ground. "Don't make me laugh!" It shouted as the Second Clone dove at it with a kunai when Koori no Senshi suddenly grabbed his arm.

"How did he know…!?" The Second Clone thought when Koori no Senshi turned and kicked him with his right leg sending the Second Clone flying into tree. "Ugh!" He uttered in pain as he spit out some powdered snow from his mouth.

"You shouldn't take us lightly yourself, Ice Style – Ice Forest!" The First Clone shouted from beneath Koori no Senshi when dozens of ice shards shot out of the ground aimed directly at Koori no Senshi.

"These pitiful shards will have no effect on me!" Koori no Senshi shouted as the ice shards smashed into it unable to pierce it.

"The objective wasn't to pierce you but to hold you in place!" The First Clone shouted getting up while glancing towards the tree where the Second Clone had been. "I hope this works." He thought when the two clones bother performed the hand seals: Horse, Boar, and Rat with Koori no Senshi looking at the both of them.

"What did you two just do!?" Koori no Senshi shouted unable to move from his spot when it saw a large mass of ice shoot out of the ground with what appeared to be an extremely sharp tip. "That thing will never…!" It started to shout when the large mass shot directly at it at a high speed breaking through Koori no Senshi's chest leaving it shocked. "How…?"

"Looks like you weren't as strong as you thought you were." The First Clone said with a smirk.

"Too bad, I thought we were insignificant to you – that we weren't even worth of being your opponents." The Second Clone said walking towards Koori no Senshi while wiping his mouth clearing away the snow.

"Ha…ha-ha…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, do you really think I would fall for such weak Genjutsu? This is a small child's level at best – don't make such a mockery of me!" Koori no Senshi shouted shattering the ice shards holding it in place just as the illusion vanished.

"Damn, the Genjutsu didn't work after all!" The Second Clone thought annoyed when Koori no Senshi appeared behind him and forced its hand through his chest.

"One less annoyance to worry about now!" Koori no Senshi should while laughing.

"As if I would let myself die by the likes of you!" The Second Clone shouted when he suddenly exploded with enough force to push the First Clone a few feet back.

"Damn, now it's only me…!" The First Clone thought looking towards the cloud that was created by the explosion revealing a shadow.

"What a meaningless thing to do – it didn't even have any effect on me at all. It polished my ice coat pretty nice though." Koori no Senshi said stepping out of the cloud revealing its ice coat to be sparkling as if being pelted by the dirt and powdered snow had polished it.

"I-Impossible! That explosion didn't even harm him at all!?" The First Clone thought in a state of shock when Koori no Senshi suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Next it's your turn." Koori no Senshi whispered into the First Clone's ear as it stood behind him ready to stab him through the chest when suddenly he was sent flying through the air.

"What…?" The First Clone asked slowly turning around to see Masakatsu standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Yuki, it's been a while." Masakatsu said glancing over at the First Clone.

"'It's been a while'…? It hasn't even been that long! But good timing never the less." The First Clone said noticing Masakatsu clinching his teeth while trying to keep a straight face. "Hey, are you sure you should be fighting? You don't look too…!" He said when Koori no Senshi appeared behind Masakatsu.

"Too good maybe? Why would be because of that last attack my clone did, wouldn't it? I'm surprised you're still standing but it won't be for much longer!" Koori no Senshi shouted thrusting its right hand forward towards Masakatsu's chest but he dove to his right just getting stabbed in the back on his right side just below the shoulder blade.

"Well, what do you know? It seems all sections of my body have finally been cut – now I turn to ice, right?" Masakatsu asked rolling over to the First Clone while favoring his right side.

"No, for some reason it seems like he's lost that ability but increased all his others. He's open for melee attacks but now he's too fast and his defense is way too high to even make a dent." The First Clone said keeping a close eye on Koori no Senshi.

"So, close combat is okay, huh? Good, I would like to try my hand at him." Kazuki said walking next to the First Clone with Ayaka right behind him.

"Kazuki…? Weren't you abandoned in the woods somewhere?" Masakatsu asked when Kazuki quickly glared down at him.

"That's right – I was abandoned until that explosion just a little while ago. Ayaka finally came to her senses and healed me." Kazuki said with a smirk.

"Actually, Kosuke finally woke up and she's looking over Takeo so I figured we could use another punching bag to help over here and decided to heal Kazuki." Ayaka said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

"Ayaka… how mean…" Kazuki said dropping his head with tears rolling down his face.

"Enough rambling on!" Koori no Senshi shouted charging forward allowing them to see it.

"Why is he moving slow...?" The First Clone thought confused when he noticed Koori no Senshi was charging directly at Kazuki.

"Go now punching bag! Do what you were healed to do!" Ayaka shouted pointing Kazuki forward as he pulled out his Ninjaken.

"Right…! Hey, I'm not a punching bag!" Kazuki shouted turning his attention to Ayaka. "Kazuki, he's too much for you, get out of here with Ayaka while you still can!" He shouted looking at Kazuki and Ayaka.

"Not a chance – we have to defeat him at all costs, right?" Kazuki asked charging forward into Koori no Senshi.

"Idiot, don't be rash, he's just toying with you!" The First Clone shouted while trying to tell Kazuki that Koori no Senshi wasn't using his full power.

"Don't worry too much – the kid was able to beat one of those clones single handedly." Masakatsu said standing up while trying to heal his wound on his back.

"What…!?" The First Clone asked surprised while looking over at Ayaka to see she was virtually unharmed without even a single scratch.

"Yep, he was amazing too." Ayaka said smiling while Kazuki meet Koori no Senshi head-on with his Ninjaken – the two blocked one another's attacks as if they were equals.

"Not bad for a kid but it looks like that power you had when you defeated my clone is no longer with you!" Koori no Senshi stated with a smirk.

"What was that…?!" Kazuki asked surprised by what it had said.

"Don't forget – certain clones are able to inform the original of what they've seen once they are destroyed or are released." Koori no Senshi said forcing its right hand down on Kazuki's Ninjaken.

"Then he knows about…!" Kazuki thought shocked losing momentum and slowly being pushed back my Koori no Senshi.

"If I'm mistaken the thing that unlocked that enormous potential was here, was it not?" Koori no Senshi asked while swiftly moving its left arm around and destroying the mamori that was tucked under the grip.

"No…!" Kazuki stated noticing what had happened while Ayaka noticed what had happened as well.

"Kazuki…! This is bad, real bad…!" Ayaka stated sounding frightened after remembering what had happened before.

"Ayaka, what is it?" The First Clone asked looking over at Ayaka.

"We should get out of here and now!" Ayaka shouted while the First Clone and Masakatsu looked at her confused.

"Ayaka… is there something you're not telling us?" Masakatsu asked looking over at Ayaka to see her frightened expression.

"I… cannot say but I know we have to get out of here and I mean…!" Ayaka shouted when suddenly there was a sudden burst of wind and Koori no Senshi was suddenly being pushed back by the Ninjaken.

"What is this…!?" Koori no Senshi shouted confused by how it was being pushed back. "Those eyes… they're glowing just like what the clone saw." It thought noticing Kazuki's eyes starting to glow a pale turquoise.

"I didn't expect to see you again after what happened last time. You have my thanks for releasing me and for that I'll spare you." Kazuki said in a cocky tone.

"'Spare me'? You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, do you? Well, I'll enlighten you a little!" Koori no Senshi shouted releasing its power that it had been holding back and suddenly its right arm stopped being pushed back.

"Oh? So you want to die after all? That's fine by me because I could use a warm up before I go after that group over there." Kazuki said motioning towards Ayaka, the First Clone, and Masakatsu.

"Ayaka, you know something don't you? What exactly is going on?" The First Clone asked in a serious tone while watching Kazuki.

"His Ninjaken has something sealed inside of it and if the mamori that is tucked in the grip of it is destroyed or removed then whatever was inside takes over Kazuki." Ayaka said while the First Clone turned towards Kazuki quickly surprised by what he had just heard.

"Then that's what happened back then…? I was wondering what happened but I figured it was something to do with the area. Damn, to think it was something like that – I've got to stop this!" The First Clone stated fighting against the strong winds Kazuki and Koori no Senshi were producing.

"Yuki, count me in." Masakatsu said with his wound visibly healed.

"I'm in too. We've got to get the mamori back under his grip!" Ayaka stated showing Yuki a mamori she had tucked away in her pouch.

"Fine but it'll be dangerous." The First Clone said forming an ice sword in his right hand while approaching the Kazuki and Koori no Senshi.

"So, you think you can challenge me since you have this new power? Don't think I'm as weak as my clone!" Koori no Senshi shouted appearing behind Kazuki in an instant and quickly thrust its right fist forward when it suddenly hit Kazuki's Ninjaken.

"Don't take me for a fool either – I despise anyone who underestimates me!" Kazuki shouted putting two hands on the Ninjaken and quickly turned around swing the Ninjaken at Koori no Senshi's left side but it blocked with its left hand while swinging its right fist at Kazuki's head.

"Not so fast!" The First Clone shouted blocking the attack with his ice sword.

"Don't interfere!" Kazuki shouted kicking Koori no Senshi back with his right leg while swinging the Ninjaken at the First Clone.

"Kazuki, you need to come to your senses! You're letting that Ninjaken control you!" The First Clone shouted trying to snap Kazuki out of it while blocking the Ninjaken with his ice sword. "I don't think I'll last long against him!" He thought getting pushed back easily by Kazuki.

"How dare you look down on me?!" Koori no Senshi shouted charging forward with its right fist aiming for the First Clone while its left foot was aiming for Kazuki.

Kazuki threw the First Clone back with his Ninjaken making him be missed by Koori no Senshi while he quickly turned and blocked the left foot of Koori no Senshi with his Ninjaken. Kazuki appeared behind Koori no Senshi instantly swinging the Ninjaken down towards its left arm while throwing three kunai towards the First Clone. Masakatsu slid under Koori no Senshi and Kazuki as the Kunai flew over his head and he proceeded to attempt to trip the two of them with the two kunai in his hands aiming directly for their legs. The First Clone quickly reached into his cloak and threw three kunai knocking the three of them away while Koori no Senshi and Kazuki pushed away from one another avoiding Masakatsu.

"Fire Style – Fire Bolt Jutsu!" Ayaka thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Bird, Ram, Tiger, and Ox and suddenly balls of fire shot towards Koori no Senshi as she appeared out from behind a tree near Kazuki and rushed towards him trying to put the mamori on the grip as quickly as possible.

"Don't even think about it if you want to live any longer! I know you're back there and that you're the girl from before!" Kazuki stated slightly glancing back with a smirk while Koori no Senshi was dodging the fire balls.

"Now Masakatsu!" The First Clone shouted when Masakatsu put his hands together.

"Wind Style – Sonic Explosion Jutsu!" Masakatsu thought making the hand seals: Dragon, reverse Ox, and Tiger and quickly punched toward Kazuki's left leg followed by the right leg.

"Do you really think that would…!" Kazuki started to say when suddenly he was knocked face first into the ground.

"Ice Style – Ice Shard Forest!" The First Clone thought making the hand seals: Snake and Bird with his hands separated.

Suddenly ice shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kazuki holding him to the ground as the Ninjaken flew through the air. The Fist Clone and Masakatsu watched it as the twirled by them and straight into Koori no Senshi's hand. Ayaka suddenly stopped in place after she had been running after it with the mamori in hand.

"This is the Ninjaken that…!" Koori no Senshi started to say when it suddenly stopped in midsentence.

"Hey! Could someone get these things off me?" Kazuki asked pinned down under the ice.

"Yuki-sensei… what are we going to do now?" Ayaka asked when suddenly Koori no Senshi's eyes started to glow a pale turquoise color.

"We have to prolong this fight as long as we can to give myself more time." The First Clone said trying to grasp the situation.

"Yuki, by 'myself' are you saying you're a clone?" Masakatsu asked walking over to Ayaka and the First Clone while Koori no Senshi was still motionless.

"Yes, the level ones didn't last long against Koori no Senshi – even the Ice Enclave failed to stop him. So he summoned three level two ice clones but he needed more chakra for the jutsu he's planning so he had to reduce the number to two. The other clone was destroyed in that blast earlier – it blew itself up rather than being killed by Koori no Senshi." The First Clone explained while keeping a close eye on Koori no Senshi.

"This Yuki-sensei is a level two clone…?" Ayaka asked confused about the level two portion of what they were saying.

"Yeah, we don't get destroyed as easily as the pervious ones but Yuki doesn't like using us because we don't leave as much snow to do the Ice Enclave surprise attack." The First Clone explained further.

"I see. Koori no Senshi must've been a lot tougher than I had thought but what jutsu is Yuki planning to…!" Masakatsu started to say when there was a large explosion of raw power coming from where Koori no Senshi was.

"Hey, quit playing around and let me out of here all ready! I can help – I'm the punching bag remember?" Kazuki asked trying to get out from under the shards when they finally lifted off him.

"Listen, Kazuki. Take Ayaka away from this area and the two of you leave now before this gets too out of hand. This fight is going to be on a level higher than the two of you can reach in your current states – hell, it's even higher than what Masakatsu and I can handle so you two need to get away before it starts!" The First Clone shouted as Kazuki looked up at him with a blank stare, completely confused about what he was talking about until he spotted Koori no Senshi with the Ninjaken.

"But…!" Ayaka started to say when she was cut off by Masakatsu stepping in front of her.

"He's right - this battle has become a lot more complicated than it was before. Not only does Koori no Senshi possess his own power but also now that of the thing that the Ninjaken harbors. It is too dangerous for the two of you to even be near this area so leave now before it's too late." Masakatsu said standing next to the First Clone watching Koori no Senshi's chakra swirl around it as its power began to rise.

"No!!" Kazuki shouted displeased with what the two of them were saying.

"What…!?" Masakatsu and the First Clone asked surprised by Kazuki's outburst.

"Kazuki…" Ayaka said surprised as well while looking at Kazuki as he clinched his fists tight with his head down slightly.

"I've been called so many different things over the past few years mainly because of my inability to do hand seals correctly but one thing I won't be called is a coward! I will not run from a battle – I am a ninja after all and it would be pathetic to run while my friends and teacher stayed to fight to the death! I cannot do such a selfish thing to survive!" Kazuki shouted resolute about his decision to stay and fight.

"And I'm with Kazuki on this!" Ayaka stated looking at Masakatsu and the First Clone.

"Amazing – to think that the one that I thought to be the weakest among them turned out to be one of the strongest… you remind me of a certain someone long ago." Masakatsu said with a smile on his face while laughing lightly.

"Do whatever you wish but don't say I didn't warn you two." The First Clone said turning to face Koori no Senshi again.

"Don't count us out either! We don't plan to run until this job is completed!" A voice shouted from behind Kazuki.

"Takeo, Kosuke, what are you two doing here? You both haven't healed enough to fight!" Ayaka stated as the two of them stood there with bandages wrapped around them from their previous injuries.

"We're fine, besides didn't he say that Yuki needed more time to prepare a jutsu?" Kosuke asked leaving the First Clone with a surprised expression.

"How long have the two of you been here?" Masakatsu asked surprised by what Kosuke had said.

"Just since the clone started talking about the plan." Kosuke said cheerfully with a smile.

"I was about to say something but it looks like the idiot covered all the things I was planning to say so I just kept quiet." Takeo said shrugging while stepping forward. "So, how should we take care of this overpowered egomaniac?" He asked looking towards Koori no Senshi as the wind started to calm down.

"Kosuke, Shikamaru told me about your ability – would you be able to use it against this guy?" The First Clone asked looking towards Koori no Senshi.

"He did, did he? Well, I should be able to use it but I can only see five seconds in advance so it is limited and with him being as powerful as we've all seen I doubt it would make a difference." Kosuke said a little irritated that her ability was made public.

"That is not a problem – we just need to slow him down, not defeat him. Even getting close to the Ninjaken in order to put the mamori on it will be helpful enough. I have a plan in mind but I'm going to need everyone's help and it has to be precise or someone could die." The First Clone said as the six of them gathered together to plan their next attack.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Took longer than expected but it's out now! I'm looking as the next chapter as being the end of the battle. I was planning on ending it in this chapter but another idea hit me and I changed the plans. Leave feedback whenever possible, it helps to improve the story overall.

-Steve Masters


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The True Master**

Koori no Senshi suddenly looked towards its six opponents with the Ninjaken in its left hand and its ice sword in its right. The huddle of the six ninjas ended with Kosuke moving back behind everyone else while Masakatsu and the First Clone were standing in front of everyone. Behind them were Ayaka, Kazuki, and Takeo with kunai in their hands.

"Ninja Art – Clairvoyance!" Kosuke thought making the hand seals: Rabbit, Boar, Horse, Bird, Rabbit, Ox, and Tiger with Koori no Senshi targeted between her fingers. "There, phase one complete." She thought looking towards the First Clone nodding her head as he looked back.

"Good, now we go to phase two." The First Clone said glancing over at Masakatsu.

"Okay, don't die on us now." Masakatsu said looking over at the First Clone as he looked at him confused.

"I'm a clone – we don't die. I should be saying that to you, Masakatsu. But since I know what Yuki would say, I'll just say it for him. If you die on me – I'll kill you!" The First Clone stated as the two of them charged forward at Koori no Senshi.

"Looks like it's our turn next, are you both ready?" Takeo asked looking over to Kazuki and Ayaka.

"I've been ready since I stated I would stay and fight." Kazuki said strangely more determined than usual.

"I'm ready as well – Kazuki, don't you dare screw up even once or we'll be in big trouble!" Ayaka shouted putting her hands together. "Secret Technique – Fire Dragon!" She thought making the hand seals: Snake, Tiger, Rat, and Ox followed by fire shooting out of between her hands and into the air just above them swirling around in the form of a dragon.

"I can do this – no, I have to do this! For once let me not screw this up! Secret Art – Hail Storm!" Kazuki thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Monkey, Snake, and Dog when suddenly some clouds slowly started to close in.

"Kazuki, did you…?" Ayaka asked turning towards Kazuki to notice he was stunned looking at the sky as small ice shards shot out of the clouds melting as they went through the fire.

"I did it! I finally got a jutsu right!" Kazuki shouted happily when Takeo hit him over the head.

"Be quiet, we're not finished yet!" Takeo shouted putting his hands together. "Thunder Style – Lightning Rod Jutsu!" He thought making the hand seals: Dragon, Ram, and Rat and suddenly bolts of lightning struck the melted ice shards falling from the sky making them electrical.

"Masakatsu, now!" The First Clone shouted as he and Masakatsu put their hands together.

"Secret Art – Diamond Cutter!" The First Clone and Masakatsu thought as they did the hand seals: Dragon, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Bird, Dog, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Ox, and Bird freezing the electrified droplets together into large ice shards as they shot down towards Koori no Senshi while the two of them were still charging forward.

"Masakatsu, your right!" Kosuke shouted when Masakatsu quickly thrust his kunai to his right striking Koori no Senshi's chest but it didn't do any damage at all. "Duck then jump in front of Yuki now!" She shouted and Masakatsu ducked just getting missed by the ice sword and he quickly jumped back towards the First Clone when the Ninjaken slashed upwards just catching the tip of his nose with the blade.

"This guy's dangerous! Now I have two cuts on my face – damn it!" Masakatsu shouted angrily when suddenly he was hit in the back with the First Clone and was sent flying towards a tree as electrified icicles rained down all around the two as they hit the tree.

"Damn, he's way faster than before!" The First Clone shouted as the three Genin ended their jutsu's.

"Sorry, it was too fast for me to tell where he was coming from!" Kosuke shouted while the First Clone and Masakatsu slowly got up. "Kazuki, to your right, duck!"

"Got it!" Kazuki shouted ducking down when Koori no Senshi suddenly appeared next to him swinging its right leg over his head.

"Ayaka, his right hand!"Kosuke shouted when Koori no Senshi quickly swung its right hand towards Ayaka's head but she jumped back just missing the blade as Koori no Senshi stabbed the Ninjaken into the ground. "Takeo, his right leg!" She shouted when Takeo jumped back quickly as its foot breezed by his face.

"So, that damned girl is to blame? I will rid her of this world!" Koori no Senshi shouted annoyed with his moves being mostly dodged.

"Get back, Kosuke!" The First Clone shouted now standing in front of her alongside Masakatsu.

"Behind you!"Kosuke shouted but its speed had increased even more so from before and hit the clone in the back with its knee sending the First Clone directly at Ayaka.

"No time to dodge!" Ayaka thought bracing for impact when there was suddenly a breeze in front of her face. "What happened…?" She asked slowly opening her eyes to see no one there.

"Nice catch – I didn't expect you of all people to be fast enough." The First Clone said standing a little ways to Ayaka's left.

"My only problem with my hand seals, the rest of my abilities are to notch." Kazuki said standing next to the First Clone supporting him while Masakatsu grabbed a kunai in his left hand and swung it at Koori no Senshi.

"Move back, now!" Kosuke shouted when Koori no Senshi slapped the kunai out of his hand with the Ninjaken and shoved the ice sword in its right hand into the left side of his chest while tossing him back into a tree nearby.

"Damn it!" Masakatsu shouted as he was pinned against the tree with the ice sword piercing right through him. "Ugh, this sword is so cold!" He shouted complaining while trying to free himself.

"Now for the guest of honor, shall we have a little fun?" Koori no Senshi asked with a grin vanishing in an instant.

"He's in front of me!?" Kosuke thought pulling out two kunai – one in each hand and quickly put them directly in front of her when Koori no Senshi appeared thrusting its right fist forward hitting the kunai and sending Kosuke flying back through the air. "He's so powerful that even if I do block it'll be nearly as bad as it would if I didn't!? Such power…!" She thought as she hit the side of a tree reopening the wound on her left arm.

"Is that all you've got? I thought you would be more of a challenge than this but it seems I was wrong." Koori no Senshi said disappointed in Kosuke's strength. "It won't work, kid." It said as Takeo punched Koori no Senshi's back with his right fist electrified with no visible effect.

"How…!?" Takeo thought surprised his attack hadn't worked when suddenly Koori no Senshi vanished and appeared behind him while thrusting the Ninjaken forward toward his back.

"As if, I still have some things to pay him back for!" Kazuki shouted coming down with his feet on Koori no Senshi's left arm forcing it to stab the Ninjaken into the ground between Takeo's legs.

"Hey! You can at least watch where you're deflecting that thing!" Takeo shouted jumping forward and turning around to see a wall of flames engulf the area he had been standing before.

"Kuh-kuh-kuh! You could've waited till I moved before hitting him…!" Kazuki shouted stumbling out of the flames nearly completely scorched and his glasses turning to ashes while falling over.

"How rude – not only did you attack me with my back turned but you also hit one of your own allies." Koori no Senshi said standing in place with a few burn marks.

"Now's my turn!" Takeo thought lunging forward for the Ninjaken with a mamori in hand but Koori no Senshi suddenly vanished.

"Now how should we apologize for this?" Koori no Senshi asked standing behind Ayaka. "Wait, you're that girl from before…! That damned woman that sealed me away before! I have to thank you properly since I haven't been able to yet." It said when Ayaka quickly lunged for the Ninjaken with her left hand while holding a mamori.

"Another attempted sneak attack? Pathetic!" Koori no Senshi shouted when Ayaka suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Did he find me out…!?" Ayaka thought turning to see the First Clone's kunai blocked by the Ninjaken.

"Tch, how did he know I was there?" The First Clone thought surprised by its reaction time.

"Yuki, the right leg followed by the Ninjaken towards your head!" Kosuke shouted getting up from her last trip through the trees.

The First Clone quickly jumped back just missing Koori no Senshi's right leg, he then leaned back while pulling out a mamori in his right hand and slapping it on the Ninjaken. The mamori slipped off and fell to the ground making Koori no Senshi only freeze up for a second, which was long enough for the First Clone to do the hand seals: Snake and Bird with his hands separated and suddenly ice shards shot out of the ground all around Koori no Senshi. All the shards tightly held it in place.

"Now, use the jutsu's now!" The First Clone shouted holding the Bird seal with his hands still apart creating more shards to hold Koori no Senshi in place.

"Secret Art – Zeus' Thunderbolt!" Takeo though making the hand seals: Dragon, Horse, reverse Bird, Ox, Dragon, Dog, Snake, Boar, reverse Rabbit, Rat, Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Boar, and Rabbit when suddenly dark clouds started to form above the area Koori no Senshi was trapped.

"My turn but this'll use up all of my chakra…! Secret Technique – Fire Wheel Jutsu!" Ayaka thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Ram, Ox, Dragon, Ram, and Tiger with one hand next to her mouth shooting fire.

There was a sudden burst of flames that shot over the icicles where Koori no Senshi melting all the ice. Just as the ice had been at the melting point she stopped the flames and suddenly a large white bolt of lightning shot down out of the black clouds striking the entire area around the melted ice also being amplified because of the water produced by the ice. The area suddenly exploded just as the First Clone jumped back from the area. The area where Koori no Senshi was covered in smoke leaving everyone wondering what had happened.

"That was too perfect – something isn't right." The First Clone thought looking around cautiously.

"Yuki, you too?" Masakatsu asked glancing over at the First Clone as he nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was too perfect – something isn't right here but…!" He thought when he suddenly spotted Koori no Senshi behind Kosuke.

"Damn, he moved to quick for me to avoid it but I can at least…!" Kosuke thought seeing what was going to happen as she jumped back to her left as the Ninjaken stabbed through her lower left side followed by Koori no Senshi kicking her in the back.

"Damn, he got her!" Takeo thought quickly jumping in the way and catching Kosuke.

"No, move – now!" Kosuke shouted when sudden Koori no Senshi appeared to Takeo's right just as he jumped back just to get stabbed in the right side of his chest exactly where the icicle stabbed him before but this time with the Ninjaken.

"Arrgh!" Takeo shouted in pain as he jumped back holding Kosuke with his left arm.

"Takeo, jump back further!" Kosuke shouted as Koori no Senshi rushed forward and kicked Takeo sending him backwards into the air making him hit a branch and losing consciousness with Kosuke lying on top of him out cold as well.

"Tch, Ayaka, get back!" The First Clone shouted charging towards Koori no Senshi when he vanished and appeared behind Masakatsu.

"You're an annoyance, disappear!" Koori no Senshi shouted as it stabbed Masakatsu directly through the chest when he suddenly exploded leaving only a log in his place. "A substitution jutsu!?"

'You think I wouldn't be prepared after what you just did!?" Masakatsu shouted jumping from a branch above as he was coming down with his right fist with his Needle Claws jutsu activated.

"Too naïve human!" Koori no Senshi shouted appearing next to Masakatsu swinging its right leg around and kicking him in his left ribs sending him through the air. "Not yet!" It shouted appearing in front of Masakatsu flipping forward with its right leg extended and hitting Masakatsu with it precisely on the bridge of his neck sending him straight to the ground at a horrifying speed. "You're finished!" It shouted as Masakatsu smashed into the ground leaving a large crater and unconscious.

"Damn, he went down too fast…!" The First Clone thought on the ground just outside the radius of the crater.

"How pathetic – I figured he would be more of a challenge since he seemed to be more skilled than the others but it seems he was nothing special after all." Koori no Senshi said standing behind the First Clone.

"First you attack my students, and then you attack one of my best friends – I cannot allow you to continue this any longer! No more holding back!" The First Clone shouted angered by Koori no Senshi when he suddenly turned around stabbing a kunai directly in its side.

"Oohh? Interesting, you were able to chip some of my shell away." Koori no Senshi said as the kunai shattered and the First Clone's hand was covered in powdered snow. "How long will that body hold out if you continue like that?" It asked as the First Clone quickly turned around and stabbed another kunai in Koori no Senshi's left arm with his right hand but that kunai also shattered cutting his hand.

"Damn it, even though he's letting me hit him – I can't do any damage no matter what I do!" The First Clone thought looking over at Ayaka as she was helping Takeo and Kosuke. "No other choice left, huh? I guess I'll get it over with then!" He shouted slapping his two hands together and making the hand seals: Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Boar, Tiger, and Monkey slapping his hands together again and creating a wall of snow surrounding the two of them.

"Whatever you plan on doing – it's worthless because there is no way you can defeat me!" Koori no Senshi shouted.

"You're wrong! Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave – finish!" The First Clone shouted making the hand seal Tiger as diamond sharp icicles shot through the inside of the snow sphere piercing both the First Clone and Koori no Senshi.

"Is that it? This is nothing – have you already forgotten what happened the last time you tried this?" Koori no Senshi asked laughing as the First Clone moved closer to him and put his arms around him and held on tightly.

"Yes – I remember quite well but this time, we're going out with a bang!" The First Clone shouted putting his hands together behind Koori no Senshi.

"Don't tell me you plan to…!" Koori no Senshi shouted when the First Clone made the hand seal: Ox creating a tremendous explosion that nearly knocked all the trees around the area over.

"Yuki…?" Ayaka asked holding down Takeo and Kosuke as the winds were trying to blow them away.

"Now, it's finally just the two of us!" Koori no Senshi stated with a grin.

"Wha…!?" Ayaka asked turning around with a horrified expression to see Koori no Senshi standing behind her with its outer shell slightly chipped by the blast and still smoking.

"I'm going to really enjoy this, girl. I will make you pay for sealing me away earlier!" Koori no Senshi shouted stabbing Ayaka's left leg with the Ninjaken holding her in place.

"Ahhh!" Ayaka shouted in pain as Koori no Senshi slowly started moving it around in the cut. "Aaahhhh! S…stop, it hurts!" She shouted as Koori no Senshi started laughing.

"What a great sound! Ha-ha-ha-ha! I've never heard such soothing sounds!" Koori no Senshi shouted happily as it was laughing.

"That's enough of that!" Kazuki shouted charging at full force knocking Koori no Senshi's right hand off of the Ninjaken. "Ayaka, I'm sorry but I'm pulling it out now!" He said quickly and pulled it out of her leg.

"Aahh! You idiot – you're not supposed to take things out of wounds like these!" Ayaka shouted in pain as Kazuki took control of the Ninjaken while Koori no Senshi stumbled back a few steps.

"What… happened just now?" Koori no Senshi thought confused and noticed Kazuki in front of it. "So, you're my opponent, huh? So be it – come at me with all you've got!"

"Kazuki the mamori…!" Ayaka shouted remembering no one put a mamori on it before he grabbed it.

"Don't worry – there is nothing to be afraid of. I will take care of Koori no Senshi; you just stand back and take of your injury." Kazuki said holding onto the Ninjaken in his right hand.

"O-okay." Ayaka responded not sure what to make of the situation as she moved back closer to Takeo and Kosuke before she started wrapping her injury.

"The young man wishes you pay for what happened to the girl and I will grant his wish – now, prepare yourself Koori no Senshi!" Kazuki shouted putting both hands on the Ninjaken getting into a fighting stance.

"What's this? You're talking as if you are speaking for two people – no matter, I will fight you even if you're just some crazy human. Come now, human!" Koori no Senshi shouted as Kazuki charged forward swinging the Ninjaken down.

Koori no Senshi lifted its left arm and blocked the attack but Kazuki suddenly caught Koori no Senshi in the gut with a right kick moving it back on the ground a few feet. Surprised by the power of the kick, Koori no Senshi dusted its gut off and formed an ice sword in its right hand and charged forward. Kazuki blocked the sword with the Ninjaken but suddenly jumped back just as a second ice sword swung towards him from Koori no Senshi's left hand. The blade slightly cut his right side spraying a little blood.

"Not bad after being held up in that place for over a hundred years but it looks like I've become rusty while I've been sealed away as well."Kazuki said jumping a little and stretching his arms trying to warm up.

"You speak as if you know me but I do not recall crossing paths with you before. Enough of this idle chatter, human! Stalling any more won't help you live!" Koori no Senshi shouted charging forward at Kazuki.

"If I had my full strength you would be well aware who I am but for now I'll just play with you with what I have – five percent of my full power." Kazuki said exploding with chakra catching Koori no Senshi head on with the Ninjaken.

Koori no Senshi and Kazuki had crossed the ice sword in Koori no Senshi's right hand with the Ninjaken Kazuki had in his right hand leaving Koori no Senshi's left hand open for an attack. Kazuki spotted this and just as Koori no Senshi was about to swing but he quickly turned to his left lifting his left leg into the air and catching Koori no Senshi by surprise with his foot to its head. Koori no Senshi stumbled forward as Kazuki moved around it to the left following through with the kick but sudden Koori no Senshi twisted around swinging both ice swords at Kazuki's head. Kazuki ducked but just as he thought he was clear – Koori no Senshi's left knee caught Kazuki in the face sending him back and through the air. Kazuki followed through with a back flip in order to help him with his fall and landed on his feet. He wiped a little blood off his mouth and looked to where Koori no Senshi was but it was no longer there – suddenly Kazuki put the Ninjaken to his right and there was a small spark as if he had hit something. He quickly continued by putting it to his left, in front of him, behind him, to his right, above him, in front of his knees, and behind the back again with all of them ending with what appeared to be more sparks. Koori no Senshi appeared a few feet in front of Kazuki looking annoyed.

"Not bad, to think a human would be able to block those attacks as easily as you did. Looks like I shouldn't underestimate you then – prepare for my real power!" Koori no Senshi shouted and vanished again.

"As if I would let you get a…!" Kazuki started to say while lifting the Ninjaken to his right when suddenly his clothes were torn around his shoulders followed by some blood. "He got faster…!?"

Kazuki swung the Ninjaken behind him but his shirt on his back was cut open before he even made it towards his back. He then moved the Ninjaken to his left but once again met with a cut on his left arm before he was able to get there. Kazuki continued swinging the Ninjaken to block Koori no Senshi's next attack but before he was even able to stop any of the attacks he was slashed left and right leaving a large portion of his body in cuts as he fell to one knee while breathing hard. Koori no Senshi appeared once again in front of Kazuki a few feet away.

"What's wrong? Getting a little slow or maybe I've gotten a little too fast for you, human?" Koori no Senshi asked while laughing.

"Kazuki…" Ayaka thought worriedly as she watched Kazuki fight with Koori no Senshi.

"Damn that Yuki, isn't he finished yet? I don't know how much longer this body will hold out." Kazuki thought using the Ninjaken to hold himself up.

"Is that all you've got? I thought someone that boasts about their abilities so much would at least be a little stronger than this. How disappointing – I will remember not to overestimate my opponents in the future." Koori no Senshi said as if he was getting ready for a finishing blow.

"Fine, I'll stop holding back." Kazuki said standing up with the Ninjaken stabbed into the ground in front of him as he put his hands together. "Secret Art – Frost Cutter!" He stated making the hand seals: Snake, Dog, reverse Bird, Monkey, Dragon, and half Tiger when the blade of the Ninjaken suddenly turned to a kind of frozen slush.

"Frost Cutter…!? No way would that kid be able to learn something like that!" Koori no Senshi thought surprised as Kazuki rushed forward at it.

"Trying blocking this attack!" Kazuki shouted holding the Ninjaken in both hands while swinging at Koori no Senshi and it put the ice swords up to block the attack but the Ninjaken sliced right through them as if they were butter to a warm knife.

Koori no Senshi jumped back after losing the defense of the ice swords but was caught with the tip of the blade as it slightly scratched what appeared to be its cheek.

"I was worried there for a while but that's all the chakra you had left, wasn't it?" Koori no Senshi asked as the Ninjaken went back to normal and Kazuki dropped to one knee breathing hard once again.

"Damn, that jutsu used up way more chakra than I remembered. This body doesn't have much of anything left now – it's over, we've lost this battle." Kazuki thought as Koori no Senshi started walking closer to him.

"I was right, that jutsu used up all of your remaining chakra and now you're completely empty. Too bad – that jutsu looked as though it would have easily cut through my hard shell but now there's nothing you can do to stop me. This battle has already been decided!" Koori no Senshi stated forming another ice sword in its right hand and started lifting it up. "Now, die once and for all, human!" It shouted stabbing the sword down at Kazuki.

Kazuki put his right arm up as the ice sword pierced through his arm and went down into the right side of his chest. At that same exact moment, Koori no Senshi felt something and looked down to see the Ninjaken in the Frost Cutter form for a short period before returning to normal as it stabbed through its left side.

"Not bad for a human. You made it look like that was everything but you held back a little for when I got closer so you could get me with this – I should've thought of that." Koori no Senshi said looking down at Kazuki.

"Yeah but you won this battle. My wound is obviously worse than what I was able to do to you." Kazuki said looking up at Koori no Senshi with some blood running from his mouth.

"You're the first human that was able to wound me in over a hundred years or so I would say if you were truly human. That weapon is the Koori no Tsurugi – the prized weapon of the Shimousa clan, right?" Koori no Senshi asked looking at Kazuki.

"Looks like you got me. What will you do now that you know?" Kazuki asked spitting some blood out so he could speak clearly.

"Since this boy is not a member of the clan, I have no choice but to take it back for the Shimousa clan no matter what – even if I must kill that boy you are controlling." Koori no Senshi said about to twist the ice sword when it stopped moving.

"What's wrong? Unable to move?" Kazuki asked with a smirk.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Koori no Senshi shouted when it suddenly let go of the ice sword.

Kazuki fell back with the ice sword still stabbed into him and with the Ninjaken in his right hand after it had slipped out of Koori no Senshi. Before closing his eyes, Kazuki slipped a mamori into the grip and slowly closed his eyes.

"Kazuki!" Ayaka shouted rushing over quickly ignoring the pain in her right leg as she slid over to him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." A familiar voice said coming closer to the area.

'That voice…!" Koori no Senshi shouted as it slowly turned against its will and started walking away from Ayaka. "What is this madness!?"

"Yuki-sensei!?" Ayaka shouted surprised to see Yuki walking towards Koori no Senshi.

"What have you done to me, human!? There is no way I wouldn't be able to break free of what you've done! This is impossible! …unless… no, that cannot be…!" Koori no Senshi shouted in disbelief.

"It is all true. As head of the Shimousa clan, I, Yuki Shimousa, order you to follow my commands from this point forward and obey me loyalty until my death, your death, or whichever comes first!" Yuki shouted walking over to Koori no Senshi.

"I do not believe you're one of the Shimousa clan, where is your proof!?" Koori no Senshi shouted as Yuki got closer and it was forced to move closer to Yuki.

"The Ice Manipulation should've been proof enough but…" Yuki started to say when Koori no Senshi interrupted him.

"Even so, how were you able to manipulate me if I'm not made up of your snow!?" Koori no Senshi shouted as they were nearly face to face.

"You absorbed my snow without thinking ahead didn't you? The Ice Enclaves and my final clone, they all tricked you into absorbing all of my created snow so I would finish the jutsu and put an end to this. It took longer than I wanted but it is finished now. As for your true proof – look into my eyes and tell me I am not of the Shimousa clan!" Yuki shouted now face to face with Koori no Senshi staring into its eyes.

"Y...you really are a member of the Shimousa clan…! Please forgive my rudeness, Master! I was arrogant and let my hate for certain humans lead me astray. I will do whatever my Master wishes to make up for what I have done!" Koori no Senshi shouted after realizing Yuki was indeed a member of the Shimousa clan.

"I will release you from the jutsu but you must agree to obey me from this point on and help my friends with their injuries. Not to mention, Masakatsu over there – he is of the Shirakawa clan. I would suspect an apology to him as well later…?" Yuki asked looking over at Koori no Senshi as he released him from the jutsu.

"Y…yes, I swear my allegiance to you, Master Yuki. W…wait, that man is a member of the Shirakawa clan…!?" Koori no Senshi shouted surprised. "Not only did I attack a member of the main house but also a branch house as well!? This has been one bad day…!" It thought shaking its head in disbelief. "Yes, Master Yuki, I will apologize to Master Masakatsu and I will attend to the wounded."

"Good, there may be hope for you yet, Koori no Senshi." Yuki said watching Koori no Senshi closely as it slowly made its way over to Kazuki.

"I wonder if Master Yuki knows of the Koori no Tsurugi… he has to or this boy wouldn't have it with him, right…?" Koori no Senshi thought looking down at Kazuki.

* * *

**Author's note:**

The next chapter will most likely be the end of the arc just to tie off lose ends. As for this chapter, I ended up getting behind again during the week so here it is a few days late... I may just go with a Tuesday release day since I keep doing this... Anyway, in the next few weeks I may have to postpone a chapter because I have my final projects' due dates coming up but I will try to get another chapter out as soon as possible.

-Steve Masters


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Koori no Tsurugi**

After everyone was gathered in the center of the clearing and bandaged up, Koori no Senshi spotted Yuki staring out into the woods.

"Master Yuki, why have you summoned me? Last I heard, the Shimousa clan had lost the scroll that contained the contract." Koori no Senshi said walking over to Yuki.

"The portion of the clan that had gone to the Land of Rain have all been wiped out – well, all but me and Masakatsu. I plan to make the man that did this take responsibility for what he's done by any means necessary so I searched for the contract while I was with the Akatsuki. One day I got lucky and stumbled upon it at some shop. No one was ever able to unlock it so it was just being sold as a decorative item and after persuading the shop owner to hand it over – I finally found out how to unlock it from what I had know about the clan beforehand. Thanks to that, I will be able to make sure that man gets his just punishment." Yuki said clinching his fist tight obviously angry.

"I see – then that is reason enough. Do you know who the man we're hunting down is?" Koori no Senshi asked now standing beside Yuki.

"Yes, his name is Toyotomi Shimousa – my little brother." Yuki said as Kazuki was starting to wake up but just laid there.

"His little brother…! Sensei's little brother killed their entire clan?" Kazuki thought lying there with his eyes closed and his ears open.

"You're little brother…!? Why would another Shimousa do that to his own clan!?" Koori no Senshi shouted surprised by what he had heard.

"He lost his mind – that thing is no longer my brother. It is only a hollow shell of what he used to be and the only way to save him from this madness is to kill him. It is what he would want us to do if he were to do something this horrible." Yuki said still looking straight ahead and loosening his hand.

"I… understand, Master Yuki. I will change the subject since this matter has been discussed enough." Koori no Senshi said noticing Yuki's frustration with having to discuss about his brother.

"Thank you, Koori no Senshi." Yuki said quietly under his breath.

"Now I get why you're here as well as Master Masakatsu but why are those kids here?" Koori no Senshi asked looking back at Ayaka being treated near a tree by Masakatsu, Kazuki lying on the ground next to Kosuke and Takeo with only Kosuke and Takeo being unconscious.

"I wonder that same thing every day. Those kids are really strange, aren't they? I mean who would suddenly follow a strange guy that came into your village and then ask him to train you?" Yuki asked still looking deep into the forest.

"Then they're your students?" Koori no Senshi asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, you can call them that. They've more than proven themselves during this fight – isn't that right, Kazuki?" Yuki asked glancing back at Kazuki lying there acting unconscious.

"I should've known Sensei would be able to see through that. I guess it was worth a shot but it looks like I need to work on that skill some more." Kazuki said sitting up and then suddenly falling back. "Owwww! My entire body is sore!"

"I'm surprised you're still alive after using the Koori no Tsurugi like that – right, Master Yuki." Koori no Senshi asked looking over at Yuki. "Master Yuki…?" It asked noticing a confused look on Yuki's face.

"Did you just say the Koori no Tsurugi? Koori no Senshi, what do you mean by that?" Yuki asked turning completely facing Koori no Senshi.

"What does he mean…? Wait, how did you know about the name of my ninjaken?" Kazuki asked looking at Koori no Senshi.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that this boy has the Koori no Tsurugi with him…!" Koori no Senshi stated looking over at Yuki.

"Of course I didn't or I wouldn't allow him to use it! It all makes sense now – why he went into those crazed states out of nowhere and how he knew the hand seals for Ice Wasteland…." Yuki said thinking about all the past incidents he had been involved in before.

"The Ice Wasteland!? Don't tell me that…!" Koori no Senshi shouted sounding worried.

"No, we were able to stop him before he finished but it was close. He would've killed everyone in the area as well as himself if he used that much chakra. Not even the plant life would've survived any of it." Yuki said as Koori no Senshi breathed a sigh of relief.

"What…?" Kazuki asked sitting up and looking at the two of them confused.

"Kazuki, you should never use that thing again. It's far too dangerous if you don't know how to control it properly. That ninjaken is a precious item from the Shimousa clan just like the scroll I have for summoning but that one is very different." Yuki said looking around where Kazuki was and spotted the ninjaken.

"It's an item from the Shimousa clan…? That's right; it was from the Shimousa clan!" Kazuki stated now remembering what the old man that he had met with told him when he reached over and picked up the ninjaken and started looking around for any kind of marking.

"Don't just easily pick it up like that!" Koori no Senshi and Yuki shouted at the same time.

"Why…?" Kazuki asked while he was looking closely at the ice blade.

"That sword is said to be possessed and whoever comes in contact with it will be possessed as well!" Yuki stated watching Kazuki closely.

"Is that so…? I've known about that this entire time. The old man that gave me the ninjaken told me about what could happen and gave me an omamori to put on it but it's been coming off every so often." Kazuki said sounding as if it wasn't a big deal while he moved down to the pommel of the oddly crafted ninjaken. "Now that I remember, there was some kind of thing in the orb here…"

"Old man…? What do you mean?" Yuki asked confused.

"While I was trying to practice out in the woods after Queen Fujikaze had returned the country to its Spring state and while I was out there – this odd old man was watching me from a tree nearby. He freaked me out at first but when I noticed his headband with the Village Hidden in the Snow's head plate on it." Kazuki started to say trying to think back to when he met the mysterious old man.

Kazuki stood in front of a wooden target with kunai stabbing into its center while looking over at a strange old man. The man appeared to be at least in his seventies with long white hair down to the middle of his back, clean shaven except for a long goatee down to his chest tied together in a spiral fashion, and what appeared to be baby blue eyes but they were hardly visible since the man had been mostly squinting. Tied back in the old man's hair was a white band with a Village Hidden in the Snow head plate, he was wearing a Yukata with the top half white and the bottom half navy blue, over the Yukata was a gray cloak, and a conical straw hat.

"Oh what a great show, you're pretty good for your age. I'm impressed." The old man said clapping while looking at Kazuki.

"Who are… wait, that's a headband from the village…!" Kazuki stated noticing the headband and the plate.

"That is correct. I am a ninja of this country, Yukigassen Shimousa. Though, both the Shimousa and Shirakawa clans have scattered to other countries so I may actually be among the last remaining ones. You must think this old man is a fool for sticking around while my family left the land." Yukigassen said with his arms crossed while looking at Kazuki standing there.

"Mister Shimousa, I don't…!" Kazuki started to state when Yukigassen cut him off.

"Please, just call me Yukigassen. As long as you're a ninja of this country, you may call me by my first name… what was your name?" Yukigassen asked pointing at Kazuki while scratching his head with his left hand.

"Kazuki Sakai, but why are…?" Kazuki started to ask.

"Why am I here before you? That is simple, I have a very good eye for talent and I would like to test that ability of yours." Yukigassen said with a big smile on his face.

"By test, do you mean…?" Kazuki asked starting to get an idea of what Yukigassen was saying.

"Yes, my boy, a little sparring. Don't worry about this old man's strength – I'm sure it's depleted in my old age so we may very well be evenly matched." Yukigassen said before he started laughing.

"If it's a sparring match you want, then I'll be honored to spar with you." Kazuki said bowing to Yukigassen.

"Oh? That is a very surprising surprise from a youngster these days; such formality is very rare indeed from this generation." Yukigassen said stroking his beard pleased with Kazuki's manners.

"It isn't everyday you get to have a sparring match with an elder or even an ex-village leader." Kazuki said with a smirk with his eyes locking onto Yukigassen.

"Hohoho, so you've realized who I am then. That's pretty good, my boy. Let's see how good you are, come at me!" Yukigassen stated motioning for Kazuki to come at him with his right hand.

"As you wish." Kazuki said charging forward with his right knee coming up at Yukigassen's head hitting something solid. "Huh…? What was that – it felt like I hit a rock!" He though confused as some pain shot through his knee.

"Nice speed, my boy but it looks like my hand was a little faster. Hohoho!" Yukigassen stated chuckling as he hand his left hand out below his jaw blocking it when Kazuki suddenly came across with his left foot striking Yukigassen in the head making him stumble to his left a little as Kazuki pushed off of him and landed on his feet.

"Not bad, you're a lot more agile than I had expected but don't think I'll let you do that again!" Yukigassen stated as he suddenly vanished from sight.

"He… vanished!?" Kazuki asked in pure shock when he heard a branch crack to his right.

Kazuki quickly put both arms up in a cross to block the attack on his right when Yukigassen appeared swinging his left fist at full strength at him. Just before his fist struck Kazuki's arms they stopped suddenly leaving him confused as Yukigassen's right knee came up under Kazuki's guard and struck him straight on the chin sending him flying back through the air.

"Too naïve, I would never make a sound for you unless I had different motives!" Yukigassen stated jumping on top of Kazuki's chest with his feet while turning his body down towards the ground head first.

"Or is it you that fell for my trap!?" Kazuki shouted swinging his feet upward and wrapping them over Yukigassen's arms and tilting forward with Yukigassen's back towards the ground and his arms pinned under Kazuki's legs.

"Not bad but I don't plan on going down along with you!" Yukigassen stated twisting his body and launching Kazuki off of him just before they hit the ground.

Yukigassen landed on the ground on his feet stroking his beard while Kazuki landed sliding across the ground covered in dirt.

"Damn, what kind of move was that? I never expected him to do that to break out of that move." Kazuki said getting to his feet as he spit out some dirt and dusted himself off.

"Are you done cleaning yourself already?" Yukigassen asked looking at Kazuki through the trees while waving with a smile on his face.

"This old man really is way better than I thought but he is the old leader of the village after all so I guess I'm not too worried about losing to this old man but I won't go down quietly!" Kazuki thought getting up with a determined look on his face.

"Oh! That look, I love that look in your eyes, my boy! Keep that fire going and let's get to using Ninjutsu now!" Yukigassen stated sounding completely fired up from their fight.

"Crap, Ninjutsu…!? Why can't we just use weapons instead!?" Kazuki thought with a gloomy look on his face.

"What's wrong now, my boy? You've lost that fire – or is it that you want me to attack first, fine, I'll attack first!" Yukigassen stated putting his hands together. "I'll go with a basic technique; Ice Style – Ice Shard Forest!" He thought making the hand seals: Snake and Bird with his hands separated.

Out of the ground shot three large pillars around Kazuki trapping him in place as sharp icicles stretched out of the pillars as if they were branches from a tree.

"What kind of move is this!? I'm completely trapped except for the sky or the ground!" Kazuki thought as he looked up to the three pillars at least twice his height sprouting icicle limbs. "I'll have to attempt a Ninjutsu then! Ice Style – Ice Wall!" He thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, and Ox. "Wait, that's wrong!" He shouted when suddenly the ice pillars exploded creating an avalanche of snow come down on top of him.

"Kazuki, Ninjutsu is your weakness, isn't it?" Yukigassen asked standing next to Kazuki as the snow around them had been turned into a hollowed box in the shape of a house with a door.

"I'm… alive?" Kazuki asked surprised looking around to see the ice.

"Yeah, I had to use another jutsu. That was really reckless to use that Ice Explosion jutsu, what were you thinking?" Yukigassen asked as Kazuki started to laugh.

"So that's what it's called? I actually meant to do the Ice Wall jutsu but I accidently made the hand seal for Ox instead of Horse. I always get like this when I'm in the middle of a battle or a sparring match – I always mistake the last few hand seals and end up with a completely different jutsu." Kazuki said and sighed as he dropped his head in embarrassment.

"I see, then you're okay with weapons and Taijutsu, correct?" Yukigassen asked stroking his beard with his right hand as if he was thinking about something.

"Yeah, I'm nearly useless when it comes to Ninjutsu." Kazuki said as he noticed Yukigassen starting to walk away.

"I wouldn't say useless but more along the lines of being different. You're hands seem to do what is more called for than what you want to do – just like now, if you had only used the Ice Wall jutsu then my icicles would've smashed right through it no problem but since you blew it all up there was nothing left to stab you. Just wait there for a little while and I'll be back with something for the wonderful sparring match." Yukigassen said waving his left hand as he walked out of sight.

"Was that all… an illusion? Did I really just spar with the Yukigassen…? No, it had to be all fake because there's no way someone would compliment my Ninjutsu that way but it would kind of make sense of why my hand seals come out that way." Kazuki thought out loud to himself as he sat down on a rock to figure out what had just happened.

After a few minutes of sitting on the rock and coming to the conclusion that it was all real and his body was in pain, Kazuki quickly turned to his right after hearing some bushes rustling nearby. Out of the bushes came Yukigassen with something in his hands wrapped in some old dirty cloth.

"This item has been with the Shimousa clan for over a century but it has long since been abandoned by its masters. Legend says it's possessed by two demons – one that represents everything that you consider evil or Yin and the other is one that represents what you consider as good or Yang. If you're not strong enough to overcome the darkness or the light from it then you will become possessed by either being." Yukigassen said now standing before Kazuki.

"How do you overcome them…?" Kazuki asked captivated by what he had been saying.

"There are two ways, a strong heart or one of these." Yukigassen said pulling out an omamori with mamori written on it in kanji. "Put this here." He said unraveling the cloth to reveal the Koori no Tsurugi as he placed the omamori under the grip gently. "Until you are confident enough to fight without the omamori, I suggest you continue to use one under the grip or one of the two demons will possess you with no fail."

"How do you know which one will take over?" Kazuki asked looking at the ninjaken in amazement. "Is that blade made out of ice!?" He thought staring at the blade.

"The scripts say that it is random so I would suggest you not using it like that unless it is the only choice you have left to protect yourself or those you care about. Now then, I present you with the Koori no Tsurugi – a treasure of the Shimousa clan." Yukigassen said handing Kazuki the ninjaken.

"I don't know what to say, I'm shocked you're really giving me such a weapon just for sparring with you like this…" Kazuki said surprised as he took the ninjaken by its grip and examined the blade closer.

"It's nothing because it's not every day that this old man gets to have as much fun as he did in that sparring match with you. Hohohoho!" Yukigassen stated before he started laughing. "Also, if you're wondering if the blade just looks like ice – you would be wrong. It is ice but this ice will never melt no matter what you do to it, believe me, I've tried." He said reaching around his back and pulling out a special sheath that appeared to be the same color as the blade and handed it over to Kazuki.

"Real… ice…?" Kazuki asked surprised when he noticed the sheath." Is this its sheath?" He asked grabbing the sheath from Yukigassen.

"Yes, it has a few special abilities as well but is to be left for another time. You will find out what those abilities are when the time is right. Now, this old man must be on his way – I'm sure our paths will cross again, I'm sure of it. Farewell, my boy." Yukigassen said before vanishing.

"He's gone, again…! Looks like I better get to training with this but why does this ninjaken have this odd shape?" Kazuki asked as he started to walk back to where he was training before with the ninjaken back in its sheath.

Back in the present, Kazuki had just finished his story of how he got the ninjaken as well as what happened around the time. Masakatsu had pulled out a scroll and started setting up tents around the area for the group from the supplies he had sealed in the scroll. Yuki and Koori no Senshi were sitting on rocks across from Kazuki as he stood pacing back and forth finishing the story.

"Master Yuki, doesn't that mean that…!" Koori no Senshi started to say when Yuki cut him off.

"Yes, the old man this boy sparred with, Yukigassen Shimousa, is my grandfather. Father said he was going to stay there in the country but I had always believed he most likely died and Father was just trying to shield us from that fact. I guess he was alive after all and he knows where all the leftover family treasures are and he might know about the final summon as well." Yuki said thinking out loud.

"Master Yuki, do you intend on heading for the Land of Snow?" Koori no Senshi asked looking over at Yuki.

"Yeah, I do but not before everyone is healed because I know they'll just try to follow me even in that condition." Yuki said looking over at the Ayaka, Kazuki, Kosuke, and Takeo.

"Then home we go after everyone's all better!" Kazuki stated happily.

"Not so fast, Kazuki, we still need to earn some money before we can head overseas. Considering the injuries, we will be a little low on money for a while." Yuki said thinking about the bills pilling up.

"Well, at least we got all our things out of the village before we came out here to train… and we got some really good training too." Kazuki said glancing back at Ayaka, Kosuke, and Takeo to see their injures with a feeling of dread since he had escaped with nearly no injuries.

"Kazuki, since we're all in the best shape here and you did get praise from my grandfather, how about we have a little one on one sparring match?" Yuki asked standing up as he looked over at Kazuki.

"Sensei…?" Kazuki asked surprised by what he had heard. "Really, you're really going to spar with me!?" He shouted excitedly.

"Why not, we're the only ones in this condition and you really didn't have much training because that demon… wait, you said something about there being two demons that my grandfather mentioned." Yuki said remembering Kazuki's story when he was about to mention the ninjaken.

"Yeah, on that represents Yin and the other represents Yang. Why do you ask…?" Kazuki asked confused while Yuki looked over at Koori no Senshi.

"Master, don't look at me. I was only aware of there being one demon so one more must've been added since I was last summoned." Koori no Senshi said sounding just as confused about the situation as Yuki.

"Another demon was added since you were last summoned…? Then it had to have been added within the last century or so." Yuki said thinking out loud when he shook his head. "Never mind that for now, let's get down to the sparring match. During this match, there'll be no holding back on either side so you better make sure to use that ninjaken and make sure you don't die before the time is up." Yuki said with a grin on his face.

"I don't like the sound of this – wait, what is the time limit!?" Kazuki shouted when Yuki suddenly vanished and appeared next to him coming across with his left leg at his head. "He's even faster than the previous training…!" He thought lifting his right arm to block the attack when Yuki suddenly stopped and brought his leg down and instantly lifted his right leg into Kazuki's gut forcing him to bite the inside of his mouth and fly back into the air two feet before hitting the ground while skidding across the ground.

"Nice show you put on but I noticed you jumping back from my knee before it hit. Unlike my grandfather, I don't plan on going easy on you!" Yuki shouted putting his hands together. "Ice Style – Ice Clone!" He thought making the hand seals: Serpent, Bird, and Tiger forming two clones – one to his right and one to his left.

"This isn't good, he actually saw through my secret move!" Kazuki thought getting up while pulling out his ninjaken with his right hand while throwing some shuriken with his left hand at the three clones.

"How naïve, those won't help you!" Yuki shouted as he and the two clones threw one kunai each catching all the kunai in three groups and pinning them against some trees. "Now, get him!" He shouted as the two clones moved forward in front of him blocking Kazuki's view of him. "Ice Style – Ice Wall!" He thought making the hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, and Horse creating a four walled cell around Kazuki and the two clones sealing the three of them inside.

"What is he planning!?" Kazuki thought when he dodged to his left while slashing the first clone across the gut and leaning forward as he stabbed the second through the chest. "Is that all…?" He asked when suddenly instead of turning into a pile of snow, they started shaking and the pupils of his eyes shrunk as soon as he realized what was going on.

"Heh, too slow!" Yuki shouted as he made the hand seal Ox blowing the two clones up next to Kazuki inside the closed space. "Now for the Coup de Grâce! Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Enclave!" He shouted making the hand seals: Ram, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Serpent, Monkey, Boar, and Tiger as the cube started to close around Kazuki. "The match is over." He said clapping his hands together with the Monkey seal smashing the cube together. "So, that's he what it is, huh?"

"Master Yuki, did you…?" Koori no Senshi started to ask when Yuki turned pointing his right hand behind himself at a tree.

"He's behind that tree. The kid used a substitution jutsu at the last moment but he took a lot of damage from those clones' explosions. You might want to treat his wounds before we con…!" Yuki said starting to walk away when suddenly Kazuki, now with his shirt torn to pieces, jumped over the ball of snow and connected with Yuki's jaw catching him completely off guard. "Not bad but it was a little soft!" He shouted as Kazuki realized what Yuki had done.

"You moved your face along my fist, didn't you!?" Kazuki asked surprised since he didn't feel the difference when Yuki kneed him in the gut with his two hands forcing his torso down to make sure the impact was fully felt by Kazuki as his glasses flew back into the air.

Once Kazuki was flying back in the air with blood running out of his mouth, from when he bit the inside of his mouth, Yuki rushed past him and kicked him in the back sending him flying back towards the direction Yuki was in the first time. Just when Kazuki was about to hit a tree face first, the clone that Kazuki had nearly fooled Yuki with came out and stopped him.

"Then it actually was a clone after all, huh? You've gotten better at your hand seals I see." Yuki said raising an eyebrow looking over at Kazuki as he picked his ninjaken up from the ground nearby.

"That fight with Koori no Senshi gave me more confidence in myself so now I'm more confident in my hand seals. It's not perfect yet but I'm confident they work most of the time now!" Kazuki stated holding on to the ninjaken while moving his hands together. "Secret Art – Wind Cutter!" He thought making the hand seals Bird, Ox, Dragon, a one-handed Dog with his right hand, Monkey, and Ram with his hands using the grip in the middle when the ninjaken instantly exploded with some kind of wind whirling around the blade.

"He's using a wind jutsu with the ninjaken…?" Yuki thought a little surprised by what he was doing since it was a high level jutsu.

"I've only used this jutsu once before during training so forgive me if it seems a little off." Kazuki said trying to make out Yuki's figure since he wasn't able to see that well without his glasses. "He's too blurry to take a good swing at him, wait I still have the clone!" He thought looking over at the clone and motioning with his eyes to come over to him.

Before the clone got there Kazuki slashed forward aiming in the middle of the two Yuki's that he was seeing creating a sharp cutting wind ripping up the ground as it flew by Yuki's side. Kazuki's clone took the opportunity and quickly grabbed the spare glasses from his pouch on his back and put them on his face just as Yuki was right in front of the two of them. The clone quickly grabbed onto Yuki as Kazuki stepped back slashing an "X" as quick as he could directly at Yuki and the clone. The ground below Kazuki exploded with wind ripping the ground apart as if there was a large "X" heading straight at Yuki and he put his arms out straight and forced them down releasing the clone's hold on him before kicking the clone into the knife-like wind reducing it to a pile of snow but pieces of the wind continued by and cut Yuki's cheeks slightly followed by rocks shooting up from the ground from the bottom half of the attack that slipped past him.

"Not bad, I should've taken care of you when you didn't have your glasses. I better stop underestimating you and since you let me see a new jutsu that you're still working on – I'll show you one as well." Yuki said wiping the blood off his face and putting his hands together.

Elsewhere, in the unknown town a man with long black hair and wearing what appeared to be an amaranth colored Yukata was sitting down at the bar in some tavern. His left eye had a black patch over it leaving him with only his right. He was sitting there staring at his glass as the ice was slowly melting into the brown liquor he had inside of it when two guys that sat down at the other end of the bar started talking about something that caught his interest.

"Yeah, Mangetsu Village had a lot of damage because of those two white haired guys. They seemed to be some kind of ninjas that could control ice." One of the guys said sounding surprised.

"No way, you must've heard it wrong." The Second Guy said not believing what he was saying.

"I didn't hear it wrong because I was there!" The First Guy stated when in an instant the second guy was unconscious with his head on the bar while the man with the eye patch was holding a kunai to the first guy's throat. "W…who are you!?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. Tell me what you know of this man with the white hair you saw!" The Man shouted in a crazed voice digging the kunai slightly into the guy's throat.

"Okay, okay! What I heard was his name was Yuki something and he wore white clothes, that's all I know!" The First Guy shouted terrified.

"Which way is this Mangetsu Village?" The Man asked lifting the first guy up by his shirt to stare him in the face.

"He, he's a demon…!" The First Guy thought looking into the man's right eye and seeing the look in his eye. "To the Northeast about a two days walk!" He shouted when the man let out an evil and twisted smile just before he shoved the kunai into the man's throat and dropped his body as it was rolling around trying to pull out the kunai.

"Yuki, we will finally meet soon enough. I cannot forgive you for what you've done! Finally we will meet again!" The Man thought eerily excited about finding out about Yuki when a man with a Leaf Village head plate walked over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what do you think you're…?" The Leaf Ninja started to shout when the man nearly instantly stabbed the ninja's hands with two kunai and kicked him back into a table before putting his hands together.

"Forbidden Jutsu – Muddy Grave!" The Man shouted making the hand seals: Ox, Dog, Horse, Serpent, Tiger, Ram, Ox, a reverse Ram, Dragon, and Dog when the ground opened up under the Leaf Ninja dropping him about six feet when water suddenly started to fill the pit. "Now to finish the jutsu!" He shouted in a crazed happy tone while he made the Monkey hand seal filling the pit with water and mud. "Anyone else want to be a hero? I didn't think so!" He shouted walking out of the tavern leaving everyone inside horrified by what they had seen. "Yuki, you're not getting away from me this time – no matter where you go, I will hunt you to the end of this world!" He thought heading towards Mangetsu Village to the Northeast.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

It took a while longer to get back to than expected due to all the work I had done and I've also completed a small video/s for the story over on youtube under the user name SWFOwner. It should be the first videos to appear if you search for Yuki Takashi. At the end of the second video is the identity of the man at the end of this chapter.

-Steve Masters


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Chance Meeting**

"Secret Art – Liquid Ice!" Yuki thought making the hand seals: reverse Serpent, Tiger, Ox, one-handed Ram, Rat, Bird, Rabbit, Serpent, Dog, Horse, one-handed Rat, Tiger, and reverse Bird when water started coming up from the ground and the temperature around the area dropped below thirty degrees to the point both Kazuki and Yuki could see their breath.

"What kind of jutsu is this…?" Kazuki thought watching for what would happen next.

"Now to try and get the mixture just right!" Yuki thought holding the reverse Bird hand seal still when the water slowly started to freeze.

"This is turning dangerous, I better stop this before he finishes." Kazuki thought throwing at three shuriken at him.

"It's finished!" Yuki stated when the frost-like water shot up into the air consuming the shuriken.

Once the shuriken came out on the other side, they were only blocks of ice that fell straight down. The water's surface was the only thing frozen while the rest of the water was below freezing temperatures that should've frozen the liquid but for some reason it hadn't frozen solid.

"How is this even possible…?" Kazuki asked surprised by the combination he was seeing.

"I like to call it Liquid Ice since it is basically ice but the water didn't completely freeze over. Also, if anything comes in contact with the water, it will freeze almost instantaneously." Yuki said while a drop of sweat rolled down his face while he kept his hands still with the reverse Bird.

"Master Yuki is straining himself with that jutsu. That must be why he said it's not perfected yet but it's very impressive to have come up with something like that – as expected of Master Yuki." Koori no Senshi mumbled to himself.

"Even after I tried to stop him he still finished. I'm nearly out of energy too – those last attacks nearly finished me off if I hadn't done that substitution jutsu. I won't give up until my whole body is numb though!" Kazuki thought putting his hands together standing before a wave of half frozen water. "Ice Style – Ice Clone!" He thought making the hand seals: Serpent, Bird, and Tiger creating two ice clones.

"Not giving up yet, Kazuki? Fine, come at me with all you've got!" Yuki shouted rising the wall of half frozen water so he would be out of visible range. "Damn, I don't know how much longer I can hold this jutsu – it's taking a lot more out of me than I expected. Once the jutsu is finished, that'll be the end of the time limit I told him about." He thought starting to sweat more.

"We're all tired and our bodies are filled with pain but we cannot give up until we're dead!" Kazuki shouted charging forward with the two clones running just behind him.

The wind from Kazuki's last jutsu he used on his ninjaken was still active so he slashed at the half frozen water opening up a small entrance. Yuki smirked after he realized what he was doing and was waiting for him to come through to close the opening on him. In two seconds Kazuki appeared in the opening and the wall of water closed in on him nearly instantaneously but he turned to snow.

"A clone!? Then above…?" Yuki asked looking up to see Kazuki coming down towards him. "Like I didn't plan for that!" He shouted when a body of the half frozen water shot out and consumed Kazuki but that one turned to snow as well. "The second clone…?" He thought surprised pulling the water back around him when Kazuki came into view to his right.

"Don't let your guard down now!" Kazuki shouted swinging the ninjaken at Yuki sending a blast of sharp wind toward him but the half frozen water shot up taking the hit and shattering back to the ground. "I'll have to use every ounce of my strength, huh? Fine!" He shouted running as fast as he could along the outside of the half frozen water moving forward every few steps.

The half frozen water kept jumping into the air every time he swung the sword. Then after a few tries, some of the half frozen water shot out like arms following Kazuki forcing him to run while dodging them. One limb came from his right so he jumped into the air when one shot straight at him so he swung the ninjaken at it splitting the limb just enough to fit under it.

"Faster, I have to move faster!" Kazuki shouted pushing himself when his speed started to increase forcing the limbs of the half frozen water to strike just behind him.

"He's increased his speed in such a short time…?" Yuki asked surprised since he was slowly starting to speed up his pace at watching Kazuki. "This kid's skills are better than I imagined but it'll be over soon." He said just as three bursts of wind struck his half frozen water's barrier he created.

"I have to end it now or I won't have enough energy to do it – my legs are starting to lose their feeling from the running…" Kazuki thought charging at Yuki in a zigzag pattern avoiding the limbs and slashing relentlessly at the wall when he suddenly found himself surrounded by Yuki's half frozen water barrier. "He was waiting for me to charge forward!?" He shouted stopping in his tracks as the top of the barrier closed sealing him inside.

"Now we end this training!" Yuki shouted with a little blood running down from the right side of his face while the barrier closed in around Kazuki turning him into a frozen statue. "Whew, if that kid had only lasted a few more seconds – he would've won the sparring match." He said releasing the hand seal finally with his face full of sweat and a little blood. "He got me pretty good on the face though."

"He's got some real potential doesn't he? I didn't think he would be able to hang with you like he did but should I tell him that you were actually going easy on him when he defrosts?" Masakatsu asked walking over to Yuki.

"No, we'll let him think I was giving him all I had. It would be an insult if he finds out I wasn't being serious. In the end I ended up just like my grandfather – playing around with him even though we said we would fight seriously." Yuki said shaking his head sending some blood splatter over to Masakatsu's clothes.

"Hey, at least let me heal those wounds before you start shaking your head!" Masakatsu shouted as he started to heal the cuts to Yuki's face. "Man, that kid really put on a nice show though. His speed there towards the end nearly caught up to ours – kind of reminds me of our little child prodigy back in the old days." He said chuckling as he looked back to Yuki.

"I was no prodigy – I still haven't even mastered the Liquid Ice jutsu yet. Besides, I think that kid will be able to master this jutsu if I were to train him how to use it properly if my grandfather truly praised his abilities." Yuki said when he suddenly started to feel some pain on his back.

"What is it?" Masakatsu asked not aware of the scars Yuki had on his back.

"Just an old wound acting up – something might be coming soon." Yuki said looking towards Mangetsu Village.

"Old wound? I don't remember you having anything like that." Masakatsu said confused by what he was saying.

"That's because it happened after we left the Land of Rain. It's nothing to worry about though." Yuki said as Masakatsu finished healing his wounds. "You should check on the kid and make sure he's not badly injured. I'll go lay down for a little while." He said heading towards one of the tents when Koori no Senshi approached him.

"Master Yuki, I will return if you no longer need my services." Koori no Senshi said ready to leave.

"That's fine. If I need you, I will summon you." Yuki said getting into the tent while Koori no Senshi vanished in a puff of smoke. "Past memories, huh?" He asked lying down while looking up towards the top of the tent.

Three months after leaving the Land of Rain and leaving Masakatsu and Taki to float off to escape the village's Civil War. Yuki, still in his Akatsuki cloak, was walking along a river trying to decide what he was going to do until he could find out how to reverse the Deep Freeze jutsu when a shadow stepped out from behind some trees.

"Yuki Takashi? Or should I say Yuki Shimousa?" A man wearing a midnight blue Yukata with medium-short black hair, and a bandage over his left eye asked.

"That voice… Where have we met?" Yuki asked looking ahead at the guy.

"You really don't remember me? After all that you've done to me you don't even remember who I am!? How insulting that you do not even remember your old teammate, Taki Musashi?!" Taki shouted extremely insulted by Yuki not remembering him.

"Taki…? What happened to your eye?" Yuki asked surprised to see him there.

"What happened to my eye? What happened to my eye!? You happened to my eye my dear partner! If it weren't for you, I would still have both of them!" Taki shouted angrily pointing at Yuki.

"What… are you talking about? You're eye was fine after I put Masakatsu and you in those barrels…" Yuki said still surprised by his appearance.

"When I came to I had washed ashore with my eye gouged out by a rock my barrel happened to smash into. If you hadn't put me in that barrel then I would've been able to continue fighting and my eye would be fine but no! Someone had to play the hero and destroyed two lives in the process! Because of you my family, my fiancé, and all of my friends are dead! And you will be joining them soon!" Taki shouted in a crazed tone while Yuki, sensing the tension, took off his cloak.

"Taki, there was nothing that could be done. I saved whoever I could but in the end everyone else had been wiped out by Pein. Even the village leader fell, there was no one left alive… even my little brother lost himself in it – which is why I cannot allow you to kill me yet! I must finish what my little brother started with my own hands and I…!" Yuki started to shout when suddenly there were two sharp pains in his back as if millions of needles formed an "X" and stabbed into his back. "Argh!" He shouted in pain as he realized Taki had already used the Rain Needles jutsu on his back.

"I don't care about what you must do… because you must die no matter what! I will hunt you down no matter where you go and kill you for what you've done to me!" Taki shouted crazily filled with rage as he rushed forward raining more needles down on Yuki but in an instant he had turned to snow.

"Water Style – Title Wave Jutsu!" Yuki thought sitting in the bushes near the river making the hand seals: Tiger, Serpent, Monkey, Serpent, and Ram launching a large body of water out of the river and down at Taki.

"Pathetic, that won't stop me, Yuki!" Taki shouted putting his hands together. "Earth Style – Earth Wall!" He shouted forming a Tiger seal with his left hand and an Ox seal on his right followed by him putting the Ox seal on top of the Tiger seal that launched a huge wall of dirt into the air blocking the title wave.

"He blocked it with an Earth jutsu…?" Yuki thought surprised to see Taki's Earth jutsu had become as powerful as it was.

"That all you've got, Yuki? I would've thought you would be able to fight back a lot better than that." Taki said with a grin on his face turning to where Yuki was hiding. "Secret Art – Quicksand!" He shouted making the hand seals: Ox, Dragon, Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Serpent, and a reverse Ram.

"Quicksand…?" Yuki thought when suddenly the ground below him turned soft and he slowly started sinking.

"How do you like my new jutsu? Isn't it quite nice?" Taki asked standing just out of range of the quicksand.

"How foolish, do you really think I would be easily tricked into falling for this? It's best if you stop this now Taki." Yuki said before he turned to a pile of snow.

"Another clone!? You were always tricking everyone with those stupid clones but the fun must come to an end! There are no more games – you must pay for what you've done!" Taki shouted losing it again.

"Fine, I'll humor you with a fight then. Come!" Yuki shouted standing next to a tree behind Taki leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"Don't try to make a fool out of me, Yuki! I will not forgive you!" Taki shouted furious charging at Yuki as fast as he could.

"You should never charge head first into a battle unless you're prepared for the consequences!" Yuki shouted putting his hands together. "Ice Style – Ice Shard Forest!" He thought making the hand seals: Serpent and Bird while clapping his hands together making ice shards shoot out of the ground in front of Taki but he just dodged to the sides through the shards.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!?" Taki shouted putting his hands together. "Earth Style – Earth Dragon Missile!" He thought making the hand seals: Ram, Horse, and Dragon while jumping back doing a back flip on top of what appeared to be the head of a dragon made out of dirt.

"He learned that jutsu as well!?" Yuki thought dodging sharp spikes of earth being fired from the dragon's head. "Just how much has this guy been training since we departed that day!?" He thought dodging more earth spikes.

"Like it? I knew you would. I've been working at getting this jutsu just perfect for the time I met you again!" Taki shouted crazily cheerful over the situation while Yuki was left dodging when suddenly another Yuki emerged behind the dragon's head.

"Taki, have your senses become blind?" Yuki asked stopping in place as he jumped over an earth spike pointing behind Taki.

"What are you…!?" Taki started to shout when the second Yuki grabbed Taki and held him in place.

"I'm sorry Taki but I cannot allow you to kill me right now. There are things that I still must do before I can allow that to happen! Farewell, my old friend…" Yuki said making the hand seal Ox forcing the second Yuki to explode with a tremendous force that nearly threw Yuki off-balance. "Now then, I better get going." He said starting to walk away as the dust cloud slowly started clearing.

"I'm not… I'm not done yet!" Taki shouted stumbling out of the dust with his clothes completely torn up and smoke rising from his body.

"That's enough Taki, this fight is over. I have things that I must take care of and when that is all done – I'll have a proper fight with you but until my mission is complete, I won't allow anyone to kill me." Yuki said walking away as Taki reached out for him and fell face first into the ground.

"Damn it, damn it! Like this I won't be able to get my revenge!" Taki shouted slamming his right fist into the ground angry with himself when Yuki suddenly stopped.

"Taki, you should give it up at least for now. Revenge is not a part of who you are – just start over in a new village and live a peaceful life. This is for your own good for I know the other path far too well already." Yuki said before walking away again.

"You think I'm too weak to take revenge, Yuki? I'll show you, I'll show you just how strong I can be the next time we meet! I will kill you Yuki – just you wait and see! I will kill you!" Taki shouted starting to regain his crazy tone again.

"Taki…" Yuki said sighing and shaking his head as he left Taki's line of sight.

Yuki quickly opened his eyes after remembering all that happened in the past and quickly sat up. He slowly looked around to see the sun had set and he was back in the present inside his tent.

"I was having that dream, huh? I'm surprised Masakatsu turned out to be okay after remembering about Taki…" Yuki said quietly when someone walked over to his tent.

"What was that?" Masakatsu asked leaning down and looking inside Yuki's tent.

"Nothing. What is the status of the others?" Yuki asked when he noticed a fire burning.

"As you can see, everyone's just fine now. Except for a few problems that is but it looks like they'll be fine in a few days if I continue to treat their injures." Masakatsu said pointing over at Ayaka, Kazuki, Kosuke, and Takeo sitting around the fire talking and laughing.

"Amazing, even after taking those injures they're awake already? These kids are a lot tougher than I expected." Yuki thought getting out of his tent seeing all the four kids sitting around the fire bandaged up.

"Yuki-sensei, how are you feeling?" Ayaka asked noticing Yuki walking over to them.

"Not bad considering Kazuki was the one that took all the damage." Yuki said looking over at Kazuki as he sat across from Kosuke and Takeo and next to Ayaka.

"Hey, if you hadn't frozen me I would've been perfectly fine! That was cheap Sensei!" Kazuki shouted pointing at Yuki while he sat there with his shirt still torn up.

"Idiot, you should've figured he would try to freeze you. You really need to think more about who your opponents are." Takeo said shaking his head in disappointment of Kazuki.

"But he used some kind of ice jutsu I never seen before in our match, how am I supposed to be prepared for something like that!?" Kazuki shouted at Takeo.

"Really? Was it cool!?" Kosuke asked suddenly getting into the conversation.

"What kind of jutsu was it if even Kazuki didn't know what it was…?" Takeo thought glancing over at Yuki.

"Sorry, I can't show any of you the new jutsu right now because I don't feel like using it." Yuki said shrugging while looking over at Kosuke.

"Of course it was! He cooled the water below ground to a freezing temperature so bad it should've frozen the water but it didn't! The surface was only slightly frozen while the rest of it was extremely freezing – the water froze anything that it touched too!" Kazuki shouted amazed with the jutsu.

"Kid, quit giving away my secret jutsu's… How would you like it if I told them about your ninjaken jutsu as well?" Yuki asked with a mundane look on his face while slightly glaring over at Kazuki.

"Right, sorry…" Kazuki said dropping his head.

"Cool! I want to see it! What is it called? I want to know!" Kosuke shouted excited about the jutsu.

"Kosuke, you know he won't tell…" Takeo started to say.

"Liquid Ice." Yuki said plainly.

"He said the name anyway…" Takeo thought surprised by Yuki being straightforward with it.

"Wow! That should like an awesome jutsu! I only know lightning jutsu's so I can't do anything even as spectacular as that." Kosuke said completely into the conversation.

"Didn't you have that ability to predict moves before they happened?" Yuki asked looking over at Kosuke.

"Oh yeah, I do have that but that could only help up to a certain point and my body can't always keep up with the speed of things." Kosuke said nervously laughing while scratching her head.

"Since Takeo is well versed with lightning jutsu – why don't you train with each other? I'm sure he'll be able to help you out to improve you're jutsu." Yuki said looking over at Takeo.

"Hey, I was planning to train with you – she seems fine enough to handle her own with her jutsu!" Takeo stated annoyed with what he was saying.

"I agree with Yuki. The two of you could really learn something from one another if you train enough… actually, when everyone is fine – we should all train in groups of two. Takeo and Kosuke, Yuki and I, and finally Ayaka and Kazuki – how does that sound?" Masakatsu asked looking around the group.

"Sounds like something that could work a lot better than the two of us training them. Then their progress might be a lot faster this way and once you're all done we'll move to the next step." Yuki said pounding his right fist into his left hand making the decision final.

"Great, now we're back to how it was before we met Sensei…" Kazuki said dropping his head.

"Are you trying to say I'm not a good sparring partner!? How many times have you actually beaten me, huh?" Ayaka asked angry with what Kazuki said.

"Uh… those were just sparring matches. I wasn't being serious at all." Kazuki said making an excuse.

"Yeah, I thought so. You can't even think about a time you even came close to beating me." Ayaka said boasting while poking Kazuki in the nose.

"Wait, that leaves me with the rookie! How am I supposed to benefit from all this training!? I would rather be placed with the idiot over there or Ayaka!" Takeo stated when he suddenly started coughing up a little blood.

"Calm down Takeo, you wound isn't fully healed. If you're lung gets torn open again you'll be in danger again." Masakatsu said shaking his head looking over at Takeo.

"You really should take it easy for now or you'll never be healed enough to teach me, Sensei." Kosuke said leaning over on Takeo and he put his hand over his mouth coughing to clear his throat.

"I will stop complaining for now then. I will accept to train her as well." Takeo said with a slightly red face.

"Then it's settled, right?" Kosuke said cheerfully clapping her hands together and sitting up straight. "Ow, ow, ow, I forgot my arm is still injured." She said pouting while holding her left arm.

"Takeo may have given in but I'm still against training with Ayaka. I was able to hold my own with Sensei so I want to at least be given the chance to train with him!" Kazuki stated when Ayaka slapped him in the back of the head.

"Do you really think you're in their league Kazuki? Think about who sees them as their enemies and now think about who sees us as their enemies; a large difference in their strengths, right?" Ayaka asked looking over at Kazuki.

"So, what does that prove?" Kazuki asked shrugging it off.

"It means we're just not strong enough to even appear in their eyes. We're only like insects to them and if you want to even get close to their radar you will need a lot of training – Yuki-sensei was most likely not even fighting with his full strength, right, Yuki-sensei?" Ayaka asked leaning behind Kazuki and looking over at Yuki.

"You found me out. I wasn't planning on telling him but I guess you have to know your limits every so often." Yuki said and then started to think to himself. "I wonder where my limit is. I doubt I can handle Madara or even Pein if they took me seriously and as for the others, I'm not sure how many are actually left since that kid and his friends have been slowly destroying the Akatsuki as of late." He thought sitting there.

"I can handle anything you throw at me, why don't we have a second round since I wasn't injured during that last match!" Kazuki stated standing up.

"I bet a hundred Ryo on Yuki!" Takeo shouted putting his hand up.

"I'm not going to even dignify any of this with anymore words than these…" Ayaka said putting her right hand over her face and shaking her head in disbelief of what Kazuki was doing.

"Yuki, usually I would be against this but the kid seems to want to test his limit so why not start off a little slow and then show him the difference in his strength. Then will you accept Ayaka as your training parent?" Masakatsu asked with a smile on his face while looking over at Kazuki.

"You're on!" Kazuki stated confidently.

"I feel like I was dragged into a situation…" Yuki said standing up while sighing. "I'll let you strike first this time." Yuki said stepping away from everyone.

"How strong is this kid, Takeo?" Kosuke whispered over to Takeo.

"Is around a 'C' class or roughly around a Chunin class but sometimes he can hit 'S' class or a 'Kage' level in an instant somehow." Takeo said unsure of Kazuki's level of ability.

"Sounds like an interesting kid." Kosuke said with a grin as Kazuki and Yuki were a good distance away from the fire.

"Whenever you're ready, Kazuki, come at me." Yuki said ready for whatever was thrown at him.

Kazuki nodded and in that instant he charged at Yuki just barely visible to the eye, which was something that seemed to transfer over from his last fight with Yuki. Kazuki appeared to Yuki's left side swinging his right fist while Yuki looked to be standing still when Kazuki's attack was blocked seemingly instantly. Yuki's left hand was extended outward with Kazuki's fist in his hand when he swung his left leg forward at Yuki's face but his right hand came forward and grabbed it before anyone had any time to see what happened.

"Masakatsu, was that enough time?" Yuki asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"Yeah, let him have it since he wants to know how strong he is." Masakatsu said nodding his head.

"Fine, try not to die on me, Kazuki." Yuki said when he suddenly kicked Kazuki in the gut with his left leg letting go of his right fist and sent him flying back through the air. "We're not over yet." He said appearing ahead of Kazuki before he kicked him into the air with his right leg. "Now I will finish this a little more delicate than I would an enemy." He said appearing above Kazuki looking him straight in the eyes making the hand seals: Horse, Boar, and Rat locking Kazuki in his Genjutsu.

"The fight is over whether the kid thinks it is or not." Masakatsu said looking up in the air.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayaka asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"Genjutsu, Yuki just used it on him. Yuki was well-known for having strong Genjutsu nearly to the level of the Uchiha's with their eye jutsu's – it was one of the reasons why he became a Jonin in the village so quickly. Our two clans have their own eye jutsu's as well but they've been lost to us since leaving the Land of Snow. Yuki was able to unlock one but he hasn't mastered it yet." Masakatsu said looking into the sky as Yuki came down with Kazuki in his arms.

"He's finished. You might want to heal his injuries. He's become a lot faster from before though." Yuki said placing Kazuki down on the ground near the fire, where everyone else had been. "I've released the Genjutsu on him so he should wake up soon if nothing else interfered with him." He said looking over at the ninjaken on his back.

"Yuki, you don't think the…!" Masakatsu started to say when he noticed what Yuki was looking at.

"Yeah, that might be the case. We'll find out if his worthy of it or not soon enough – if he wakes up that is. I'm going to head to bed for tonight, I live the kids in your care for now." Yuki said heading over to his tent.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to handle Yuki as weak as he was." Takeo said shrugging it off.

"Takeo, I just thought of something. If he really was as weak as you say he is then why is it that Kazuki is the only person here other than Yuki that doesn't have an injury?" Kosuke whispered to Takeo leaving him with a surprised look on his face.

"That's right. I didn't even notice that before but he's not really injured even after that fight with Koori no Senshi. He even hand two fights with Yuki and the only thing wrong with him is that his clothes are torn up." Takeo thought looking over at Kazuki.

"This kid is a lot stronger than you're giving him credit for, maybe we should…" Kosuke started to whisper when Takeo cut her off.

"No, that would be a bad decision. It's bad enough I'm stuck in this." Takeo whispered back to Kosuke.

"Masakatsu, he's still not waking up. What was Yuki-sensei talking about before?" Ayaka asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"He's still not awake? The idiot should've been awake soon after the Genjutsu was released." Takeo said crawling over next to Masakatsu.

"I've never seen anyone in this condition after a Genjutsu used in a sparring match unless they were trying to take their lives." Kosuke said surprised as she followed Takeo.

"It's 'that' isn't it, Masakatsu?" Ayaka asked looking over at the ninjaken.

"Yeah, he might be in the middle of a kind of inner struggle right now. It's as Yuki said, we will know if he is worthy to hold onto it soon enough." Masakatsu said with a concerned look on his face.

"'That'? What are you guys talking about?" Takeo asked confused looking over at Masakatsu and Ayaka.

"It's…" Ayaka started to say.

"An illness that Kazuki has that only Ayaka knew about before but Yuki and I have become aware of it. We didn't want to make a fuss over it so no one ever said anything about it. Right, Ayaka?" Masakatsu asked looking over at the confused Ayaka.

"Yeah, right…" Ayaka responded slightly confused about what he was saying but figured he had a good reason for it.

"Wow, to think he was actually sick with something even though he fought so well…" Kosuke said surprised by what they were saying.

"Something is strange here." Takeo thought looking at Masakatsu and Ayaka suspiciously. "We'll keep quiet about it then." Takeo said looking over at Kosuke.

"Yeah, we'll make sure not to say anything if he wants to keep quiet about it." Kosuke said agreeing.

Elsewhere, Yuki was shifting through Kosuke's things when he came across what appeared to be a ninja headband. The headband appeared to be somewhat old and had a plate from the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"So, she's from the Land of Thunder just like Takeo. I figured something seemed odd about how they were able to perform that jutsu together nearly flawlessly. They must've known each other for a long time now which makes what Shikamaru told me even more suspicious. That must be why Takeo went to deliver the mail there to that place specifically." Yuki thought before he suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke – it turned out to only be a clone he had created before heading to his tent. "Just as I suspected, that kid knows a lot more than she's letting on as well. I'll have to tell Masakatsu to watch her as well." He thought lying in his tent with his eyes closed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This one took a little longer than expected but it's out now. I will try to get the next one out on next Tuesday, which should be easier since I've already started on it.

-**_Steve Masters _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Battle Between Egos!**

Kazuki stood in the middle of a dark room with no obvious walls or sky. The only thing that was there for sure was the pitch black ground. It was solid but appeared to have no surface.

"Where is this…? Wasn't I just fighting Sensei…?" Kazuki asked looking around confused when suddenly a bright light came from the sky lighting up another figure.

The second figure appeared to look exactly like Kazuki but the clothes he was wearing were jet black along with his hair. Kazuki was about to say something when suddenly another light came on behind him with yet another figure. Instead of another Kazuki in this second light – it was a young woman, she had long pure white hair down to the ground, her skin was nearly as pale as her hair, and she wore a white gown.

"So you came here as well? You're really persistent but it looks like you've followed me to the wrong place. You can't even do anymore than stand there, right?" The Dark Kazuki asked with a grin while looking over at the woman.

"I may not be able to fight you physically but that doesn't mean I cannot help Kazuki in other ways!" The Woman stated looking over at the Dark Kazuki.

"Hold it! What is going on here!?" Kazuki shouted putting his hands out trying to make sense of what was going on.

"We're the…!" The Woman started to say when the Dark Kazuki dashed at Kazuki with the Koori no Tsurugi.

"As if I would allow you to tell him!" The Dark Kazuki shouted as Kazuki just dodged the attack getting a slight scratch on his left side around his ribcage.

"Kazuki, make sure he doesn't kill you or you will cease to exist!" The Woman shouted reaching out to Kazuki but unable to move.

"What do you mean by that – just what in the world is going on here!?" Kazuki shouted still completely confused of what was going on.

"Be quiet woman! Just let the kid die peacefully and I'll take over for him since he's so weak!" The Dark Kazuki shouted coming around for another stabbing attempt.

"I can hardly see him…!" Kazuki thought trying to see through the darkness.

"Kazuki, in front of you, now!" The Woman shouted when Kazuki jumped up as the Dark Kazuki just missed with the ninjaken. "I will try to help with the location the best I can!" He stated closing her eyes with her hands together.

"Just who are you both? Am I still in Sensei's Genjutsu?!" Kazuki shouted still confused when they suddenly appeared in a snowy plain and the previous two lights had vanished.

"You annoy me to no bounds – if there's even the slightest chance to mess up my plans, you go ahead and do it! Why must you always get in my way?" The Dark Kazuki asked standing opposite of the woman.

"You do not belong in their world. You're intentions are evil and…" The Woman said mumbling something towards the end.

"So what, there are people out there even worse than myself. What's the difference of just adding another in the mix?" The Dark Kazuki asked with a grin before vanishing and appearing in front of Kazuki in an instant finding himself face to face with the ninjaken's blade. "So you can move now, huh?" He asked looking down to see the woman with half of her body out of the snow with the Koori no Tsurugi also in hand deflecting the attack.

"I told you I wouldn't allow you to harm this boy!" The Woman shouted coming out of the snow and pushing the Dark Kazuki back. "I won't be able to fight and hold this location at the same time; do you think you will be able to handle him?" She asked looking back at Kazuki revealing a strange design in her eyes that shocked Kazuki.

"That design… I know I've seen it somewhere before!" Kazuki stated looking into the woman's eyes but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before.

"You should be worried about your life than some stupid design!" The Dark Kazuki shouted appearing to Kazuki's left when the woman blocked the thrust with her ninjaken and tossed the Dark Kazuki back sliding across the snowy ground.

"Kazuki, can you fight or not? If not we'll end up back in that dark world and I won't be able to help you at all!" The Woman shouted looking back at Kazuki.

"Oh, yes, I can fight!" Kazuki stated snapping out of his deep thought.

"Take it then. I'll explain everything once you defeat him!" The Woman stated handing Kazuki the ninjaken before stepping back.

"Then all I have to do is defeat him and everything will be back to normal?" Kazuki asked looking directly at the Dark Kazuki.

"Yes. I will return you back to your consciousness once he is defeated." The Woman said focusing on holding the surroundings.

"Don't say it like I'll easily go down, kid. Do you even know who I am?" Dark Kazuki asked looking at Kazuki with a grin.

"No and I don't care. I'll defeat you and wake up!" Kazuki shouted rushing at the Dark Kazuki but in a mere instant he vanishes just like before.

"Too slow!" Dark Kazuki shouted from behind Kazuki thrusting the ninjaken forward when in that instant his ninjaken forces him to swing it backwards blocking the attack. "How…! That woman is still helping you because it's her weapon!" He shouted when Kazuki quickly turned around and stabbed at Dark Kazuki about five times in a matter of seconds but they were all dodged.

"I know I've felt something like this before…" Kazuki thought exchanging ninjaken blows with Dark Kazuki at a high rate of speed.

"Notice yet, kid, the power of the ninjaken that had been controlling you before?" Dark Kazuki asked while they continued to exchange blocks sending snow everywhere after each block.

"Are you trying to tell me that…!" Kazuki stated surprised when he was suddenly sent skidding back across the snow on his feet by Dark Kazuki.

"Yes, I'm a manifestation of one of the demons inside the Koori no Tsurugi. There is no way you can defeat me with such little skill, you're a few centuries too young!" Dark Kazuki shouted appearing to Kazuki's right side in an instant just as he barely blocked it in time. "That was only a distraction, the real attack is here!" He shouted swinging his right knee into Kazuki's face sending him sliding across the snow and bouncing every few feet.

"Kazuki, relax and focus on his movements. You should be able to see even the slightest movements when you're focused – then you'll know how he's going to attack next!" The Woman's voice said seemingly in Kazuki's head.

"He's pretty fast though, I don't think I can keep up!" Kazuki stated sitting up with his skin a little red from skidding across the snow.

"You can but if you think you cannot, you will not. What has all your training been for up to this point if not for being able to fight?" The Woman asked still inside his head.

"If it was so easy to just believe I could do it and do, I would but there is no way I could even move that fast!" Kazuki stated looking towards the last location Dark Kazuki was before he realized he was gone. "Where did he…?!" He started to shout when his right arm quickly swung the ninjaken behind him deflecting Dark Kazuki's ninjaken into the ground.

"Now, relax you're muscles and I'll show you it's possible!" The Woman shouted in his head and Kazuki relaxed as she said.

"Falling for the same trick?" Dark Kazuki shouted coming up from the ground with his right fist aimed directly at Kazuki's chin.

Kazuki quickly moved backwards just avoiding Dark Kazuki's fist and coming up with his right knee coming up directly into Dark Kazuki's jaw sending him flying backwards through the air. Dark Kazuki landed on his feet sliding across the snow while holding his jaw with his left hand. His ninjaken vanishes into dark smoke and reappears in his right hand.

"There's no way the kid is doing this. He doesn't have the ability to dodge and counter as fast as he just did so it must be you meddling in my business again." Dark Kazuki said looking over at the Woman.

"Only as much as you are meddling in his." The Woman simply replied obviously angering Dark Kazuki.

"I've had enough of you! You have brought me enough grief to last a few lifetimes!" Dark Kazuki shouted before charging directly at the woman.

"I can't let you do that!" Kazuki stated standing in front of the woman with his ninjaken blocking Dark Kazuki's ninjaken.

"Tch, this brat is really irritating me as well! How long do you actually think you can keep up while trying to protect her?" Dark Kazuki asked with a grin as he vanished again.

"Kazuki, you must do this on your own. You should understand that you can keep up with him if you try." The Woman said in his head.

"Damn, if I don't block the next attack I'm done for – there is no way I'll be able to win against him in that darkness..." Kazuki thought looking around when he spotted a blurred figure coming behind the woman and he quickly moved around her and blocked the attack just in time.

"If this brat wasn't being helped by you he would've never been able to block that attack!" Dark Kazuki shouted obviously annoyed with the woman.

"You're wrong. I did not help him this time – that was all his own doing." The Woman said still focusing on keeping that world in check with her eyes closed completely relying on Kazuki to protect her.

"I saw you're blurry figure, it really didn't flatter you at all!" Kazuki stated pushing Dark Kazuki back.

"What!? This brat was able to see me – how is that even possible?! He is only a damn Genin!" Dark Kazuki shouted vanishing again but this time Kazuki kept an eye on him.

"I can see him now – it's just a dot or a blur but I can see his figure moving!" Kazuki stated surprised that he was able to keep up with Dark Kazuki finally.

"Don't let your guard down! Here he comes again!" The Woman stated when Dark Kazuki dashed at the woman head on but Kazuki quickly moved ahead and deflected it.

"Looks like you are able to deflect one but how about doing that at a faster pace!?" Dark Kazuki shouted when he suddenly rushed around the back – just as Kazuki blocked the attack he quickly came at the woman from her left side nearly instantly.

"I don't think I can keep up with him at this pace!" Kazuki thought diving to her left side just blocking the attack a split second before it hit.

"You look to be getting tired, kid!" Dark Kazuki shouted before he vanished again.

Dark Kazuki appeared to the right – Kazuki blocked. The next instant he attacked to her left followed by her back and front. Kazuki was just able to block the three consecutive attacks but he was obviously being worn down with the fast paced attacks from Dark Kazuki.

"Kazuki, you have to make sure you get on the offensive or you'll never be able to defeat him only defending like that!" The Woman stated in his head.

"I know but I can hardly even keep up with defending – how am I supposed to actually go on the offensive against this guy?" Kazuki asked with sweat running down his face as he blocked some more attacks that seemed to be speeding up.

"You should be able to perform jutsu's here in this place. When you have enough time – relax your hands and I'll do the rest." The Woman said in his head when Kazuki suddenly put all his might into the next block and pushed Dark Kazuki back making him slide on the ice.

"Now!" Kazuki shouted relaxing his hands when they suddenly started moving on their own forming the hand seals: Serpent, Rabbit, Dog, Bird, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Ram, Rat, Boar, Serpent, Bird, Monkey, Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Horse, Bird, Ox, and Monkey with his hands clapping together – all the hand seals seemed to be formed in nearly an instant leaving Kazuki shocked at the speed.

"Forbidden Jutsu – Ice Wasteland!" The Woman stated in Kazuki's head.

"You didn't…!" Dark Kazuki shouted noticing the hand seals.

"Yes, now this match is over! Kazuki has won!" The Woman shouted releasing her pose and walking over to Kazuki's side.

Suddenly the area went quiet with no sounds – not even a breeze or their very own breaths were heard. It was the calm before the storm – out of nowhere came freezing winds so cold that everything in the area froze solid. The air in the area turned a visible white color filling the area as if it were steam rising from some hot springs. In the center of all this chaos was Kazuki with the woman standing next to him protecting him from the deep cold. Dark Kazuki was directly across from him but didn't have enough time to put up much of a defense against such attack and had become frozen solid. His skin was an electric blue color and once the storm had cleared some frost collected on his body as his skin started to turn a jet black color because of the extreme cold he had been subjected to forcing frostbite to set in at a rapid speed. It was an odd occurrence because most ice jutsu's never give frostbite to the one getting hit with the jutsu, it was one of the unique traits of the fearsome jutsu.

"Frostbite…?" Kazuki asked surprised looking at Dark Kazuki as he was slowly turning jet black.

"Yes. The Ice Wasteland jutsu forces the body to instantly be frostbitten once they are hit with the jutsu – that is one of the reasons why it was deemed a forbidden jutsu. The person is still alive while the frostbite sets in leaving them stuck in agony and this jutsu doesn't ascertain who is ally or enemy and just destroys the entire area and if you're not careful it will even consume you, the one who performed it. The jutsu also requires a lot of chakra and could kill you if you do not have enough." The woman said walking over to the nearly dead Dark Kazuki. "I will take this demon back with me since he has lost – you must wake up soon because you have people waiting for you."

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name!" Kazuki stated looking at the woman as she gave him a warm smile.

"I am a Yuki-onna; I have since thrown my human name away. You do not need to address me other than Yuki-onna but this might be our last meeting or I should hope it is for there'll be even more danger the next time we meet…" Yuki-onna said looking down with a sad face.

"Yuki-onna…? An ice woman?" Kazuki thought looking at the Yuki-onna before a flash of light moved in front of him.

Kazuki suddenly sat up in the middle of his tent looking around when he suddenly realized he had returned. The sun was just starting to come up and at the entrance of the tent sat Ayaka asleep, she had been watching over him through the night and passed out.

"Idiot, you should've gone to your own tent." Kazuki said quietly getting up and putting the blanket he had around her before stepping outside.

"Which one are you?" Masakatsu asked looking at Kazuki in a defensive stance.

"'Which one am I'…?" Kazuki asked confused looking at Masakatsu.

"Oh, it's you. If it was one of the demons they would've at least made some kind of cocky comment or something but that was a complete let down." Masakatsu said sounding disappointed.

"What, did you want me to end up being possessed by one of those demons!?" Kazuki shouted in surprise of Masakatsu's disappointment.

"Yeah, it would've made things a lot more fun but I guess we can't help it." Masakatsu said shrugging before turning around and starting to walk away.

"He wanted to have fun, huh? Fine, I'll give him some fun!" Kazuki thought charging at Masakatsu swinging his right fist at the back of his head.

"The kid wants to play?" Masakatsu thought noticing Kazuki coming at him when he suddenly vanished.

"I can nearly see him…!" Kazuki thought turning his head following Masakatsu's movements all the way to the point of being behind him. "Now, all I have to do is…!" He thought trying to move his hands behind him as fast as he could see.

"He can actually see me?" Masakatsu thought surprised when he appeared behind Kazuki and kicked out his left leg stopping just in front of Kazuki's head. "Not bad kid. I don't know how you did it but you've improved a lot but it looks like your reactions need to be increased." He said looking at Kazuki's left hand just pushing his left leg out of the way.

"I was able to see him but I couldn't get there in time! Damn it!" Kazuki thought a little angry with his abilities. "Then are you up for a little early morning training since we just started?" He asked looking at Masakatsu with a grin.

"Sounds interesting, let's see what other improvements you've had since that little sleep." Masakatsu said with a smile on his face.

"You're on then!" Kazuki stated nearly vanishing in an instant – he wasn't at the speed at which he would appear to vanish but it seemed to appear as a blur of his figure.

"So, the kid has sped up a good deal. Must've been his fight with Yuki that forced this – let's see what else I can force him into doing." Masakatsu thought following Kazuki's movements and putting out his left hand out to his left just as Kazuki arrived and put his left fist into his hand.

"He knew where I was going to attack!?" Kazuki thought surprised.

"Not bad kid but you haven't reached a high enough level to beat my eyes!" Masakatsu shouted turning quickly and swinging his right fist directly at his gut.

Kazuki quickly pulled his left hand away from Masakatsu and put his two arms out in the form of an "X" directly in front of his gut just to absorb the attack. He slid back on the ground a few feet digging into the ground a little as he finally came to a stop. Just when Kazuki put his arms down he noticed Masakatsu had vanished and in that instant he was behind him – the little time Kazuki spent not watching Masakatsu was enough for him to move behind him without him noticing.

"That is why you have to pay attention to your opponent at all times even when you're blocking… that is unless you're able to sense them!" Masakatsu stated moving forward with his left elbow at the back of Kazuki's neck.

"Damn, he's going for a death blow!" Kazuki thought twirling to his left just as Masakatsu's elbow slid past his exposed skin.

"So this kid does well under extreme pressure? Maybe I should push him even harder and stop holding back then." Masakatsu thought watching Kazuki move to his left raising his right leg.

"Something's not right…!" Kazuki thought jumping back instead of finishing his kick.

"So you sensed it after all, huh? I'll stop holding back completely now so you better be able to block my attacks or you might die." Masakatsu said with a smile on his face still.

"What!? I thought this was just a fun little sparring match!" Kazuki shouted with the expression a deer staring into oncoming headlights would have and in that instant Masakatsu vanished. "Where did he go!? I couldn't even see him at all this time!" He thought when suddenly there was a large burst of wind directly in front of him forcing him to cover his eyes.

"He needs some more rest if you want to do that kind of training." Yuki's voice was heard saying coming from in front of Kazuki.

Kazuki slowly opened his eyes to see a fist directly in front of his face at least a few inches away from his forehead. On the hand's wrist was Yuki's hand holding Masakatsu's fist back from hitting him directly in the head.

"I forgot. He's had so many battles just yesterday – I guess we'll have to let the kid rest before continuing then." Masakatsu said pulling back his right hand and shrugging while also sighing.

"Yes, we'll give them all sometime to rest before we continue the training." Yuki said turning to Kazuki. "Kazuki, you better rest up because the next training session won't be as easy as the last one. You four don't need instruction on how to fight anymore – that is what we determined with those other training sessions. What you four need is battle experience; only something like that will help you all be prepared for what come soon if you all continue to follow me. All my enemies are well beyond your levels of fighting ability so we have to at least train you four to at least be able to endure the beatings so you can survive long enough for Masakatsu or myself to defeat them." He said walking away and into the woods.

"Just how strong are the people he's talking about…?" Kazuki asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"Let's see…" Masakatsu said thinking about the question. "Think about fighting a Kage from one of the hidden villages."

"Okay." Kazuki said nodding.

"Now, imagine every single one of Yuki's enemies." Masakatsu said as the image crossed into Kazuki's mind.

"I don't really know what they look like or how many there are though…" Kazuki said trying to think of people but only coming up with shadows.

"Just imagine a group of ten people or so!" Masakatsu said a little annoyed with Kazuki throwing him off his pace.

"Okay, okay. I got it." Kazuki said thinking about ten shadows.

"Then add the power you saw from the Kage fight to those ten. That would be the level of Yuki's enemies at the very least – some may actually be beyond Kage-class but I guess we'll find out when that time comes." Masakatsu said nonchalantly while shrugging.

"How can you say that so easily!?" Kazuki shouted surprised by how easygoing Masakatsu was.

"It's either that or I say it sounding terrified or serious. Neither one suits my personality so I went with that choice – don't take everything so seriously kid. Now, you better get some rest or… actually you were just sleeping, right?" Masakatsu said realizing that fact.

"Yeah, there's no way I would be able to sleep for a while after that strange dream…" Kazuki said thinking about all that had happened while he was asleep.

"Really? Tell me all about it and that should count as your rest." Masakatsu said sounding interested in Kazuki's dream after remembering what Yuki had said the night before about the ninjaken.

"Fine, I have no choice even if I refuse, right?" Kazuki said as he sighed.

"You catch on quickly kid." Masakatsu said with a smile proud of Kazuki catching on quickly as he started the story.

Takeo laid there in his tent watching everything that had just happened between Kazuki and Masakatsu. He had an expression of surprise when he saw Kazuki's growth in such a short time.

"So, he's gotten better. He might be able to match me soon if he continues this way. I look forward to that day when we finally meet on the battlefield, Kazuki. Until then become strong, I don't want to have to face a weakling." Takeo thought looking at Kazuki telling Masakatsu the story.

"Whatcha up to?" Kosuke asked crawling in to Takeo's tent from the opposite end.

"Kosuke, what are you doing…?" Takeo asked surprised by Kosuke suddenly appearing.

"Oh, I see. You're watching that Kazuki kid again, right? What is it between the two of you anyway?" Kosuke asked plotting herself down next to Takeo.

"He's gotten a lot stronger somehow since last night and I just get this feeling if the two of us were to fight it would be a lot of fun." Takeo said turning around and lying on his back with his hands behind his back.

"What do you mean by a long stronger?" Kosuke asked looking over at Takeo a little surprised by what he was saying. "I mean it couldn't be that much of a difference, right?"

"You're wrong. He can now see high speed movement with his eyes – it's not enough to see Yuki or Masakatsu when they're not playing around but most likely enough to see me now. I bet he can nearly even match my moves about now or soon at the rate he's moving." Takeo said relaxing in his tent looking at the top.

"Really? You're making me want to fight him now." Kosuke said looking over at Kazuki surprised.

"He's mine, I've already claimed him. You just worry about your own." Takeo said glancing over at Kosuke.

"Fine, I'll let you keep him then. You're no fun when you get all serious like this." Kosuke said lying her head down.

"I have to protect my own fun don't I?" Takeo asked with a smirk lightly tapping Kosuke's injury.

"Ow, that hurt you know!" Kosuke shouted slapping his chest.

"Agh! I was just stabbed through there the other day you know!?" Takeo shouted holding his chest in pain as Kosuke was holding her arm.

"That's what you get for hitting my arm." Kosuke responded sticking her tongue out at him.

In the woods around the camp, Yuki stood next to a tree with Koori no Senshi about ten feet ahead of him. They were staring at one another and breathing a little harder than usual showing signs that they had fought a little before.

"Not bad Yuki but I know you didn't summon me just for this. You wanted to perfect that Liquid Ice jutsu didn't you?" Koori no Senshi asked looking at Yuki.

"You're right. I thought I would try to perfect it as soon as possible – I get the feeling Toyotomi is also learning something new as we speak and I cannot allow him to have an upper hand on me." Yuki said sounding more determined than usual as soon as he mentioned his brother.

"Then come, Yuki! Give me everything you've got!" Koori no Senshi stated feeding on his determination.

"You've got it. Secret Art – Liquid Ice!" Yuki stated making the hand seals: reverse Serpent, Tiger, Ox, one –handed Ram, Rat, Bird, Rabbit, Serpent, Dog, Horse, one-handed Rat, Tiger, and reverse Bird when suddenly a burst of water like before started swirling around his feet.

"How long will you hold out Yuki!?" Koori no Senshi shouted charging forward.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

It took longer this time due to a few issues that came up that I had to work on before getting to the story. I'll try to get 19 out sooner and there is a chance that it could end at chapter 30 but I haven't decided on it yet.

-_**Steve Masters**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Triple Threat!**

Mangetsu Village was peaceful this early morning, all the commotion from the battles days ago were only a memory of the past. Everyone had returned to their normal days and repairs were still being done all over the place when suddenly the man wearing the amaranth colored Yukata entered the village.

"I knew I would get here in less time. It's only a matter of time before I find you, Yuki." The man said walking down the street when he suddenly bumped into a man with a claymore on his back; it was Kurayami.

"You should watch where you're going – you never know when you'll bump into the wrong person." Kurayami whispered to the man as he passed by him with his hood over his head when the man put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"The same goes to you. I don't like being bumped into either so I'll leave you with some friendly advice, don't ever run into me again or you'll end up dead." The man said coldly releasing his left hand from Kurayami's left shoulder before he continued walking.

"I'll end up dead? Just who does this guy think he is?" Kurayami thought annoyed with the man's words. "It's bad enough that I'm forced to look for Yuki but why do I end up running into the weirdoes …speaking of weirdoes, I wonder where Raito was sent." He continued thinking ignoring the man from before and continued walking away.

"I wonder if all the citizens here treat visitors that way. How disgusting, I should just destroy this town." The man said annoyed with Kurayami.

"Hey, did you hear?" A woman's voice said coming from a store the man was passing.

"Hear what?" Another woman's voice asked.

"That man that caused all that commotion a few days ago is camping somewhere around the village and there's been a lot of noise coming from the north. It sounded like a war was going on over there." The first woman said when it caught the man's ear.

"To the north it is then. Yuki, it looks like I may have finally caught up to you and finally I will be able to make you pay for what you've done!" The man stated clinching his fist.

"Is that where Yuki is? Good, now I'll be able to finish my job." Kurayami said standing just across from the man when they finally noticed each other.

"What are you doing here…?" The man asked looking at Kurayami.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm sure I heard the name Yuki coming from your mouth as well." Kurayami said looking over at the man.

"Just who are you? I do not recognize the symbol on your cloak and I don't know why you're after Yuki but he is my prey." The man said glaring at Kurayami.

"I belong to the Tasogare and I cannot allow you to be the one to get Yuki. Our leader wants Yuki dead by our hands and no one else's." Kurayami said glaring back at the man.

"You're really starting to annoy me. I don't want to waste my energy on you since I'm so close to Yuki though so it looks like we've got a problem on our hands." The man said trying to think of a way to get rid of the guy without having to use up his energy.

"It looks like we agree on something. Then it's a race – the first one to find Yuki will have him to themselves. Agreed?" Kurayami asked looking over at the man.

"Fine but what do you call yourself so I'll know whose name I should put on the gravestone if you just happen to die before reaching Yuki?" The man asked still trying to decide if he wanted to go with the race idea or not.

"I'm Kurayami Seiwa formerly of the Village Hidden in the Smoke." Kurayami said pulling off his hood revealing his short jet black hair and his silver eyes. "What about yourself? I have to have a name too or it just wouldn't be fair if you didn't make it."

"I'm Taki Musashi formerly of the Village Hidden in the Rain. This talking is taking too much time; let's get this race over with already." Taki said when the two of them nodded at one another and suddenly vanished.

Back at Yuki's camp, Kazuki had finally just finished up his story about the dream he had leaving Masakatsu a little surprised.

"So, you actually fought with the demons that were inside the ninjaken." Masakatsu said still in astonishment.

"I only fought with that darker version of me. That Yuki-onna was actually helping me out." Kazuki said clarifying the situation.

"One of the demons were actually helping him…?" Masakatsu thought surprised when suddenly someone was standing behind Kazuki.

"Finally feeling better are we?" Ayaka asked standing behind Kazuki.

"Ayaka?" Kazuki asked leaning back and looking up bumping into her stomach before she hit him knocking him over. "Ouch, I was feeling much better until now…" He said lying on the ground holding his cheek.

"Idiot, you should be careful where you're looking! Besides, it's not like you had your glasses on in the first place." Ayaka said handing him his glasses.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to put my glasses on before we started that sparring match. Thanks Ayaka." Kazuki said grabbing his glasses and put them on.

"Are you serious!? This kid was fighting me that well without being able to see me that well!?" Masakatsu thought shocked staring at Kazuki.

"Masakatsu-sensei, is something wrong?" Ayaka asked noticing his expression.

"Kazuki, how good is your vision without your glasses?" Masakatsu asked trying to figure out the scope of how he was doing.

"Everything is pretty much blurry. I can't really tell what is what that much because it all just mixes together." Kazuki said slightly chuckling to himself.

"This idiot is nearly blind when he doesn't have his glasses on. I don't know why he does it but he usually tries to fight without them. I guess idiots really never learn." Ayaka said sighing when she finally sat down next to Kazuki.

"Hey, what's with the idiot comments suddenly?" Kazuki asked looking over at her.

"I'm just getting you back for yesterday. You had us all worried." Ayaka said slightly blushing while turning her face away from him.

"Ooh, should I leave you two alone?" Masakatsu asked looking at Ayaka and Kazuki.

"No, we're fine!" Ayaka and Kazuki shouted at the same time.

"It sounds really lively over here." Yuki said walking out of the woods and over to the group of three.

"You just missed a special moment between these two. I offered to leave but for some reason they didn't want me to." Masakatsu said looking over at Yuki teasing Ayaka and Kazuki.

"Hey!" Ayaka and Kazuki shouted simultaneously once again.

"So you ended up winning after all, Kazuki?" Yuki asked looking over at Kazuki.

"Yeah… wait, how did you know!?" Kazuki shouted surprised by Yuki.

"The Koori no Tsurugi is the ninjaken I've been looking for so of course I would be aware of what dangers face the wielder. That and I was the one that forced the acceleration of the battle with the demons inside the ninjaken." Yuki said looking over at Kazuki.

"Yuki, if you say it that way you make yourself sound like the bad guy. You should explain it more clearly." Masakatsu said right before Ayaka and Kazuki were about to react.

"I was trying to get their reaction because the training will be even harder once we return to it. What Kazuki went through in that battle will be much closer to our training besides, I had to make sure he was worthy of wielding the ninjaken. Since he returned as himself, I take it the fight went well?" Yuki asked looking back at Kazuki.

"Yeah, I fought with one that took the form of me but the second one was some woman that helped me fight the other one." Kazuki said still a little confused.

"A woman…? Both of the demons were supposed to have fought you; why would the second one help you?" Yuki asked confused.

"The second was a Yuki-onna. Doesn't it sound fitting to have one in there considering our families specialize in ice jutsu's?" Masakatsu asked shrugging.

"A Yuki-onna? I remember my Grandfather saying something about a Yuki-onna a long time ago but I was too young to remember what he was saying. It was some story but I only remember hearing the name." Yuki said trying to remember what Yukigassen had told him about.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember old man Yukigassen saying something about a Yuki-onna in his stories he would tell us when we all huddled together." Masakatsu said also trying to remember when they suddenly sensed something – Yuki and Masakatsu quickly turn towards Mangetsu Village.

"You sensed it too, Masakatsu?" Yuki asked looking straight towards the village.

"Yeah, an extreme killing intent is moving towards us. What's the plan, Yuki?" Masakatsu asked glancing over at Yuki.

"The kids have to be moved out of the area. I'll move ahead and meet up with our guest while you get them out of here." Yuki said tightening his cloak's strap.

"Wait, Sensei, I could help you. I've improved a lot since…!" Kazuki started to state when he was cut off.

"No, you've fought too much and need your rest. That fight you had in your dreams should've drained a lot of your energy and most likely your chakra as well. Just go with Masakatsu and make sure everyone else is safe." Yuki said getting serious again.

"Takeo, what should we do?" Kosuke asked lying down looking towards the other group still next to Takeo.

"We'll do what they say of course." Takeo said getting up and stepping out of his tent grabbing his things on his way out.

"Sounds good enough to me." Kosuke said getting up and leaving the same way she entered and gabbing the small bag she had with her near the exit.

"Takeo, Kosuke, good you two woke up just in time." Masakatsu said noticing Takeo and Kosuke walking their way.

"What's the situation?" Takeo asked looking at Yuki and Masakatsu.

"Someone is coming this way so we're going to be moving while Yuki holds them off until we're far enough away." Masakatsu said laying it out plain and simple.

"Understood. There's no way we would be able to fight in our condition anyway." Takeo said slightly glaring over at Kazuki since he was the only one other than Yuki that had no injuries.

"Wait, there's no way I'll be able to walk that well with this injury! I was hardly able to even walk over here to you two." Ayaka said reminding them about her leg wound.

"I'll carry you." Kazuki said offering to help. "It'll help me get my mind off of the fact that I can't help Yuki." He thought looking over at Ayaka.

"Are you sure, Kazuki? I might be too heavy." Ayaka said somewhat setting him up.

"I better watch how I respond or she'll end up killing me." Kazuki thought realizing what she was saying. "It won't be a problem. You're not heavy at all." He said walking over to her and squatting down so Ayaka could climb on his back.

"Okay, here I go then. Masakatsu-sensei, could you get our thinks for us?" Ayaka asked looking over at Masakatsu while climbing on Kazuki's back.

"No problem. I have to get the tents back in the scroll either way." Masakatsu said rushing over to the tents ignoring the pain he was feeling from partly healed wounds he suffered from the battle with Koori no Senshi.

"How boring! I wanted to help out but my arm isn't in any condition to fight…" Kosuke said pouting.

"Nothing we can do about it; we're in pretty bad shape. Masakatsu, which way did you want us to head?" Takeo asked turning to Masakatsu as he was working on putting the tents back in his scroll.

"Head to the northeast and I'll catch up." Masakatsu said as Takeo and Kosuke started heading the direction he pointed out.

"Come on idiot, you better keep up with us or we'll leave you behind." Takeo said passing by Kazuki.

"The real question should be can you keep up with that injury." Kazuki said with a grin as he passed by Takeo and Kosuke running at a good rate of speed considering he was carrying someone.

"Kazuki, you should slow down!" Ayaka shouted while her hair blew back in the wind.

"Tch, he sped up some more while we were sleeping…!" Takeo thought even more annoyed with Kazuki's advancement.

"Masakatsu, I leave them in your hands until I get back." Yuki said about to rush off.

"Yuki, there's two of them aren't there? Are you sure you want to go into such a bad situation by yourself?" Masakatsu asked looking over at Yuki as he finished gathering the tents as well as Kazuki and Ayaka's things.

"Yeah, there are two and I'll hold them off long enough for you five to get far enough away." Yuki said taking off in the direction of the two enemies.

"Don't die Yuki. Those two enemies seem pretty tough." Masakatsu said before rushing to catch up to the other four.

Meanwhile, rushing through the forest to the north of Mangetsu Village, Taki and Kurayami were running side by side looking around quickly.

"Why are you following me?" Taki asked annoyed looking around with his right eye.

"I'm not following you. You are the one following me damn it!" Kurayami stated annoyed with Taki just as much.

"Looks like you want to settle this then." Taki said suddenly stopping along with Kurayami next to him.

"'Looks like'…? Can you even see me without your left eye?" Kurayami asked trying to make fun of Taki.

"I can see well enough without it since it's been gone long enough." Taki said with his twisted grin starting to form on his face.

"It looks we'll settle things here then." Kurayami said pulling his claymore from his back.

"Am I interrupting things?" Yuki asked standing in front of where the two of them were heading previously.

"That voice…!" Taki stated with delight while turning towards Yuki with his twisted smile in full bloom.

"Well if it isn't the target. What do we do now that we've both found him?" Kurayami asked looking over at Yuki.

"What's this? Taki is working with Tasogare now?" Yuki asked noticing who the two were.

"We meet again, Yuki. I truly am destined to kill you!" Taki stated starting to revert to his crazed tone like before.

"What's wrong with this guy? He sounds like Toyotomi the last time he fought with Yuki…" Kurayami thought a little confused with Taki's reaction to Yuki.

"Like I told you before, Taki, I cannot let you kill me just yet. I have things to do before I die." Yuki responded plainly in a confident tone.

"No, you will die here, Yuki!" Taki shouted charging at Yuki before he was able to do anything.

"He's really the same as before…" Yuki thought rising his left hand up in front of himself slapping Taki's right hand away followed by a knee directly into his head as Yuki flipped backwards and landed on his feet. "You didn't improve your Taijutsu…!" He started to say when Taki hit him across the face with his right hand. "I hit him in the chin with my knees… didn't I?" He thought in shock when Taki suddenly moved over to high speed punches in Yuki's gut and chest.

"Now die, Yuki!" Taki shouted in a completely crazed tone thrusting his right palm forward at Yuki's chest as to finish him off.

Taki's palm was moving at such a speed that no normal person would be able to see it without it striking them beforehand. Just as his palm was about to hit Yuki there was a sudden sound of metal being hit followed by the sound some glass would make when it shattered.

"Well would you look at that. You went and shattered my claymore." Kurayami said with a tone of excitement in his voice.

"Kurayami, do you intend to get in my way!?" Taki shouted looking at Kurayami as he stood next to the two of them with the handle of his shattered claymore in hand tilted between Taki and Yuki.

"Not really but as I said before, I can't allow you to be the one to end his life. That is the Tasogare's job." Kurayami said even though he appeared to be no longer with a weapon to defend himself.

"Pathetic! How do you intend to stop me if you no longer have a weapon!? You're not good at Taijutsu, are you!?" Taki shouted glaring over at Kurayami as Yuki was getting his breath from that last attack and wiped off some blood from his lips.

"I may not be good at Taijutsu but I still have my Kekkei Genkai!" Kurayami stated putting his hands together. "Ninja Art – Sword Creation!" He thought making the hand seals: Rat, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon, Tiger, and Dog.

Kurayami's eyes suddenly showed what appeared to be flames replacing the silver. The handle of the broken claymore suddenly turned to silver dust and along with the dust from the shattered blade formed yet another claymore. The new claymore appeared in perfect condition in Kurayami's hand; it looked as though it was brand new with no scratches visible and the blade was polished enough to see your own reflection, which is the complete opposite of the claymore before.

"It was about time for that other claymore to be switched out anyway. So, are you ready to fight me now that I have my means of fighting again?" Kurayami asked as his eyes turned silver once again.

"Kurayami Seiwa, also known as the 'Sword's Smith', I never got to see the jutsu but I had heard a lot of stories." Yuki said looking over at Kurayami.

"Then in order to kill Yuki, I have to kill you first. Is that what you're saying?" Taki asked with his voice full of anger.

"Not necessarily, I plan to kill Yuki as well but I cannot allow you to kill him before I do." Kurayami said as Yuki stood there confused.

"How are we going to set this up? You both want to kill me but you don't want to allow the other to kill me before you can kill me. Why don't we just fight one another, it'll just be a three man brawl or a triple threat so to speak?" Yuki asked manipulating the bad situation he was in hopefully into a better one for him.

"I've got no problem with that. I don't like this guy either." Kurayami said keeping his eye on Taki and Yuki.

"As long as you die in the end, I don't really care!" Taki shouted annoyed with the amount of talking versus the amount of fighting.

"Then it's agreed, let's get this on then." Yuki said with a grin happy about how he was able to trick them into fighting one another as well as him.

Taki quickly charged at Kurayami for blocking him before just as Kurayami charged at Yuki. Yuki quickly swung his right leg forward just as Taki appeared there holding his right foot with his right hand. To Yuki's right was Kurayami with his claymore on the ground and Taki's left fist extended outwards as if he had thrown it completely off course.

"Not bad, you were able to deflect my sword." Kurayami said with a smirk looking over at Taki.

"You're not going to kill him before I do!" Taki stated leaving Yuki looking at them a little confused as how to react to their stupidity.

"These two really are idiots. If they would've just joined forces, I may actually be dead by now. Oh well, I'll try to make the situation as worse as possible for the two of them." Yuki thought with a grin.

"What are you grinning about, Yuki?" Taki asked sounding even more annoyed.

"Nothing. Just that you didn't get a hit in on me while Kurayami could've actually killed me if he would've tried harder. He's holding back." Yuki said knowing Taki would be angry with that being the case.

"Is this true…!?" Taki stated with his voice full of anger looking over at Kurayami.

"Looks like there's no fooling an idiot such as yourself after all." Kurayami replied with a smirk when suddenly Taki extended his left leg kicking Kurayami in the gut sending him through the air and towards a tree.

"Don't ever look down on me!" Taki shouted furious with Kurayami holding back.

"Damn, I'm going to have to use it again! Ninja Art – Sword Creation!" Kurayami thought making the hand seals: Rat, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon, Tiger, and Dog forming another claymore in his left hand. "Now to stop!" He thought stabbing the two claymores into the trunk of the tree stopping himself before he hit. "This guy is strong, I'm sure Toyotomi would love to fight you!" He stated looking at Taki as Yuki lowered his head while shaking it as if he had just said something stupid.

"You idiot! You shouldn't have said his name!" Yuki shouted looking over at Kurayami as he pulled the claymores from the trunk and dropped down to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Kurayami asked confused when he noticed Taki's expression turn full of rage.

"Toyotomi? Toyotomi Shimousa!?" Taki shouted in a crazed rage glaring over at Kurayami.

"Kurayami, you just triggered his berserker mode! You should've never mentioned my little brother's name! Now he's going to be even more difficult to stop!" Yuki shouted in anger looking over at Kurayami.

"What are you talking about? That guy's kick wasn't that hard, I can handle him." Kurayami said when the veins on Taki's face became visible and his skin turned a little red.

"Where him be!? Where Toyotomi Shimousa be!?" Taki shouted unable to put words together correctly anymore in his crazed rage.

"Taki st…!" Yuki started to shout when suddenly Taki extended his right leg hitting him in the chest.

The ground under Taki's foot was suddenly torn up as it smashed into Yuki's chest by the sheer force behind Taki's kick. Yuki was sent flying through the air smashing through branches of trees with the ground being torn up below him until he finally came crashing down about four feet dug underground covered in dirt.

"What… power…!" Kurayami thought in dismay as he watched the power in Taki's kick.

"We he is!? Tell!" Taki shouted in a angry yet crazed tone standing behind Kurayami.

"He's even faster than before! If I hold back anymore then I'll be in trouble!"Kurayami thought when he quickly turned around putting the two claymores in front of him in the form of an 'X' to block.

Taki's right fist sprang forward ripping the ground apart underneath it as it smashed into the two claymores. At first it appeared as if Kurayami was going to repel the attack when suddenly cracks started to form on the claymores; they were starting to buckle under the power until they finally shattered make the same sound glass makes when it shatters. Taki's fist smashed right through the two claymores and hit Kurayami directly in the jaw sending him flying back slightly turning to the right about 180 degrees forcing him to face the ground as he flew breaking branches off the trees until he collided with one knocking the thirty foot tree over with it coming down on top of him.

"Location! Give Toyotomi location!" Taki shouted still going berserk.

Elsewhere, Masakatsu was walking behind Ayaka, Kazuki, Kosuke, and Takeo after finally catching up to them. He motioned for Kazuki to move towards him so they could talk and he slowly moved back without anyone noticing only Ayaka, who he had on his back knew.

"What is it, Masakatsu-sensei?" Kazuki asked a little confused about why he was being asked to move back.

"Look, Yuki would be angry with me for saying this but I think he's in a little trouble back there. I would go myself but my wounds would open up easily if I were to get in a fight." Masakatsu said still not sure if he should be asking that of Kazuki.

"Masakatsu-sensei, are you sure it's okay for Kazuki to go?" Ayaka asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"Yeah, he should be able to handle the fight… probably." Masakatsu said nearly certain Kazuki could handle the level if fight Yuki was currently in the middle of.

"I understand, you want me to help Sensei, right?" Kazuki asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"But Kazuki…" Ayaka said worried and a little confused considering he was the one carrying her.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem. Masakatsu should be able to carry you, right?" Kazuki asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"Yes, I'll carry her. As long as Kazuki has that ninjaken and has his newly acquired abilities, he should be fine… as long as those enemies aren't S-class. I would ask Takeo to join you but he is badly injured as well." Masakatsu said looking at Takeo ahead of them.

"Leave it to me." Kazuki said confidently putting Ayaka on Masakatsu's back while turning to start walking off when he noticed a large dust cloud. "Masakatsu-sensei, look!" He stated while Masakatsu turned and saw it.

"A dust cloud…?" Ayaka asked looking at it a little surprised.

"Yeah, it looks like someone is showing off over there." Masakatsu said starting to get a bad feeling.

"I better hurry up then. We'll catch up shortly, take care of Ayaka." Kazuki said before rushing towards the dust cloud.

"You got it kid, do your best!" Masakatsu shouted watching Kazuki vanish.

"Masakatsu-sensei, do you think he's ready? I mean you said it as though there were more than one person fighting Yuki-sensei and they don't sound like pushovers." Ayaka said worried as Masakatsu turned around to continue following Takeo and Kosuke.

"Yeah, there's at least two. They seem to be around A or S-class so he'll have a hard fight but the kid should be able to survive with Yuki there to back him up. Plus the kid as that ninjaken with him that acts as a wild card." Masakatsu said confident in his decision.

"I hope so…" Ayaka said still worried.

"Hmm? Where's the idiot?" Takeo asked looking back to see Kazuki had vanished.

"Yeah, I don't see him anywhere." Kosuke said looking around.

"He said he was going to do something and to go on without him. I'll be carrying Ayaka until he returns." Masakatsu said making up an excuse.

"Is that so? It figures he would do something stupid at a time like this." Takeo said suspicious of what Masakatsu said.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

There were a few issues that lead to the delay of this chapter but it's out now, a little different from the original ending to the chapter but this is what I came up with after having to rewrite some of it.

**-**_**Steve Masters**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Sudden Turn of Events**

Yuki slowly dug himself out of the dirt grave he was hit into. Once he reached the 'outside world' he gasped for air while spitting out dirt that had gotten into his mouth while he was climbing out.

"That hit was a lot harder than his previous hits; just how much has he been training!?" Yuki asked surprised by the impact he felt from the kick. "Since he stopped holding back I guess I have no choice either!" He stated putting his hands together.

Further away from Yuki, Kurayami was getting up from under the thirty foot tree that had collapsed onto of him. He shook his head and looked around to regain his senses and noticed Yuki putting his hands together.

"I wonder what he's trying." Kurayami thought looking over at Yuki while looking around for Taki but he wasn't in sight.

"Ice Golem Summoning!" Yuki thought making the hand seals: Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep, Serpent, Ox, and Dragon when a ball of snow about the size of Yuki formed next to him and suddenly Koori no Senshi stepped out of it.

"What is it now, Master Yuki?" Koori no Senshi asked looking over at Yuki and noticing he was covered in dirt.

"We've got a little problem with someone losing their head." Yuki said motioning for Koori no Senshi to look towards Taki, whom was now looking at Yuki.

"That doesn't look like the one he summoned before… I wonder if this is a weaker summons." Kurayami said walking within shouting distance. "What's the idea of having such a weak summoned ice creature?" He asked looking over at Yuki while keeping an eye on Taki as well.

"Weak – me!? How dare you insult me you pathetic human!" Koori no Senshi shouted insulted by Kurayami.

"Why not attack him and see how weak he is?" Yuki asked with a grin while Taki seemed to be doing something as his body started to turn a deeper red.

"I will and then I'll kill you!" Kurayami shouted charging forward at Koori no Senshi with newly formed claymores in each hand.

"Didn't I tell you that you were pathetic?" Koori no Senshi asked appearing beside Kurayami with its left knee coming up to hit his chest.

"You're fast but not that fast!" Kurayami shouted lifting the claymore in his left hand in the way taking the full force of the attack. "Not even enough to…! What is this!?" He shouted when he noticed the claymore starting to freeze.

"Choose how you want to die, human!" Koori no Senshi stated as Kurayami let go of the claymore as it turned into a solid piece of ice.

"Tough luck there buddy, I don't plan on dying so easily!" Kurayami stated swinging his remaining claymore around at Koori no Senshi's neck but it lifted its left hand and grabbed the blade like it was nothing making it start to freeze. "So it's not only on the legs huh?" He asked noticing a little problem.

"What, did you want me to stop with freezing your little toys?" Koori no Senshi asked in a mocking manner.

"How dare you mock me?! But it would be much appreciated." Kurayami said starting off sounding angry but then mellowing out by the last word.

"Fine but be careful what you wish for." Koori no Senshi said with a grin when suddenly there was a small gust of wind from Koori no Senshi.

"What was that…?" Kurayami thought a little confused when two claymores formed in his hands.

"What's this? I thought you had to do those hand seals before making more of those things." Yuki said watching the fight.

"Not anymore, that was in the old days, Yuki. I only made it look that way earlier so I could trick you but it looks like your little ice dog is forcing me to reveal it." Kurayami said a little annoyed when suddenly there was a large shockwave coming from where Taki had been.

"What was that…!?" Kurayami and Yuki stated turning to see Taki had vanished.

"Here!" Taki stated standing behind Kurayami, his arms and legs appeared to be a little more bulky than before and some of his veins were bulging out on his arms and face showing his body is obviously being strained.

"Wha…!?" Kurayami started the shout as he turned around but before he was able to Taki quickly punched him with his left fist and the ground under him exploded creating a hole at least twice as large as the one before as Kurayami was sent flying through the air.

"He's really perfected that state!" Yuki thought surprised by the strength when there was a sudden breeze by him and to his right was Taki with his eyes turned completely red even the white section.

"I got him, step back Master Yuki!" Koori no Senshi stated standing between the two nearly instantly.

"If you want to give him a go, be my guest." Yuki said taking a step back.

"You…in…way!" Taki muttered in a crazed tone.

"You're right; I am in your way, what of it?" Koori no Senshi asked in a cocky tone when Taki swung his left fist at full strength at Koori no Senshi tearing a large piece of the earth along with the swing.

There was suddenly a large explosion where Koori no Senshi was sending dust flying into the air because of the high impact. There was no sign of Koori no Senshi anywhere in view until the dust started to clear and in the center of the impact was a small island of land with the surrounding area destroyed leaving a large hole. Koori no Senshi was standing there with both hands held outwards blocking Taki's left fist.

"Damn that hurt!" Kurayami shouted holding what appeared to be two Macana swords in each hand dug into the ground to slow himself down before hitting anything. "Those Macana were perfectly bulky enough to slow me down." He said with a grin as they turned to dust. "Now, back to the… battle?" He asked confused and surprised when he noticed Koori no Senshi blocking Taki's punch.

"I knew Koori no Senshi would be able to handle that power." Yuki said boasting while standing across from Kurayami.

"What was that?" Kurayami asked trying to get some information about the new summons from Yuki.

"Fine, I'll give you guys a little information since this should give my little brother something to worry about. Not only did I learn our families summoning jutsu and make a contract but I was also able to learn how to summon the second strongest summons – Koori no Senshi. He's a real big pain to fight but he's a great ally." Yuki said with a grin while looking over at Kurayami to gauge his reaction.

"So that's the strength of the second strongest summons of the Shimousa clan? Not bad but it looks like we don't have anything to do now." Kurayami said glancing over at Yuki.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. It was going to happen sooner or later, right?" Yuki asked looking over at Kurayami now ready for a fight.

"Hey, what's with you taking all the fun, Lord Seiwa? I thought I said I wanted in on the fun as well." A voice said coming from some trees behind to two of them.

"Raito, what are you doing here? I thought you were wondering around the village still." Kurayami said sounding a little annoyed.

"If you guys were just a little quieter then maybe I wouldn't have found you but it's a good thing that you guys are so noisy." Raito said with a slight chuckle.

"So we'll be having a two on one situation, huh? Fine with me, bring it on." Yuki said turning toward Kurayami and Raito, who just stepped out from behind the trees and was walking towards Kurayami.

"Raito, don't get involved, this is my fight." Kurayami said glancing over at Raito.

"I can't…!" Raito started to say when someone moving through the trees in their direction distracted him.

"Who could it be?" Kurayami thought glancing over towards the figure coming towards them.

"Another member of the Tasogare…?" Yuki thought also glancing towards the figure.

Out of the woods came the figure sliding across the ground directly in front of the three of them with a grin on their face.

"Kazuki Sakai has arrived! Sensei, Masakatsu said you might need a little help so I've come to assist." Kazuki said standing there with his ninjaken in his right hand and his clothes still shredded.

"Are you sure you want to fight in that condition…?" Raito asked raising an eyebrow a little confused.

"Really, you look like you were destroyed not long ago, are you sure you want to die that badly?" Kurayami asked also a little puzzled by Kazuki's appearance.

"Kazuki, couldn't you at least change clothes before coming here? I mean I want to ask why you came here after I told you not to but those clothes are the main issue here…" Yuki said shaking his head.

"What's with enemies agreeing besides, you're the one that ruined my clothes!" Kazuki stated pointing at Yuki.

"Okay, okay, then you get that guy while I settle things with Kurayami." Yuki said pointing over at Raito.

"Hey! I'm not 'that guy', I'm Raito Hōjō!" Raito shouted sounding offended.

"Hey 'that guy', would you take that kid elsewhere? The adults are about to start playing." Kurayami said turning his focus on Yuki.

"Not you too Lord Seiwa! Fine, kid get over here." Raito said walking away from Kurayami and Yuki.

"As much as I want to complain, I'll let it be and just take it out on you in the fight." Kazuki said sounding more confident than usual even though he wasn't currently being possessed.

"I'll be sure to call you a brat then. Either way, there's no way you'll last five seconds against me." Raito said as they stopped over near the area he had appeared at.

"We'll see about that." Kazuki said raising his ninjaken.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Raito stated appearing to Kazuki's right lifting his knee up at his side unexpectedly hitting something solid. "What was that…?" He thought surprised when he looked to see Kazuki holding the ninjaken to his side.

"You're slower than I had thought you would be." Kazuki said with a grin.

"Don't cocky because you blocked one attack, kid!" Raito stated a little annoyed when he vanished coming down from above with Kazuki holding the ninjaken above him blocking the next attack as well.

"'That guy', are you sure that you're a member of the Tasogare…?" Kazuki asked skeptical of Raito's strength.

"You've done it now kid – you've gone and pissed me off!" Raito stated jumping back a few feet in front of Kazuki. "Earth Style – Rock Fist Jutsu!" He thought making the hand seals: Ox, Ram, Dragon, and Tiger.

"What jutsu did he just use?" Kazuki thought being cautious while keeping his eye on Raito.

"Now the real fight starts, I'll shatter that ice sword of yours in one swing!" Raito stated pointing at Kazuki's ninjaken. "But why is it not melting in this heat…?" He thought puzzled looking at the ninjaken while not showing it on his face.

"If you think you can, then come and try it!" Kazuki stated when Raito vanished appearing before Kazuki in an instant swinging his fist forward at him but just like before, Kazuki was ready with his ninjaken. "His movements are still visible; does that mean he can't go any faster?" He thought when the ninjaken met with Raito's fist.

Instead of blocking the attack like before, Kazuki was sent flying a few feet back sliding on the ground. His hands were a little red from absorbing the impact while still holding on to the grip.

"What the hell was that!?" Kazuki thought surprised by the sheer force behind the single punch. "That must be part of his jutsu - I better make sure not to be hit with a single punch again." He thought noticing how much of an effect on his hands.

"I'm surprised you were able to block it but now you can understand why you won't block it again, don't you?" Raito asked with a grin looking over at Kazuki.

"You use Earth jutsu, don't you? As for the punch, my ninjaken won't lose to that attack!" Kazuki stated holding his stance trying to find an opening to attack.

"I wasn't talking about that ice breaking but your hands. I doubt they can take another two hits like that without breaking a bone or two." Raito said before vanishing again and appearing to Kazuki's right side.

Instead of trying to block the attack, Kazuki leaned back just getting missed by his right hand and countered with the ninjaken striking Raito on the wrist. Expecting the hand to go flying off, Kazuki quickly turned and aimed the ninjaken directly at Raito's throat figuring he would be at least stunned long enough for him to get a finishing blow in.

"No way...!" Kazuki thought in shock when he noticed Raito holding the ninjaken with two fingers on his left hand.

"You see, this jutsu doesn't just make my attacks more powerful, it also strengthens my hands giving it traits that of a rock." Raito said slightly chuckling as his swung his right fist at Kazuki.

"Damn, if I'm directly struck with that attack I'm done for!" Kazuki thought when he quickly let go of the ninjaken and dropped to the ground with his legs spread just as Raito's fist went over his head.

Raito's face turned to shock as he noticed Kazuki duck his attack and he too released the ninjaken just as Kazuki thrust his right fist forward as hard as he could directly into Raito's abdomen forcing him to slide back a few inches. Raito stumbled back a few more feet holding his gut and spitting just as Kazuki got up from the ground picking his ninjaken out of the dirt next to him.

"Damn, remind me to never do that again... that hurt like hell!" Kazuki thought hiding his inner pain from splitting his legs while keeping a serious face. "I see. So your fists are the only things that were hardened, huh? This battle won't be as hard as I thought." He said confidently.

"Don't think I'll leave you with another opening like that again, kid. It's time to stop all games because you've gone and pissed me off." Raito said sounding annoyed.

"I better become serious too. This is my first real fight of this caliber and there's no way I'm going to lose!" Kazuki thought when suddenly he felt a pulse through the ninjaken.

"You want power, don't you? I'll lend you some power if you submit to me." Dark Kazuki's voice was heard in his head.

"Idiot, quit trying to take over his body! We've already defeated you so I don't want to hear any lip from you!" Yuki-onna's voice was heard in his head. "Kazuki, you should have enough power to defeat this guy on your own – you're strong, stronger than you think you are. Don't rely on anyone's power but your own."

"That's why I didn't respond, now could you both let me get back to the fight?" Kazuki thought sounding a little annoyed with the conversation.

"You better not slip up even once at containing me or I will take what is rightfully mine!" Dark Kazuki stated before the voices quietly vanished.

"Quit spacing out, kid!" Raito stated appearing directly in front of Kazuki swinging his left fist at his face.

"Damn, I was too caught up in that conversation!" Kazuki thought lifting the ninjaken up and just blocking the attack in time but just like before, he was pushed back about a foot. "My hands won't be able to take another without injury." He thought a little worried.

"They're down to their final hit, aren't they? Your hands I mean." Raito said looking down at Kazuki's hands, which were starting to bleed.

"It only looks that way, I'm perfectly fine!" Kazuki stated flat out lying when he quickly swung his knee forward into Raito's ribs.

"Damn, the kid was still able to move that well even after his hands were that injured?" Raito asked surprised while jumping back holding his ribs slightly.

"He's still underestimating me - I can use this against him." Kazuki thought throwing his ninjaken in the air.

"What is this fool doing? Is he thinking too lightly of me?" Raito thought looking up at the ninjaken.

"Now!" Kazuki thought putting his hands together just when Raito looked away. "Secret Art – Wind Cutter!" He thought making the hand seals: Bird, Ox, Dragon, one-handed Dog, Monkey, and Ram just when he caught the ninjaken back in his hands.

"Was that supposed to distract me from a move you were going to pull? Too bad you got too scared last second and decided not to attack but it was a wise choice." Raito said about to charge at Kazuki when he suddenly noticed a grin appear on his face. "Wait, something isn't right." He thought stopping in his tracks before doing anything.

"Now the real fight begins, 'that guy'!" Kazuki stated pointing at Raito.

"Damn it, I'm not 'that guy'! My name is Raito!" Raito shouted angered by Kazuki's words.

Koori no Senshi stood there looking at Taki directly in the eyes while holding his left fist back with both hands. They appeared to be evenly matched. Taki jumped back on solid land away from the small island they created from the last impact followed by Koori no Senshi on the opposite side.

"Not bad but not enough to make me flinch!" Koori no Senshi stated while Taki just glared at him.

"In way! Move!" Taki shouted still sounding enraged as he charged forward with his right knee in Koori no Senshi's face – Koori no Senshi also had its right leg on Taki's left ribs.

Koori no Senshi flew backwards through the air landing on his feet while rubbing his chin. Taki slid on his feet to his right before coming to a stop as if he wasn't even harmed.

"That's right; he's in berserker mode so he wouldn't feel the pain. I better disable him through other means if I want to win this fight." Koori no Senshi thought looking at Taki when they both suddenly charged at one another.

Koori no Senshi and Taki exchanged punches and knees while deflecting each one with only one or two hitting every so often. Each hit that landed sent the other back a few feet before they charged at the other again.

"If we continue at this rate I won't be able to last long against him with that kind of defense." Koori no Senshi thought a little concerned as he moved back away from Taki.

"Stop running! Just die!" Taki shouted putting his hands together. "Water Style – Rain Needles!" He thought making the hand seals: Bird, Dog, Boar, Dragon, and Tiger that launched water-like water droplets at Koori no Senshi.

"Bad choice." Koori no Senshi said putting his hand forward turning the droplets into icicles and forcing them to the ground. "That attack was weaker than I expected by why…?" He thought a little puzzled.

"Not real attack!" Taki stated standing behind Koori no Senshi.

"What!?" Koori no Senshi shouted surprised that he had been outsmarted by him. "Ice Mist!" He thought making the hand seals: Bird, Dog, Ram, and Serpent creating a small mist behind him as Taki was swinging his right fist forward.

Taki's right fist went into the mist and started to freeze but instead of pulling back his hand; Taki continued his attack and punched Koori no Senshi with his frozen hand sending ice fragments everywhere and freeing his right hand.

"How is that possible!? You would have to be some kind of monster to do something like that and be able to withstand the pain!" Koori no Senshi thought as he flew backwards through the air with ice fragments of his back were chipped off and he descended to the ground creating a good sized crater.

"Next target!" Taki shouted looking around when he spotted Yuki and Kurayami fighting not too far away from the area. "I've found you!" He stated charging forward when suddenly he met a knee full force in his abdomen that forced him to spit out of his mouth. "Urgh!" He uttered in slight pain while flying up into the air.

"I thought so, no matter how much of a monster you are – a full force knee to the gut will always do some damage!" Koori no Senshi stated with a grin with its right knee dug deep into Taki's abdomen. "Now it's your turn to taste the dirt!" It shouted turning around and kicking Taki in the face with its left foot sending Taki towards the ground head first.

Taki smashed into the ground full force leaving a large crater in the ground with a large blanket of dirt. Koori no Senshi landed on the ground standing between Taki's crater and Yuki's fight with Kurayami.

"That couldn't be it, this man is a monster and a simple hit like that couldn't have finished him off." Koori no Senshi said looking around cautiously when suddenly it felt a tug on its feet.

"Out of my way! Get out of my way you pest!" Taki shouted fully enraged once again dragging Koori no Senshi underground.

"There is no way this thing could be considered human!" Koori no Senshi thought as he slid through the ground slowly starting to feel the pressure starting to crush him the further down he went.

Suddenly Taki released Koori no Senshi and his presence quickly vanished. He had left him down in the ground stranded, with no way of returning to the surface unless he was a fast climber.

On the surface a large body of dust exploded from the ground covering the entire area. It appeared to be a mixture of dirt, rocks, and roots from the trees in the area. Out of the center of the explosion stood Toki – he was completely covered in dust and scanning the area when he suddenly shook himself off clearing all of the dust off of him.

"Yuki...Yuki!" Taki shouted looking around when he suddenly spotted him near Kurayami fighting one another. "I've found the both of you!" He shouted charging towards

Yuki and Kurayami were breathing somewhat hard as they had been fighting for the entire time not letting up at all. Nearly instantly, the two turned and noticed Taki charging at them.

"Looks like the fight is on hold for now." Yuki said a little annoyed with their situation since he was having a little fun with Kurayami before Taki returned.

"Wasn't your summons supposed to keep that monster busy?!" Kurayami shouted also annoyed with their fight being interrupted.

"Looks like Taki's become an even bigger monster than I had expected." Yuki said when directly in front of them an ice fist shot out of the ground striking Taki in the jaw just before he reached the two of them. "Wasn't that a little close?" He asked as Taki went flying back into the air landing on his back.

"Sorry Master Yuki, I didn't expect him to be this strong or should I say monstrous? Anyone, please continue your fight and I will hold him off longer." Koori no Senshi said dusting himself off while getting ready for another round with Taki.

"I get the feeling we're not going to be able to continue this fight for much longer as it stands. I guess fate just isn't as understanding as we would like her to." Kurayami said sounding disappointed.

"I think you're right and just when we were having fun too. Why does this guy always have to take all the fun out of things? Even when we were a squad he would always be the one that would always kill all the fun." Yuki said sounding just as disappointed.

"Then we've got a temporary truce?" Kurayami asked hesitantly while glancing over at Yuki.

"As much as I don't want to admit it as well – yes, we have a temporary truce. You got that Kazuki?" Yuki asked keeping his eye on Taki.

"Same goes for you, Raito!" Kurayami shouted when Kazuki and Raito suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"Huh?" Raito and Kazuki asked looking over at Kurayami and Yuki with blank and confused stares.

Kazuki had Raito by his cloak with his left hand while his right hand was off to Raito's side with a near miss by the ninjaken but his right knee was coming up and inches away from his abdomen. Raito had Kazuki by the throat with his right hand and his left hand slapping away Kazuki's right hand with the ninjaken. He also had his right leg swinging towards Kazuki's left side. Both were frozen in place like that exactly when the truce was enacted. The two of them were covered in bruises and a few cuts here and there – Raito's cloak was the thing the most cut up of the both of them and Kazuki was still wearing his shredded clothes from previous fights.

"Well, it was a fun fight, kid, but it looks like this is where it ends." Raito said letting go of Kazuki's throat and moving away from him and behind Kurayami.

"Too bad, we were just getting into the fun part of it." Kazuki said walking over to Yuki's side.

"Kazuki... we really need to do something about your clothes but now is not the time to worry about that." Yuki said noticing Kazuki's pants slightly torn up as well.

"Same goes for you Raito. The cloak is cut up, just what were you doing with that kid anyway?" Kurayami asked keeping his eye on Taki.

"I'm sorry, Lord Seiwa. I will repair it once we get the chance. The kid was a lot stronger than expected so it was unavoidable." Raito explained the situation when Taki suddenly started getting up.

"Master Yuki, what is the plan?" Koori no Senshi asked getting in a fighting pose.

"We're going to all hit him with everything we've got – all five of us at once!" Yuki stated sure of his plan while the other four just looked over at him unsure of what he was thinking.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea? I mean it's not really a good idea to charge head first at an enemy that has higher attack and defense abilities than your own." Kurayami said a little surprised by what he was saying.

"Let's see if he can take my hardened hands then, I'll lead the charge." Raito said sure his attack would do enough of an impact to him.

"I'll slice you a path then." Kazuki said holding his ninjaken in hand. "I'm really tempted to slice him though..." He thought looking at Raito's back.

"Don't you even think of missing the attack or I will break that truce!" Raito shouted before he started charging at Taki.

"I'll go next, then Kurayami, then Kazuki, and we'll end it with Koori no Senshi. Put everything you've got into all your hits, especially you, Koori no Senshi!" Yuki stated running a few feet behind Raito.

"Got it!" Kazuki stated slashing the air creating slash marks in the ground heading directly to the sides of Taki preventing him from moving to the sides.

"Not only do I have to work with him but he's even issuing orders to us!? Damn it, if they were the wrong course, I would be saying something but I'll give it a shot!" Kurayami thought even more annoyed.

Taki noticed Raito heading straight at him and was about to jump to his right to dodge when Kazuki's wind slashed directly in front of him forcing him to move back and turn the other direction when he noticed it was on that side as well. It was too late to decide where else to dodge to when Raito was directly in front of him hitting him full force in the abdomen with both hands and rushing off to the left directly after the final part of Kazuki's gust rushed by. Taki opened his mouth spitting out a little blood when Yuki came up and gave him an uppercut directly to the jaw knocking his head up to look at the sky as he moved to the right of Taki, opposite of Raito. Behind Yuki came Kurayami with his two claymores – Kurayami shoved with all his might, the two claymores into Taki's abdomen forcing them to shatter as he moved to Taki's left. Taki was sent flying backwards with that last attack until Koori no Senshi appeared behind him and rushed at him at full force smashing his entire body, fists first, into Taki's back sending. Taki was then sent flying back towards the final person, Kazuki. Koori no Senshi soon vanished in a puff of smoke directly after the attack leaving it all in Kazuki's hands with that last hit. Kazuki had his ninjaken at his side and charged forward with a large gust of wind swirling around the blade like a drill.

"Finish it, Kazuki!" Yuki shouted when Kazuki nodded and charged ninjaken first at the fast approaching Taki.

"It is over!" Kazuki shouted when the ninjaken met with Taki's body but instead of the body being punctured – the body exploded with tremendous power throwing all four of them in opposite directions.

Rocks and dust filled the air and battered the four of them as they flew through the air and skidded across the ground until finally coming to a stop. Yuki slowly got up looking towards the center of the impact site before shaking his head and heading towards Kazuki.

"Kazuki, can you move?" Yuki asked with some blood running down his head as he was standing over Kazuki covered in dirt.

"Just a little – what happened, Sensei?" Kazuki asked slowly getting to his feet covered in small scratches with a little bit of blood coming out of some.

'We were only fighting an Earth Clone that he created and was set up to explode before it was killed." Yuki said leading Kazuki towards the others instead of sticking around.

"You mean that wasn't his full strength?" Kazuki asked just following Yuki instinctively.

"No – what's more is that he must likely had more than one clone running around so I would say that was only a fraction of his true strength." Yuki said coldly as the shock of how strong the real Taki was came over Kazuki. "Taki has really become really strong since the last time I met with him – that last fight must've really motivated him to train hard but he's still insane. I just hope we don't end up running into him until my mission is complete." He thought starting to pick up his speed.

"I wonder just how strong that guy was if he was able to keep up with Sensei and that other guy?" Kazuki thought when he noticed they were heading away from the battle finally. "Sensei, are we returning?"

"Yes, that little explosion should've provided us with enough cover to leave those two behind but we also must hurry to leave the area because by now Taki should be aware of where we are and none of us are even near ready to face him – especially in our current states. Now, let's hurry!" Yuki stated as the two of the picked up the pace and jumped up into the trees and started rushing away from the area.

Back at ground zero of Taki's Earth Clone's explosion, Kurayami and Raito were thrown back. Raito was slightly dug into a tree and had just fallen forward face first after the explosion cleared.

"You know… that really hurt a lot but I can't decide what hurt more – the part about being thrown backwards into a tree trunk or falling face first into the ground." Raito said slowly getting up and rubbing his face as he looked around and spotted Kurayami to his left. "You know, Lord Seiwa, do you really have to relax there? I mean I know that you're among the strongest in the Tasogare but is it really okay to flaunt that?" He asked as Kurayami was sitting down dug into a hole making it look like he was sitting there comfortably.

"I'm not flaunting anything! I'm in just as much pain as you are you moron! I was launched backwards into the ground and that damn dirt is all inside my clothes! Now would you stop making those remarks and help me out of this damn hole!?" Kurayami shouted annoyed with being stuck in the pit.

"Yeah, yeah, I was only joking. You don't have to blow a nerve just because of that little thing – by the way, Lord Seiwa; we seem to have lost Yuki and that kid – not to mention that monster." Raito said looking around noticing no one was around after the dust had cleared.

While Raito walked over to help Kurayami out of the hole, the two of them noticed he large crater left by Taki's Earth Clone. It was at least the size of a small house and looked as though a meteor had crashed down there.

"Wow, he really blew himself up good." Raito said after helping Kurayami up.

"He didn't blow himself up – he was never here to begin with. That monster, Taki, only had some kind of clone here. He must've had a few of them running around looking for Yuki." Kurayami said analyzing the situation.

"Are you kidding? You know how much chakra you would need to channel that many clones while still having that much power in them?" Raito asked blowing it off.

"No, this guy is a whole lot stronger than that clone we fight. At best, it's a good idea to assume that we were only fighting a fraction of his strength. His chakra must be very high as well and not to the extent of a human but near that of a jinchūriki." Kurayami said sounding slightly horrified by the revelation.

"You don't say… Sounds like there'll be an exciting fight soon enough – maybe we'll be allowed to fight without these restraints then." Raito said rolling up his sleeve to reveal what appeared to be a kind of Persian indigo colored bracelet on his right forearm.

"Yeah, luckily I didn't have to use that technique today either. It would've been bad if the enemy had found out about it and survived to tell." Kurayami said looking down at his left ankle, where his bracelet was. "Then shall we go free our precious little doctor for Toyotomi's next plan? Even though we didn't catch Yuki, we could at least complete our real objective."

"Right, we came here to pick him up from Mangetsu Village, didn't we? Why was that again…? I thought he was removed since he failed before." Raito said scratching his head as they started heading towards the village.

"Because we have use of his abilities in mechanics – now quit walking slow and let's get moving!" Kurayami stated as he vanished.

"Right behind you my Lord!" Raito stated vanishing as well.

Yuki and Kazuki finally spotted Masakatsu and the rest of the group slowly moving through the woods and dropped down from the trees just behind them to find the group looking their direction.

"Yuki, you look like hell." Masakatsu said noticing his appearance.

"Heh, at least it's not as bad as Kazuki here." Yuki said pointing over at Kazuki.

"I'm really going to need a long rest in the next town – I'm completely exhausted." Kazuki said drooping forward completely tired.

"Yuki-sensei, what happened? We heard a large explosion a little while ago in your direction." Ayaka said looking surprised at their appearance.

"This crazy guy that's been looking for me suddenly appeared along with Kurayami and Raito. Things got complicated and the crazy guy blew his clone up on us." Yuki said quickly explaining the situation.

"Taki..." Masakatsu said looking over at Yuki and he nodded.

"Taki…?" Ayaka thought a little confused.

"Looks like you took a good beating." Takeo said making fun of Kazuki's state as Kazuki walked over to him and Kosuke.

"Don't lecture me about being in a bad state – at least I didn't get stabbed, all my wounds were from that damn explosion at the end." Kazuki said walking ahead of the group with Takeo and Kosuke.

"You know… you really need a new change of clothes. Once we get to the next town I'll pick some out for you!" Kosuke stated as energetically as usual.

"No… I don't think that would be a good idea." Kazuki said hesitantly.

"Ha! Let's do it, Kosuke! We'll get him some great clothes!" Takeo stated as he laughed.

"I can only imagine what you two are thinking…" Kazuki said sighing.

"He's become a lot stronger than before and is not someone we want to run into anytime soon; even more so in our current condition. But in lighter news, Kazuki was able to go head to head with Raito." Yuki said walking back with Masakatsu and Ayaka on his back.

"Looks like the kid has really gotten better then but was it him or the ninjaken?" Masakatsu asked looking over at Yuki.

"No, it was all him. He must've been learning at a fast pace while he was in that dream state. I'm nearly sure why my grandfather selected him to wield that ninjaken now – it suits his personality." Yuki said looking ahead at the other three ahead of them talking and laughing. "If only this kind of peace would've lasted – what would I be doing right now if that incident didn't happen?" He thought looking up at the sky.

"Putting Kazuki's growth aside, about how strong is Taki now? I know he isn't going to hold back now that he's found you and I doubt these kids will be able to put up much of a fight against him." Masakatsu said looking at Yuki seriously.

"Did they forget I'm here… or did they not care if I heard this?" Ayaka wondered still being carried by Masakatsu.

"His strength has multiplied by at least ten since the last time I faced him but that's only estimation considering I do not know how many clones he had. What I know for sure is that his chakra is still as large as it was before and he seems to have learned how to control it a whole lot better." Yuki said looking as if he was in deep thought.

"Then it's worst case scenario. What's the plan?" Masakatsu asked figuring Yuki had some kind of plan.

"He's learned of who knows where Toyotomi is so his priority will be with them first since he hates him more than me. Given that those two idiots are still around the area, I would assume we have enough time to get away from him for now but sooner or later we're bound to run into him again. So I was thinking of really stepping up their training and we'll be training as well once we're all patched up while we also continue moving towards home." Yuki said still trying to get the details worked out.

"That's right, we still need find out the strongest summoned being. Speaking of which, how did Koori no Senshi fair?" Masakatsu asked figuring he would try summoning it.

"He was on par with Taki's berserker mode but what was really interesting was Kurayami." Yuki said when Masakatsu looked at him confused.

"He's perfected his sword creation jutsu. I cannot allow him to beat me so I'll be stepping up my training with that jutsu as well." Yuki said annoyed with Kurayami's progress.

"Is that right? That guy was working on that thing for what seemed like forever but why were the two of them still near the town?" Masakatsu asked looking over at Yuki a little concerned.

"That's one thing that has me a little worried. They should've moved on by now but they still lingered around." Yuki said as they started walking faster and caught up to the other three.

In an unknown cave a dark figure is sitting on a rock laughing. It slowly got up and started walking towards the exit and coming into the light. It was Taki, the real Taki.

"Both Yuki and Toyotomi have been found, huh? These clones are as useful as I had thought and now I shall pay this Mangetsu Village a visit." Taki said with an evil grin on his face as he left the cave laughing crazily.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I became busy with work but the next chapter is out now! I'll try to get out the next chapter a whole lot faster than this one.

-_**Steve Masters**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Recuperation**

It has been one week since the last fight with the Tasogare and Taki. The six of them managed to make it to a small village far enough away from Mangetsu Village to be able to stop in. They were all hospitalized for a while and with treatments from the village's doctor and Masakatsu's medical Ninjutsu they were well enough to resume their training and work again. After they were out, one of the first things they did were get new clothes matching their previous ones due to the clothes being comfortable to them.

As night fell Yuki was standing in front of what appeared to be some kind of Inn with his arms crossed when Masakatsu suddenly walked over to him.

"Looks like it took longer than expected but it looks like there is a high paying job in this village." Masakatsu said looking over at Yuki.

"Is it enough to make up for the expenses of that doctor's bill?" Yuki asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"Of course it is or I wouldn't have even bothered to bring it up. This job actually pays nearly three times that amount." Masakatsu said with a grin.

"Now it's starting to sound suspicious – just what is this job?" Yuki asked looking over at him suspiciously.

"Well you see..." Masakatsu said about to start explaining it.

Meanwhile inside the Inn, the four remaining members were separated in the Inn's hot springs it had for their guests. Kazuki and Takeo were on the men's side while Ayaka and Kosuke were on the women's side, which was only separated by a bamboo wall. Kazuki was sitting down relaxing towards the back sitting on some rocks when Takeo suddenly started making his way over to him.

"Now this feels great." Kazuki said laying his head back when he suddenly sensed something coming towards him and he quickly noticed Takeo. "What do you want?"

"Nothing special but you just haven't realized our current position have you?" Takeo asked with a large grin on his face.

"Don't tell me your thinking of doing something that'll make me either use too much energy or receive pain because I'm just not up for it at this moment after finally recovering." Kazuki said laying his head back again while slowly closing his eyes.

"Don't give me that, I was injured even more than you were!" Takeo stated pointing at the scar left from getting stabbed through the chest.

"Then I was right, you are thinking of doing something that would make me exert a lot of energy or to take a beating." Kazuki said in a kind of lazy tone as he continued to relax.

"Come on, it's a hot springs! We have no other choice but to do it!" Takeo stated looking towards the bamboo wall.

"You know... you remind me of this other guy I met back in the Leaf Village but he was always going on about research this and research that but all he was really doing was trying to look at the women with that excuse." Kazuki said remembering about Jiraiya.

"What did this guy look like?" Takeo asked leaving Kazuki a little confused.

"Let's see, he had long white hair, he always wore red clothing, he was pretty tall, and he wore a head plate that read oil or something like that. Why do you ask?" Kazuki asked still confused.

"That guy over there fits the description pretty well – excluding the clothes..." Takeo said pointing at a man that fit the description over near the bamboo wall trying to look through.

"Huh?" Kazuki asked lifting his head and glancing over to see. "Jiraiya!?" He shouted surprised to see him.

"Wait, Jiraiya as in one of the Legendary Sanin!?" Takeo shouted surprised.

"Yeah, that would be him..." Kazuki said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Looks like an all right guy!" Takeo stated as he started to make his way over to him dragging Kazuki behind him.

"Can't I just stay here and relax? Why do you need me to come along?" Kazuki asked as he started to sink underwater.

"Did you want him looking at Ayaka naked on the other side?" Takeo asked with a large grin on his face.

Kazuki quickly got up out of the water and moved ahead of Takeo at a much faster speed than what Takeo was going when he was dragging him. In a matter of second he quickly reached Jiraiya.

"He really moved a lot faster than I had expected..." Takeo said dumbfounded by Kazuki's speed.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to do some research." Jiraiya said before Kazuki even muttered a word.

"Isn't that a convenient excuse, Jiraiya or should I say Mr. Legendary Sanin?" Kazuki asked standing to his left.

"Wait, I know that voice." Jiraiya said turning and noticing Kazuki. "Well if it isn't one of the Genin from the Land of Snow – wait, weren't you and those two other Genin supposed to be watching that Yuki guy?" Jiraiya asked completely ignoring what Kazuki had said before.

"That is our mission and we are doing that. All of us are here at the Inn for the time being but the real question is what are you doing here?" Kazuki asked looking at him.

"Didn't I just tell you? I'm doing my research for my next book but you say Yuki is here with you? It looks like I have no choice then – I'll catch you kids later." Jiraiya said getting up and walking out of the hot springs glancing over at Takeo as he left.

"Uh… What just happened?" Takeo asked still a little confused.

"Somehow we seem to have run into Jiraiya…" Kazuki said dumbfounded by what just happened.

"Is that so…?" Takeo asked glancing towards the door. "So that was one of the Legendary Sanin? I don't even know why but I started sweating before he left – was it just his mere presence that shook me up…?" He thought to himself sitting down a little freaked out by the encounter.

Outside the Inn Yuki and Masakatsu were still talking to one another when suddenly a large shadow popped out. Jiraiya stepped out into the light smiling as he walked over waving to the two of them.

"I didn't expect to run into you all over here. What do you say – how about we head out for a few drinks?" Jiraiya asked looking back and forth at Masakatsu and Yuki.

"You're Jiraiya aren't you!? Man, I heard so many stories about you Sanin when I was growing up – I can't believe I'm standing next to one of them now!" Masakatsu stated completely star struck.

"Fine but I'm selecting the place. I know how you are with those women and I don't want you getting distracted from the conversation." Yuki said ignoring Masakatsu.

"Come on! You can't just get rid of one of three important things!" Jiraiya stated trying to get Yuki to change his mind while also ignoring Masakatsu.

"How mean… you're both ignoring me…" Masakatsu said dropping his head a little depressed.

"Since I'm paying – I don't want a large bill and I know how you like to throw money around, which is why I won't agree to it unless you're paying. Now, shall we get going?" Yuki asked looking over at Jiraiya. "Oh, you're still here? You can come too if you want." He said finally noticing Masakatsu.

"Fine." Jiraiya said finally agreeing to Yuki's terms.

Yuki didn't even look around; he headed straight for a small restaurant-like place he had spotted when they arrived. Once inside they settled for a corner both and sat down and placed their orders, which was mainly sake.

"You're headed for the Land of Rain, aren't you?" Yuki asked flat out with Masakatsu sitting next to him across from Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I'm going to check out the place with the information you've given me." Jiraiya said in a more serious tone.

"Are you crazy? That place is locked down pretty good you know?" Masakatsu looking over at Jiraiya as if he was insane doing that.

"The Akatsuki members there won't be easy opponents, you know? The leader there is especially strong – I doubt even I would have a chance against him." Yuki said looking at Jiraiya.

"You're starting to sound like Tsunade. I'm only going there to find out a few things." Jiraiya said when the sake arrived.

"From my experience – that is when things usually turn out bad. Besides, your bottle of sake has a crack in it." Masakatsu said pointing out the bottom of the sake bottle had a small crack.

"Isn't a bad omen supposed to be with his glass…? I guess this could be one as well but for which one of us?" Yuki thought looking at the bottle of sake.

"As long as it's not coming out; everything's fine!" Jiraiya stated pouring himself some sake and drinking it. "Anyway, you're with those three Genin still, right?"

"Yeah plus one more." Yuki said sounding slightly annoyed pouring himself some sake.

"'One more'?" Jiraiya asked looking over at Masakatsu.

"Not me, I'm only with them for a little longer before I go my own way." Masakatsu said with a chuckle.

"Some girl that was working for the main but knows lightning Ninjutsu but Shikamaru said she had some kind of strange ability." Yuki said taking a sip of the sake. "I was able to get her to use it a little over a week ago so I know to some extent of what it is."

"Don't just say something like that and leave me in suspense; what ability does she have?" Jiraiya asked drinking some more sake.

"Her ability is similar to that of the Sharingan; however she can see a few seconds ahead of time." Yuki said taking another sip of his sake.

"The Miyoshi clan." Jiraiya said leaving Yuki and Masakatsu a little surprised by what he had said.

"Aren't they from the Land of Thunder – the Village Hidden in the Clouds?" Masakatsu asked showing he knew the names of certain clans.

"That would be correct and it's the same village that Takeo Furukawa is from. Doesn't that sound suspicious how you suddenly ran into the young lady?" Jiraiya asked taking another drink of sake.

"We've been suspicious of Takeo for a while now but this might bring more proof for us to be suspicious of him. His skills are much higher than that of a Genin, though that could be said about the others as well, but in his case it's a little different. That kid has seen a lot of combat before." Yuki said revealing what he had observed.

"Now that you mention it – he does have that kind of look but even if he's not a Genin, why would he be at the Chunin Exams? Not only that but what is the point in lying to us if we already know he's sending reports about us back to his village? Wasn't that his mission in the first place?" Masakatsu asked looking at Yuki and Jiraiya.

"If we knew the answer to that, we would've taken action by now. Since he is still lying it means he either doesn't trust us or there's something else." Yuki said with Jiraiya nodding along with him.

The three of them continued talking for a few more hours about everything that had happened before they met again. Finally, they got up and left the place after Yuki had to pay the good sized bill.

"Looks like we better get heading back – I have to leave early in the morning after all." Jiraiya said heading towards the Inn.

"Too bad, I was going to ask you to join us for a little odd job we'll b e taking care of tomorrow. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to leave it to those kids." Masakatsu said sighing slightly.

"I can't be helped; I have a mission to take care of." Jiraiya said shrugging.

"Once you get some free time you should try to find us and we'll go out for a drink again. Hopefully we won't be under these types of circumstances then." Yuki said when they arrived at the front of the Inn and noticed Kazuki and Takeo sitting near the entrance.

"Hey, what are the two of you doing out here?" Masakatsu asked walking over to them and noticed the two of them were beaten up and unconscious. "Are you two all right!?"

"Huh...?" Kazuki asked in a daze starting to come to.

"I said I was sorry – don't hit me anymore!" Takeo shouted waking up and moving against the wall with his arms up.

"I see, I see. You two were found out, huh?" Jiraiya asked figuring out what happened while Masakatsu and Yuki looked over at him a little confused.

"Blame Takeo over here for that. What happened was..." Kazuki said crossing his legs.

A few hours back when Jiraiya left the hot spring leaving Takeo and Kazuki alone. Takeo was still a little surprised when he shook it off and remembered his original idea.

"Come on Kazuki, I know you want to take a peek." Takeo said motioning him to come over while he looked at the bamboo wall connected the two bodies of water connected.

"At that again?" Kazuki asked still not budging from his spot.

"Are you sure? I mean you know who's over on the other side, right? I mean what are the chances we'll be seen over here?" Takeo asked with a grin looking over at Kazuki.

Kazuki slowly got up and slowly started moving towards Takeo with his eyes slightly open with his arms crossed. He slowly lifted his right hand to his mouth and let out a cough as to clear his throat.

"Well, if you put it that way, I have no other choice but to join you." Kazuki said putting his left hand on Takeo's left shoulder.

"Right, right? Now, let's see how we can make a little hole here..." Takeo said moving over to the wall and picking up a kunai from the rocks nearby.

"How about like this?" Kazuki asked putting his kunai in between the bamboo and prying it open but the hole was too small.

"No, that's way too small. Let me try it." Takeo said as Kazuki moved away leaving his kunai in the wall.

Takeo jammed his kunai in the wall next to Kazuki's and started to push them in opposite directions slowly opening the small larger and larger. Once he was satisfied with the hole, Takeo stopped pushing it and tied the two kunai to the wall so that they would stay in place leaving them with a small hole.

"Did it really work?" Kazuki asked about to look through the hole.

"Hey! Hold it right there! I did say that you could peek but I'll be having the first look!" Takeo shouted pulling Kazuki away from the hole and looking through it. "Oh, I can see through! Now where are they...?" He asked looking around.

"Can you see now?" Ayaka's voice was heard when suddenly Takeo was poked directly in the eye forcing him to stumble backwards.

"Takeo, what happened?" Kazuki asked since he didn't hear Ayaka.

"Now let's see who the criminals are here..." Kosuke said looking through the hole and started laughing.

"Kosuke, what's so funny?" Ayaka asked a little confused.

"Just look who our little suspects are." Kosuke said laughing when Ayaka looked through to see Kazuki trying to stop Takeo from moving too much while holding his eye.

"Takeo and Kazuki, huh? Kosuke, fry them! Hmph!" Ayaka stated turning her head as the two of them moved out of the water.

"With pleasure." Kosuke said with a grin putting her hands together.

"Kazuki, we were spotted – we have to get out of the water now!" Takeo stated as he started moving towards the exit.

"Huh? Why?" Kazuki asked confused.

"Idiot, Kosuke knows how to electrocute water!" Takeo shouted when there was suddenly a large flash from the other side.

"You're ki...!" Kazuki started to say when they were suddenly hit with a surge of electricity.

"Hopefully that'll teach them not to try that again." Kosuke said as her and Ayaka moved inside to change.

"Takeo... why didn't you say that sooner...?" Kazuki asked floating on the surface of the water lying face up with smoke rising from his body. "Takeo...?" He asked after noting hearing a reply when he suddenly noticed him lying face down in the water. "Idiot!" He shouted dragging him out.

"Thanks, I would've been a goner. She always reacts like this… what's wrong with wanting a tiny little peek? Anyway, we should probably hurry up and get dressed and out of here." Takeo said shaking off the shock and rushing into the next room to change.

"Wait, why are you in such a rush?" Kazuki asked rushing after Takeo confused.

"Do you really think that's all they'll do to us for trying to take a peek? There's no way they'll just shock us a little and let that be it!" Takeo stated quickly putting his clothes on as fast as possible.

"You don't think…!" Kazuki stated quickly realizing that Takeo could be right.

"They would and most likely are once they got their clothes on, which is why we have to hurry and get out of here by then!" Takeo stated rushing even faster.

"Why are you going so then?" Kazuki asked as he quickly got on his semi-new clothes on nearly instantly just as Takeo finished.

"It doesn't matter who's faster – we just need to get out of here quickly!" Takeo shouted opening the door and starting to make a run for the exit.

"Right behind you!" Kazuki shouted running behind him.

"Hold it right there!" Kosuke stated just as they reached the exit.

"K-Kazuki, you don't think…?" Takeo asked stopping in place when he noticed Ayaka standing outside.

"Yeah, we're trapped." Kazuki said realizing the situation.

"Are you two prepared for the consequences of your actions?" Ayaka asked cracking her knuckles with her face full of anger.

"Uh… can't we talk this out?" Takeo asked sweating when a hand grabbed onto his head.

"You're not getting out of this, little Takeo!" Kosuke stated with her voice full of anger.

"I'll leave that to you then." Kazuki said waving to Takeo as he started walking away laughing nervously.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ayaka asked glaring at Kazuki.

"Huh? Me?" Kazuki asked taking a big gulp.

"You're not getting away from me!" Ayaka shouted angrily.

In the present, Kazuki and Takeo had just finished explaining why they looked beat up. The fact that Ayaka and Kosuke caught them trying to take a peek and that they were ambushed outside. Masakatsu and Jiraiya quickly started laughing so hard they were gasping for air.

"I thought you two were ninjas – how were you two spotted?" Masakatsu asked still laughing with his voice sounding as if he was crying.

"We were up against kunoichi so we were both on even footing. Besides, Kosuke has experience spotting someone trying to peek on her." Takeo said defending his reason for being caught.

"And we weren't caught because someone just had to shout about being first to peek?" Kazuki asked looking over at Takeo as he just shrugged and chuckled.

"Then this also confirms that they are previously acquainted if he's saying this much about Kosuke." Yuki thought looking at Takeo when he just walked past the two of them.

"Sensei, something wrong?" Kazuki asked looking over at Yuki.

"No, I just don't have anything to say that those two won't. Also, you two should know how to do it properly without being caught – I've lost a lot of faith in the two of you." Yuki said shaking his head walking inside the inn.

"Man, that was great!" Jiraiya shouted laughing even harder.

"Sensei has lost faith in me…?" Kazuki asked shocked as he dropped his head.

"Jiraiya, let's get out of here before we end up dying from laughter or we'll be laughed at even worse than these two. I mean who has heard of a ninja that died laughing?" Masakatsu asked trying to slow his laughing down.

"Don't worry about us; we'll be in once we've healed enough to stand." Takeo said leaning against the wall.

"All right but don't stay out too long or you'll be too tired for our job tomorrow. You both are coming with us even if we have to drag you both along." Masakatsu said as he walked inside.

"Here, it's a little something I learned from my Sensei." Jiraiya said tossing them a small scroll.

"Huh?" Takeo asked opening the scroll and started reading it. "T-this is…!"

"Have fun you two, I'm sure that'll come in handy some day!" Jiraiya stated as he walked inside.

"Takeo, what is it?" Kazuki asked looking over at Takeo's surprised look.

"It is what we should've used in the first place if we had known about it before! We must learn this jutsu no matter what the cost!" Takeo stated with a strong passion.

"O-okay…" Kazuki responded unsure of why he was acting that way.

Inside, Yuki was rounding the corner to his room with Masakatsu and Jiraiya behind him. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the hallway suddenly as if it had been there all along but it oddly had red glowing eyes.

"Masakatsu, did we have too much to drink or are you seeing this thing as well?" Yuki asked rubbing his eyes a little confused.

"No, I see him too." Masakatsu responded when the figure suddenly turned towards them.

"Are you the ones that accepted the mission for the Shisha no Ie (House of the Dead)?" The figure asked in a growling kind of tone.

"What's with that raspy voice – Sounds like someone needs a drink!" Masakatsu shouted pointing at the figure.

"So what if we are?" Yuki asked looking at the figure.

"Then die…!" The figure shouted when the candles dimly lighting the area suddenly went out.

"I don't think this thing is kidding around!" Jiraiya stated tossing a kunai directly at the figure when it suddenly vanished.

"You hit it directly… didn't you?" Masakatsu asked blinking with a dumbfounded look on his face when the candles suddenly relit.

"It's gone. I can't sense its presence anymore either." Yuki said looking around a little confused.

"Looks like you two found yourselves an interesting mission. Good luck on it!" Jiraiya stated slapping Masakatsu on the back before leaving them behind and heading into his room.

"H-huh!? W-w-w-was that a ghost just now!?" Masakatsu shouted with a terrified look on his face.

"Masakatsu, calm down, you're a shinobi after all. Besides, there are no such things as ghosts." Yuki said calmly looking at Masakatsu.

"T-t-t-then what in the world was that thing!?" Masakatsu shouted pointing where the dark figure was last seen but all that was left was Jiraiya's kunai stuck in the wall. "See, the kunai even went through it!"

"It was most likely just someone's clone or some other kind of jutsu." Yuki said shrugging his shoulders when suddenly Kazuki and Takeo came rushing around the corner.

"What…!?" Kazuki started to ask when Takeo crashed into him sending them towards a door.

"Look out!" Takeo shouted when they smashed through the door.

"Those two are always really noisy…" Yuki said sighing when he noticed the door they crashed into. "Looks like it'll get even worse from here…" He thought putting his hand on Masakatsu's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from those evil ghosts little brother." He said in a mocking manner.

"You two again!? I take it you both didn't have enough from us earlier, huh?!" Ayaka's voice was heard shouting.

"Hey! Don't play around like that – that thing was really a ghost! There's no way a jutsu other than Genjutsu could be that terrifying!" Masakatsu shouted looking back at Yuki.

"No! It was an accident, seriously! We didn't mean to come in here!" Takeo pleaded as if he was pleading for his life.

"That idiot tripped me!" Kazuki shouted placing all the blame on Takeo.

"Just go to sleep, you'll be fine in the morning… that is unless you're too scared to come with us to that place now?" Yuki asked with a grin glancing back at Masakatsu.

"So it was Takeo yet again? I'll give you some peace when you rest in peace!" Kosuke shouted when the room suddenly started flashing yellow.

"You're not off the hook that easily, Kazuki!" Ayaka shouted when there were also red lights coming from the room.

"Argh!!" Kazuki and Takeo uttered in pain from the fire and lightning attacks they were receiving.

"Of course I'm going with you all to that place! I'll prove that it was a ghost!" Masakatsu stated confident he could prove it.

"You can try but I doubt you'll succeed because they don't exist. If you spot any other ghosts you can find me in my room – goodnight, Masakatsu." Yuki said opening the door to his room and waving to Masakatsu before heading inside.

"You'll see! Now, what's going on in here…?" Masakatsu said heading towards the room with all the noise.

Inside he saw Ayaka and Kosuke tying Kazuki and Takeo up. Kazuki and Takeo were even more roasted and beat up from before leaving Masakatsu scratching his head while looking around the corner.

"Should I take these… roasts off your hands for now? They seem to be very well done." Masakatsu said waving at Ayaka and Kosuke at the doorway cautiously.

"What did…? Oh, it's just Masakatsu-sensei. Yeah, you can take them away." Ayaka said noticing it was Masakatsu.

"Hopefully they learned their lesson by now." Kosuke said as Masakatsu cautiously stepped in and picked up the rope and started dragging Takeo and Kosuke's lifeless bodies out of the room.

"Oh, Masakatsu-sensei, what was that sound earlier – the one before these two idiots barged in here?" Ayaka asked looking at Masakatsu.

"It was just me Yuki and Jiraiya, were we too loud?" Masakatsu asked covering up what the sound really was.

"No but Master Jiraiya is here?" Ayaka asked surprised.

"Jiraiya, as in one of the Legendary Sanin?" Kosuke asked seeming a little startled.

"Yeah, he just went to his room a little before these two rushed in here. It's a shame but he won't be joining us for tomorrow's mission since he's leaving bright and early." Masakatsu said about to exit the room.

"Mission? We have a mission tomorrow?" Ayaka asked a little confused since she hadn't heard about it before.

"Oops, sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise. I can't say anymore or Yuki will get mad at me. Be sure to be ready tomorrow, okay?" Masakatsu asked waving to them as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him while dragging Kazuki and Takeo's bodies.

"I wonder what the mission is…" Kosuke said scratching her head.

"Do you think we should've gone a little easier on those two then…?" Ayaka asked looking over at Kosuke.

"Come on, you don't believe that was enough to really damage them to last until tomorrow do you? I hardly even hit Takeo with my lightning." Kosuke said giggling when she noticed a change in Ayaka's face. "Ayaka, don't tell me you actually hit Kazuki with the full force of your jutsu…!?" She shouted looking over at her surprised.

"Ah ha ha ha… yes?" Ayaka asked giving a nervous giggle.

"Ayaka, you're going to end up killing Kazuki like that! Besides, it's obvious that Takeo tripped on his way coming up and ran into Kazuki forcing them into her… you knew that, right? That it was all an accident?" Kosuke asked looking at Ayaka when she started with her nervous laughter nodding. "You're kidding me! You really thought… really now." She said shaking her head.

"Maybe I should apologize to him tomorrow then… That is why you went easy on Takeo wasn't it?" Ayaka asked looking over at Kosuke.

"Of course, even though he won't admit it; Takeo could be a klutz every now and then." Kosuke said shrugging while giggling a little. "What's done is done. Let's get some rest for now then." She said as Ayaka nodded and the two headed back to their beds.

Masakatsu dragged Kazuki and Takeo's bodies to their rooms and tossed them on their beds before leaving for his own room. Takeo let out a cough after Masakatsu left revealing he was still alive.

"Man, they could've gone a lot easier on us. I know they knew it was an accident from all that noise we made before falling in there." Takeo said dusting himself off when he noticed Kazuki was quiet. "Kazuki? I know we don't get along but you could at least yell at me or something!" He stated getting up off his bed and walking over to Kazuki's. "Hey, can you hear me?" He asked shaking him when he noticed Kazuki had been hit full force with Ayaka's attacks and knocked unconscious. "That's why… she really let him have it – that woman is terrifying…" He said in shock before slowly walking back to his bed and lying down. "Heh, all things aside, that was actually among the most fun I've had in a long time. Next time we'll win, Kazuki!" He said before nodding off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Shisha no Ie**

In the middle of some woods covered in snow there is a large tree nearly the size of a house and at the bottom is a small area dug up lined with some kind of concrete. It appeared to be an entrance to some kind of underground facility. Suddenly three figures approach the entrance; it was Kurayami Seiwa, Raito Hōjō, and Mikimoto Itani.

"Not only did we run into Yuki but we also ran into that Taki guy." Kurayami said sounding annoyed as they walked in to the opening.

"At least we got the doctor so no complaining, Lord Seiwa!" Raito stated as they arrived in a dungeon looking place with brick walls and candles lighting up the place.

"But why has Master Toyotomi decided to help me out now after he seemingly gave up on me before?" Mikimoto asked still wearing his full black wardrobe.

"He didn't tell us the details but it would seem he has more plans for you or rather your knowledge." Kurayami said when they turned the corner into what appeared to be some kind of audience chamber.

"Leader, we have brought Doctor Mikimoto Itani as you ordered." Raito said moving aside revealing Mikimoto.

"Good, we have much work to be done and not much time to keep playing around. There is a machine that I need you to make for me that should peek your interest, Doctor." Toyotomi's voice was heard as a silhouette of him was seen in a chair sitting across from the three of them.

"Considering who is asking for this machine – I'm intrigued already. When do we begin?" Mikimoto asked with a large smile on his face under his mask.

"Immediately, the resources for the machine will be handled by Yuri and Chieko. There is no time to spare anymore for any games so we'll have to get this project finished right away!" Toyotomi stated as two figures moved out from the shadows from his sides.

"Who are these two? I don't believe I've seen them before." Mikimoto thought looking at the two figures in Tasogare cloaks with their hoods covering their faces for the most part.

"Really now, why must we associate with this worm again, wasn't there any better scientists you could of used?" Yuri asked shrugging while looking back at Toyotomi.

"Yuri, Leader knows what he is doing and if he asked for this guy then only he can do it. We must honor Leader's reasons and believe in him." Chieko said with his hands behind his back as if he was standing at attention.

"It's just as Chieko says, he is the only one who can do it. You two remember the location I told you about before, correct?" Toyotomi asked looking at Chieko and Yuri.

"Yes, let's get going Chieko before we get dragged down by this 'thing's' presence." Yuri said walking by Mikimoto glancing at him revealing his golden eyes.

"Do you always like looking down on people, Yuri? That is not a very honorable thing to do, people will hate you for that." Chieko said walking behind Yuri.

"Even though I wanted to say something to that guy… I was too terrified to say anything!" Mikimoto thought as sweat ran down his head.

"I could care less if a worm like him hates me, what matters are the ones that rule – like Leader. The worms cower below their might while groveling at their might and those rulers are the only ones I wish to associate with." Yuri said as they neared the exit.

"A rock is just as important as the wall. If it weren't for the bricks working together to hold it together, the wall would crumble along with whatever it's holding up." Chieko said stepping out and into the sun.

"Whatever, they're nothing better than vermin to me. I'll let you deal with the lower class worms then." Yuri said as they walked out on the snow to do their job that was given to them by Toyotomi.

Back at the inn where Yuki's group was, the place was completely quiet except for Jiraiya leaving his room with all his gear on. Yuki was at the end of the hall waiting when he spotted him.

"Leaving already?" Yuki asked looking at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I have a job to do." Jiraiya replied as he was stretching.

"Watch yourself; the Land of Rain isn't how it used to be anymore. I would suggest going in by the water channels." Yuki said as Jiraiya walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"I'll see you around then. You better be ready to put up the bill for the sake when I return!" Jiraiya stated as he moved out of view.

"Time to wake up the kids I guess." Yuki thought getting off the wall and heading towards Kazuki and Takeo's room. "I should've had Masakatsu do this." He thought knocking on the door. "Time to get up; we have a mission to do today." He said while inside Takeo slightly opened his eyes to see the room still dark.

"Huh, why is there a mission this early in the morning?" Takeo asked in a dazed manner.

"It's actually closer to noon than midnight. There's an overcast today with dark clouds so it appears to be earlier than it actually is." Yuki said explaining it while Kazuki showed no sign of waking up.

"Really?" Takeo asked getting up from his bed and looking out the window to see the dark gray clouds. "I guess you're right." He said opening the door with only a shirt and some boxers on.

"Kazuki's still asleep…?" Yuki asked looking over at Kazuki on his bed.

"Yeah if he's not dead since Ayaka didn't go easy on him last night." Takeo replied obviously out of it still and yawned.

"Make sure he's up soon or we'll leave without him." Yuki said shaking his head as he walked off when Kosuke and Ayaka walked up the stairs at the other end of the hall noticing Takeo and Yuki.

"Is the mission starting soon?" Kosuke asked looking over at Takeo.

"Yeah, Yuki just came by to wake us up but it looks like Kazuki's still pretty messed up from last night." Takeo said looking back in his room.

"He's still not awake? That lazy bum!" Ayaka stated walking past Takeo and into the room.

"Uh… I think you might have actually killed him last night." Takeo said scratching his head looking back at Kosuke as if asking if this was really okay.

"Wake up!! We've got a mission soon!!" Ayaka shouted shaking Kazuki violently.

"I'm glad I didn't get that kind of wake up call." Takeo said watching what was going on as Kosuke walked over to him.

"Takeo, shouldn't you get some clothes on?" Kosuke asked pointing at him.

"What do you… right! I completely spaced out and forgot I hadn't changed yet!" Takeo stated slightly embarrassed.

"What is it?" Kazuki finally uttered in a completely dazed tone.

"Mission, M-I-S-S-I-O-N, MISSION!" Ayaka shouted into Kazuki's ear when his eyes opened wide.

"Got it! Mission, I'm awake!" Kazuki stated when he noticed Ayaka standing next to his bed with her hands on his shoulders shaking him. "What's with the wakeup call?" He asked a little confused.

"No reason – just thought it would be something nice to do every now and then." Ayaka responded coughing lightly as Takeo, now with his pants on, leaning over to Kosuke's ear.

"I bet it was to make sure she didn't kill him last night." Takeo whispered to Kosuke and they started laughing.

"I bet you're right." Kosuke whispered back when Ayaka quickly turned to the two of them.

"What was that?!" Ayaka shouted glaring at the two of them.

"N-nothing, nothing at all." Kosuke and Takeo replied taking a step back.

"If you don't mind, I need to change before getting out of bed…" Kazuki said looking at Ayaka.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Ayaka stated noticing what he was trying to say and started walking towards the door with her face slightly red.

"Today is really starting to become a weird day. I don't even remember what happened last night after we were being attacked near the entrance… I wonder how I made it to this room." Kazuki thought getting out of the bed as the door closed.

"Ayaka, don't tell me you were thinking of staying in there while he changed!" Kosuke stated teasing Ayaka.

"I was not! You two distracted me so I forgot it was time to leave!" Ayaka stated furious and embarrassed.

"Right on the money, huh? Don't worry, we won't tell!" Takeo stated piling on to Kosuke's comment.

"Grrr, you two really know how to irritate me!" Ayaka stated walking into her room as Takeo and Kosuke stood in the hall laughing.

"What's so funny?" Masakatsu asked stepping out of his room.

"You just missed Ayaka trying to figure out if she killed Kazuki last night and then her getting flustered by a few things we happened to hit on." Takeo said trying to stop laughing.

"Geez and I missed that? Why do I always miss the fun things?" Masakatsu asked when Yuki stepped out of his room.

"You don't always miss the fun things; you did see that thing last night, didn't you?" Yuki asked locking his door behind him.

"'The thing last night'…?" Kosuke asked a little confused.

"Don't remind me – anyway, we have a mission to get to!" Masakatsu said changing the subject.

"Changing the subject as usual, scaredy-cat? Let's hurry up and get this mission over with – I'm not particularly fond of these types of missions…" Yuki said sounding slightly annoyed.

"'These types of missions'…? What kind of mission is it?" Kazuki asked stepping out of his room ready to go.

"Hey, who are you calling a scaredy-cat!? Who do you think took this mission on in the first place, hm!?" Masakatsu shouted pointing at Yuki.

"What's going on?" Kazuki asked stepping over to Takeo and Kosuke.

"Seems Masakatsu saw something last night relating to our mission today that scared him and Yuki is making fun of him because of it." Takeo responded as the three of them watched.

"Whatever, that was probably because all they told you was that we would be investigating strange occurrences at that mansion, right?" Yuki asked looking at Masakatsu.

"Then we're ready to go?" Kazuki asked when he noticed Ayaka not there. "Where's Ayaka?"

"That is…" Masakatsu said at a loss for words.

"I thought so." Yuki said sighing and shaking his head.

"That's right, she went into our room. I'll get her." Kosuke said walking over to the door and knocked on it when there was suddenly a scream.

"That scream just now…!" Kazuki stated realizing who it came from.

"Ayaka's!" Takeo stated when Kosuke kicked the door open and a dark shadow suddenly vanished from the middle of the room.

"Ayaka!" Kazuki shouted running inside to see her against a wall looking towards the direction the shadow was before. "What happened, are you okay?" He asked rushing over to her.

"Huh? Yeah but that thing was saying not to go to the Shisha no Ie." Ayaka said in a slight state of shock.

"It was that thing again…!" Masakatsu thought moving back a bit towards the wall in the hallway.

"Tch, such a bothersome mission we've taken on… Masakatsu, you're not scared, are you?" Yuki asked glancing back at Masakatsu.

"Was that some kind of clone?" Takeo asked scratching his head looking out the open window closest to where the shadow was.

"What else could it be?" Kosuke asked looking around.

"Of course not, I was just about to leave you scared people behind and start our mission of course!" Masakatsu stated turning away from everyone else.

"I'm getting tired of all this. Let's just get this mission over with already." Yuki said walking down the stairs ahead of everyone.

"Right behind you!" Masakatsu stated following behind Yuki.

"Just what kind of mission did we take anyway…?" Ayaka asked walking towards the door with Kazuki, Kosuke, and Takeo following behind her.

"At least it looks like it'll be interesting!" Kazuki stated sounding a bit excited walking out of the room.

"As much as I don't want to admit it – I agree with Kazuki. This mission really has me interested in it." Takeo said following Yuki with the others as they walked out of the inn.

"I just hope it's nothing too boring." Kosuke thought following behind everyone looking around.

After walking in the village for a few minutes they reached near the end of the southern end. Down the little path leading out of the village was what appeared to be a broken down house that appeared to be uninhabited for at least a decade – it appeared to be a western style mansion with black iron fence around it and large iron gates chained shut. Most of the windows were broken and the paint was peeling – the lawn had the appearance of a jungle and there was no visible path inside the gate.

"Sensei, don't tell me our mission is to repair this place...?" Kazuki asked as they walked up to the large rusted iron gates.

"No. Masakatsu, since this a job that you got, why not fill them in on the mission?" Yuki asked looking at Masakatsu with a mundane look on his face.

"The thing is..." Masakatsu said laughing while rubbing the back of his head when they reached the gate. "It's actually more of an investigation and exorcism kind of thing than a real mission." He said giving out a nervous laugh when everyone except for Yuki started glaring over at him. "What…?" He asked when they turned towards Yuki as well.

"Don't look at me, I figured it might be interesting after seeing that clone the other night and this morning." Yuki said shrugging.

"It wasn't a clone! Those were ghosts I tell you!" Masakatsu stated pointing at Yuki.

"Impossible, there's no such thing as ghosts – besides, you're a shinobi, right?" Takeo asked looking at Masakatsu.

"Of course I am but I won't mess with ghosts – that one thing I won't mess with!" Masakatsu shouted when suddenly the chains suddenly came undone and fell to the ground. "W-w-w-w-what kind of explanation could you have for that!?" He shouted looking towards where Takeo was before but he was gone.

"T-the chains were rusty; of course it would fall apart at some point." Takeo responded hiding behind Masakatsu, who was hiding behind Yuki.

"A-are you scared or something, Takeo?" Kazuki asked hiding behind Takeo.

"Of course not!" Takeo shouted while standing up straight.

"Ha, you were scared Kazuki?" Ayaka asked hiding behind Kazuki and slowly standing up.

"Look who's talking…" Kazuki muttered quietly looking back at Ayaka suspiciously.

"W-what?" Ayaka replied to his look.

"Tee-hee… looks like we were all a little scared." Kosuke said laughing as she rose up from behind Ayaka.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Yuki said sighing after noticing everyone had hid behind him. "Are you all really taking this seriously?" He asked shaking his head at them as if losing faith in them.

"Of course we are! I was just a little caught off guard when that chain fell." Kazuki said covering up why he was hiding behind Takeo.

"What a nice excuse." Takeo said starting to laugh.

"How about yourself, Takeo, you were the first one behind Masakatsu." Kazuki said pointing out that fact which left Takeo speechless.

"Be quiet, no one asked you! Let's get this mission over with already!" Takeo shouted walking away slightly embarrassed.

"Masakatsu, you should really play that scared act down for now and show them how a shinobi should act." Yuki whispered to Masakatsu when suddenly the gate to the house opened on its own in front of Takeo.

"I-It opened on its own!!" Takeo thought horrified beyond belief as he stood there with his back against everyone and his face showing just how terrified he was.

"Looks like Takeo got the gate open." Yuki said when Masakatsu pulled out the gate key from his pocket with a horrified look on his face.

"How did he do it if I have the key and I don't see any tools in his hand to unlock the gate with…!" Masakatsu thought slowly trying to get his composure back. "Yuki's right, I have to be an example for them and show them not to be scared." He thought walking over to Takeo. "Good work getting that gate open, you picked the lock, didn't you?" He asked turning to look at Takeo's face and noticed his expression.

"I-it opened on its own…" Takeo muttered frozen when Masakatsu hit him in the back.

"Ha! I knew you were great at picking locks, let's get going or are you just going to stand there like that with everyone going by you?" Masakatsu asked trying to help Takeo out.

"Huh…?" Takeo asked when it hit him and his face quickly went back to normal. "Right, let's get to work then!" He stated walking with Masakatsu towards the front door while the two of them walked very stiff-like.

"What's wrong with them? They seem to be walking strange…" Kazuki whispered to Ayaka.

"I don't know, maybe they stepped on something?" Ayaka whispered back.

"Anyway, let's get going." Yuki said shaking his head again. "At least he's hiding most of his fear." He thought walking over to the front door with everyone.

The six of them stood in front of the door and Masakatsu pulled out another key different from the gate key. He slowly put it in the keyhole of the door and opened the large wooden door. Once the door had opened some dust flew up in the air forcing them to cough. Once it settled down inside the house had a grand entrance way with a staircase on each side of the room leading to the second floor. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with some dead flowers in a vase. The entire place was filled with dust and cobwebs and the windows were so dusty the entire place was completely dark even though some of them had the curtains pulled back.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Ayaka said looking around as they stepped into the large room.

"This place looks like a genuine haunted house – it has the dust and spider webs too! Oh and it even has a chandelier!" Kosuke stated cheerfully pointing at a crystal chandelier hanging from the roof of the room.

"Wow, she's right. Though, if you just clean the place up a little it could easily become coz…!" Takeo started to say when the front door suddenly slammed shut.

"The door!" Masakatsu stated rushing over to it and trying to open it from the handle but it was no use – the door was sealed shut. "N-no way! We're stuck!" He thought trying to hide how scared he was still.

"Looks like we've got no choice but to investigate this house now – so to start off, let's split into teams of two." Yuki said looking around to figure out who he should put with whom. "Considering if I put Masakatsu with any of you, it wouldn't be that great of an experience, I'll take him with me leaving the four of you left to decide from. Since I want it to be a kind of new yet good experience, I'll split you four up in a group different from what you're used to – an odd pairing so to say. Ayaka, you'll be with Takeo and Kazuki, you'll be with Kosuke. Let's get searching the mansion!" Yuki stated dragging Masakatsu from the door as tears were running down his face from fright since he was unable to bear it anymore.

"He wasn't kidding when he said odd pairing." Ayaka said looking over at Kazuki and Kosuke.

"You're telling me…" Takeo said looking at the two of them with a mundane look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing giving me that look – do I look like I'm happy to be working with you either!?" Ayaka shouted dragging Takeo off behind the staircase to the right side of the room that led into another room.

"Sorry!" Takeo shouted before there was a loud banging sound as if someone had just got hit hard.

"Ha, serves you right!" Kazuki shouted before turning towards Kosuke. "So, where did you want to…?" He started to ask when he noticed she wasn't there. "Kosuke…?" He asked looking around but there was no sign of her. "I wonder where she could've gone to. She did hear that were on the same team, didn't she?" He asked walking up the stairs to the left.

Once he reached the top he noticed a long hallway on both sides that seemed to expend forever. There were doors on one side and windows on the other while dead plants lined the areas between the doors. If he had seen it when it was cleaner it could've felt like a cozy place but this was not the case – the wallpaper was pealing, there were cobwebs on the walls, some blocking the path down the hallway, and there was dust covering everything.

"If only it didn't have this creepy look to it, this place might've been a nice place." Kazuki said looking at a window a little down the hallway to the left.

"Check out this room!" Kosuke's voice shouted from directly behind Kazuki startling him so bad he slammed his face into the window covering him in dirt.

"Kosuke, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kazuki stated breathing heavily as he tried to calm down and started dusting himself off.

"Sorry, I was… kyaa!" Kosuke shouted jumping back pointing at his head.

"What?" Kazuki asked confused.

"S-s-s-s-spider! A huge spider!" Kosuke shouted pointing at his head moving back every time he took a step closer to her.

"Come on, it can't be huge – the ones here don't look to be…!" Kazuki started to say when he picked the spider off his head and looked at it on his hand.

Kazuki's face quickly turned to terror as he realized what he had in his hand was no small spider. It was nearly the side of his fist and was glaring back at him. Kazuki quickly tossed it in the air and the two of them rushed into the room Kosuke had just came out of locking the door behind them.

"What the hell kind of spider was that – a tarantula!?" Kazuki shouted a little confused and slightly delirious.

"I don't care as long as it's not in here!" Kosuke shouted breathing hard with genuine fright in her voice as she leaned against the door next to Kazuki.

Kazuki looked around the room they had rushed into – it was a library. The walls were full of bookcases and in the center of the room had been a large hole with railing – it was a two-story library with stairs leading down to the first floor. On the top floor there were a few seats near the corners of the room but on the bottom floor there was a large seating area with foot rests.

"Whoever lived here before must've really been into books." Kazuki said looking around in amazement.

"This wall has a lot of books on shuriken." Kosuke said looking at the wall closest to her.

"There are a lot of books on hand seals over here." Kazuki said looking at the books on the shelves a few feet down from Kosuke.

"The person that used to leave here must've been studying the ways of the shinobi." Kosuke said opening up one of the books as dust rolled off it. "101 Ways to Improve the Use of Shuriken, looks like a book I could get into." She thought quickly stuffing the book into her bag she was carrying on her back.

"Finding Your Other Chakra, I know someone who would benefit from this." Kazuki thought chuckling as he slipped the book into his bag.

"Find anything interesting?" Kosuke asked while still looking through the books on the shelves.

"There were a few good ones, how about you?" Kazuki asked glancing over at Kosuke when he noticed her holding a stack in her hands.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I found a few that I liked." Kosuke responded giggling lightly when she noticed him catching her with the books. "Most of these books are worthless – there must be gem here somewhere…" She thought looking around. "I'm going to look around downstairs." She said heading towards the stairs.

"Got it, I'll be up here a little longer." Kazuki said putting his right hand up acknowledging he heard her before moving on to the next wall.

In the opposite side of the building, Ayaka and Takeo stumbled on the kitchen. The place was also covered in dust like the rest of the house. The two of them looked around examining the room thoroughly. Suddenly Takeo stopped near the sink.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing? Yuki never specifically told us what to do but to break into teams and investigate the place." Takeo said a little annoyed trying to turn on the water but nothing was coming out.

"I think Yuki-Sensei wanted us to find a way out of this place or to solve the mission." Ayaka said thinking about what they needed to do.

"If that's true then why don't we just break one of these windows or just bust through the wall?" Takeo asked when suddenly the water started coming out but it was brown.

"We can't damage the house, they'll take it out of our pay and it would give us a bad reputation!" Ayaka stated sounding a little annoyed too because she actually was thinking of doing that before.

"How boring, we didn't even try opening one of the windows in the first place." Takeo said reaching over the sink to the window above it when the water turned red.

"Takeo, are you bleeding?" Ayaka asked noticing the red water coming out of the faucet but from her angle it looked like it was coming out of his chest.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Takeo asked confused stopping before he reached the window.

"If you're not bleeding, then where is that blood coming from?" Ayaka asked pointing at the faucet.

"Blood…?" Takeo asked confused when he looked where she was pointing and quickly jumped back. "That water was brown before!" He shouted startled while still staring at the blood running out of the faucet.

"Would you turn it off already? It's too creepy as it is but you don't have to keep it on and stare at it!" Ayaka stated pointing at the faucet but Takeo didn't respond. "Takeo, are you even listening to me!?" She shouted getting even angrier.

"M-mysterious blood flowing out of the faucet, isn't that some kind of horror story thing?" Takeo asked slightly shaking from fright but was trying to hide it since he was frozen solid.

"You're just as hopeless as Kazuki! I'll turn it off myself then!" Ayaka shouted walking past Takeo and turned off the water and it slowly stopped pouring out of the faucet. "There, was that so hard?" She asked turning around to face Takeo.

"Wait, you said I was even more hopeless than that idiot!? I don't think…!" Takeo started to shout when the sink started making some strange noises.

Suddenly the faucet shot off and lodged itself in the ceiling. Out of the now broken sink spewed a fountain of blood. Takeo and Ayaka were both covered in it in a matter of seconds. The two of them stood there in shock for a few seconds before it completely registered in their head what just happened.

"There's no way I'm staying in this place any longer!" Ayaka shouted rushing towards the door with Takeo running by her.

"Not before me!" Takeo shouted terrified when suddenly his right foot fell through the floor. "No! I have to get out of here!" He shouted frantically trying to pull his right foot out of the ground when Ayaka stepped by him.

"Quit playing around and get your foot out of there!" Ayaka shouted when the floor gave away and the two of them fell into a dark pit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I needed a little break for research and I had to come up with the plot of this arc. For the most part I have it planned out and will start working on the next chapter but I'm not sure when I'll have the time to get around to it - possibly by next Friday.

_**-Steve Masters**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Team Yuki's Problem**

Kazuki and Kosuke were looking around the library at the books that covered the walls. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound – it was Ayaka and Takeo falling through the floor in the kitchen.

"What was that sound?" Kazuki asked looking over the rails and down at Kosuke on the first floor.

"I'm not sure – let's have a look!" Kosuke stated rushing to the door closest to her but it wouldn't open.

"This door won't open!" Kazuki shouted trying to open the door they had came into the room through.

"Same down here – I'm going to check the other one!" Kosuke stated rushing towards the other door on the first floor.

"Me too!" Kazuki shouted rushing to the other door on the second floor.

Just as Kosuke reached the door she sensed something and jumped back. Just as she cleared the door a dark figure dropped down with some kind of blade. The blade broke a large hole in the floor and the figure looked up at Kosuke – it appeared to be nothing but a shadow. It had no features whatsoever.

"A… ghost?" Kosuke asked a little confused.

"What was that?" Kazuki asked stopping a few feet from the door when another shadow person appeared smashing into the ground in front of the door. "Kosuke, did you happen to see a ghost?"

"I don't know what this thing is – it looks like some kind of shadow!" Kosuke shouted blocking the blade of the shadow person with a kunai she pulled out as it lunged at her.

"So there's one down there too!?" Kazuki asked pulling his ninjaken out of its sheath from his back.

"Yeah – it looks like someone doesn't want us moving anywhere!" Kosuke stated pulling out another kunai in her right hand and stabbing the shadow in the head forcing it to vanish leaving only what appeared to be a dagger in its stead.

"These things aren't very good at fighting though!" Kazuki stated as the shadow person lunged at him with its blade but he moved to the side and slashed it in half forcing it to vanish leaving only the dagger in its place.

"I don't think their job was to kill us." Kosuke said walking over to the door when a slab of steel slammed down directly in front of her blocking the doorway. "Kazuki, step away from your door!" She shouted when Kazuki was about to reach out for the handle of his door.

"Why?" Kazuki responded when a slab of steel smashed down just in front of his hand. "So that's why…" He said a little startled.

"I don't like the looks of this – you should get down here!" Kosuke stated moving towards the center of the room.

"Already on my way!" Kazuki shouted as he came down directly behind Kosuke on the large circular carpet.

"I guess he's not as stupid as I thought." Kosuke thought surprised he was already coming to meet up with her. "I'm surprised – I would've thought you would be freaking out by now." She said holding onto her kunai tightly while looking around the room.

"It's basic to regroup if something like this happens and I've had to deal with something even more terrifying then this." Kazuki said remembering his fight within the Koori no Tsurugi.

The only light coming in was from the large dirty windows shining down in the middle of the room. The light was just barely coming in leaving the rest of the room hardly visible but that all changed when slabs of steel smashed down blocking the windows. The bookcases all flipped up leaving only blank walls. Kazuki and Kosuke looked around a little confused as the room went pitch black.

"Damn, I can't see a thing!" Kazuki stated squinting to see what was going on.

"I guess I've got no choice then…" Kosuke said with a sigh putting her kunai away. "Thunder Style – Lightning Spear!" She thought when her spear made purely out electricity took form in her hands lighting up the area.

"Nice one…!" Kazuki stated drifting off when he noticed what seemed like hundreds of shadows like before surrounding them.

"This is really annoying – I can trust you to keep them off my back, right?" Kosuke asked glancing back at Kazuki a little unsure.

"Yeah, I've got this. These things aren't much of a challenge anyway!" Kazuki stated confidently holding on to his ninjaken.

Kosuke rushed forward stabbing one shadow followed by another as if she was turning them into a shish kabob on her thunder spear. After a few seconds they vanished leaving only more daggers in their wake. Behind her one of the shadows were rushing at her but she didn't have time to turn and block. Kazuki came in from the side and slashed the shadow in half with his ninjaken.

"I told you I've got your back." Kazuki said with a smirk rushing at the other shadows around him.

"Not bad." Kosuke said surprised he actually kept his word. "I guess these guys aren't as bad as I had thought they were." She thought rushing at some more shadow figures when a strange sound started to come from the second floor.

"What's that sound?" Kazuki asked slashing a shadow in half while blocking another's attack.

"No idea – I'm a little preoccupied with these shadows to care what some stupid sound is!" Kosuke stated a little annoyed as she continued to wipe out waves of shadows with her spear.

"No, seriously, there's a strange sound coming from the second floor." Kazuki said starting to get a little concerned with what the sound was.

"It's probably just those stupid shadows making noise up there as they move around!" Kosuke shouted kicking one in the head while leaning back and slashing around her on one foot taking down a wave of shadows.

"I don't think that's it…" Kazuki said when he took a step and he felt a splash. "Did someone knock over a vase or something?" He asked a little confused about the puddle of water as he slashed a few more shadows up.

"What are you talking about?" Kosuke asked performing a back flip running up a shadow while slashing it and coming down on another behind her spear first.

"There's a puddle of water here." Kazuki said as a group of shadows surrounded him – Kazuki waited for them to charge and jumped on one of their heads and left them all to stab one another but just as he came down he slipped on some water. "Ow!" He shouted hitting the ground and quickly getting up.

"What are you talking about? Even if there were any vases in here – there wouldn't be any water in them! Think about how this place was abandoned!" Kosuke stated when she slipped on some water. "Water…?" She asked confused.

"Then we might have a big problem!" Kazuki stated noticing the ground around them was now covered in water.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kosuke shouted when she realized there was water on the ground. "Where is it coming from?" She asked when the shadows around them just vanished into thin air.

"I think that noise I heard from the second floor might be the water." Kazuki said when it started getting so loud that is sounded as if a waterfall was in the room with them. "I'm now very sure!" He shouted when he noticed the water level starting to rise faster.

"We need to get to higher ground!" Kosuke shouted while getting up on one of the chairs on the first floor – suddenly she lost her grip of the electric spear. "Oh-no! Kazuki, get out of the water!" She shouted as Kazuki turned around a little confused.

"What?" Kazuki asked when his eyes opened wide when he noticed the spear hit the water. "Wha!" He shouted rushing towards anything that would get him out of the water.

The electricity ran through the water in nearly an instant hitting Kazuki nearly immediately after it hit the water. Kazuki stood near the staircase leading to the second floor when he started getting electrocuted. After the spear was gone, the room turned dark again and Kazuki slid down in the water smoking.

"Kazuki, are you okay!?" Kosuke shouted jumping into the water and rushing over to him.

"Hot…it's really… hot." Kazuki said coughing up a little smoke while he laid down against the stairs.

"Just hang in there!" Kosuke stated dragging him up the stairs and on to the second floor. "He's a lot stronger then he looks – I'll give him that." She thought looking at Kazuki unconscious with smoke still rising from his body. "Now then, time to find a way out of this place. If only Kazuki was awake he could've used a water jutsu…" She said sounding a little annoyed while looking around the second floor when she noticed the door that had been locked wasn't sealed like the ones below.

Kosuke quickly rushed over to the door but just when she got within feet of the door a large body of water spilled out directly in front of her. It was as if a waterfall had just suddenly started there in the middle of the path – there was no way to get past it without getting swept away in the water.

"Damn, now the water is filling this place even quicker than before!" Kosuke shouted angrily as she moved back towards Kazuki.

"No more water, I've had enough to drink…" Kazuki said still unconscious.

"Is he seriously talking in his sleep…? What a strange guy." Kosuke said surprised by that when the water started to reach the second floor. "Damn, the books all vanished too – if it was set up like this then there must be some kind of drain…" She started to say when Kazuki's body started floating away towards the center of the room. "Get back here!" She shouted diving into the water when there was suddenly a sound of machinery moving. "What's that…?" She asked when suddenly a vortex started forming in the middle of the room.

A whirlpool was quickly created in the room as the water seemed to drain out leaving Kosuke and Kazuki to swirl around the room as the water level sank. Towards the bottom was where the large circular rug was but it was no longer there, instead it was a giant hole. This is where the water had been draining.

"Who in their right mind designed this room!?" Kosuke shouted spinning around holding onto Kazuki's body as they picked up speed swirling around. "This is really making me dizzy!" She shouted when they sank into the dark pit – the floor quickly closed up and the room quickly returned to the way it was before as if nothing had happened.

After Yuki and Masakatsu left the group they stepped into one of the long hallways. Masakatsu was standing behind Yuki holding on to his cloak and looking around frantically.

"Masakatsu, could you give it a rest? It's just a house." Yuki said starting to get annoyed with Masakatsu's attitude.

"B-but anything could pop out at us at any second! I have to keep watch!" Masakatsu stated with his voice shaking.

"Does that mean you have to hide behind me while doing that…?" Yuki asked glancing back at him.

"Of course I do! I'm watching your back of course!" Masakatsu stated nodding making up that excuse.

"You've got a strange way of watching people's backs… you know that, right? Besides, I don't remember you watching my back like this when we went out on all those missions…" Yuki said shaking his head when he suddenly stopped.

"Well excusing me for…!" Masakatsu started to say when his face slammed into Yuki's back when he suddenly stopped. "Why did you suddenly stop!?" He shouted a little annoyed.

"Genjutsu…?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Genjutsu? What do you mean?" Masakatsu asked confused as to why Yuki was saying that.

"The hallway is too long and we've been walking for a while now." Yuki said looking around suspiciously.

"Are you sure? Maybe we turned and neither one of us realized it." Masakatsu said trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I doubt it – unlike you, I would've noticed us turning because I've been paying attention to where were going instead of what's around us." Yuki said sounding concerned when he put his hands together. "Dispel!" He said making the hand seals Horse and Tiger but nothing seemed to change. "Damn, this must really be some strong Genjutsu if that didn't dispel it." He said sounding even more annoyed.

"That can't possibly be it – there was no one here when we entered the place, remember?" Masakatsu asked looking at Yuki now standing next to him.

"Even if you say no one was here, we didn't check all the rooms." Yuki said while turning to Masakatsu when something caught his eye. "Masakatsu, get down!" He shouted tossing a kunai down the hall behind Masakatsu after he ducked.

"What?" Masakatsu asked while slowly standing back up and looking the direction Yuki threw the kunai.

Down the hall was a dark figure – it was different from all the ones before though. It appeared to be two to three feet off the ground and it had skeleton-like hands sticking out of some torn dark cloth that was covering the figure. Its head was covered by the cloth but it had a dark opening which it seemed to use to look at them. Just as the figure seemed to hover there, the kunai that Yuki threw went directly through it doing no damage at all.

"Tch, it's an illusion!" Yuki stated frustrated when he looked to his left side to see Masakatsu had vanished. "Masakatsu, where did you go!?" He shouted when he felt something behind him.

"T-that thing is Death itself! It's a Shinigami isn't it!?" Masakatsu shouted terrified so much his entire body was shaking as he hid behind Yuki.

"It's only an illusion! Get a hold of yourself!" Yuki shouted smacking him around a few times when the figure slowly made its way towards them. "Look for yourself, this thing is nothing but an illusion created by the Genjutsu!" He stated walking up to the figure as it pulled out a scythe from its torn up cloak.

"L-l-l-let's run for it!" Masakatsu shouted trying to run away when Yuki caught his shirt and held him from moving.

"This thing isn't real – besides, there's no such thing as Shinigami!" Yuki stated when the figure swung its scythe lightly catching his right arm – the small scratch started to bleed slowly as Yuki turned and looked. "Oh, it's bleeding." He said looking at his arm.

"Not 'oh it's bleeding'! Time to run!" Masakatsu shouted grabbing Yuki and dragging him away just as the figure swung the scythe again just catching a little of Yuki's hair and cutting it.

"What an amazing level of Genjutsu – these things can actually hurt you while you can't do a thing to them!" Yuki stated surprised by the dark figure and starting to run on his own behind Masakatsu.

"Whoa, hold it!" Masakatsu shouted stopping suddenly with Yuki bumping into his back.

"What is it now? We're still being chased by…" Yuki started to say when he noticed another figure in front of them. "Quickly, in here!" He shouted dashing into a door next to him with Masakatsu right behind him.

"That door isn't enough!" Masakatsu stated pushing a dresser in what appeared to be a bedroom blocking the door.

"There's no other way out… the window!" Yuki stated when he noticed the only way out of the room other then the door was the window.

"What are we waiting here for then!?" Masakatsu shouted rushing for the window when suddenly a slab of thick metal came down sealing off the window.

"Was this a trap!?" Yuki shouted when suddenly there was some shaking from below them. "There were more traps…?" He asked looking around the area for another way out.

"What's this…?" Masakatsu asked when he noticed a painting seemingly out of place. "This painting is upside-down…" He said flipping it around when suddenly a door opened below him dropping him down nearly instantly.

"What was that Masakatsu?" Yuki asked turning around and noticed Masakatsu had vanished – the painting was back to being upside-down as if no one had touched it. "Did he find a way out…?" He asked looking around the area he last saw Masakatsu.

Yuki looked around the area but didn't find any switches or any clue of how Masakatsu left the room. Just then the door started getting slashed by the two Shinigami that were outside the room. Yuki stepped back with the bed in the room clipping his leg forcing him to fall back on one side. The bed then twisted into the ground dumping him into what appeared to be a hole.

"What kind of bed was that?" Yuki asked getting up from the dump ground.

"Yuki, is that you?" Masakatsu asked sounding if he was a few feet down from Yuki but it was too dark to see.

"So this is where you went. Where are we?" Yuki asked looking around trying to look around when suddenly some torches lit near them revealing where they were.

It appeared to be some kind of escape route or something from the mansion – the walls were made out of stone and were just high enough to stand. It looked like some kind of dungeon out of an old video game with moss on the walls and moisture still present.

"They just lit on their own!" Masakatsu stated freaking out with the torches lighting up on their own and running behind Yuki.

"Really, Masakatsu! It must've been set up to do that when someone triggers some switch around here!" Yuki stated sounding a little annoyed with Masakatsu.

"That would explain that strange stone I stepped on that dug itself into the ground!" Masakatsu stated realizing where he had activated the torches.

"Seriously, have you lost your mind? Let's just get going." Yuki said shaking his head as he walked down the path he was facing.

"Wait up for me!" Masakatsu shouted looking behind him running after Yuki.

Elsewhere in the darkness of another dungeon-like place, Takeo and Ayaka were walking around in the darkness until suddenly the torches started lighting up.

"Was that you?" Takeo asked glancing back towards Ayaka.

"No, it wasn't me but now that I can see this place – I don't like the looks of it." Ayaka said looking at the moist walls.

"Why do you say that?" Takeo asked while they kept walking.

"These walls… they're moist." Ayaka said sliding her finger across the wall.

"So, a place like this looks like it would have some moisture in the air. You can even feel it in the air down here… along with that bad smell." Takeo said looking around the walls while watching his step as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, I would understand that but there's also moss on the walls." Ayaka said looking closer.

"Like I said, it's really damp down here so of course there would be something like that down here." Takeo said starting to sound annoyed.

"You're still not getting it – this moss looks well watered as in there was a lot of water here until recently." Ayaka said when Takeo suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Are you saying this place could've been underwater until recently?" Takeo asked looking straight ahead.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, which is why I don't think being down here is a good thing. We have to find the exit." Ayaka said sounding a bit worried.

"You're right, if we stay down here too long we might…!" Takeo started to say when a loud sound started to come from behind them.

"Don't tell me…!" Ayaka stated turning around to see torch after torch go out.

"Water! We have to hurry; none of our jutsu's can do anything against it!" Takeo shouted as the two of them started running as fast as they could.

"Why did we have to be the ones that looked in the kitchen?" Ayaka shouted running behind Takeo.

"Look, there's light!" Takeo shouted pointing at what appeared to be a clearing up ahead.

"You're right; maybe it leads to the outside!" Ayaka shouted as they rushed for what appeared to be an opening.

A few minutes earlier at another location, Kazuki and Kosuke were washed out into yet another part of the dungeon-like area. Kosuke looked around as the water level around them dropped from her knees down to little puddles around the area. Then suddenly the torches came out of the wall and started lighting up revealing what the place looked like.

"What a creepy place." Kosuke said looking around.

"Uhh, what was all that? I feel like all my insides were thrown around in a tornado or something." Kazuki said slowly getting up off the ground.

"We were flooded and dropped in here. We should probably get moving soon." Kosuke said sounding serious for once.

"Yeah… right." Kazuki said surprised by her change of tone.

"But doesn't this place look cool?" Kosuke asked sounding a bit more cheerful now.

"She's back to normal now…" Kazuki thought shaking his head. "Let's just get going." He said when there was a sound similar to what Takeo and Ayaka heard.

"What's that sound?" Kosuke asked turning around and seeing torches go out at a distance.

"Whatever it is; it's nothing good! We have to hurry!" Kazuki stated when the two of them started running the opposite direction.

"I know! It's water!" Kosuke said after hearing the splashing from it hitting the walls.

"Water? More!?" Kazuki shouted starting to get sick of water.

"Yeah but at least it's not as bad as it was before!" Kosuke stated a little happy about that point.

"Not if we don't have anywhere to go! We could be running down here for who knows how long!" Kazuki stated feeling like they would be trapped down there.

"You mean like that?" Kosuke asked pointing at what looked like an exit.

"Yes, exactly like that! Let's hurry!" Kazuki stated as they sped up running as fast as they could towards the light.

Another few minutes earlier, Yuki and Masakatsu were slowly wondering around the dungeon-like place with the lit torches lighting the area. Masakatsu kept jumping at the smallest sounds while Yuki just kept getting annoyed.

"Masakatsu, do you really have to jump at every sound?" Yuki asked starting to get even more bothered with it.

"I can't help it…" Masakatsu said when there was suddenly a sound like the others heard before, the wall of water. "Now that was a different sound." He said looking around.

"You're right, that sound is different from the others." Yuki said looking behind them when he spotted the water. "Masakatsu, it's time to run."

"What do you mean by that?" Masakatsu asked as Yuki ran past him.

"Don't ask just run!" Yuki shouted when Masakatsu spotted the wall of water coming their way.

"Whoa, that's a lot of water!" Masakatsu shouted running after Yuki.

"I told you to just run! You should've just ran instead of standing there!" Yuki shouted with Masakatsu a few feet behind him.

"Well excuse me for not realizing! Why can't you just freeze it?" Masakatsu asked slowly catching up to Yuki.

"Masakatsu, did you forget I can't use my ice jutsu's inside buildings or caves?" Yuki asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh, that's right! You can't use the atmosphere to freeze the water…" Masakatsu said nodding his head.

"Seriously, what have you been doing all this time? Losing your mind?" Yuki asked while running a little faster.

"Yuki, look!" Masakatsu shouted pointing ahead at what looked like an exit.

"The best thing I've seen in a while!" Yuki shouted as they continued running.

"Right?" Masakatsu asked slightly laughing.

The two of them finally reached the opening and stepped out to see a large room. The opening lead into what looked like some kind of channel that went into at least five other openings with a seven foot wall in the middle leading to a flat surface. It was a large island with a small bridge leading to a staircase going up to a door. On the outside of the island were large ledges about five feet wide. Yuki and Masakatsu quickly scaled the wall and got on the island just as the water rushed into the large channel.

"That was close!" Takeo stated breathing hard.

"Takeo?" Kazuki asked turning around.

"Kazuki?" Ayaka asked looking at them.

"Man, that was too much." Masakatsu said falling over in the middle of the island.

"So you all made it as well?" Yuki asked looking around noticing everyone was back.

"More or less." Kosuke said sitting down as all of them were exhausted from all the running.

"Not bad for thief's, I never would've expected you all to come this far." A Man's voice said coming down the stairs that lead to the only exit.

"Who's there?" Takeo shouted when they all turned towards the stairs.

"Me? The name's Shane Hawthrone and this is my house." Shane said revealing himself in the light that lit the room – he had dark brown hair down to his shoulders, blue eyes, with an anchor styled sideburns that went across his face – he was wearing a black dougi or Gi.

"Your mansion? We were told this place was abandoned." Yuki said looking at Shane suspicious.

"You must've heard wrong but now that I can see you all closer – you're all ninja or rather shinobi. Though, why do you all have different symbols? I was sure that shinobi from different countries didn't travel together." Shane said looking at all of them as he reached the bridge.

"That is none of your concern." Yuki said starting to feel agitated.

"Be that way then but I cannot allow you to leave here knowing what you know. My name and location must not leave this place or it'll jeopardize my goals." Shane said getting ready to fight.

"And I can't allow you to hurt my students." Yuki said stepping forward.

"Yuki, what's with you?" Masakatsu whispered after getting up and standing behind him.

"There's something strange about this guy." Yuki said when he threw three kunai at Shane and he didn't even bother to dodge.

"You want to play with those toys, huh?" Shane asked catching two of the kunai in his left and right hand with the third hitting him in the chest.

"Sorry it had to come down to this but I cannot die just yet nor can I allow you to harm my students." Yuki said figuring that was the end of Shane.

"I'm sorry but I have something I must do as well." Shane said pulling the kunai out of his chest as if it was nothing. "That did sting a bit though." He said as the wound started to heal nearly instantly.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Kosuke asked surprised.

"I assure you, this is no jutsu – it's a curse!" Shane stated leaving them all surprised.

"Don't tell me you're a…!" Masakatsu shouted sounding as if he figured it out.

"Masakatsu, you know something?" Yuki asked looking over at Masakatsu with a surprised expression.

"There were rumors I heard while traveling about a man that couldn't die and who was seeking death. Is that man, you?" Masakatsu asked looking at Shane.

"That man was me but I've found something else that I must do and I can't have you people ruining it." Shane said about to charge forward.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I've been too busy to work on this due to the fact I've been working on another story over on called "_**A Shinigami's Story**_". I may end up working on that more but I'll try to get another chapter of Yuki out when possible since the other story is currently a higher priority.

-_**Steve Masters**_


End file.
